


An Angel's Lies

by Kiragirl17



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, FemAlex, Female Alex, Genderbending, Jealous Michael, Protective Michael, Self-Denial, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 123,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiragirl17/pseuds/Kiragirl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alex Lannon went out the night before, she didn't expect to wake up in the arms of an Archangel in his bed, and she doesn't expect it to be something other than an one night stand. However when it does, can it last through everything? Set before S1, FemAlex. Alex/Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Itch

**Author's Note:**

> I have this posted on another site and I wanted to give this site a shot. So here it is.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Dominion and if I did, I would make sure it was renewed already.
> 
> Anyhow
> 
> So I wasn't going to post this, then I was, then I wasn't, then I was, and then I wasn't. It was a circle of doubt. However, I decided to post this because I couldn't get it out of my head, and if I didn't get it out of my head, it was going to burst, so here it is.
> 
> Not sure how many chapters I am going to post as it depends on how many people like this. So please, let me know what you think!
> 
> Just a warning, this is a gender bender, which I seemed to do a lot... Is that an issue? This will be a female Alex and will be a Alex/Michael story so be warned.
> 
> Also, here is another warning: Rated M for Mature Situations (Sexual Content).
> 
> And this is set before Season 1 of Dominion.

**An Angel's Lies**

**Chapter 1:**

**Her Itch**

* * *

 

When Alex Lannon went out last night, she did not expect to wake up in the arms of an Archangel in his bed sore and naked, though her intentions the night before were to get laid.

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

 

She hadn't had sex in quite a while and she had an itch that she needed to be scratched, but it was harder said than done as she was a simple V-2, and there wasn't a line of men waiting to have sex with her. Well, she supposed she could find someone in the Archangel Corps, but she turned that idea down the second it popped in her head. Sleeping with a person she worked with wasn't a smart idea, and then there was a fact that there was nowhere to have sex as there was no privacy in the barracks. Though she was up for anything, she had no interest in having sex on a street corner or in a broom closet.

Alex could do what Claire had suggested and go out on a secret date with William, who according to Claire had a secret crush on her. However, Alex doubted that as no V-6 would want a V-2, even as a secret fuck buddy, and plus, she had no interest in going out with William. He wasn't her type at all, and his faith annoyed her. She didn't believe in this Chosen One. If there was such a person, why wasn't he here to save them already?

Putting on the only dress she owned (a gift from Claire for saving her life), Noma and she set out looking for a random hookup. There was a part of Alex, who thought they could get a V-3, as in her mind, they both looked rather hot for being V-2s.

The white, three inches above the knee, one shoulder dress fit Alex perfectly as it showed off her small form, and it flow beautifully around her as she spun. Her blonde hair was down, falling in light, bouncy curls which were soft to the touch. On her feet were a pair of flats, brown, knee high boots, as she had no interesting in doing the walk of shame in heels, which would make too much noise on the hard floor of barracks.

Just before Noma and she headed out, she grabbed a light brown, leather jacket that was a few sizes too large and put it on. It was the only thing Alex had from her father, who abandoned her years ago, leaving her to fend for herself on the streets. There was part of her that wanted to burn the jacket as it still smelled like him, but she couldn't bring herself to burn it as it had kept her going while she was on the street. Plus, even with the pain, she missed her father.

Finding a bar was easy as there were quite a few of them, though finding an attractive a man, who didn't smell or wasn't dirty, was harder as all the good bars were for V-3 and higher. However, once Alex set her mind on something, she would get it, and she wanted a V-3 bar, which was easy in the dress she was wearing. It was clearly an expensive dress, well above what a V-2 would have; it gave an illusion that she was more than a V-2.

Once inside, it didn't take long for Alex to find an attractive guy in the bar, and it took even less time for her to seduce the man, an engineer she learned. Noma gave her a look as Alex led the man outside with a hand on his chest, pulling at his shirt. There was a hop in Alex's step making the dress spiral which exposed her delicate legs beneath, and she could practically hear the lust in the man.

Just as Alex and the man, whose name Alex didn't even bother to get, reached the front door of the bar, he caught her around the waist pulling her flat against him. She could feel his erection as he pressed his body hard against hers, and it drove her wild with her own lust and desires. She rotated in his arms, pressing her front against him, and tiptoed up so she could whisper in his ears. "Let's go back to your place," she whispered, her hot breath on his ears. "I want to see how you taste."

She could feel him shiver as he walked her out the door, almost shoving her out. Once out the door, he took her by the hand and led her away in a hurry; however, they didn't make to his place. Once they got out of eye sight and away from the loud roar of the clubs, he all but shoved her against the wall and pressed himself against her once more. "I need you now," he whispered as he laid kisses on her neck.

Though she wanted-needed to get laid, she didn't want to have sex in a middle of an alley where anyone could come along and see them. If someone from the corps saw her, she would never hear the end of it, and she doubted her Commander would like it. It may not be against regulation to have sex while off duty, but it was highly frowned upon for an elite Archangel Corps soldier to be caught having sex in inappropriate places. With her head back against the wall, Alex said with a heavy breath, "Let's go somewhere more comfortable."

He kissed up her neck to her ear as his right hand traveled up her leg, under her dress. Caressing her leg, he whispered heavily in her ear, "I want to take you here, as you scream. I want the excitement of possibly getting caught." He thrust his pelvis against hers, as his lips traveled to her lips.

Alex couldn't help but moan, as he hiked up her dress and his hand traveled up. His erection also teased her as she could feel it through his pants. "Not here," she said between moans. She could feel her body push against him, wanting him. "Your place."

"No. Here," he said as his right hand traveled up to the strap of her panties and slid underneath. "I can make you beg right here, making you forget everything."

"I said not here," she snapped, reaching down and pushing his hand away. "Now get off." She put her hand against his chest and shoved him off.

Stumbling back, the Engineer was pissed, and once he regained himself, he shoved her back against the wall. Her head hit the brick wall hard as he pinned her with his body. "No, you tease me, got me all worked up in that fancy little dress you're wearing, and now, you have to fix it," he said, his hand traveling back under her dress.

Alex laughed, not believing it had turned into this. It really wasn't her night, was it? "Listen, buddy. I don't know who the hell you think you are, but when I said no, I mean no," she said as she kneed him painfully in his erection, sending him to the ground. "Now, go home!"

"Bitch," he said, rolling on the ground while he held his manhood.

She understood his pain, as she was bothered too and needed to release, which she would have to do to herself, and that annoyed her. She really wanted to have sex, but she couldn't go back to that bar now as Noma would probably make her go back to the barrack. "Go home."

"No. You owe me," he said as he got to his feet and stepped closer to her with a hungry look in his eyes. "Now just-"

"She told you to go home, so I suggest you go home."

The hair on Alex's back rose as she heard the monotone voice that had interrupted the Engineer. Why was he here? Why him of all people? She was going to be in so much trouble.

The Engineer turned to the newcomer and Alex could see the shock in the man's body as he tensed up at the sight of Michael, the Archangel. "…Y-yes, S-Sir," the man said as he couldn't keep his eyes off the Angel, who looked murderous though he always looked like that. Even when he rushed pass Michael stumbling with every step, the man's eyes never looked away.

Once the man was gone, Alex straightened herself up and stepped toward Michael, whose eyes never left her. There was something about the stoic Angel, who stood perfectly still with his arms behind his back, that held her in place. She wasn't scared of Michael, who had been there all of her life, but there was something scary about him. "I think that man is going to pee his pants," she said, stepping within a foot from him.

"He needn't be afraid of me as you would have done more damage to him than I would have," he replied.

Alex stared at him, trying to read him. She had been alone with the Archangel before, but she never had the chance to study him without interruption. "If that's the case, why did you show yourself?" she asked, as she pushed down her dress. Being aroused in front of him was awkward, the last thing she wanted to happen. What did he think of her?

"Just in case."

"Well thank you, but I can handle myself," she said as she tried to move pass him, but he wouldn't let her. Instead, he stood there inches from her, and she could feel his breathe on her. "If you excuse me, I have to find Noma."

Looking down at her, he removed his arm from behind his back and reached for her, touching one of her soft curls. Alex's heart jumped as he swirled the blonde hair around his finger. "You should wear your hair down like this more often," he said.

She didn't know what to make of him as her arousal grew. Was he doing this on purpose? What would his purpose be in that? She wasn't sure, but if he could play that game, why couldn't she? However, was he playing that game in the first place? Maybe, he didn't know how intimate his touch was? "It would just get in the way," she said, standing on her tiptoes to lean into him and his touch. She also wanted a closer look at the features on his face, which attracted her.

His fingers left her hair and traveled to her face, softly tracing her jaw. "It frames your face well."

What was going on here? Why was the Archangel touching her face like a lover would? "I've been told that," she said, lowering herself to the back of her heels. "Thanks again," she muttered with a red face. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she needed to find Noma and get back to the barracks. "I better get going." She backed out of his reach and turned away; however, before she could leave, he grasped the upper part of her arm and pulled her back, right in his arms. "Archangel?" she asked, shocked at being into his arms.

"I thought you were looking to have intercourse," he said, holding her. One of his arms was wrapped around her lower back, pressing her completely against him, while the other hand was in her hair again.

Alex laughed nervously, trying to hide how turned on she was. She wanted to jump him right there, and she didn't give a crap that they were in an alley… okay, she did. "I was. Why are you offering?" she asked, joking. She didn't understand what was happening. Shouldn't he be mad that one of his elite soldiers went out to have random sex in an alley?

"Yes," Michael said in his same monotone voice with no hint of emotions.

Alex just stared at him, shock as she did not expect him to say that. "Really?" she said, trying to play off her shock.

"Do you doubt me?" he asked as he pressed harder against her. His erection was clearly visible.

She closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck and just let this feeling flow through her. His touch was getting to her. "No." Was she really willing to have sex with an angel? She knew it would be frowned upon if anyone found out as angels were looked upon evil, disgusting beasts, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She was aroused to the point that it hurt, and she imagined that he would be the best she would ever have.

His arm dropped to her leg, hidden under her dress, caressing her. "Do you wish to?" he asked as he placed a line of kisses from her ear down to her collar bone. "I might not be able to stop if I continue." His voice turned heavy, sending desire through her body.

"Yes," she said, almost screaming. "…Not here." She could hear him laugh, which was odd from the Archangel, but she let it go. She just needed him to touch her everywhere.

"I would not expose such a beauty to the public," he said, picking her up. One arm was under her knees and the other behind her lower back. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck, stroking his neck.

Alex opened her eyes and stared into his eyes, feeling herself melting in his glaze. "You know how to get a girl hot and bothered, don't you?" There was something devilish in his eyes as his wings appeared and flapped strongly behind him. In the matter of seconds, they were high in the air as Michael soared up and back to the Stratosphere. He held her tightly as if he was afraid she would slip out of his arms, and he didn't say a word, making Alex wonder if he was changing his mind. She hoped he wasn't.

Vega was breathtaking from this height, even if it was scary to be this high with the wind belting them. It made her want wings of her own, but she supposed it would lose its appeal if she had wings all of the time. However, there was something attractive about his wings that made her want to touch them and run her fingers over his feathers. How would it feel like to touch those wings? Would it feel like fingers through one's hair? Oh, God, just thinking about his wings was getting her worked up even more.

Arriving at the Stratosphere shock Alex from her thoughts, and she looked up Michael and his ever stoic face that she couldn't look away from. There was something about his smooth, trim face that fascinated her and she had an urge to trace it with her lips, while her hands explored his strong, smooth chest. She wanted him to take her on every surface in every way possible as she drug her hands into his back, screaming his name.

As Michael stepped into the circular room, Alex wondered if this was really going to happen. If it didn't, she was going to go crazy, and she would have to find somewhere to take care of it herself. However, when he set her down on her feet, she didn't have to wonder as he pulled her flushed against him, and she could feel how much he wanted her.

With one hand behind her back and one at her neck, he kissed her. His lips traveled from hers down to her neck and continued to her collar bone before he stopped. He eyed the jacket before he pulled back for a second like he was going to stop. It left Alex frustrated. "Your father's coat?" he asked, his wings gone.

Alex pulled back slightly and looked up at him, wondering why her jacket was such a big deal. "Yes," she answered.

With her watching his every move, Michael narrowed his eyes at the jacket before bringing up both of his arms and slipping them under the shoulders of the jacket and sliding it off. "I do not like it. It hides your figure," he said as the coat fell to the ground exposing her small frame.

"Does it?" she asked as she played with the hem of her dress, inching it up ever so slowly.

"It does," he said. His eyes glanced to her exposed leg before he pulled her body flushed against him again. He kissed her on the lips as he walked her backward to the bed in the middle of the room. Curtains and fabric swirled in the air, almost dancing, as the wind rushed through the room, bringing them alive. "I prefer you in a dress."

At the edge of the bed, Alex decided to get more involved. "Is that so?" she asked, pushing against him slightly to tease him. She tiptoed up and lined kisses to his chin and neck, as her hands snaked up his shirt.

His hands traveled up her leg, under her dress to caress her inner thigh. "Easy access."

Alex laughed, wanting him to touch her more. "I never expected you to say that."

Michael picked her up and gently placed her on the bed as she worked his long trench coat like item off him. "There are lot of things you do not know about me," he said as he worked his shirt off. "Let's get this dress off."

"I thought you liked the dress," she said, playing at his belt. Her fingers brushed against his stomach.

"Not when I have the desire to fuck you senseless."

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

So there she was when daylight lit up the Stratosphere, and she was sore as sore could be after two separate rounds of sex the night before. The first time, Michael had taken passionately her in the bed pleasuring every part of her, which surprised her, as she never expected that from the stoic Angel. The second time, things had gotten wild as Alex had gotten playful and took the lead, using the hanging fabric on the bed. However, it didn't take long before he rolled on top of her and took control. That time, he moved vigorously and intensely, using his dominating strength as he thrust into her. It was incredible how he touched her.

Alex took a deep breath as she glanced out the window looking at the clear blue sky before she turned to the sleeping angel next to her. With an arm possessively around her waist, he was laying on his back while her chest was pressed up against his side. Her legs were tangled with his, making it impossible for her to escape without him waking.

There they were laid out completely naked, exposed for everyone to see. That thought panicked Alex as she didn't know who could walk in and see them. However, she knew she was worrying for nothing as only a fool would come in without knocking and bother the Archangel… though General Riesen was known to do that. If the General saw her like this, what would he say? Shit, she thought. She would be screwed if he did.

She glanced up at Michael's sleeping form, which calmed her. She didn't even know that Angels slept, not that she met a lot of angels to know that; however, there was something peaceful about it that made her reach out and touch his face. Alex pushed up closer to his face as she traced his chin and his lips, and after she was sure he wouldn't wake, she started to trace his neck and chest. He must had been a heavy sleeper as he didn't even twitch.

Alex couldn't help but smile as she thought about how many people had seen him like this and it made her feel warm inside, even if she knew this couldn't happen again. As a member of the archangel Corps, she couldn't be sleeping with the Archangel. What would people think? She wasn't sure what she thought, really. She was shock that it happened, because why would he sleep with her of all people. If there was anyone, she would think it would be someone in the senate or something, not some V-2.

Reluctantly, her hand dropped to her side as she let out a sighing breath. There was a part of her that didn't want to leave, but she knew that was stupid as she couldn't stay here in bed with the Angel. Taking a deep breath, she told herself she had to get up and report to duty. She slowly pulled out of his arm and detangled her legs from his as she watched his face for any sign of movement.

Finally freeing herself from Michael, she swung her legs out, but she didn't make it far as Michael rolled and grabbed her by the waist pulling her back. She landed against his chest with her arms pinned between their bodies, trapping her. "Michael," she uttered, completely shock. She didn't know he was a wake… Was he awake the whole time that she was touching him? He just let her touch him?

"Alex."

There was something about the way that he said her name that got her wet between the legs. "I have to report for my security rotation," she said, looking into his eyes. "You know how strict the Archangel Corps is."

"I do," he said as he rubbed her lower back to entice her.

He really was a man of few words, wasn't he? She wiggled against him, trying to see if there was any way to get out of his arms, but he wouldn't give. "You want to go another round, don't you?" she laughed as she felt his erection. "I wouldn't mind as that was the best sex I ever had, but I need to get back to the barracks unless you-"

His hand traveled up to her neck, holding her in place as he kissed her, taking advantage of her shock. He explored her mouth with his as he rolled on top of her and pressed his hard body against her. He pulled away from the kiss after a minute to allow her to breathe, but his eyes never left hers.

Alex hooted as his erection rubbed against her leg. He was an animal bed and she never expected that of him, though she didn't have anything to judge from. She knew he was different from anyone else she had slept with, and he had more energy and stamina than any human. It would make sense that he could go multiple times in a day, but she never expected this. "You want this?" she teased as she whispered in his ear, grabbing it with her teeth.

"If you wish to make it to your post, no teasing," he said. His eyes burned into her. "I need you now." With that, he claimed her again.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

If Alex wasn't sore before, she was sore now, but she didn't regret anything, besides being short of time. It was the best sex that she ever had, and it set a high bar for anyone that followed if anyone could. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to sleep with someone else, though she knew she couldn't sleep with Michael again. She wasn't sure why he picked her, but it couldn't happen again. He was the leader of the Archangel Corps and she couldn't sleep with- for a lack of a better word- her boss.

Walking into the barracks was the most awkward thing on the planet, and the phase 'the walk of shame' didn't begin to describe it as she felt everyone's eyes on her, drilling into her, and there was no escape. It was totally obvious to, in her mind, everyone that she had a hookup last night, though she wouldn't let any of it get to her. She went out to have sex, and she shouldn't be shamed by it.

With the third round with the Archangel, she didn't have much time before she had to report to the Riesen house. To her luck as she was late, she was the only one in the shower, which was a good thing as she didn't have a clue how marked up her body was. Stripping completely, she stepped into the communal shower and turned on the cold water, which felt nice against her sore body.

Hearing voices, she hurried and finished in a few minutes, as she didn't want anyone to see her. Her body felt different to her, almost alien, and she wasn't sure if anyone would notice. She wasn't sure why she was so self-conscious, when everyone had sex, and it wasn't like anyone could tell who she had sex with. Though she wondered what would happen, if they did.

She was just able to get a sport bra and a pair of cargo pants on, when Noma and Ethan came around a corner with a smile on their faces, and Alex felt herself groan. She wasn't up for a conversion with these two. "Hey," she said, when she caught them looking at her.

Ethan stepped ahead of Noma. "How was your night? Got lucky-"

"Holy shit, Alex. What did that V-3 do to you?" Noma asked, shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked. She could feel the sweat start to form on her skin as she worried she was caught.

Ethan stepped toward with a scowl on his face. "Doesn't he know you're a part of the Archangel Corps and we could kill him without any trouble?" he asked as he reached for her arms to look at it.

Alex narrowed her eyes at him before she looked down at her arms, catching the sight of a hand print on each arm. She felt herself blush as she thought back to her wild night with Michael. She didn't realize that he had held her that tightly that he left marks. She didn't even feel it. "It's nothing. We just got wild," she said, pulling out of Ethan's hands.

"Really?" Noma said, giving her a look. "Those bruises look deep."

"It's fine," Alex replied, pulling out her long sleeve uniform shirt from her locker and putting on. "You know. I like wild sex."

"So it went that well with the Engineer?" Noma asked, clearly not believing it.

Alex zipped up her shirt and tucked it into her pants before she turned back to Noma and Ethan, who were still giving her a look. "You guys are worrying for nothing. Trust me, if someone dared to raise a hand to me, that would be the end of that hand," she said as she reached for her kevlar vest.

Ethan shook his head. "If he did hurt you, you would tell us, right?"

"Yes, I would." She took a deep breath as she looked between them. "If I may, I need to report to my rotation," Alex stated, feeling slightly annoyed as she picked up her sword and walked passed them. They were still eyeing her.

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

Alex made it to her post just in time, but the guard she replaced still gave her a hard time as he always did when she saw him. In fact, a few of soldiers in the Corps teased her, though it didn't bug her as she was friends or buddy with most of them and she teased them back. However, this time was different, and she had no idea why it was bugging her so much at the moment. Maybe, it was because of her night with Michael, who seemed to be haunting her thoughts.

Shaking her head, she turned her attention to Claire who was giving a class to the children of Vega, which warmed Alex's heart. She wished there had been someone like Claire when she was a V-1 child, because at that time, she had needed someone like that. She would have loved to have a class like that, even if she didn't have faith or believed in that shit. The class ended shortly, and another soldier ushered them out, leaving Claire alone with Alex.

"How are you, Alex?" Claire asked, stepping toward Alex and squeezing her arm as she passed.

"Good, and you, Lady Claire?" she asked, without thinking. The title just slipped through her mouth.

Claire laughed. "How many times do I need to tell you that you don't need to call me Lady Claire?"

Alex smiled as she crossed to Claire, who was standing near a window. "Apparently, a lot."

"Are you still planning on leaving?" she asked as she stepped away from the window and back to the altar of a Chosen One, which took up the whole wall.

Since saving Claire's life, the two of them had become friends, as Claire needed someone to talk, and Alex was glad to listen. It seemed like she needed a friend as well, because there were things she couldn't talk about with Ethan and Noma, and leaving Vega was one of them. They would stop her. "Yes," she said. She hated the V-System and she would do anything to escape it.

"I wish you wouldn't. I would be lonely here without you," Claire stated.

"You could come with me," Alex stated, teasing Claire. However, if Claire wanted to come, she would take her.

The Daughter of the Lord of the City stared at her with heavy eyes. "You know I can't. My father needs me," she said.

"I know, but at least, you would have William here with you," Alex teased, knowing that Claire didn't have any feelings for William as her father and his father would have liked.

"There's only so much I can talk about with William as he doesn't understand like you do." She took a deep breath. "His issue is he can't see the problem with Vega. He thinks it is all-"

Suddenly, the door to the room opened. "Hello, Ladies," William said, entering the room.

"Principate," Alex greeted as she walked toward him, heading toward the door to stand her post.

"Sergeant Lannon, I believe I have told you that you could address me as William when we're alone," William stated with a smile. "Like I would address you as Alex if you did the same."

Alex glanced between Claire, who was giving her a look, and William. "As you wished," she said, still eyeing the Principate. There was something about him that struck Alex wrong, and it wasn't his 'secret crush' on her, not that she believed he did in the first place. It was something else that didn't sit right with her. However, she pushed that thought aside, when she heard distant flipping of a certain angel flying across the city.


	2. The Spiral of a Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you should all feel lucky as this normally doesn't: an update so fast. It usually takes a little longer, so please enjoy.

**Chapter 2:**

**The Spiral of a Lie**

* * *

 

Watching Alex Lannon was one of the many things that the Archangel did daily, and it wasn't only because she was the Chosen One and he had to keep her safe. It was something else, something he didn't want admit, but seeing her made it difficult to keep it inside. Every time he saw her, he had an urge to fly down and take her back to his bed to have his way with her. He didn't know what it was about her that drove him crazy, but he could get hard just by look at her.

Michael had fought each urge that flew through him, using Becca Thorn and her consorts to satisfy him, as he couldn't allow his urges to take over and risk hurting Alex if he lost control. She was the Chosen One and the daughter of Jeep, a close friend, which made her was untouchable, even if he wanted to touch her everywhere. Even if she wasn't all of those things, he couldn't allow himself as it would put her in a bad spot. Even if he did throw his concern away, he couldn't unless she knew the truth that she was the Chosen One, and she wasn't ready for that.

Even with one of his nights with Becca and her four consorts, he still felt unsatisfied and still felt the urge; however, he didn't care to call the ladies back as they weren't what he wanted. He knew what he wanted, and it was Alex. He wanted her in his bed, doing unimaginable things to her, while she screamed his name. Only his name. He wanted her to be the only person in his bed, but he couldn't allow himself to do that. If he did, he would never stop.

Trying to get her out of her head, he took up into the air as flying was one of the few things that could calm him when he was like this. There was something about the height, seeing for miles around; no one could sneak up on him. No one could reach him, and he was free for the time being. Free to himself without worry. Being on the ground in Vega was a prison. A prison that he wanted to escape from, even if he wanted to save the human race… He did it to make sure Alex was safe.

Even in the air, Alex plagued his mind, as she was the reason for everything he did, and the urge to find her, just to see her, grew. He didn't know what it was, but he was drawn to her, and he had to see her, even if he shouldn't. His body acted on its own, heading toward the barracks. At that moment, if he had to, he would rip the barracks a part to see her.

Just as he perched on the building across the barracks, Alex and Noma stepped out in civilian clothes. Though he didn't associate with many of the Archangel Corps Soldiers, he knew Sgt. Walker and Sgt. Mack well, as they were commonly with Alex, and he wouldn't let anyone near her unless he approved of them. He had to keep her safe, and if they didn't pass his tests, he would've had the two of them transferred somewhere else. Then there was also the fact that Noma was a plant that he had to keep an eye on Alex.

His wings lightly flapped behind as he crouched down to watch the two. Noma wasn't wearing anything fancy, but Alex was wearing a dress, which surprised him, as he had never seen Alex in a dress. She was always wearing jeans or her uniform, never a dress. Michael had to admit that the dress looked amazing on her, even with the oversized jacket. It made him want to claim her right there, but he didn't it.

Michael knew why Alex was dressed like that, and he could practically smell it on her, when she walked into the bar. He had to hold himself back from going in there and forcing her to go with him, but he knew he had no right. She was not his, no matter how much he wished. She had a right to sleep- even if he hated it- with anyone that she wanted to, and if she wanted to pick up some random guy from the bar, she could.

However, his control was tested when she walked out of the bar with a man glued to her. As he watched that man, who had his hands all over her body, angry thoughts filled his head. That man had no right to touch what he considered his, and it was that fact that he was made the Angel's blood boil. Michael didn't consider himself a jealous creature in any shape or form, but just the thought of her with someone else brought it out in waves.

Out of eye sight, Michael followed Alex and the man into an alley, even though he knew he should turn away. This wasn't something that he needed to see, and he knew it. Not only would it snap his control, Alex deserved privacy. Just as he turned, he noticed Alex shove the man away, and before either Alex or the Archangel could react, the man shoved Alex against the wall hard. Michael saw red. How dared that man to do that to his Alex? However, before Michael could fly down to step in, Alex kneed the man, send him hard to the ground in pain.

The man didn't learn his lesson as he got back to his feet and stepped back to Alex, which angered Michael even more. If she said no, then the answer was no, and if he didn't get that, Michael was going to show him painfully. He knew Alex could take care of herself; she was fully capable, but he wanted to stake his claim. He wanted this man to know his presence. He wanted this man to be scared of him.

Once the man was frightened away and he was alone with Alex, his urge to take her grew as he could sense her arousal, and he wanted to be the one who took care of it. As his will power slipped, he started to send out hints, playing with her beautiful blonde curly hair. When he lined her smooth neck with kisses, he could feel her desire, and when he offered and she said yes, he almost fucked her right there. However, he didn't want to take her right there. No one else was allowed to see her, hear her besides him.

After he had made up his mind and allowed his urges to take control, there was only one time that he had shown any bit of hesitation and it was at the damn jacket that once belonged to Jeep. It haunted him as it reminded that she was his friend's daughter and Jeep would not approve; however, it could not stop him. He wanted Alex and he would have her. He did have her and he would have her again.

Angels did sleep, just not as much as humans did, and he was awake before Alex woke. As he waited for her to wake for another round, he treasured the feeling of her naked beside him, and it was greater than he ever imagined. Her presence relaxed him in ways he didn't know was possible. That feeling compared to nothing else, and he knew he wanted to wake up more times like this.

When felt her fingers on him, he remained perfectly still as it sent chills through his body, and he wanted that feeling to last for as long as possible. It was like Alex wanted to remember every part of him, which Becca had never done. As he laid there next to Alex thinking, there were many things that Becca had never done that Alex had, and Alex only had one night with him. It was a show to Alex's gutsy spirit as she dared to take control from him, which Michael cherished. He liked that she was willing to challenge him, though her rebellious spirit did get annoying when she questioned everything.

He felt himself twitch when she detangled herself from him, because it shouldn't have been allowed. She should remain in bed with him, so he could have his way with her over and over again, and he would as he pulled her back to him. He didn't care about her duty or her post, though he knew he should. Her duty was important, and he should let her go, but he was the Archangel, which meant he should get some say. It was his corps.

The third time with her was just as fulfilling as the before, and he almost didn't let her leave. He had to remind himself that he had to let her and he had to give her space, because he didn't want to overwhelm her as that would scare her away. Though it would be stupid to continue to see her, he was going to do it, because he didn't-couldn't stay away from her now that he had tasted her. She drew him in, and he would have her until the end.

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

He had never enjoyed Senate meetings as he found most things they talked about unimportant and a waste of his time, which was why he skipped them unless his present was requested. This time Consul Whele had requested him to be there, though he had yet to see why. It was like Whele wanted to test him, which Michael wasn't a fan of. If he didn't believe in him now, nothing would change Whele's mind.

It took about an hour before the meeting was over and Michael was making his way out, but he didn't get far as Becca stopped him. "Senate Thorn," he greeted. His eyes scanned the area around them, looking for anyone that might overhear.

"Michael." Becca looked amazing as she always did in her form-fitting, green, business dress that stopped three inches above the knee. The hallway echoed as her black heels made contact with the hard marble floor. "I'm sorry about Consul Whele. Something seems to be bugging him lately," she said, bitterly as she played with her black eye frames.

"There is nothing to apologize for," he said as he stared off into the distance, not making eye contact with her. "If that is all, I must be off."

Becca stepped to the side, trying to get a better look of Michael, who refused to look at her. "Is something wrong?"

There was nothing wrong, besides what was normally wrong in the world; however, she was wrong. He had no interest of her being this close to his person. Instead, he wanted a certain V-2 soldier, though he wondered if Alex would want to repeat their performance as much as he did. "There is not."

"Do you want the Ladies and me to come up to the Stratosphere tonight?" she asked, eyeing her. Her voice was dipping with desire.

The Archangel knew she was judging him and that it would raise questions if he turned her down. She would know something was up, and she would look into it, which he didn't want. He didn't want her to know about Alex for Alex's safety; Becca, though not the type to use it as blackmail normally, might use if forced. Whele would if he found out, and he couldn't allow that to happen. "Yes," he said, though he had no interest. It was all for Alex.

"Good," she said, smiling.

"If that is all, I must be off," he said, thinking about his favorite sport: watching Alex, even if she was a handful.

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

Finding Alex was easy as he seemed to be in tuned to her and her location. He found Alex and three other soldiers following Claire and William as they walked through the market. Even in her bulky uniform, Alex attracted him, though the second she spoke, he wondered why. She rudely spoke her mind, and she did whine a lot, but she always spoke the truth which he admired about her. As he thought, he knew why.

His eyes drifted to William, who eyes went between Claire and Alex, as if he couldn't decide which one he wanted. Ever since Alex had saved Claire by taking a knife to the gut, both William and Claire had taken a likening to Alex, talking to her like she was something more than a V-2, which she was. While Claire looked to the woman who saved her life for friendship, William looked for something more, though Michael wasn't sure what. He doubted he wanted a relationship with her, and if he planned to use her, Michael wasn't going to allow it.

However, protecting her was harder said than done as she didn't listen. She thought she knew best and she liked to do as she pleased, testing the waters. When she joined the Corps, he thought it would tame her or teach her how to control her spirit, but it made it worse. She didn't like the V-System or the city's rule, and he knew one day it would drive her away, which he would stop. He couldn't allow her leave.

But once she learned the truth, would it backfire against him? Would she see it as a betrayal? He wouldn't hold it against her if she did, as he had betrayed her trust, keeping things from her. Sleeping with her only made it worst, and he feared she would leave the city or… him if she learned from another. He couldn't allow that to happen, but he couldn't tell her just yet. She wasn't ready.

Pulling out of his thoughts, he turned back to Alex, who was relieved of her post and heading back to the barracks. He watched her for a few seconds as she walked, just studying her movements. Her movements were anything but graceful, but he didn't care, as she had a certain confidence in her that more than make up for it. And as she passed by some trees, he couldn't keep back anymore and swooped down in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. He knew he startled her by the look on her face, which she covered up quickly.

"Geez, Michael. You're going to give a girl a heart attack," Alex said, as she walked away from him, deeper into the trees.

He followed her, disappearing from the crowd. "That was not my intention," he said as they stopped in the tree line around the Chosen One statue, which seemed like a joke to the Archangel at that moment.

"Yea, right. So why are you here, Peacock?" she asked, eyeing him. Her blonde hair was glued around her face by sweat, and the wind picked up the free strains of hair sticking out of her pony tail as it blew.

Michael still couldn't help but find her attractive. "Peacock?" he asked. An eye brow rose.

"A nickname, everyone calls you," she said with a smile.

"I do not like it," he said with a low voice, as he backed her into a tree, trapping her. His hand went to her waist pulling her into him.

Alex laughed. "Here I thought last night was a onetime deal," she said. Her hand travel up his arm to his face, stroking his cheek. "And I think the nickname fits you well."

"I do not want a onetime deal, but if that is what you desire, I will give you what you wish," he said, whispering into her ear.

"Am I that good?" She asked, titling her head up as he kissed her neck. She laughed, feeling his hot breath on her, tickling her neck. "I take that as a yes." Both of her hands found their place around his neck as she took pleasure in his touch. "You know someone might see us."

Michael pulled back, knowing that she was right, and that couldn't happen. "I can always take you back to my bed and take you there." He needed her, but he couldn't bring her back yet as Becca and her ladies would be there in a few hours. He couldn't have them finding out about Alex. No, she would have to wait until after he was done with them.

"Like last night?" she teased as she released him and leaned back against the tree.

"Very much so," he said. He wished he had said no to Becca so he could take Alex back, right then and there. "However, I have something to take care of, and we cannot continue this now. I will come get you when I am ready."

Alex huffed. "You get me hot and bother then leave? There should be a rule against that."

"Punishment for calling me the Peacock," he said, still not understanding how he was a Peacock.

She gave him a look. "Really?" she asked, annoyed. "Fine." She pushed off the tree and whipped around away from him. "See you later then. Well, maybe."

He gave her a look. "Maybe?"

"If you leave me like this, I should make you work for it," she said, waving to her body. There was an evil look on her face as she spoke. "A little chase never hurt anyone."

Michael couldn't help by smirk at her tease, which roused him. If she wanted to play chase, he would, as it would make getting her worth so much more, and once he got her, he would never let her go. His wings popped out from his back as he spoke, "I will chase you to the ends of the Earth if I have to; you won't escape, and once I got you, you won't be able to move again." He could see how his words were making her weak at the knees.

With that he took up into the air, heading toward the Stratosphere. Before, he looked forward to these session as it was a release, but now, he wanted it over it so he could get to Alex. There was a small illogical part of him that wanted to have Alex join these session as that would drive him through the roof, but he didn't want anyone else to see her so exposed in pure pleasure. That was reserved for him alone, and then again, he didn't want them to know about Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This story will continue into Season 1, but I want to build Alex and Michael's relationship before that happens.
> 
> And I hope you like it. Let me know what you think in the reviews.


	3. Why to Beat an Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, don't get too spoiled with the speed of the updates. You are just lucky I had more than one chapters written before I even posted the story. :)
> 
> This chapter does get a little steamy so be warned, and it will be chapter four that we are going to get into Season 1, which is where the fun starts.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 3:**

**Why to Beat an Angel**

* * *

 

As the Archangel flew away, she never hated anything more in her life, and that was saying something as she was once a V-1 living on the streets. Alex had no idea how that man –could she really call him a man?- could this to her. She didn't understand how he had gotten under her skin so fast and made her so weak in the knees. She wasn't the type to fall to her knees over a guy, but here she was, ready to chase after him.

Shaking her head, she headed to the barracks where she had planned to meet Bixby, though she wondered if it was best to see her when she was like this. Taking a long deep breath, Alex cleared her thoughts of him, because she wouldn't allow him to take over her every thought. It was just one night with him even if he hinted it would be more, and it shouldn't be affecting her this much, but he was in her every thought.

Somehow, she made it to the barracks in one piece, and Bixby was waiting for her on her cot. Her heart ached looking at the little girl, who was way too thin to be heathy. It was this girl who made her question everything, and it was this little girl who made her want to run away taking her with her. There wasn't anything stopping her or holding her back besides… Michael. Alex held back her glare because she wasn't sure why she was thinking of him. Why should he hold her back after one night?

Just because he wanted to have another round didn't mean anything; it was probably just sex to him, so why should he be holding her back? He was probably sleeping with countless other women and she was just a knot in his bed post... which she didn't want… though he wasn't sure what she wanted. Taking another deep breath, she stepped toward Bixby, who was spotted her and smiled.

"Alex!" she said, waiting for her.

Bixby was way too small for Alex's likening, but there wasn't much she could do besides giving the girl her rations. Alex didn't need them as much as Bixby did, and she could always have Claire sneak her a sandwich if she wanted to beg which was something she hated to do. She didn't beg on the streets and she wouldn't beg now. "When have you last eaten?" She asked, reaching into one of her pockets for her daily rations.

The girl looked down, embarrassed. "The last time you gave me your rations," she answered.

"Then here. I won't say no for an answer," Alex said, handing her the rations while taking a seat next to Bixby. "Now eat."

"Thanks," she said, almost ripping into the bag.

Alex watched her eat, trying to think of some way to save this girl, and there was only thing she could think of and that was leaving. Seeing her rip into the rations like a staved animal made up Alex's mind; she was leaving as soon as she was ready. A part of her wondered to Claire and Michael, and about leaving them. Maybe, Claire wanted to go with them as she hated this place too? However, she wouldn't even ask as she was needed here. "You want to go for a walk?"

"Sure."

That little girl could always being a smile to Alex's face and she didn't even know it. "Good. Just let me get changed."

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

 

Alex hated to drop Bixby off at that place, but Bixby had no other place to go; however, soon she couldn't need to. It was that thought that relaxed Alex. It would be over soon, and she couldn't wait. She needed to escape from this prison as soon as possible.

On its own accord without any thought, her legs brought her to the Stratosphere, though she had no real idea if the Archangel was there. He said he had something to do and he would get her when he could, but she was too impatient for that. She was never any good at waiting.

She pondered the idea of going in and waiting there naked on his bed. She could wrap herself in his silk sheets, touching herself as he walked in, but she decided against that. She told him he would have to chase her, and that was what he was going to do. Though she refused to think of it as a test, it was a test, as she would see how interested he was in. Was this some simple fucking or was it more?

Why was she thinking about this so much? Shaking her head, she turned to leave, but before she could walk away, she heard voices coming out of the Stratosphere, all female voices. She turned back and eyed the five women leaving the building. With their clothes and hair out of place and messy, each looked ruffled like they just had a round of wild sex. If Alex didn't know any better, she would think they were doing the 'walk of shame', but why would Michael sleep with all of them? At the same time? One of those ladies was Consul Thorn, and there was no way she could be sleeping with him in an orgy no less.

"Ladies, calm down," Thorn ordered as she rounded them up. "We don't want anyone to hear us."

Jumping at the voice, Alex hid herself around a corner not wanting to be seen. She knew she should turn away, but she couldn't. She wanted to know what the hell was going on, so she stayed in the shadows listening.

"He seemed off today, didn't he?" One of the ladies said.

"He's an Archangel. How can you tell when he abnormal?" A different voice answered.

"Ladies, let's hurry. We don't want anyone to know what we did with the Archangel," Thorn ushered. "Remember, no one must find out about these nights."

"You mean our satisfying nights of pure pleasure?" One asked, her voice dripping with desire.

"Let's go ladies." Thorn said. There was a silent warning in her voice. "We can discuss this in private." With that, the ladies voice faded as Thorn ushered them away.

Alex laughed as she couldn't believe that she had been so stupid. Why did she think she was good enough for him? Of course, he would want a V-6 like Becca Thorn and her consorts. How could she ever satisfy him when he needed an orgy to do so? Why would he want her? Why did he take her? Was he just horny and she was the closest one around? Probably. If he did want her, why didn't he invite her to their orgy? Too embarrassed of her? Someone just to put in a closet and only use when he had an itch?... Though again, why did she care? It was a one night stand.

Shaking her head, she turned away from the Stratosphere with one thought in her mind. She wasn't going to be one of those women, who couldn't take a hint. She wasn't clingy, and she refused to be one of those people. If he was embarrassed of her, than he didn't need her and she didn't need him.

Alex needed air and she couldn't do that in the city. She needed out; she needed to be free. Maybe, she should go get Bixby and leave right now, as there was nothing left in this city for her. No one would know that they were gone until she didn't report for her duty, though she doubted anyone would even care if she didn't. She was replaceable.

However, before she could get Bixby, she needed to make sure she had everything and if she didn't, she needed to know how important it was that she got it. She turned in the direction of one her many escape routes, and took off in a jog as she just wanted out.

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

 

Outside Vega's walls, it was nothing but dirt and desert, which spread for miles around. With no one to take care of the land, it had died, turning into death, but even its current state, it called to Alex. It was freedom to her. It was the open road, and she could go anywhere that she wanted. She couldn't wait.

For what seemed like hours, she sat in a doorway of a broken, collapsed building that used to be a poker joint. There were still chips and money scattered across the floor, which was left forgotten as the angels started their war against humanity. Though she had no idea of what the world was like before, it was an odd sight to see it laying on the ground untouched. It was like it was frozen in time.

Pushing herself to her feet, she stepped out of the shadows and stared up at the night sky. The stars shone brightly in the dark sky, and Alex couldn't turn away as it was calming to her. She couldn't do this in Vega as the stars weren't as visible. She could lose track of time looking up at the stars, but as she thought about the open, black sky, she wondered about a certain Archangel, who was probably looking for her. She shook her head as she had no idea why he would since he had Becca Thorn. Maybe, he would give up when he couldn't find her and go find Thorn.

Alex took a deep breath to clear her mind. She came out here for a reason and it wasn't to look at the sky or think of him. In one of the abandoned buildings, Alex had her escape plan, which took form in a shape of a red, dusty jeep filled with supplies. The back was full of guns and food, which would last her and Bixby for a good while. It had taken Alex a while to collect all of these items without arising suspicion. It was with the help of Claire that she was able to do so.

Standing at the back end of the jeep, she held a clipboard with a list of everything she needed, and she had everything, though it would be best to get a few more gallons of water. They could never have enough, especially in the heat, and there was no telling if they would have access to water where they were going. Exhaling slowly, she closed the jeep's back door. She knew it wouldn't be much longer.

She stepped away from the jeep and jumped in shock, and as she felt her heart stopped, she eyed him watching her at the entrance of the building. "What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to catch her breath. Why was he here? Michael wasn't supposed to know about this. He could ruin everything.

"Why are you out of the city?" Michael asked, his voice was stoic as ever, but there was a hint of anger that she recognized.

Finally catching her breath, she stepped toward him. "Isn't it clear? I'm leaving." She knew there was no fooling him, and he probably already knew. "Are you going to stop me? Take me back to get whipped? Stripped of my V-2 status?" She knew what the punishment was, but she wasn't going to allow that to stop her.

"I told you I would follow you to the ends of the Earth."

Was he really playing that card? She was just a fuck buddy to him, and he had enough of them. Why did he need her? "Do you follow Consul Thorn around like this?" she asked. She could see something flash before his eyes as she said that. "Why don't you bug her?"

"Is this a part of your chase?" Before she knew what happened, he had her flushed against the jeep with her arms pinned above her head. He trapped her with his body with his face inches form her. His hot breath tickled her skin. "I do not want her. I want you."

She cursed inwardly as she felt herself get aroused. How did he do this to her? "Then what were those ladies doing in your bed?" she asked. Why was she like this? It wasn't like they were dating anything, but she didn't want seconds.

Michael pulled back and stared into her eyes. "Just because they were in my bed, it does not mean I want them."

"So you think it's okay to sleep with them then me in the same night? Really?" She tried to yank her hands free from him so she could push him away, but he was too strong for her.

"You do not like that?" he asked, his voice soft.

Alex was angrier with herself than him. She was acting like a jealous girlfriend, when she had no right. "God, you-"

"God has no part in this," he said, interrupting her. "I do not think he would improve of what I am about to do to you."

"Not the point," she said snapping. "The point is that it doesn't matter who you sleep with as we aren't together… but… no, I don't like it." He had no idea what he did to her. No idea at all. "You can be with whoever you want to be with."

"I do not like to be with others."

Her whole body shook with laugher, laughing at what he said. "Then why did you sleep with them?"

"I do not want them to know I am sleeping with you."

Oh, there it was: he was embarrassed of her. That explained it all, and it just infuriated her. "Get off," she said, trying to break free. "Get the hell off!"

"No."

"I thought you said you would end this if I wanted you too," she said, wiggling against him. "I want you to."

At hearing her words, he looked hurt, but he continued, "I shall if you want, but you need to understand."

"What's there to understand? You're embarrassed of me! I get it. You want a fuck buddy, but you can be damn sure that I won't be your dirty little secret!" She yelled, fighting against his hold. No matter what she did, she couldn't get free of him.

His look softened. "I am not embarrassed of you, and I do not want you to be my dirty little secret," he said.

"Then why?" she asked, as she stopped struggling.

"I want to keep you safe. If anyone knows about us, I cannot do that," he said, before he kissed her. She didn't stop him, but she fought for control. However, before she could, he pulled away. "I invited them to my bed so they won't know about you. If I were to refuse, they would know something was going on."

"Okay, but I don't like it."

"Neither do I."

Alex let out a huff as she leaned forward to kiss him again. "Going to let me go?" she asked, wondering why he was letting him off so easy. However, he had a point.

"No, I need to punish you," he said with what appeared to be a grin.

Was he smirking? Did he even know how to smirk? That caught her off guard. "…What? What do you mean by punish?" Alex asked, a bit confused. She wiggled against him, blushing when she felt his erection against her.

"A punishment for leaving the city, but more importantly, a punishment for leaving me." His voice was low and ruff, soaking with his own desires.

Alex broke out in laugher, listening to him. "Oh, really? Can you wait until after you have punished me to have me?" she asked as she grinded her hips against his. She could feel his shudder.

"You doubt my restraint?" he asked as he held in his moan.

"Yes. I can feel your desire. If you didn't want to, you wouldn't have followed me out here," she said, teasing him. "Why don't you take me back your bed and fuck me senseless?"

"Were would the punishment be in that?"

"Or you can leave me here unsatisfied, but what would you do about yourself?" She asked, biting her bottom lip.

"I can always find Becca."

He so didn't go there, did he? "Do that then you won't touch this again," she warned. Anger was growing in her.

"I cannot have that, can we? But you still need to be punished," he said.

Alex looked at him, and shook her head. "And how would you do that?"

"I'm going to take you right here and now, against this grimy vehicle," he said, while he switched her wrists to one hand. His now free hand traveled slowly down her body, teasing her, as he made his way to her belt.

She huffed in annoyance as he took his good old time unbuckling her belt. "You do this on purpose."

"Yes."

She wiggled as she leaned her head back. "Maybe, I can do this myself."

Michael look up with a glare. "No, you will not."

"Or what? I have two-"

He released her belt and pressed against her, smashing her against the jeep, before he kissed her. In her shock, he took control and explored her open mouth in pure dominance. The kiss was mind blowing, and it forced everything out of her mind. All she could think about was the kiss and how she wished she could run her hands through his hair. She needed him. Why was he taking his good old time? She knew he was 'punishing' her, but he was taking too long. She pressed her body against him, and grinded hard against him. Using his free hand, he pushed her back.

Before she knew it, he had let go of her hands and had her pants and boxers at her feet, even his pants were unbelted and down. Where was she during all of this? She didn't have time to think as he picked her legs up and wrapped them around him and pushed in without any foreplay. However, even without foreplay, she was wet.

With her hands around his neck playing in his hair, he thrust at a rapid speed, banging her hard against the jeep. Each time, he pushed deep inside her, she let out a loud moan which was match with one of his own groans. "Oh, God," she moaned. He took away her ability to think with those touches of his.

Slowing down a bit, Michael looked up annoyed. "He has nothing to do with this," he said, scorning.

"Don't stop…Please, faster," she begged. Why was he doing this to her? She needed him to go fast.

"Say only my name. No other," he demanded. "Say it." He laid kisses to her neck before sucking.

"Faster," she begged. She knew her back was going to red as she was banged hard against the jeep, but she needed him to go harder.

He looked up, into her eyes. "Say my name. Say it."

"Michael!" she screamed. "Please… Michael… Faster."

With that, he picked up his speed as he moved to her ear, kissing it gently. She could feel it start to build each time he thrust and she was close, so freaken close. The build was so much and she could barely take it. "Oh, Michael," she uttered, which seemed to drive him harder. After a few moment longs, she threw her head back as she felt it release, but he kept going. She had to remind herself that he had more stamina than others…which was why he needed an orgy.

He slowed down again as he pressed his cheek into her hair line. "Do you wish for me to stop?" he asked.

She knew he would stop if she asked, but she could tell he didn't want to, and hearing his voice, she couldn't ask him to. "No, please don't," she begged as if she could feel another build start up in her. "It feels good. So good." She could feel him smile in her hairline.

"Very…well," he said, moaning in her ear. He continued to thrust and it wasn't until a few minutes that he was moaning her name. "Oh…Alex… You're beautiful…so beautiful… Can't get enough." He thrust even harder. "Oh, Alex. I…need you." His voice was almost breaking. "I need to hear you."

Hearing him say her name like that, hearing him moan, it made her melt, and she could feel herself shudder again. "Michael!"

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

 

By the time he was done, Alex was exhausted and she couldn't feel her body. She could barely feeling anything besides him holding her. "I think that was better than before," she said, resting her head against his chest.

"I agree," he said, kissing her hairline. After they had finished, he had taken two blankets from the jeep, using one on the ground and the other to cover her. Though there was no chance anyone could come upon them, he didn't want her exposed to the world.

"Really?" she asked, worried that she wasn't enough for him.

"You completely satisfied me," he said, kissing her fingers.

Alex smiled as she looked up. He was dressed, unlike her, but she couldn't move to get dress. Not that she cared as she just wanted to lay here next to him for the rest of her life. "Good." She ran her fingers up his bare arms.

"You make me want to take you again. This time in a bed of course," he said, rubbing his noise in her hair.

"That would be better as that jeep is killer on the back," she said, winking in pain. She glanced at the jeep, which was dented now thanks to the archangel, who had used it an anchor.

Michael suddenly looked worry as his hand went to her aching body. "I hurt you?" he asked. "You should-"

She pushed up and silenced him with a kiss. "It's fine. It just means you have to take care of me," she said, smiling. "Maybe, you can wipe me down with a wet towel."

"As you wish. I will always take care of you." he said as he rolled partly, catching her lips with his.

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

 

Getting wiped down was the most erotic thing Alex had experience and she wished it would never end. Closing her eyes, she relaxed into his touch, which danced along her skin. "I love your touch," she said.

"I love to touch you," he said, leaning down into her ear.

In the middle of the bed, Alex was lying face down in his bed, completely naked with only a silk red sheet draped across her backside. Wearing only tight briefs, Michael had a leg on each side of her as he hovered above her ass. He used one hand to keep him up, while the other ran the cold towel over her.

"In the future, you need to tell me if I'm hurting you, or we cannot continue this," he said, wiping the forming bruise on her back.

"They aren't anything," she said, thinking back to the hand prints on her arms. "You don't mean to, and when we're having sex, I can't feel anything else but you moving inside me." She smiled into the pillow.

"We should stop then," he said, pulling back from her and dropping the towel. His tone was emotionless, controlled.

Alex's eyes widened and she rolled to face him. "No," she said, reaching to him. Her fingers traced his chin.

Michael looked at her before lowered himself down to her. "Very well," he said before he kissed her.

"Do you not want to?" she asked, pulling away from him.

"You misconstrue. I always want you. Like right now, but I do not wish to hurt you."

She wrapped his arm around him, bringing him closer. "Don't worry about me. If you are, I'll let you know," she whispered, biting at his ear. "You can let go and be yourself with me; you don't need to be guarded with me… unless you want to."

His hand's travel to her legs, pushing them a part. "Not with you," he said, as he got between her legs.

"Good," she said, kissing his neck.

"Just as long as you do not leave," he said.

Alex looked up into his pleading eyes. "This is about the jeep."

"Yes."

She took a deep breath. "This isn't just an act to get me to stay, is it?" she asked.

"No. The more I let you in, the harder I'll fight to keep you with me," he said. "I'll not let you leave, so if you want to leave, you better go now."

She closed her eyes, knowing what this was, and it was a warming feeling. He was getting attached to her like she was to him. "I won't leave. I'll stay. I promise."

"Good," he said, pulling her to him.

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

 

That Archangel was going to be the death of her, as she was behind schedule for yet another time, and she had to run the whole way to the barracks. She didn't have time to stop and get undress, so she stripped on her way to the showers, leaving a trail of clothes behind her. She still had on her sockets when she turned the water on, but she didn't have time to stop. She was going to be late and her commander was going to have her ass.

By the time she got to her locker, she only had ten minutes to make it to her post at the Riesen's house, and she was so going to kill that Archangel, because he thought this was funny. This was not funny at all and she was going to beat him or make him work for it the next time.

"Alex!" Alex flinched at Noma's voice. "What the hell happened to your back?" she asked, racing toward her.

See, this was what happened when she was late. "Just a wild night of sex?" Alex responded, turning from Norm and reaching for her shirt.

Ethan was right behind Noma and stepped in front of the lockers to block Alex. "This isn't a joke. Who is this guy?"

Alex took a deep breath, not sure what to tell them, but she knew it couldn't be the truth. However, if she did, she wondered what they would say? Would they approve? Would they still try to beat him up? "I got this covered. Don't worry," she said looking at him. "Please. I need to get the Riesen house."

"Who is this guy?" Ethan demanded.

Now, she was really going to kill Michael, regardless of the consequences. "Listen, I have to go. We can talk about this later. I promise."

"Fine," Noma replied. "But we will talk about this."

"We will," Alex promised as they moved away from her locker. She yanked her shirt and the rest of her gear out of her locker and bolted toward the house, getting dressed as she went.

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

 

When Alex came back the barracks and had taken off her vest, she went straight to her cot to lay down. She had only been a few minutes late for her post, which wouldn't have been too bad if General Riesen hadn't noticed. He pulled her aside to lecture her about the importance of being on time, and he agreed to let it go this time, but next time, he wouldn't. Though he may not tell her commander or punish her, a lecture was worse. That man would never forget. She added it to the long list of reasons why she was going to kill an archangel. It was all his fault.

Though her cot was uncomfortable, it was a sight for sore eyes and she would fall asleep from total exhaustion. Once her body hit the bed, she only closed her eyes for a second before she felt Noma and Ethan standing over her. "I'm sleeping. Can't talk." She pretended to snore.

"Why didn't you sleep last night?" Noma asked.

They weren't going to let this go, were they? "A night of amazing sex?" she answered, ignoring the looks she was getting.

Noma grabbed Alex and pulled her. "Not good enough," she said.

"Okay, stop," Alex protested as she nearly fell on floor. "We can talk elsewhere. Not here." She pulled her arm from Noma and got to her feet.

"Lead the way," Ethan stated, waving her forward.

Alex took a breath as she made her toward the roof of the barracks, where she had gone in the past to be alone. Not many people went up to the roof as it was off limits, but Alex had never let that stop her. In fact, it felt relaxing to be alone where she wasn't supposed to be.

Once she got to the roof, she walked over to the edge, as she wondered what to say. She had no idea of what she was going to tell them, but Michael was correct. No one could know about them as it could hurt both of them. "So ask away," she said, looking down. The wind felt nice against her face, while the sounds of the city were haunting. No one could deny how bad it had gotten.

"Why don't you just tell us?" Noma asked. "Who did that to you?"

Ethan took a step toward to Alex. "Are you afraid of him?" he asked, softly.

Alex closed her eyes as she thought about the Archangel. Even though he could overpower her at any second and kill her, she wasn't scared of him. She didn't know what it was, but she trusted him. He wouldn't hurt her; she could hear it in his voice when he spoke. She could see in his eyes when she looked at him. "I'm not afraid of anyone."

"Then who is hurting you?" Ethan asked, almost snapping.

She turned around, looking between the two of them. "Okay, so when I left the bar with the engineer, we started to go at it in an alley, which I didn't want. He wouldn't listen so I shove him off. These bruises on my arms are from that," she said, mixing the truth with a lie.

"He didn't do anything to you? You know…" Ethan asked. There was something in his eyes as he looked her over. "If so, I'll kill him."

Alex smiled. "No, he didn't."

"If you didn't sleep with him, why were you late the last two mornings?" Noma asked.

Alex didn't answer right away as she was trying to think of something. "I was on my way back to meet you Noma, when I came across this…" She paused to look between the two, wondering if they were buying this. "V-5! He wanted a wild night so I gave it to him, and I guess he wanted another night, which is what happened last night."

"Really? What kind of sex would do that to your back?" Noma asked.

Alex put on a smile. "Well there was this brick wall, and he didn't want to take it easy. He likes the rough stuff."

"Who is this V-5?" Noma asked.

"I can't tell you," Alex answered, quickly. "He doesn't want people to know about us."

Ethan stepped to the edge next to Alex and followed her glaze. "Why do I feel like you are lying to us?"

Taking a deep breath, Alex glanced at him before stepping back. "He's a V-5. He doesn't want people to know he is sleeping with a V-2. Why is that so hard to believe?" she asked. Ethan and Noma had been her friends for years, and they could tell when she was lying. She knew it would be impossible to get anything pass them, but she wasn't sure why they were pushing so hard. "Why this such a big deal?"

"Because if someone is hurting you, we need to stop them. It isn't right," Ethan said as he turned from the edge as well.

"Ethan's right, and if he's a V-5, it doesn't change anything. He shouldn't be doing this to you," Noma said, reaching for Alex, but Alex moved out of her reach. "Alex, please."

Alex couldn't believe this was happening, but at least, she knew they would be there for her when she needed it. "No one abused me. It was just rough sex. Trust me."

"Al-"

Noma started but interrupted by Ethan. "Okay, Alex," Ethan said as stepped to her. "But if you can't handle it, please let us know. We won't be able to take it if something happened to you." He took a deep breath as he reached toward her, brushing the hair out of her face. "Promise me that."

"I will," Alex said, just staring at him. It felt weird for him to touch her like that, but she waved it off. "I promise." There was something in his voice that made her question her decision to lie, but she couldn't tell him the truth.

"Okay," He said stepping away from Alex toward the door. "Let's go Noma." Noma, who still looked unsure, glanced between Ethan and Alex before she followed after Ethan.

Alex felt terrible as she watched them leave, but she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. She couldn't tell them truth, not let anyhow. She wasn't sure what was happening or what would happen, and she didn't want to tell them until she was sure. However, she hated lying to them.

Before she had time to ponder that, she heard the unmistakable sound of wings flapping above her, and it didn't take her long to find the Angel flying above her. Time seemed to slow as he lowered himself down on the roof next to her; however, it sped up when he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. It was a small kiss, but it was a powerful kiss. "Aren't you afraid someone would see us?" she asked.

He moved her toward the center of the roof and away from the edge. "There is a chance, but it is unlikely."

In the dark, it was hard to see his features, but she could make out the hard lines of his face. "Or maybe, you like the risk," she said.

Michael's hand cupped her face. "There's enjoyment in it, but I do not like the risk. I do not want you to suffer because of this relationship. You deserve a normal life."

Alex snorted. "Nothing is normal nowadays."

His thump swirled the skin on her check. "That maybe truth, but you deserve a possibility of a normal life."

Alex wasn't sure why he was bringing this up now, but she didn't feel like talking about this. Her life was never going to be normal and she didn't want to think about it. "You know, my friends think someone is abusing me from all of these love marks."

Michael's hand dropped from her face and he stepped away from her. "Maybe, this was a mistake."

"Love marks!" She took a deep breath as she tried to control her anger, but it was hard when he was doubting everything. Why couldn't he give this a chance? "If you're going to keep doing this whole 'this is a mistake' thing again, then go, because I'm tired of it already. I want to take the risk, so let me," she said.

He turned back to her and pulled her into his arms. "You're correct," he said, his breath on her face. "But I can't hurt you again. I must control myself."

"But I like it when you lose control," she admitted as she ran her hand through his hair. "You shouldn't have to remain in control when you're with me."

"I wish for that," he said, as he kissed her forehead. "And Sgt. Walker and Sgt. Mack cannot know. We need to be more careful."

"Did you hear that conversion?" she asked, eyeing him.

"I did."

"I didn't know what to say. I hadn't lied to them before," she said, sadly.

He leaned down, resting his forehead against Alex's. "I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry."

"Then I won't be," he said, holding her tightly. He inched up her uniform shirt and slipped his hand underneath to touch her smooth, unbruised skin. Alex shivered at the contact, but it felt right. "What was your relationship with Sgt. Mack?" he asked, eyeing her as he rubbed her back.

Alex looked at him, wondering why he asked that. "Just friends. Nothing else. Why jealous?" she asked, smiling.

Michael looked at her before he claimed her lips with his. This kiss was a long strong kiss as they both fought for dominance but Michael won in the end. His hand traveled softly up her back and under her sport bra distracting her. After he had pulled back from the kiss leaving her lips red and swollen, he said, "I find myself jealous when others touch you, no matter how small the touch is. I wish I could claim you publically, so I could punish those who dared."

"You just like to tease me." She could feel her arousal grow.

"You would be incorrect. It is you, who like to tease me," he said, almost growling.

"So are we going to have another round tonight?" she asked, hoping. Hearing his voice was making her all bothered.

He looked at her eyeing her exposed skin as he thought. "Not tonight. You need to rest."

"That's no fun," she whined, playing with the zip of her shirt as she bit her lips. "I'm all bothered, ready to be taken."

Michael let go of her suddenly and stepped back. "And you cannot be late for your post again."

"That's your fault," Alex stated, angrily. The round tops of her boobs were visible as she left her shirt unzipped.

He couldn't turn away from her. "You could have said no."

She snorted as that wasn't possible, not with him. "Have you said no to yourself?" she asked, annoyed. There should be some kind of law that forbidden him from leaving her like this. "So hard," she said seducely. She wanted him.

"No, I have not," he said, reaching for her cheek again. "I have to go." He glanced down at her exposed chest. "If I do not, I might just take you here."

"Then do it," she said with a smile as she played with her zipper even more. However, the look he was giving her, stopped that. "Fine."

He looked at her one last time, before his wings appeared behind him. "I will make it up to you," he said, not turning back to her.

"Only if I can touch your wings next time," she said. She didn't know what it was about his wings, but she enjoyed looking at them, and she wished she could.

"Next time," he said as he took off into the air.

Feeling something warm inside of her, Alex smiled as she watched him leave, and she waited until she couldn't see or hear his wings before she turned to the door of the building. She hoped one day she would be able to tell Noma and Ethan the truth, but for now, she would just take joy in the fact that she wasn't alone. There was something who wanted her, and that meant something.


	4. The Breaking of Normalcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did borrow some lines from the pilot ep, so you might see some lines that seemed familiar.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Let me through your reviews.
> 
> And I am sorry for the grammar errors. I swear no matter how many times I proof this, I always missed something
> 
> Question. What is Noma's last name? I thought it was Walker, but some places have banks and I can't figure out which is correct and if Banks is right, where did Walker come from?

**Chapter 4:**

**The Breaking of Normalcy**

* * *

 

Alex was in pure bliss and speechless, which was rare; she couldn't think with Michael's tongue on her, bringing her closer to her release. With her head pressed back against his bed, her hands fisted in the sheets, and with a loud moan, she arched her back up as she was seconds away. There was something about the way his tongue moved that sent her over the edge. She moaned one last time as she came.

Breathing heavily, she laid there as he crawled up to her, touching and kissing her as he went. He made her feel like a princess with the way he treated her, treasured her. It made her feel like she was something more, and she loved that feeling, even if she wasn't. "Michael," she uttered, as his fingers ran up her side.

When he reached her lips, he gave her a long kiss and rolled on top of her. "Alex," he whispers, when he pulled back.

She glanced up at him, put her arms around his neck and pulled him down on her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and in one shift motion, he thrust himself inside of her. He was slow at first, as he watched the expression on her face changed. "You just like to torture me," she moaned, as her hands traced down his back.

Pushing a little harder, he leaned down and place a kiss to her ear. "I want to hear my name," he said, as he took her ear into his mouth.

She let out a small moan as he thrust. "You just like hearing your name," she teased, leaning her head back out of his lip's reach.

"Say it," Michael demanded as he all but stopped. He rested his head in the curve of her neck, his hot breath on her skin.

She let out a whining moan, because he loved to do this to her. "Michael, please," she said, whining. "Please."

He sucked on her neck, giving her a light hickey. "As you wished," he said, pulling back from her neck. He thrust in again, pressing her hard against the bed. "You are mine."

Alex placed a short kiss to his lips, loving his possessiveness, though she could do without the hickey. She didn't need any more marks. "All yours, Michael."

With that, his speed picked up and he thrust in repeatedly, and his nails dug into his back. "Alex," he moaned, as his wings appeared behind him. "…Alex," he repeated, pounding into her.

She arched into him, as she stared at his beautiful wings that had only popped out once before. It usually only happened when he lost control and she loved when he lost control. "OH, I ne-" she started, interrupted by her own loud moan. Her fingers traveled up to the basic of his wings. She felt his shudder as she touched them. "So beautiful," she moaned, pressing her head back.

"Yes, you are," he said, as his wings flapped lightly behind him. He hid his face in her neck as he held her body closed to him.

"Michael," she screamed as she released. Her touch dropped down a few inches and dug into his back as he continued to thrust into her.

He was breathing heavily on her neck as he inched closer to his release. "You drive me insane," he said.

"Good," she whispered into his ear.

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

 

Alex loved the feeling of Michael's wings; she could run her fingers through them all day, and judging by the look on his face, he would enjoy that. Sitting in his lap, he held her naked form against his, chest to chest, as she traced the top of his wing. It was hard to believe that something so soft could be so strong, as she knew his wings could deflect bullets. She loved that about his wings.

"You would be the only human who thinks so," he said, as if he could read her mind.

She pushed up slightly out of his lap (to Michael's displeasure) and laid a kiss to both of his wings before she sat down. "Who cares about what others thing," she said, looking up at his face.

There was a weird expression on his face as he eyed her. "You kissed my wings," he said, almost in disbelief.

"I did." Alex laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. His traveled up her back and held her tightly as his wings wrapped around them, hiding her from sight. She parted her lips, letting him in, and they remained like that for a few minutes before he pulled back and started to suck on her neck. "You're going to give me another hickey."

"I want others to know you have been claimed."

She laughed as she pulled slightly away. With his wings around them, there was no escape, not that she wanted to. "You don't like to share, do you?"

"Not you," he said, claiming her lips again.

Alex could feel his erection against her legs, and she smiled against his lips. "Does it excite you to have your wings out?" she asked, when she pulled out of the kiss.

With one arm behind her back, he brought the other one to her face, tracing her cheek bone. "Hiding my wings can be exhausting at times."

"Then why do you do it?" she asked, reaching out to touch his wings again. "They're beautiful."

He laughed, which was rare out of him. "I do have to admit they do get in the way, when I'm on the ground, but Angels are consider the enemy and my wings make the people of Vega uncomfortable."

"They don't make me uncomfortable."

"I am glad."

She looked back to his face and his warming expression. "So I take it you even hide them during sex?" There had only been two nights that they had appeared, and each time, it had been mind-blowing.

He pulled her back into another short kiss before he answered her. "You would be the first. None of my other partners had liked them, as they reminded them that I am not human. Not even Becca had liked them."

Alex normally puffed when he said Thorn's name, because she was jealous of Becca, though she wouldn't admit that to anyone. She didn't want to be jealous and she didn't want anyone to know that she was, but she knew the Archangel could see it. However, hearing the Senator's name now didn't bring out jealous; it brought out anger at how she treated Michael and his wings. "Her lost," Alex stated as she would show him how much she loved his wings.

"Very much so," he stated, as his dropped to her butt, picking her up.

"Are you going to show me?" she asked, slightly giggling. He didn't answer her, kissing her, as he guided her down on his erection. She could feel him shudder as he went inside of her. She leaned back, breaking out of his kiss and treasuring this feeling with him. "Oh, Michael," she moaned.

With that, he started to move her up and down on him.

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

 

Even with the secrets, she didn't regret her relationship with Michael, though he was her commander officer; however, visiting Bixby was close to bringing her to that point. She would've been gone already if it wasn't for him. She took a deep breath as she thought back to Bixby. How can they expect a V-1 to live? Alex knew she had to do something, because Bixby wasn't going to make it much longer if she didn't. If children were so important to his city, then why didn't they take better care of them?

Using the secret tunnels under the city, she made her way to her jeep, and though she wasn't going to use it to escape, she could use some of the supplies for Bixby until she figured out what she was going to do. She had to think of something, because she couldn't let that little girl starve. Though it wasn't the life Alex wanted for Bixby, if she could keep her alive until she was old enough for the military, she would be fine.

When Alex stepped into the old poker building that housed her jeep, she knew something was wrong. She drew her gun as she slowly approached the sound coming deep within the building. Even with all of her training, her heartbeat was beating rapidly as no one should be here. Why would anyone? How would anyone know about this place? There was only one person-well angel- who should know and that was Michael. Was he here? Why would he be here? Was he planning something?

Though she did not know the status of their relationship and what it meant to him, she doubted he would do anything like that. Even though it had only been a few weeks, she trusted him. He wouldn't do this to her. He had been warm and gentle with her; there was no way he would… Unless he didn't trust her.

Shaking her head, she picked up her speed and headed toward the noise. As she rounded a corner, she was shocked at what laid in front of her. At a slapjack table was three eight balls and they were playing a game oddly enough. Her heart was off to the races as she hadn't see so many eight balls so close to Vega in some time. What were they doing here besides playing Texan hold Em?

She had no idea, but she knew she couldn't stay here as there was no way she could last against the three of them. Her only luck was that they hadn't notice her yet and there was a chance she could escape. However, as she stepped backward, she stepped on a piece of glass, breaking it. She hoped they didn't notice, but she had no such luck as they whipped around and smiled at her.

"Fuck," she cursed, shooting a few rounds before she bolted out of the building. Michael was going to kill her.

Somehow she was able to get and climb in the military truck before they reached her. She slammed her foot on the gas, bring the truck to life. However, she didn't get far as the male eight ball was able catch up, using his wings. With one hand on the wheel, she picked up her gun and fired. "Get off!" she yelled.

The eight ball broke the side window and reached in. "I just want to have some fun."

Alex tried to aim at him, but he grabbed her arm and pushed it away. "Get off."

"I want to have some fun. It isn't like you hadn't slept with an angel before. I can smell him on you," he said, smirking at her with his black eyes which looked demon like. "You must be fun in bed for him sleep with you so many times."

"What?" she uttered, still fighting to break his grip and stay on the dirt covered road. She looked forward seeing the walls of Vega, which she couldn't get to fast enough. She pressed the gas harder.

"His scent is all over you. Stronger than if you were just talking to him. No one is a better lover than an angel," the eight ball stated, inching deeper into the truck. "You must taste good. Can I taste you like-"

"Get off!" Alex felt ill, listening to this thing. How could he smell Michael on her? Using her disgust, she was able to break free from his grip and take aim at him. With no hesitation, she fired. "I don't think Michael would like that," she yelled, firing again. She wasn't sure if he heard her over the gun fire, but the expression on his face told her he did.

She shook off his smile and reached for the radio. Though this was going to get her in trouble, she was going to have to radio in, and Michael really was going to have her ass and not in the fun way.

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

 

Alex really hated this room, and it wasn't because of the V-3 Commander yelling at her, telling her she could be stripped of her V-2 status and kicked out of the Archangel Corps. A part of her wondered if that would be so bad, as she wouldn't have to listen to anyone and she could leave with Bixby. She doubted that Michael want to be with her after everything that she had done. She was a handful that he wouldn't want, just like her father. Jeep didn't want her, so why would the angel?

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she heard the door open to the room. She didn't open her eyes to see who it was, as she knew who it was by the sound of his steps. Here it comes, she thought sadly.

"Leave the whip," he say to the commander, and he waited until after the commander left before he spoke again. "You know the rules and why they exist. Everything in Vega has a purpose, which is how the city survives. Founding law: 'For the protection and good of all, gates are inviolable,'" Michael said in his monotone voice.

Alex opened her eyes, but she didn't even bother to look at the Archangel; however, she couldn't take her eyes off the whip. He wasn't going to whip her, was he? He couldn't! "We have a right to leave. We all do," Alex stated.

"No, you don't," he said, his eyes burning into her. She knew what he meant by that. "Tell me about the angels."

She took a deep breath. "There were three of them, all eight balls, but something about them was different. One of them could change his body. He had wings," she said.

"Where were they?"

"A couple miles down the strip."

"What were they doing?"

"Playing Texas hold 'em," she said, laughing making a joke out of it, but the Angel didn't laugh. "Not kidding."

"And what were you doing out there? You know the punishment for going outside the walls," he said. His voice got even colder if that was possible.

"I'm gonna be purged?" She wasn't sure why he was doing this, when he knew she left the city a lot. She had done so many times, and she had never be whipped, even when he was the one who found her.

"No, you're Archangel Corps, but if you ever do anything like this again, I'll not spare you," he said, warning her. "Do you understand me? Stand up," he demanded.

Was he really going to whip her? Sure, she shouldn't be treated differently because she was sleeping with an Archangel, but why did he have to be the one to whip her? There should've been a rule against that.

"Stand up," he ordered again.

Alex huffed as she got to her feet and leaned forward against the table as she readied herself, though she wondered if she could ready herself for it. She winked in pain as she felt the whip against her back, and with every whip, she made a promise that wouldn't forgive the Angel for this.

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

 

Standing at her post was painful and keeping a few feet from William was stressful. He had noticed her pain and kept checking on her, to Claire's enjoyment, but it made her want to kill something. Maybe, she should leave the city again and kill those leftover eight balls, but that would be risky and stupid. Plus, she didn't want to anger the peacock again. She headed back toward the barracks as fast as she could with the pain in her back slowing her movements. Her skin felt tight and any movement jarred them, sending pain through her body.

Just as the barracks came into view, she felt two arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into the owner's chest. He kept his arms on her lower back as not to rub her cuts. Then suddenly, he took off into the sky with his wings flapping around them loudly. Before Alex knew what happened, they were up high, heading back to the Stratosphere, but that didn't stop her from struggling.

"Stop fighting," Michael ordered. "I do not wish to drop you."

Alex looked up, glaring at him, but the Archangel wasn't looking at her as he flew through the air. She stopped fighting as he was right, and she didn't want to fall to her death, but she wasn't going to play easy. When he set her down in the Stratosphere, she put as much distance between them as possible, putting the bed between them. "Stay back," she ordered as he tried to round the bed.

Michael looked hurt, but he remained back. "I did not wish to hurt you."

"You whipped me," she said, snapped.

"You left the city," he replied with his monotone voice. "You know the rules."

She felt herself growl as she listened to him. "You never whipped me before, and I have left the cities many times."

Michael took closer step to the bed. "I did not want to whip you, but you have been caught outside the walls, and I had no choice," he said. His voice was soft, making it hard to be mad at him.

Alex took a deep breath, knowing that he was correct. Before, it was just him and he get away not punishing her, but this time, he couldn't as too many people knew about it. "Fine, but you won't get off easy," she said, stepping toward him, closer to the bed.

Looking at her, he stepped closer. "You still left the city. Why?" he asked, demanding answers. "You promised." It came out almost as a whimper, and it pulled at her heart strings.

She almost laughed as she crawled on his bed. "I went to the jeep to get some food for Bixby," she said, sitting on her legs. She tried to hide her wink from the pain in her back, but it was clearly visible.

"Lay down," he ordered.

"Why?" she asked.

"Let me clean your back," he said, taking off his coat. "Take your shirt off and lay down."

Alex scrutinized him with her eyes, as she slowly unzipped her shirt and pulling it out of her pants. Taking it off slowly, she said, "Don't get any ideas."

Michael was quick and had gotten a few wet towels in a matter of seconds, which was quite amazing to watch. Returning to his bed with the wet towels, he spoke, "Ideas about what?"

After throwing her shirt aside once she had pulled it off, she laid on her stomach. "I don't sleep with people who whip me," she said, stealing one of his many pillows and stuffing it beneath her upper chest.

The bed shifted under his weight as he climbed in and crawled to her. He hovered over her body like he had done so in the past. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, saying, "You cannot resist me for long." His fingers traced up her back, avoiding the cuts from the whip.

"We'll see," she said, closing her eyes. Though she understand why he whipped her, she couldn't help but be upset at him. He was her lover- yup, still weird to think of him like that- and he shouldn't have whipped her.

Michael's fingers pulled at her dull, black, sport bra. "You will need to take this off for a proper cleaning," he said.

Alex knew what he was doing. "It's fine."

She could feel him smirk in her hair line as he continued to finger the fabric. "If you do not remove it," he started, whispering in her ear, "I will rip it off."

Alex pushed herself up slightly onto her elbow to look at him. "You wouldn't," she said, refusing to admit that his words turned her on. That had been one of her many fantasies when she thought about sex, having her clothes ripped off even if it was impractical.

"I would," he said. "Do you wish to bet?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You can't."

Before she could say another word, he pulled at the thin fabric, ripping it from her sore body. Alex could hear the fabric tear as he pulled at it. Even when he yanked it out from under her, it was still a surprise that he had done so with such ease. "See," he said, smiling. "Now lay back down."

Alex, doing what she was ordered to do, lowered herself back down in disbelief. "I can't believe you did that."

"I warned you," he replied, placing the cold, soaked towel onto her back. "You should listen to me when I speak."

"Nope," she said, smiling as she tried to control her winking. Even though his touches felt nice, her cuts still sung whenever the towel pass over them. "I don't think you would like me as much if I wasn't rebellious."

He laughed as his free hand worked itself into her pants, caressing her hip bone. "You would be correct."

She closed her eyes, as she felt his fingers inched farther down. "You can't break my will," she said, her voice uneven. She hoped he didn't notice.

Michael stopped cleaning her back and lowered himself down to her. "I can feel your desire."

Alex cursed as a moan escaped from her mouth. His fingers were driving her up the wall, and tearing down her defenses. "You just like to tease me," she said with a heavy breath.

He withdrew his hand from her pants placing it higher on her waist to pick her up. On his knees, he rotated her to face him before he pulled her into his lap, and shifting slightly, he stuck his legs out in front of him. His hands dropped to the spot under her ass and wrapped her legs around him. "You are the one who is teasing." His eyes glanced down to her exposed chest.

"That's your fault," Alex said, leaning toward him. She felt her willpower die as he ran up his hands up her side. "What do you do to me?" she asked, working his shirt up.

He lift his arms up so she could get his shirt off. "The question is what you have done to me," he said, before giving her a long, hard kiss.

Alex pulled back from kiss. "Well apparently the other angels can smell you on me," she said, as her fingers traced down his back along the area that his wings would be.

Michael leaned back away from her and stared. "What are you talking about?" With a deep breath, she recounted everything that the Eight ball had said to her, and not to her surprised, she could see his jealousy in his eyes. "It's lucky that he was killed at the wall as I would have executed him slowly for even suggesting that you sleep with him."

"Geez, I think he was just joking," she said, shuddering at the thought of sleeping with an eight ball.

He looked at her. "You are mine. No others should touch you, and since he smelled me on you, he should have not tried to claim you for himself," he said, almost growling.

Alex looked at him. "So it's true?" she asked.

"Yes, angels have a better sense of smell and we smell differently than humans, but if we spend enough time around them, we can start smelling as humans," he explained, tracing the curve of her boobs.

She looked at him. "So basically, you claimed me to all angels?" she asked.

Michael dug his hand into her hair, pulling it out of the bun. "Somewhat, though I wish I could claim you publicly," he said, laying back putting her on top of him. "But for now, I will claim you now in my bed."

Alex let out a sigh as she leaned down and captured his lips. He was right: she couldn't resist him, no matter how mad she was at him, but with her back hurting, he let her be on top, which put her in control. She was going to tease him and make him suffer. She smiled as she started to unbuckle his pants.

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

 

Noma was eyeing her since that meeting on the roof top, and it was starting to annoy her. She thought about pulling Noma aside and talking through whatever this was with her, but she knew Noma wouldn't listen to her. When Noma was like this, it was best to let her work through it; however, it was harder said than done. To make matters worse, Ethan had been eyeing her too, though there was something different in his eyes. He seemed more worried than Noma.

Ignoring them like she had been doing, she made her way to the Riesen's house to guard Claire, who had been asking her more questions lately. It had her wondering if Claire wanted to run away, something Alex didn't judge her on. Being the Daughter of the Lord of the City was a huge pressure that Alex wouldn't wish on anyone as Claire would rule this city one day. Everyone was judging her.

Exiting the General's home, she headed to the barracks, but like last time, she didn't make it far. Michael had intercepted her the second she exited the building and asked her to follow him. By the way he spoke, she knew this wasn't going to be a hook up, which was what they seemed to do a lot.

The second she entered Michael's room she felt something was off, and she was proven right as she was suddenly attacked. She wrestled with the man for a few seconds before she threw him aside and drawing her sword. She lunged at the man, who lifted up his own sword to block. This went on for a few seconds as their blades clashed.

Then as Alex had him on the defensive, the man pulled back. "Okay, okay, okay." He lowered his blade and turned to the angel. "You've trained her well, Michael," Jeep said, backing up from Alex with his arms up in the air.

Alex stared at him in disbelief. "Dad? How did you get here?" Her mind wasn't working at the moment and nothing made any sense.

"I came back a few hours ago to see you, to talk," he said, reaching for her.

Anger rose up in Alex, the likes she had never felt before, and all she wanted to do was hurt the man in front of her. "I'm not interested in anything you have to say. You gave me up. A scribbled note left in the night made that clear. Do you remember what it said? I do. 'You'll be an orphan now, Alex.'" He made her sick just by looking at him.

"I didn't think I'd make it back," Jeep said, trying to reason with her.

She wished she could kill this man, as he caused her so much pain. She blamed him for everything bad that had happened in her life. "I was 11. You left me alone." She crossed across the room, trying to get away from him.

"You had Michael."

Her mouth was working faster than her mind was. "He isn't even human," she snapped, regretting it the second she said. No, he wasn't human, but he was more than that. She just needed to glance at the unmade bed to remember that.

"Human enough to side with us against his own. The only one to fight for us. Without Michael, we would've lost the war," Jeep stated, crossing to her. "Alex!" She ignored him.

"Alex, nothing has been done that wasn't necessary," Michael stated, looking at her. He was trying to talk to her through his eyes, but she couldn't look at him, not after what she had said.

She felt so much hatred and everything they said was making it worst. "'Necessary'?" She snapped at Michael before turning to her father. "Do you realize by making me an orphan, you put me in the lowest caste? A 1. If I hadn't become a soldier, I wouldn't have had anywhere to sleep or anything to eat. You basically left me to die." Did he not understand what he did to her?

Jeep stepped toward her, as if he was afraid she would bolt. "It isn't the life I would've chosen for you. None of it is."

Alex had enough of Jeep, her so called father, and had to get out of here; however, it wasn't going to be easy. There by the door was the Archangel, who was blocking her way. "Get out of my way," she said, snapping at Michael, who made no movements. "Move, now." When he didn't, she add with a soft cracking voice, "You don't get to do this. You knew and said nothing. How could you?" He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to say as there was nothing he could say. "I trusted you." She fought back her tears.

Her father called to her. "Alex."

She turned on a dime and snarled, "You can go back to whatever hole you crawled out of. You don't have a daughter." She glared at them both before she stepped to the door, right pass Michael, who had moved aside. "Both of you can go to hell, and leave me the hell alone."

"Alex," Michael called. His concern was breaking through his normally monotone voice as he called after her, and it was this emotional tone that drew the attention of her father.

Not caring to listen or stop, Alex couldn't get out of the room fast enough and made it to the barracks in record time. She wanted to get to Bixby so she could she could inform the little girl of her new plan. She was leaving Vega tonight during the Jubilee as neither Michael nor her father would notice until she was miles away. There was nothing in this city that was left for her as everyone in this town were filthy liars.

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

 

Standing next to her father with so much anger building up inside of her without snapping was the most difficult thing on the planet, and Alex didn't know she managed it. After everything that happened, she didn't know how she did it. Maybe, it was because she still wondered why he left her. "I've got nothing to say to you," she finally snapped, as he took a step closer to her.

"Then I'll do the talking," he said, digging into his pocket for a picture of Charlie, her mother. He stared at the picture for a second before he handed it to her.

Alex stood there for a few moments before she took the picture from her father. Killed by an Eight Ball, her mother was taken early from her, and there were times that she had forgotten what she looked like. "I never knew there were any pictures of my mother," she said, holding back the tears.

"This is the only one. It's been my good luck charm all these years," Jeep said, looking at her. With a deep breath, he add, "Now it's yours."

She didn't know what to say, because it meant a lot to her that he had given it to her. But what could she say? She was still angry at him. "Thanks," she said, saying the only thing that came to mind. It wasn't enough, but it was something.

Silence fell between for a few seconds as no one knew what else to say. Took a deep breath, Jeep glanced at Michael, who was staring forward. Without taking his eyes off the Archangel, he said, "So how long?"

Alex's eye twitched as she put the photo away. Just because she would cherish the picture of her mother, it did not mean she wasn't still mad at him and she would forgive him. "How long what?" she asked, taking a deep breath.

He stepped closer to her, which annoyed Alex, and whispered, "How have you been sleeping with Michael?"

Her mind flipped and her stomach twisted, as she looked toward him, only to find Jeep glaring at the Archangel. How could he have known? What gave it away? "What?" she uttered, not sure of what to say.

"I'm not sure if I want to beat him for touching you or thank him that you aren't dead," he said, still staring at Michael. He eyes drilled into the angel, as if he was daring Michael to look at him, but the Archangel never turned to him, keeping his glance forward and his body perfectly still. It was as if he knew that they were taking about him and was forcing himself to look away.

Alex wasn't sure what to make of her father. "How did you know?" she asked, eyeing the angel out of the corner of her eye. Even though she was still pissed at Michael, she couldn't look away, because she still felt the same away about him, though she wasn't sure what that was.

"The way he looked at you when you left the Stratosphere," he answered, looking at Alex. "If I didn't know him as well as I did, I would have missed it."

"And what did it look like?" she asked, unable to help herself.

"Like his whole world just walked out on him," Jeep answered.

Alex stared at him, pondering that statement, because she wasn't sure about Michael's feelings for her. Sure, they had sex a lot and the angel was very possessive, but she wasn't sure what that all meant. "In any case, why does this matter?" she asked, shifting and turning from Michael. As she moved, she saw Claire watching her, giving her a look.

"I consider Michael to be a good friend, but I don't support this," he said, softly so only she could hear. He turned to Alex, who had side stepped away from him, and pulled her back to him. He held her upper arm tightly, keeping her from inching away. "You're only going to get hurt."

Trying to yank her arm away, anger rose up inside her again, and it took all that she had to keep it inside. Why did he think he got a say in this? He left her alone to die on the streets, so he didn't get a say in her life. He lost all rights to that, and he would have to deal with it. "You have no say who I sleep with," she sneered in a whisper.

"Alex," he said, a soft warning.

Taking a deep breath, Alex scanned the area around them, making sure no one was listening. Her eyes flicked to Michael, who seemed to know she was looking and turned to meet her glance. He held her in place for a few seconds before she look away. Once she was sure no one was listening, she turned to Jeep, saying, "You don't get a say."

"If anyone finds out, you'll become a social pariah, worse than a V-1. You know that, right?" he asked, harshly as he squeezed her arm tighter. "Is he worth it? Is he?" He waited a few seconds before adding, "You need to end this."

"I don't care what you have to say," she said, knowing that Jeep was correct, but she couldn't find herself to care. She had already hit rock bottom, and she wasn't afraid of it. She was willing to risk everything to keep feeling whatever she was feeling for the Archangel. He had given her back hope, and she didn't want to lose it. "And you had already done so when you left me. Remember? You left me."

"Alex," he said, repeating her name again, but it wasn't as harsh. His grip die as he looked at her.

"Shut it. I don't want to talk about this anymore… And it's starting," Alex said, silencing him. She didn't want to talk about this anymore, and she really didn't want to talk to Jeep anymore as all he did was make her angry. He had no right to, not after everything that happened. He had left her alone to suffer while he did whatever he went off to do. Michael, even if he kept things from her, hadn't left her and would never leave her.

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

 

Not knowing what had happen to Michael felt like a bullet to her heart, because even if she wasn't sure if she was ready to admit it (not after everything), she cared for him deeply…No, that wasn't right as there was no denying it. She was in love with him, even if he was unable to return her feelings. She loved him more than she thought possible, even if the relationship started a few weeks ago.

Alex tried to go to help him, as she couldn't just stand here and do nothing. Watching him fight that other angel, while she did nothing was one of the hardest thing she ever had to do. However, her father wouldn't let her go, and though she had no interest in listening to him, he had a point. She had to make sure this bunker wasn't beached and if it was, she had to protect Vega's rulers, because if something happened to them, it would be a mad house. Plus, there was nothing she could do to help Michael, and besides, he knew what he was doing. She had to trust him that he could, even if she was pissed at him for lying to her.

Just as her anger reached its peak, it all came crashing down at the sight of Jeep being stabbed and bleeding on the floor. The sight of his blood had grabbed her attention and made everything around her disappeared, as she tried to save his life. With a hand pressed hard against his wound, she tried to stop the bleeding, but it was too deep and she couldn't stop it. She called for a med kit, but no one was listening to her. Why wasn't anyone listening to her?

Then, she heard him say his final words, but none of it made any sense. None of it. Sure, she had thought that he had died years ago and had faced his death, but this time was worse. Much worse. It made her feel empty inside as she stared down at her bloody hands. How could he walk into her live again and die? And how could their last conversion be a fight? It was all too much for her.

Trying to shake herself out of it and to make sense of everything, she stood and pulled back her sleeves to stare at her new found tattoos. Shock at their presence on her skin, she ignored the scene around her. She didn't care that Arika and her party were being dragged out; she didn't care that everyone was looking at her. She cared about none of it, and it wasn't until David Whele was standing in front of her that she snapped back to reality.

Alex did not like his tone as he harshly grabbed her arm to look at her tattoos; however, David Whele's look was better than the look she was getting from William, or even Claire. They were looking at her like she was something important, but she wasn't. She had no idea what any of this meant; heck, she wasn't even sure what the Chosen One was. How was she supposed to save the world with tattoos?

When Michael walked into the room, Alex spared him a small look before she returned to staring at her arm. He didn't make eye contact with Alex, but seeing him relaxed her slightly, until she realized that he had offered Becca Thorn some comfort, but she force herself to let it go as she had other things to worry about. Her jealousy wasn't important at the time and either was how Michael admitted that she was the Chosen one. Getting this shit off her arm was all she could think about… though her anger grew once more for the Archangel.

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

 

Alex so was lost in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that Michael had glided her back to his room until he sat her down on this bed. She was still covered in her father's blood, and it sickened her. How could this happen? Why was this happening?

"Let me clean you," he said, drawing her out of her thoughts. His voice was soft as he tried to calm her.

Alex's eyes snapped up and she scooted backward away from him. "Leave me be," she begged, getting off the bed. She couldn't be on his bed right now, which was still a mess from their morning activities. It was a painful reminder.

"You were never alone," Michael said.

"What?" She asked, her mind wasn't working.

Michael crossed and stood in front of her, not touching her, though she could feel his breath on her skin as he spoke. "When Jeep left, you were never alone; I watched over you. I made sure you joined the army. I formed the Archangel Corps so that I could stay close to you without arousing suspicion," he said, reaching toward her. His fingers hovered above her skin, hesitating. "Everything was done so you could train in secret. No one could know who you were."

Anger grew inside her, when she thought about her relationship with the Archangel. He knew the whole time and he continued to sleep with her? Was this some kind of joke? Why wouldn't he tell her? Was this why her father wanted her to end their relationship? "Am I supposed to thank you- thank Jeep for all of this?"

"No, it just is," he said in his monotone voice.

She backed away from him. "And what do you call sleeping with me? A bonus?" she asked, snapping on him. Why did he sleep with her if he was just supposed to watch her? "Was I some kind of prize? Just someone to sleep with?"

Michael stepped toward her and pulled her into his arms. "No, you are something more. What I feel for you is something more than just a charge. You are my lover, someone I cherish deeply."

Alex felt her heart stop, hearing him say that, but then she remembered Becca and she forced that out of her mind. How could he say any of those things, when he lied to her? He kept things from her. "I don't know anymore," she admitted, fighting out of his arm. "I don't know what these mean."

He let her do so, but there was a clear hesitation in his eyes. "As your father, Jeep held the tattoos on his body for when you were ready. He knew it might mean his death."

Alex wanted to be somewhere else. "I'm not ready." She stepped away to the open window and remained silent for a few seconds before she spoke, "I'm no savior. I'm not sure want I am."

Michael eyed her as he walked toward her. "You are," he said, softly. "It's up to you to decipher the tattoos. I bore them on my body before they were transferred onto Jeep's, but they were always meant for the Chosen One." He reached for her hair, entangling his fingers into her blonde, messy hair. She didn't move out of his reach.

"First the tattoos were on you. Then they were on Jeep. Then they're on me," she said, leaning into his touch, even if she knew she shouldn't. She wasn't even sure what she thought about this relationship anymore; he lied to her many times. How can she love someone who did that to her? "How do I know they're not meant for someone else? What are they?"

"Our fate. Our hope written in a language long since forgotten, one even I do not know," he said, as his hand dropped from her hair and down to her arm. "Can you show them to me?"

Alex took a deep breath before she unzipped her shirt slowly; her eyes never left his. Before she would have teased him about not getting any ideas, but now, she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to even think about sex. She took another deep breath as she took her shirt off and held it in her hands. She could feel a chill in the air as she stood there in front of Michael in her sport bra, remaining perfectly still.

He hovered over her, looking at her with a soft look. "Can you read them?" he asked, running his fingers over the tattoos on her right shoulder.

Alex held back her glare at his touches. Why couldn't she stop him? "I can't," she said, staring at his fingers on her skin.

"You must. This is war, and what's in those tattoos will guide you through what's to come. They will lay out the path through which mankind can be redeemed and Gabriel and his legions pushed back, but this path will not be easily traversed," Michael stated. "At every step, you must choose which course to take. I believe you are the only one that can end this war." He placed a hand under her chin and titled it up so he could looking into her eyes.

"I'm just a one person, Michael," she said, trying to look away, but she couldn't. He was so close he could kiss her.

"How can you be sure? Jeep believed, Alex," he said, his voice was soft. It was almost relaxing. "He had faith in you, and so do I. Try."

Alex took a deep breath as she turned from him and stared at her arm. Just as she felt a headache forming, the tattoos on her arm started to move and change form. Her breath disappeared as words appeared on her arm: Don't trust those closest to you. Her heart started to race as she tried to think about what that meant.

"Can you discern anything?"

Hearing him snapped her out of her thoughts. Did the tattoo mean Michael? Did it mean Noma and Ethan? She felt sick thinking about it. If that is the case, who could she trust? "No," she stated, lying. If these tattoos were right, she couldn't tell him the truth. She was on her own.

But how couldn't she trust her lover? Yes, he lied to her, but would he betray her? She wasn't sure, but she hoped it wasn't true. Alex looked into his eyes one last time before she turned from him. It was difficult, because she could see the emotion behind his eyes, and it was a struggle to turn away. He didn't try to stop her, even if his fading touch lingered on her skin.

As fast as she could, she bolted from him, not even bothering to put her shirt back on until she was out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end for now.
> 
> Author's note:
> 
> I want to stay close to cannon but not be exactly the same, which is a fine line. It will be in the next chapter that things will get interesting. :)
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this Chapter.


	5. The Catnip and the Fake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure do miss it though. My Thursdays are empty with it.

**Chapter 5:**

**The Catnip and the Fake**

* * *

 

William wasn't sure to make of his father or this situation as David Whele went off into a rant when they got into his office. For a while, William had let his father go off, barely saying anything, but the second his father insulted his religion, he went too far. However, his father always went too far, and he wondered why he ever tried with his father, when all he did was insulted him and everything he believed in. It was no wonder why he went to Gabriel, when the Archangel appeared.

"I don't know what it all means, but I'm not bowing to anyone, and you aren't either. Alex Lannon is now our greatest threat, and to make matters worse, Claire Riesen doesn't love you, which makes your union that much harder," his father said, as he took a drink of whiskey. "I can feel my plans slip through my hands."

With Alex being the Chosen one, William had so many questions and he wasn't sure how to answer them. He had tried to get to know her, because she had saved Claire with no care to herself, which showed her character, but now, he wanted to know her just to know her. However, she was keeping him at an arm reach as if she didn't trust his motives. "I don't believe Alex is a threat," William stated.

David Whele turned to him, wide eyed for a split second before smiling. "Alex? She's Alex to you?" he asked. His smile was almost evil.

"…Yes." William wasn't sure where his father's mind was going, but it wasn't good. "Ever since she had saved Claire's life, I had made an effort to know her," William replied, not quite sure what to tell his father. After hearing his anger toward Alex, he wasn't sure he wanted to tell his father anything.

His father stepped forward eyeing William for what seemed like an eternally. "I can use this," he said slowly, stepping back to his desk and pouring another drink. "I can use this," he repeated, though this time it sounded devilish.

William did not like where this was going. "Where are you going with this?"

"Don't be stupid, William. It doesn't suit you," he said, talking a large slip of his drink. "Get close with Lannon, get to know, woo her."

Woo her? That struck him hard, because he really did love Claire, though he did find Alex captivating. "What about Claire? I don't think that would be wise," he said, though he wondered what it would be like to woo the Chosen One.

"If we don't, William, we'll lose," he said, putting the class down hard. "And through her, we might learn something that we can use against Michael." He paused to take other drink. "I don't trust that Angel. You can't trust any of them."

The Principate's mind went straight to Gabriel, who had be told of this right away as it would change things, and before he did anything, William wanted to check with Gabriel. Maybe, the Archangel had a plan already. Maybe, he thought the same as his father? Though he didn't share his father's sentiments fully, his father was right about Michael, and he didn't trust his influence on Alex, who was very impressionable at the moment. "I trust Alex."

David turned to him as if he was shocked at what William had said. "Don't be so naïve," he said. "She's a threat. If you don't trust me, woo her, which shouldn't be too hard to do as she's a V-2. Just show her some love," he said.

"And about Michael?" William said. "Surely, he would-"

"Michael isn't as innocent as you think," his father snapped. "Let me tell you about his nights in that Stratosphere and how women are catnip to him."

"Catnip?" William asked, shocked. He wasn't sure what to make of that, but that couldn't be true. "Sleeping with the women of Vega?" That couldn't be right, could it? "Surely, that's not true. No woman would possibly be sleeping with-"

"You're so blind, William," David said, cackling. "He's sleeping with Consul Thorn, and it probably won't be long before he's sleeping with your Alex. She's in a bad spot, William, with her Father's death, and Michael could use that."

That couldn't be true, could it? Why would someone like Becca be sleeping with an angel? If anyone found out, there would be an uproar, and there would be no doubt that Senator would ask Becca to step down. Why would she risk it? "He wouldn't. Not Alex," William said. His mind wandered to Alex, wondering if his father was correct.

David laughed again. "Then woo her. Protect her from the Archangel's influences."

"What if Claire's find out?" William asked, still unsure.

"I doubt she would even care," his father replied before he went off into another rant. His father held a real hatred toward the Riesen family, as he blamed them for the decline in Vega. He thought they were weak and handling the situation with Evelyn wrong. They didn't understand the threat that city posed.

William let his father go off into this rant as he thought about Alex and what he was going to do. Sure, his father was incorrect about Michael in some regard, but he wasn't sure he was willing to risk that with Alex. He had to make sure she was protected and safe from Michael. Maybe, Gabriel would have a plan.

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

 

Words echoed in the cold night as William Whele said spoke over the cold body of Jeep. His words were supposed to bring comfort, but all they did for Alex was made her sick. There her father laid dead, because she was powerless to do anything as he died right in front of her. To make matters worse, her last words to her father were words of anger and hatred; she had let him die, thinking she hated him. She didn't know how to get past that. Also, she was worried about herself and Michael, who had lied to her more than once, and it made her wonder if her father had been correct about the Archangel, which hurt on so many levels.

Alex fought back the tears as she watched Ethan set the torch down, lighting her father's body on fire. It took mere seconds for the flames to engulf the body and for the smoke to rise high in the night, blocking out the darken sky. She watched as the blaze devoured the cloth covering his body, licking his skin, and then suddenly, it got the better of her and she had to turn away. She didn't what it was, because she had smelled burning bodies before and was used to the smell of burning flesh, having to have burned quite a few bodies. But right now, the smell was getting the better of her. Maybe, it was just because it was her father.

Standing far back from the funeral, she stood by a building's corner, hiding herself from view. Though not many people knew she was the daughter of one of the city's founders, there were quite a few people at the funeral who knew, and she couldn't deal with the questions and stares. If Claire, Ethan, Noma, or even William saw her, they would ask too many questions that she couldn't deal with. If she heard the 'Are you okay' question, she was going to freak.

Unable to take the smell of her burning father, she crouch down and puked. She remained hunched over as she tried to catch her breath, but she couldn't get pass the repulsive stench of the burning corpse. It was so strong. So fucken strong. This was her father; this was his burning flesh that was she smelling, making her ill to her stomach. This was his funeral, she had to remind herself. Unable to stop it, she puked again, remembering that their last conversion was a fight. She hadn't even giving her father a chance, and she would hate herself forever for that.

As she stood there hunched over dry heaving, she heard the familiar sound of wings flapping behind her, and she knew who it was instantly. She didn't turn or move to him, even when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Normally, she would have leaned against him for support, but she couldn't see pass his lies.

"Alex," Michael said, trying to soothe her. "Come with me."

Alex glanced up at him, trying to read his stoic face as he eyed her. She couldn't help but be angry at him for everything that had happened. Why didn't he tell her the truth? Didn't he trust her? Did he enjoy playing with her life? Was this a game to him? Extra points for sleeping with her? Was this all to get her to trust him? "Please, leave me alone."

"Let me take care of you," he said, calmly. His dropped to her shoulder to her side as if to pull her into him.

Why couldn't he just leave her alone? It was all his fault, all his fault. "Why should I? For another round of sex? Is that all I'm good for?" she asked, standing up and stepping out of his arms. "Just leave me alone." He had told her it was more than sex to him, but she couldn't bring herself to believe that. How could she believe him after all the lies? She felt like he had been using her.

"Alex," he said, calling to her.

His tone almost surprised Alex, as it sounded like he was about to break, but she refused to cave. "I need to go," she said, shakily, as she bolted pass him. She knew he could stop her easily if he wanted to, and she knew he wanted to. She could see it in his eyes, but she prayed that he wouldn't as she needed to be alone to think. To her joy, he let her run off, but she couldn't fight the sadness that rose up inside of her when he didn't chase after her.

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

 

Alex hadn't where to go, nowhere to escape, so she did the only thing she could, which was to drink her problems way. She just hoped Noma wouldn't care that she had stolen her whiskey, which took her over a month to obtain, and was drinking it, because if she did, Alex would be getting a lecture and wouldn't be able to take it. She didn't need any more lectures at the moment and needed to be left alone so she could mourn.

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to be mourning considering she barely knew her father, as she thought he had died years ago. She had no idea of who he was, and she wished she hadn't fought with him before he died, or at least, listened to him, but she didn't, and she would have to live with that for the rest of her life. Why did she have to fight with him? Why was she so nasty to him? There was a reason: he abandoned her, but why didn't she give him a chance? Everyone deserves a second chance, right?

Then there was the deceitful Archangel, Michael. Why did he lie to her? He might not have thought he had lied, but in her opinion, he did. He didn't tell her the truth, keeping the life changing information from her, and he had the balls to sleep with her? Maybe, it was just sex to him, because he had stupid Becca Thorn and the rest of her ladies. He didn't need her when he had them, though she couldn't be sure if he was sleeping with them. She made the comment to him that she didn't like it, but that didn't mean he stopped. Would he tell her if he didn't?

Then there was the fact that she was the Chosen One. What the hell did that mean? How was she supposed to save the world? She had no idea, besides these stupid tattoos, which seemed to haunt her. What did these things mean? How could tattoos save the world? She had no idea whatsoever, and she couldn't wrap her mind around how it was even possible. How could she end this war? She was just a regular human being, and there was no way she could stop angels. Was this some kind of cruel joke?

Shaking her head, Alex picked up the whiskey, her alcohol of choice, and took a huge drink, directly from the bottle. She swished it in her mouth for a second savoring the taste of it. She could taste the strong flavor of the grains, signaling that this was the good stuff probably stolen from David Whele's personal collection. It burned her throat as it went down, but she enjoyed it and took another mouthful, not taking time to savor this one.

Alex put the bottle down, slowly after taking yet another drink, and scowled at the Chosen One Statue, which only served to mock her with the amount of people praying before it. Many of them were paying her any attention, but she couldn't keep her eyes off them. Against her better judge, she stayed there listening as they prayed…to her. All it did was make her feel worse, because there was no way she could answer any of these prays, making her feel more like a fake. There was no way she could was the Chosen One that they were praying to.

She wondered if anyone would mind if she blew up the damn statue, because it was a useless statue that meant nothing. It was empty promises that could never be answered, because the Chosen One was a joke and a fake. How could anyone find this statue relaxing?

She jumped to her feet unable to take the lies and empty promises anymore and turned away. Before walking away, she took yet another sip of the whiskey, and with that gulp, she could feel the numbness grow in her body, which was what she wanted. She wanted to be wasted, so she couldn't feel anything. She wanted to be dead to the world, but even with the amount of alcohol in her system, her mind was still going and she could still feel the pain.

After finishing the bottle, Alex tossed it aside and stumbled away from the statue, heading toward the Riesen's House. Maybe, Claire could help her think through this, but was that a good idea? After it was revealed that she was the Chosen One, Claire had looked at her differently, even bowing her. Alex didn't want that; she didn't want any of it. She just wanted to be normal. Why was that so hard?

Just as before she reached the edge of the tree line, she stumbled back against a tree trunk and slid down unable to stand back up. She tried to get back up, but she couldn't keep her balance as the ground kept tremoring underneath her. She closed her eyes trying to make it stop, but even with her eyes shut, she felt sick from the motion. She hated this part of being drunk. She just-

"Alex," a man called as he put his hand on his shoulder.

Even though the dizziness and haze, Alex's eyes flew open at the contact, and she jumped away from the touch. She eyeballed the intruder, which took a few seconds to come into focus. "Whele?" she uttered, seeing William kneeing down next to her. Why was he here?

"You can call me William, Alex," he said, sounding exhausted like he had ran a marathon. Hesitating, he reached for her again. "How long have you been out here?" There was something soft about his voice that was reassuring.

She was buzzed, but the shock of seeing William shocked some clarity into her and the events of the night came flooding back. "I'm fine," she uttered slowly, looking a way. Surprisingly, he was alone, which struck Alex as weird, because he should never be alone. "T-the air is refreshing," she said, stumbling over her words.

"Alex, come with me," William said, grabbing her hand.

Her mind froze at those words, as it was the same thing that Michael had said to her, and without any control, she flashed back to the Angel and the look on his face, when she walked away. Why did Michael get to make that face when he was the guilty party? He was the one who lied. "Just leave me alone," she said, wishing she had another bottle.

"How much have you been drinking?" he asked, not moving from her side.

Why was William here bothering her? Didn't he have a fiancée to go bug or something? Did he realize how lucky he was to have someone like Claire, who didn't lie to him? She was a caring, thoughtful person, unlike a certain angel. "N-not enough," she said, pushing him off.

"Alex," he called again.

"W-why are you here? Is it because I'm the C-Chosen One?" she asked, annoyed. She tried to push away from him, but in her drunkenness state, she was unable to. He was a blurry mess that she couldn't focus on and she couldn't hit him with her sucky, inebriated aim; however, it should have been clear. But he didn't seem to get the picture and remained at her side.

William looked at her, smiling slightly. "No, Alex. I'm here for you as a friend," he replied, wiping the tear from her eyes.

Shocked, Alex stared at him, not realizing that she was crying. When did she start to cry? She was never the one to cry, even when she was a child who had skinned her knees raw, even when she was alone on the streets with nothing to eat. The last time she had cried was when he father left and she had made a promise that she would never cry again, but here she was crying in front of Williams. "We're friends?" she asked, trying to hide her face. Then there was the fact that he had wiped her tear away, and she didn't know what to make of it.

"I want to be," he said with a small smile.

She snorted, because she doubted he even knew what that word meant, and if so, it was because she was the Chosen One. The word, Fake, popped up on her mind again. "Why?"

"Because you're special."

Something flipped in her mind, and Alex pushed him away hard and got to her feet. Both her mind and body felt woozy to her, and she stumbled getting to her feet, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. "D-Don't say that to me," she said, feeling worse. She had thought that her mind was clearing, but when she stood, it all came rushing back and she felt nauseous. "Just don't." She couldn't take someone telling her that she was special, when it was just words. And she didn't want it to hear him from her.

Without her knowing, he was at her side again. "You've been drinking too much. Let me take you back to the barracks," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

She closed her eyes, trying to gain her bearings, but it only got worse, and without meaning too, she leaned against William, who took it as his clue and held her closer, for support. "N-no," she said, opening her eyes. "I'm fine." She tried to push free, but she was unable to as the world spun around her.

"No, you're not, and it's okay," he said softly, as he used his free hand to brush the hair out of her face. "If you don't want to go back to the barrack, I can take you elsewhere."

His cold fingers felt strange against her skin, and Alex wasn't sure what to make of it, but it sobered her up a little. "W-where are your guards?" she asked, trying to change the subject. She still couldn't wrap her mind around what was happening.

"I needed to be alone to think," he said, looking at her. "Sometimes, I just need to get out." He took a deep breath as he looked at her. "It's okay to do so, but you can't drink yourself away." He paused, as if he was looking for the right words to say. "You can't keep it in. Let it out, and trust me, no one will judge you. I know I won't."

Alex took a deep breath as she let herself to relax in his arms, unsure of what to make of William. He seemed friendly enough, and he had always treated others with dignity unlike the other V-6s. "I-I don't know what it even means to be the Chosen One," she admitted to him. "And n-now with Jeep gone, I don't know a-anything." She didn't know what it was, but her guilt came flooding back to her, and she didn't know if it was the alcohol or something else. However, the tears started to flood heavily.

"It's okay," he said, trying to calm her.

She tried to push him away again, because she didn't want to be seen as a crybaby, not by some V-6. However, he wouldn't let her go and held her tight, which was surprising for his size. "I need-"

"No, you don't need anything else. No more drinking," he said. "Just let it out."

She closed her eyes and allowed William to comfort her, even with the distant flapping distracting her. Her guilt and sadness was too great, and she couldn't take it anymore. How could Michael keep so much from her? Why did he? She thought she knew what he felt, but she guessed she didn't. It made her wonder if she knew him at all. With her doubt, her mind flashed to Jeep, and she found herself angry and sad at the same time, because she missed out with so many things. She felt like a fake in this world.

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

 

With the waves crashing lightly against the shore and the crystal clear sky, it was a beautiful day, and Michael would enjoy it if he wasn't dealing with his brother, Gabriel, who seemed to enjoy ruining his day. However, his day had been ruined already at the sight of Alex in the arms of another, William Whele.

There was so many different emotions running through him, and Michael couldn't even recognized half of them. He knew the jealousy as it roared up inside of him, but there was something else with it that he couldn't place. It wasn't sadness, though he could feel that as well. If he was human, he would've thought he was heartbroken, but he wasn't human, which Alex had painfully reminded him… And for her, he wished he was. He wanted to give her everything that she wanted. He just didn't know how.

What he did know was that his jealousy had a strong hold on him, and it took everything he had not too hurt William for daring to touch his Alex and take off with her, but he couldn't. He had hurt her, and she asked-no, begged- him to leave her alone, so he was going to do that, even if it was killing him. Not being able to touch her was torture, but he was going to control his urges and use his control that he was known for. Plus, Michael had himself to blame as he was one who had lied and kept things from Alex. He was afraid that this would happen, and he should've waited. If he had, things would have turned out differently.

Watching William walk off with Alex, the Archangel couldn't help but suspicious of the man. Even though William was nothing like his Father, David Whele, Michael wouldn't trust any Whele with Alex, and it wasn't because she was the Chosen One. It was because he lo… Was he there yet? He was an angel, who hadn't loved anyone before, so how could he know that he loved her? Sure, he had loved his Father, but that was different than what he felt for Alex and there was no denying that.

Not even what he felt with Becca would begin to compare to what he felt with Alex, and the thought of Becca in his bed turned his stomach raw. Though he had planned to keep Becca close to keep suspicion off his relationship with Alex, he could not bring himself to keep her close, and he didn't care if she suspected something.

Michael turned his attention back to his brother, who was testing his control. "You are still nothing more than a frightened child lashing out," he said, reaching his boiling point. "Your quarrel is with a father who left you, not with mankind." He couldn't stop his thoughts from drifting to Alex.

"My quarrel is with humans and anyone foolish enough to stand with them," Gabriel said, flexing his wings behind him.

Michael knew Gabriel was challenging him. "I won't allow you to hurt another soul."

A devilish smile appeared on Gabriel as he spoke, "Oh, The humans don't need you to protect them, Michael. They have the Chosen One now." He looked at Michael as if he knew something. "I hear she's quite a looker. I wonder how she tastes," he said with a smirk. "I do not care for humans, but for her, I might make an exception."

Michael was the master of hiding his emotions, but to hear Gabriel bring up Alex strained his control, and any slip of control was bad, as Gabriel could read him with ease. Gabriel and he had a special bond, and even if it was broken, Gabriel could read him better than anyone. "I do not believe you're her type," he said, trying to hide his anger. It didn't matter what it took, he would not allow his brother to touch Alex in that matter or in any matter. "If this is all, I have other things to do."

"Did touch a nerve?" Gabriel asked, smirking.

"You always do, nothing unusual," he said, as his wings appeared behind him. "You will lose Gabriel." With that, he took off into the air, heading back to Vega. He had to find Alex and make sure she was alright, because somehow Gabriel found out about Alex, and she was in danger. He couldn't allow her to get hurt.

How did Gabriel find out about Alex, when there were a limited number of people, who knew? He did not know, but he had to figure out who it was. He could not and would not allow her to be injured.

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

 

Before she even opened her eyes, she knew she wasn't in her cot, because she was totally relaxed in whoever's bed that she was in. She was buried deep in a warm blankets which felt soft and silky against her skin, and she never wanted to leave the huge bed that she couldn't reach the edges. It felt like a safe haven from the world that she so desperately wanted to leave, though she had no idea of where she was. She could be somewhere horrible for all she knew.

However, Alex did know she wasn't in Michael's bed, though she loved the feeling of being in his bed and could lay with him for hours. Even now, she missed being naked in his bed with him, though she didn't have to be naked. Michael's bed wasn't as soft as the bed she was in now, and it wasn't as windy either, but she couldn't figure out where else she could be. She had-

"So who do you have in there?"

Alex's eyes flew wide opened as she heard the voice, recognizing it immediately. She popped up in the huge bed and looked around the room, with her eyes resting on the door. The room was rich with colors and decorations, but it was the insignia on the door that caught her attention, as it was all over the city. It was a lion symbol belonging to House Whele, and it stole her breath away.

She heard the unmistakable voice of William mumble something back to his father, but Alex wasn't listening to him anymore, as her flight reflex kicked in. Pushing off the blankets, she was blasted by the cold, bitter air, but she only allowed it to slow her down for a second before she shoved the blankets completely off her.

"What?" she uttered shocked, as she stared down at her tattoo covered body. She was just wearing her sport bra and a pair of tight spandex shorts, and she felt totally exposed in William's bed. Her head hurt as she tried to figure out why the hell she was in his room. Did something happen between the two of them? Alex couldn't remember anything after being pulled into his arms. Why did he bring her back to his room? Did he undressed her too? Why would he do that? Was Claire right?

Shaking her head and fighting the urge to cover herself up, Alex turned her attention to her uniform on a chair next to the bed. Even though it was nicely folded on the expensive, Victoria style chair with her boots placed nicely directly underneath, the chair almost drowned out her dirty, smelly, alcohol-drenched uniform. It was a painful reminder that she didn't belong here.

With a deep breath, she pushed herself out of the bed and stepped to the chair. She had felt exposed before, but now, she felt like she was naked, even in the shorts and bra. She couldn't understand why as quite a few people had seen her in a more exposed state than this, but she didn't like it. In a rush to cover up, Alex grabbed her pants and pulled them on just as the door to the room opened. She didn't even look back to who it was as she picked up her shirt and held it to her chest to provide some cover.

The door closed quickly behind him, and the man stepped toward her. "I got something to eat if you're hungry," William stated, holding a tray.

She could feel him looking at her back, the tattoos, and she could feel the annoyance rise up in her. "I got to go," Alex said quickly. She didn't want anyone to see them, because she was unsure of what they meant. And they were intimate to her, not something anyone should see.

"Alex! What happened to your back?" he asked, setting the food on the bed and stepping every closer to her. "Who did this to you?" He was so close to her that she could feel his hot breath on her.

Her mind flashed to Michael and him whipping her. It was just another strike against the Angel, making her wonder why she thought he cared about her. It was all just a game to him, wasn't it? "I can't."

William's expression changed. "Why don't you eat?" he asked, turning to the bed and changing the subject. With a few deep breaths, he turned back to her and the tattoos, which marked up most of her chest and arms. "It will help you feel better."

Everything on that tray was mouth water, even though it wasn't anything special. It was a simple bowl of fruit, a plate pastries, and a glass of orange juice, but it was more than anyone else had done for her. With her mind focusing, she went back to getting dress, while Alex's eyes went from the food to his face. With him watching her, she struggled to put her shirt on. Why was he staring at her like that? "I need to go," she shouted suddenly as she rushed passed him, still struggling to zip up her shirt.

"Alex," William called after her as she all but ran to the door with her boots dangling in her hands.

As she bolted, she wondered what the hell was happening. Why was she in William's bed? Did something happen? Whatever it was, she had to get the fuck out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this and the grammar wasn't too bad.
> 
> I hope I didn't make Alex too whiny, though some fans already think Alex was whiny before I got to him (well her now). However, I think with the death of her/his father, it would make sense, and the angst will continue for a few more chapters. However, I don't want to make Alex too OOC.
> 
> Again, let me know what you think.


	6. A Selfish Target

**Chapter 6:**

**A Selfish Target**

* * *

 

Alex couldn't get out of William's room fast enough, not able to take his eyes anymore. How could William see anything special in her tattoos, when she saw them as a curse? They took her father away from her, and now, they were taking her life away. She had no idea who she was anymore, not with these markings on her skin. She felt like a fake.

She paused at his door, setting her shoes down, as she wondered what was happening. Did she only just sleep in William's bed? Did she really cry in his arms the night before? Was it more? Shaking those thoughts out of her head, she took a deep breath to calm herself and focus.

Standing still, she bent down to put on her boots, which she couldn't simply slip her foot in. Loosening the strings and stretching the boot as wide as she could, she hopped on one foot trying to slip it on. After almost fallen a few times, she finally got the boot on, but before she could put them both on, she heard footsteps, which echoed loudly on the marble floor of the Whele's mansion. Her heart jumped, wondering who had caught her in this exposed state.

"Alex?"

Alex felt herself twitch as she looked up to meet Ethan's judging eyes. "Ethan," she uttered, completely frozen in his crushing stare. She didn't know what her friend was thinking, but it couldn't be good, not when she looked the way she did. Her uniform shirt was sticking out of her pants no matter how many times she tried to tuck it in, and her blonde hair was a complete mess, falling out of the messy bun on the top of her head. To make matters worse, she only had one boot on, and the bootless foot was barefoot. She hadn't been able to find her sockets before she bolted out of William's room. She had no idea of where they could have gone. "Hey," she said, trying to laugh her way out of this.

Ethan crossed to her, not giving her any time to tie the laces of her boot, and the other boot dangled from her hand, as he grabbed her by the arm. She hopped, trying to avoid walking on the floor with her bare foot, as he dragged harshly her toward a corner. There was nothing to could do to pull out of his hold, but to her luck, there was a few large plants to block her from the view of the hallway, saving her dignity. Though nothing (that she knew) happened, it still felt like a walk of shame to end all walk of shames.

"Alex, what's going on?" There was something callous in his voice.

His tone shocked her, because she had never seen any type of anger from Ethan, who had always been supportive. "Nothing," she said, pulling her arm away. Alex eyed him for a second before she let out a deep breath. "Hold Still," she ordered, leaning against him to put on her other boot.

Ethan didn't say anything and allowed her to lean against him. He watched her as she slowly put on the boot and string them up. Even after she had pulled away, he still watched her. "Are you sleeping with William Whele? Is he the one who did that to your back a few weeks ago?" he asked, moving to trap her in the corner. "Are you crazy? Do you know what Consul Whele would do if he knew? He had killed people for less."

There a part of her that wished David Whele would try, because he wouldn't be able to lay a finger on her. He was a paper pusher, who couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag, and she was a highly trained soldier, who could take care of herself better than anyone else. She would handle the Consul with ease if needed (though all bets were off if he brought friends). Plus, he would never get close, not with her Archangel watching. Wait, when did he became hers again?

Was Michael ever hers? She didn't know, but she hoped to hell that she didn't sleep with William. Alex wasn't sure what the state of Michael and hers relationship was, but she couldn't sleep with William. She couldn't do that to Michael, even if he was a liar, and she couldn't do that to herself. Her heart would break, but she just couldn't remember anything, and if she did sleep with Whele, wouldn't there be more evidence? "No, I'm not," she snapped.

"Then why were you coming out of him room like that?" he asked, waving toward her messy uniform.

Alex knew how bad it looked, but she couldn't believe that Ethan wouldn't believe her, though she knew it was partly her fault. She did lie to Ethan before about the 'V-5'. "Just a bad night after my father's funeral."

"And you went to William Whele?" he asked in disbelief.

She took a deep breath as she pulled the tie out of her hair, letting it fall to her shoulders. She ran her fingers through her hair a few times before redoing it. "I ran into him, and if you don't believe me, well I don't know what to tell you," she said, almost snapping. She glared at him as she pushed him out of the way. "If you don't mind, I have to go."

"Alex, come back," he said, as she walked away from him.

With a deep breath and without turning back to him, she straightened her uniform shirt and walked away. She ignored the blush forming in her cheeks as she strode pass a few people, though that was very difficult to do when she walked past David Whele. If she didn't know any better, she would think he was smiling at her, though she had no idea why. He wasn't the type to smile, unless he was up to something… He was always up to something. Everyone knew he was a sneaky bastard.

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

 

Alex should've known that wasn't the end of that, when Noma ambushed her as soon as she made it to the barracks. She didn't even have time to clean up, and unlike Ethan, Noma wasn't going to let her escape, cornering her between the lockers and the wall. "So how long you been banging William Whele?"

"What is it with you and Ethan? I'm not sleeping with William," Alex snapped, sick and tired of being accused of that.

"I hope not," she said, mockingly. "Do need to tell you what will happen if anyone finds out?"

Alex looked around, making sure no one was listening. She didn't need anyone to think that she was sleeping with William, because she would never hear the end of it. She briefly wondered what Michael would do to William if she was, as he was easily jealous. "I'm not."

Noma took a deep breath. "Fine, but you need to keep it quiet, and not come in like this," she said, looking over Alex, who still looked like a hot mess.

"I'm not sleeping with him," Alex said, exasperated. Why did everyone think she was sleeping with William? If she had to list people to sleep with, William would be at the bottom of the list. The very bottom…okay, maybe not the bottom, as she would rather sleep with William than his father.

"You know you can trust me," Noma stated. "If he's the 'V-5' you're dating, it is okay, Alex, but I think I need to have a conversion with him about hurting you. Those marks-"

"William is a V-6," Alex said, interrupting her. "Not the person I'm sleeping with."

Noma looked at her. "And you think we believed you when you said V-5? We aren't stupid, Alex. If it isn't him, then who? You know you can tell me who it is."

Before Alex could said another word, a soldier came up to her, and Noma backed up, letting the man through to Alex. "Lannon," he said, looking between the two.

Alex knew by the look of this, that she would not like this. "Yeah."

"New orders," he said, handing her papers. With that, the officer left without another word.

"Security detail reassignment to House Whele," Alex spoke, after she opened the envelope. It made Alex wanted to chase after him and rejected it, but that was not the way to handle this.

"Geez, Alex. I guess he wants to see you more," Noma said mocking her, though her tone was anything but playful. "He wants your amazing skills in his security detail."

Alex so wanted to snap on Noma, because she had no interest in going back to the House Whele, not with William and his creepy father. That smile David Whele gave her still did not sit well with her, and she couldn't help but feel like there was something more behind it. "I got to go," she said.

Before Noma could stop her stop her, Alex walked away, not wanting to listen to Noma anymore. She was tired of being accused of sleeping with William, who she seemed unable to get away from. Did he request her transfer? If he did, why would he do that? Did he think she would sleep with him? She hoped not or she would show him her fist.

However, she didn't have time to think as soon as she stepped out of barracks, she heard the unmistakable sound of wings flapping. She groaned as she thought she had made it clear to the Archangel that she wanted him to leave her the hell alone. What couldn't he understand that she didn't want to talk to him, even if she thought about him all the time?

Alex thought about running or trying to hide from Michael, but she knew there was no escape as he landed down in front of her, blocking her path. "I don't have time for this," she said, trying to side step him.

"We need to talk," Michael said, blocking her with his massive wings

"I'm done talking," she said, trying to move away from him. If she talked to him now, she might snap on him, because there was so much anger inside of her and she didn't know if she could stop. Then there was a part of her that wanted to jump into his arms and buried herself in his chest.

"You're in danger," he said, grabbing her roughly and pulling her into his arms. Once he was sure he had a good hold on her, he took off into the air.

With the wind in her face, Alex struggled against him, though it was stupid to fight him when they were in the air, but his hold was too strong. The only thing she could do was close her eyes as he flew higher and faster. Without meaning too, she held him tighter, burying deep into his chest. For a moment, she forgot that she was mad at him for lying to her; however, it was only for a moment, which ended the second he put her down in the Stratosphere.

Stepping away slowly, she looked up into his eyes, as she wished she could forget everything that happened and jump into his arms. She wanted to hide from the world in his arms, but that wasn't possible. "I thought I told you to leave me alone," she said unevenly, before she turned from him. Why was it so hard?

"Things have changed," he said, eyeing her. There was something in his voice that she couldn't place. "Gabriel knows about you."

"What does he know? That I have the tattoos?" She asked, sick and tired of these tattoos. They seem to be the root of all her problems. "Who cares?"

"He's more dangerous than you think. You're a target, Alex," Michael said, trying to close the distance between them, but Alex wouldn't let him near her. "Let me in. Let me keep you safe. Please, Alex." He was close to begging.

"No!" If he wanted to keep her safe, he would've told her the truth, but he didn't. He kept things from her, like he didn't trust her, and if he didn't trust her, why should she trust him. "I'm the chosen one, right?"

Michael tried to take another step toward her, but she stepped away again. "Alex, you need-"

"What got you rattled?" she asked, interrupting him. There was something up with him, and it tucked at her heart strings. "What does Gabriel know?" His tone kept back her anger, but it wouldn't keep it back for long. "And how would you know? Did you meet up with him? Did he say something to you?" Her anger started to grown again as so many questions filled her head.

He stared at her, not sure what to say. "It is not important what he said as his very purpose was to rattle me, and I must admit that he-"

"You know what? Stop! Just stop!" Her anger had gotten the better of her and she couldn't listen him anymore, not after all of his lies. "Enough," she said. Why couldn't he understand that she wanted to be left alone? She took a breath trying to control her anger, but she was failing. "If I'm the one that's going to save the human race, I must be pretty damn powerful, right?" she snapped, closing back to him. Anger was pouring off her.

"You are being childish," he said, unable to help himself.

She was getting irritated as his eyes drilled into her. Why was he looking at her like that? Did he saw her as a child he needed to protect? Did he think she was too weak? "I can protect myself, so you can stop this!"

"I do not want to protect you because you are unable to. I want to protect you because…" He drifted off as he looked into her eyes, noticing her fury.

Alex didn't want to hear whatever he was going to say, not that she would believe anything said. "Stop. Just stop," she said, feeling deflated. With a deep breath, she added, trying to get her anger back, "If I'm going to unite mankind, I'm going to have to fight angels like you." Anger was her only friend.

Michael looked hurt as he watched her step away from him again. "Alex," he called, trying to call her back to him. "After everything, you doubt me? I wouldn't hurt you."

"It didn't feel that way when you were whipping me," she countered, bitterly. She had thought that she had gotten over it, because she understood why he did it; however, she couldn't. He had hurt her, when he said he wouldn't.

"There was nothing that I could have gone. You're going to have to trust me, Alex," he said, still trying to soothe her. "You know how I feel about you."

"Trust you?" she asked, turning to him. Her body was stiff, as she tried to control herself. "Why would I ever do that? Everything you ever told me was a lie. Do you even know what love is?" she asked. Here she was in love with him, where he had lied to her and kept her at a distance. She doubted he even know what love was.

Before she knew it, he had crossed to her without any trouble unlike before and pulled her into his arms. Before she could stop him, he had pressed his lips and body against hers, holding her tightly. His hands snaked down to her waist to the top of her pants, making Alex forget why she was mad at him in the first place. She wrapped her arms around his neck, which he took for approval to continue.

Michael pulled at the fabric of her shirt above her pants, exposing her soft, warm skin, and slid his hand underneath. He ran his fingers up her back, treasuring the feeling of her body. Placing his hand at the middle of her back, he applied pressure to hold her closer. His thump spiraled as he tried to relax her.

His touch felt cold to her skin, and it snapped her out fog, bringing her back to the harsh reality. Her rage grew in folds, because he had no right to kiss like that after everything. He held her like he loved her, but Alex knew that couldn't be true after all of the lies. With clarity of mind, her hands dropped from his neck to his arms and pushed him away. "Stop," she said, pulling away from him. The sound of her own voice shocked her, sounding soft and broken. "You have no right to kiss me. None at all."

He looked hurt, but he allowed her to push away. "You may not trust me but do not doubt my feelings for you."

Alex was glaring. "Can you even love?" she asked. "Because if you did, you wouldn't have kept shit from me."

"You doubt my ability to love?" he asked, reaching to her face again. He loved to run his hands through her hair, and he was longing for it now. "For a while, I wonder if I could myself, but with you, I do not wonder anymore."

She couldn't stand those puppy dog eyes of his, even if he would deny he was making them. She wouldn't help but wonder if this was an act to get her to do what he wanted. "I was able to read one of the tattoos last night," she announced, trying not to think about her heart.

"You know what it said?" He was clearly shocked.

"'Beware those closest to you.' I wonder if it is referring to you." It hurt her as she said those words to him, because she couldn't understand how he could do this to her.

"Alex," he said, calling to her. He wouldn't let her leave let this, and he was closing the distance between them.

"Stay away from me," she said, putting her hands up as she stepped backward from him.

She stared at Michael as he struggled to keep his emotions in check before turning away from him. She couldn't deal with this right now as her heart couldn't handle the pain. Even with everything that had happened, she didn't understand how he could have done this to her.

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

 

Again, she late for her rotation thanks to the Archangel, but this time, it wouldn't be Riesen who would be yelling it her. It would be David Whele, and he truely scared her more than anyone else in the Senate as he had killed people just by looking at him wrong. She hated to see what he would do to her for being late, though she knew she was worrying for nothing. She could take care of herself and she wasn't sure why she was doubting herself.

However, she still wondered why she was transferred to House Whele. Was Riesen mad at her for being late so many times? Was it something else? She wasn't sure, but she was going to miss talking to Claire on a daily basic. She was one the few people she trusted, and she needed to talk to her, because her head was going to explode if she didn't.

Alex took a deep breath as she walked into House Whele, though there was no preparing for the look on Ethan's face when he saw her. With his mouth to the floor, he was shocked to see her here. "What are you doing here? Another meeting with William?" Ethan asked, eyeing her. His tone was anything but friendly, and his eyes was drilling into her. "You need to cool it." He had seen her a few hours ago, though this time she looked put together.

She couldn't take his tone right now, and if she was anywhere else, she would have slap him or something. "I just got reassigned," she said, looking away from him.

"Ms. Lannon a word," Whele called from within his study, and Alex could feel herself groan at the sound of his voice. Plus, she couldn't get that smile of his out of mind.

Ethan looked at her surprised. "He knows your name?"

Alex only spared him a glance before she stepped into the room, fighting every part of her that wanted to run. She didn't trust Whele at all, because he was up to something. He was always up to something. Whele didn't talk to his guards, and he surely didn't know their names. They were just soldier one and soldier two, and if he knew your name, it wasn't good. As he spoke, she knew she was wised in her original judgment.

Though she had no interest to, she listened to him talk about his prior job of being a televangelist, and she could hear the bitterness oozing from his words. It was clear he hated everything to do with religion, and there was no doubt that he detested the idea of her being the Chosen One. With that one, she couldn't judge him as she hated it was well. It was just empty promises.

She wasn't worried about what he was saying, though she wouldn't let that on with him was stepping closer. She stood perfectly still as he stepped uncomfortably close, and it took all she had not to step back from David Whele, who was six or seven inches taller than she. He was so close to her that Alex could smell his cologne, which seemed to be the only thing she could smell. It almost overwhelmed to her to the point of puking, but she wouldn't let it get to her.

As he stepped even closer, Alex couldn't fight the urge to flinched and simply looked away from him, ashamed that she was letting him get to her. But she couldn't understand why he was so close? He was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her skin, and she had to fight to suppress her shudder. There was one person who was allowed this close to her, and she wasn't speaking to the Archangel at the moment.

"I won't say a word," Alex said through her teeth, hoping that would made satisfied him.

Whele looked at her, focusing on her red cheek. "Smart woman," he said, still not moving from her side.

Alex wasn't sure what to do, but she wished the Consul would step away from her. If it was anyone else, she would have said something smart, but she couldn't with Whele. He would have her head or throw her in jail, so she couldn't do anything but remain still as he got ungodly close to her. She couldn't help but wonder why he was doing this. Was he testing her? Testing her for what though? Did Riesen not trust her? Did he assign her away for a reason?

"Consul, I've been with House Riesen for four years now, and today of all days, I get transferred to House Whele. Why?"

"I didn't order your transfer. General Riesen did," he replied to her.

Alex had no idea how she knew, but he was lying to her. There was no change in his tone or voice, but she knew he was lying, which was probably the same way she knew Whele was up to something. Maybe, it was the tattoos, which started to itch, and it took everything she had to resist the urge scratched them in front of Whele.

Before anyone could speak again, there was a knock at the door and William entered without waiting for approval. There was a note of confusion on his face, as he looked between Alex and his father, who was still all too close to Alex, before he bowed to Alex. She tried to hide her discomfort at the sight of that, because no matter what anyone said, she was not the Chosen One. Michael was wrong.

"William, please," Whele said, snapping at his son, as he stepped back from Alex, who let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"I'm sorry to intrude," William replied. His eyes were still focus on his father, who had crossed back to the mini bar for another drink.

"No intrusion. Sergeant Lannon has just been assigned to our detail," Consul Whele stated as he smiled at William. Alex didn't like the look in his eyes, but she said nothing as William asked her to accompany him into the market.

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

 

Even though William made her uncomfortable, she would rather walk around the market with William, as people tried to get blessings from the Principate, than speak with his father. She still couldn't understand why David Whele felt the need to stand so close to her that she felt his breath. What was he trying to prove? If she was speaking to Michael, she would ask him about Whele and his strange behavior.

Alex took a deep breath as she followed after William, who was giving away rations to those who needed it. Not knowing that he did that, it warmed her heart, and it opened her up to him slightly, making her wonder if she misjudged him like she had done with Michael. Maybe, she should give William a chance, but as she watched him, her mind wondered back to the night before. She was still unsure of what happened between them and she was nervous to ask. She kept flashing back to waking up almost naked in his bed, and she was too embarrassed to ask. Would it changed anything if they did?

"Are you okay, Alex?" William asked, as they left the market. "You seem quiet."

She didn't answer right away, unsure of what to do. With a few deeps breaths and after a few minutes of her talking herself up, she asked with a red face "We didn't sleep together, did we?" She glanced around making sure no one had heard her ask that. She didn't know what would happen if anyone thought they were sleeping together. She could barely deal with Ethan and Noma thinking that.

"No, we didn't. You passed out from exhaustion and I had no idea of where to take you," he answered. With a hand on her arm, he drew her away from crowd. "Is this why you have been so silent?"

Alex could let out a sigh of relief, because even if she was mad at Michael, she couldn't stand the idea of sleeping with someone else and betraying him, though she couldn't say the same thing with Michael. She wasn't sure if the angel wasn't sleeping with anyone else. "That, and your father," she said looking away from him. She wasn't sure if she should tell him that.

He looked at her with a look in his eyes that she couldn't place. "Is this about the conversion that I interrupted?" he asked. "You seemed uncomfortable."

She smiled slightly. "No offense, but your father doesn't understand personal space. I like my personal bubble," she said, trying to make a joke. "Then he goes on to tell me the cost of fame." That was probably the only thing Alex agreed with David Whele about. She didn't want to live in the lime light.

"Don't take it so personally, he is always like that," he said with a deep breath. "So how are you? You've been through a lot in the last 24 hours: your father dying, becoming the Chosen One," William said. "If you need to talk, I'm here."

Alex wasn't sure what to make of William. Did he really care? Or was it because he was the Principate and she was the Chosen one? "Waiting to service me?" she asked sharply, though there was some dark humor in it. "I don't want people to bow to me like you and Claire both did."

"Alex, I-" Alex gave him a look before she interrupted him quickly, asking, "Is there something else you need to do, Sir?" She didn't want to talk about being a Chosen One, and she didn't want to talk about it with him.

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

 

It was true that she didn't want to talk about it, but she needed to talk about it with someone and there was only one person she could think of: Claire. Though she had bowed before to Alex, Claire saw her as her and not some V-2 Soldier, who was beneath her. She saw Alex as a person, and that wouldn't change. She could trust Claire with everything as she knew Claire would not betray her, even if the tattoos told her not to trust those closest to her.

Sneaking past the guards was easy, though there wasn't much point, as everyone knew that Claire trusted her and she would have someone's head if they didn't let her pass. None the less, Alex slipped in, not wanting to deal with people. She didn't think she could handle the small talk at the moment, though she hated small talk regardless. Not making any noise, Alex eyed a few distracted guards as she walked through the Riesen's hotel-turned-house. She crept right pass them without them noticing her.

However, she did run into Felicia, knocking the teapots and cups she was holding to the ground. Alex got down onto her knees and tried to help her clean up the broken shards, but Felicia wouldn't let her, sending her away. When Alex thought about helping anyway, Felicia's eyes gave her a friendly warning. After saying sorry to Felicia, she took a deep breath and walked away slowly feeling bad. She just missed up everything, didn't she?

With a deep breath, Alex turned her attention back to Claire, and after a few long steps, she found herself outside of Claire's door. With a second of hesitation, she knocked on the door, and hearing Claire answer, Alex entered slowly as if she was scared. "Hey, Claire," she greeted, stiff. Even if Alex didn't want to admit it, she was worried that Claire would look at her differently. She hated this Chosen One label.

Sitting on the bed, Claire looked up from the book that she was reading and smiled. "Alex, how are you?" she asked, padding the bed next to her. "Are you okay? You look like you have been through hell."

Alex smiled slightly, relaxing slightly. "Geez, Claire. Here I thought I looked good."

Claire eyed her as Alex stood there, still not moving. "Alex, it's okay. You can talk to me."

Taking a deep breath, Alex stepped slowly to the bed and sat down in front of Claire. "I'm lost. I don't know what to do," she admitted. Her heart started to race again as she thought of everything.

Claire reached for Alex, putting her hand on knee in a sign of support. "You're the Chosen One. You're-"

"I don't want to hear it," she said unevenly, as she turned away from Claire. "To me, it's stupid graffiti scribbled all over my body that I want to burn off." She suddenly ripped back her sleeves and started to scratch at the tattoos on her arms. She knew there was no getting it off, but that didn't stop her from trying.

"It's gift," Claire said, grabbing Alex's arm to stop her from scratching and she did not let her go. Her arm was red, almost to the point of blood, and she didn't want Alex to hurt herself.

Alex yanked her arm free and glared. "A curse," she said, grudgingly. "I lost my father because of this. I lost Mi-" She started, but she frozen when she almost uttered Michael's name. She didn't realize that she blamed the tattoos for the end of hers and Michael's relationship, and she didn't know what to make of that. It was Michael, who lied her whole life not the tattoos, but the tattoos were a reason for everything.

"What was you about to say, Alex?"

"Not important."

"Alex," Claire said sternly with a look to kill.

Alex knew Michael said they had to keep their relationship a secret, but she didn't know if she could. How could she listen to what he said? She trusted Claire, even with what the tattoos said, even with what he said. Alex wasn't sure if she could trust the tattoos or him. "I…" She paused, unsure if she could tell Claire. What would she say? "I've been seeing Michael."

"The…Archangel?" Claire stared at her, completely shocked. "Romantically?"

"I don't know how he saw it, but it was the best sex I ever had," Alex said, trying to make a joke of it. "Just pure unimaginable pleasure. Mouth-watering. Mind-blowing." It was true, but now, she wasn't sure she could look at it the same way. "He could just go for hours-"

"Alex," she said, interrupting her. "I don't want to hear about your sex life." There a chuckle in her voice as she spoke. "But Alex, are you okay?"

With that, Alex was deflated as she knew Claire saw through her. "Going to judge me? Turn me away?"

"No, why would I?" Claire asked with a small smile. "If he makes you happy, who cares?" Her voice was soft, calming. "But what happened? I can tell you aren't happy." She reached for Alex again.

"I told him to leave me the hell alone," She answered, taking a brief pause. "He lied to me."

Claire looked at Alex as she grabbed her arm and squeezed to give her reinsurance. "Maybe, he did it to protect you."

Alex laughed angrily. "Not you too," she said bitterly. "He lied to me."

"He may have lied about you being the Chosen One, but has he lied about how he felt? Come one, Alex. Don't let your anger overtake you."

Closing her eyes, Alex took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. "No," she answered, remembering his touches which turned her red just thinking about them. She could remember the feel of his wings and his shudder at her touch. She could still feel his hands as he wiped her down when he didn't need to. She could still hear his voice as he moaned out her name, and she knew Claire was right. However, it was all too much for her.

"Sometimes we must do things that we don't want to do," Claire said, her eyes not leaving Alex's embarrassed face.

"I still can't help but be angry with him," Alex said. Why was it so hard to forgive him? "I hate these tattoos."

Claire scooted closer to Alex, still holding her leg in a sign of support. "Can I see them?"

"Not you too." Alex held back her groan as Claire looked into her eyes, drilling into her with curiosity. "Why?" she asked, trying to ignore the emotional pain from Claire asking. First, William and now, Claire. Was she just a meat suit to them?

"Have you studied them yet?" Claire asked.

There was only the one time with Michael, but Alex hadn't taken the time to look again. She didn't want to look at them again, fearing what might happen. "Fine," she mumbled, slowly unzipping her shirt and taking it off. As Alex took her shirt off, Claire crawled closer to get a better look at the tattoos and reached out to touch her. Claire's fingers felt weird as she traced the tattoos on her back with a light touch. As Claire's hand moved up Alex's back, it sent chills up Alex's spine, and she was having a difficult time holding back the shudder. The chills only got worse as Claire touched her with two hands: one hand on her shoulder and the other tracing the markings on her lower back. Alex wouldn't help but shudder visibly as Claire pressed hard.

"Are you done?" Alex asked after a few minutes. She wouldn't take any more of this, and she couldn't get over the feeling in her stomach as Claire touched her.

"This one looks almost Aramaic. Aren't you even curious?" Claire asked, as scooted even closer. Her breath felt hot against Alex's skin.

Alex shuddered again as Claire's fingers traveled up her side and to her arm. "No," Alex snapped. "What's it with you and William? He couldn't keep his eyes off them too." However, there was something different with how Claire was looking at them.

"William saw them?" Claire asked as she still traced the tattoos. There was something in Claire's voice that Alex wouldn't place.

With a deep breath, Alex explained how she ended up in William's bad, almost naked. "Don't worry nothing happened between me and your fiancé, though everyone thinks something did."

Claire smiled weakly. "It isn't like I love William."

"Is there someone you do love?" Alex asked, as she pulled away from Claire and looked at her. Again, there was something in that look that she couldn't place. Shaking her head, Alex reached for her shirt and put it on. She hated to be this exposed.

"No, there's not, but I would like the chance to fall in love. I think everyone deserves that change. Don't you?"

"Yes." Alex smiled, talking to Claire for another minute before she left. She felt guilty enough unburdening everything on Claire, who had enough on her plate. And though she didn't want to admit it, something felt off with Claire, but she didn't know what it was. Again, if she was speaking to Michael, she might ask him about it.

However, Claire did give her a lot to think about, and Michael was at the top of it all. It made her wonder if she was too hard on him for lying to her. He did it to protect her, but there was a part of her that couldn't pass it. How could he lie to her if he cared for her? Then there was the doubt that wouldn't go away and it had to do with the tattoos and the warning. It just made his lying feel so much worse than it was.

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

 

The pain was almost too great and it was almost impossible to think; however, seeing Bixby on the ground bleeding kept her going. At first, it stun Alex to see the little girl, bleeding, because she couldn't understand how she had failed so horribly, and it took Claire getting hurt to shock Alex back to reality. After everything that Claire had done for her, she couldn't let anything happen to her, and Bixby meant too damn much to Alex to let her die.

Finding some unknown strength, Alex pushed her injured body to her feet as she had to get Felicia away from Bixby and Claire. She had to do everything that she could, even if she got killed, because she couldn't let anything happen to these two. It was all her fault that they were in danger, and she had to protect them. If only she had listened to Michael, none of this would have happened, but she was too damn focused on herself, and she would not forgive herself for that.

Before Alex could get onto her feet, Felicia flung her hard, sending her cross the room, and she landed hard against the wall, denting it. With a heavy, fuggy mind, she could barely move, making her wonder if something was broken. She tried to move her legs or do something, but her legs didn't seem to want to listen. Nothing else to do, Alex reached for her gun and shoot at the angel; however, the bullets did nothing but reflect off Felicia's wings.

"I thought you would be smarter, Chosen One," Felicia said, as she approached her. "Just a fool."

Seeing the Angel approach, it sent Alex into overdrive, and she forced herself to move. Even though her leg felt like they were on fire, Alex was able to get to her feet, though it wasn't long before she was on the ground again as Felicia tackled her into an elevator shaft, picking up speed by using her wings. Somehow, Alex was able to wrestle with the angel, putting her underneath her when they landed.

Only for a moment while Felicia struggled to get the soldier off her, Alex's mind went to Michael's wings, which she loved the feel off. She felt safe as the Archangel wrapped his wings around her, shielding her from the world. However, she could understand why people were afraid of them as she stared down at Felicia's wings which glazed her skin cutting her. They were also a valuable tool, which Felicia had used to fling her out of the elevator.

Her body hurt like hell as she crawled away from the angel, trying to put some distance between them. Alex had to do something, even if it was stupid. She was running out of time as her blood dripped down the right side of her face, clouding her vision. Her mind was still in a fog as she trapped herself in a corner, while Felicia got to her feet and walked toward her. "Go fuck yourself," Alex hissed, reaching for something. Picking up the first thing she could reach, which was a bottle of lighter fluid, and sprayed the higher angel with it.

"Bitch," Felicia hissed as she tried to dodge but failing. Dripping in it, she advanced on Alex, while she wiped her face. "I'll say that to you, but it seems there's an Angel already doing that," Felicia jeered, her voice quacking. "Does it feel good to be Michael's little bitch? One of his many bitches?"

Many? Alex knew she shouldn't let it get to her, but it was harder said than done when she knew he had a thing with Becca Thorn. Shaking her head, she forced that out of her mind, but it didn't go far from Michael. How could these angels smell Michael on her? And was there any way to wash off his scent? Because this was ridiculous. She did not need every angel in the world to know that she was sleeping with him, not that she was embarrassed by it. It was just her sex life was her sex life. "I'm not anyone's bitch," she yelled. "If anything, you're my bitch."

Not wasting any time, Alex reached into her pocket and pulled out a lighter. After hitting the switch to light it, she flung it at the Angel, who let up in flames in mare seconds. Using all of her strength, Alex pushed herself to her feet and rushed toward the Angel, as she had to get her out of the Riesen's House. With Felicia on fire, Alex could only kicked her, but it was good enough to send her into the window, which shattered behind her, sending into the night sky.

Alex stood at the window for a second, making sure that Felicia wasn't coming back before she limped back to Bixby and Claire, who were being looked at by the medical staff. Her eyes froze on Bixby as she was being lifted onto a stretcher and taken away. There was only one thought in her mind: this was all her fault. She was too focus on her own pain to pay attention to anything else, and people had paid for her mistake. How could she had let this happen? Why was she so selfish? She was a danger to everyone around.

Michael was right: she was a target and she needed to get out of here, before someone died because of her. After gathering her things as quickly as she could and without stopping for anyone, she lingered by the Stratosphere for one more look. She couldn't stop the ping she felt in her heart as she looked at it. The Archangel might be a liar, but he was a part of her, and she felt like she was ripping herself a part as she walked away. He had made her feel special when no one else did.

Shaking her head, she headed to her dented jeep, which was just another painful reminder; however, she didn't make it far. Just before she could get to her secret tunnels, she felt a hand on her arm. She knew who it belonged to before she looked, but it still made her heart race. "Leave me alone, William," she said, not turning to him.

"Alex, where are you going?"

She glanced pass him to his guards, wondering what they must be thinking. "I need to go."

"Alex," William called again, refusing to let her go. "Are you okay?" His eyes were focused on the dry blood in her hair line, which she was unable to get clean with the quick stop at the sink. It stood out in her blonde hair, which had fallen out of the bun. It did hide the bruise, forming on her neck, under her ear.

"I need to go," she repeated, hoping he would let her go. The pain flowing through her body grew with each passing second, and Alex knew she wouldn't be able to stand for much longer.

Seeing her fists shaking at her side, he said, "I heard there was an angel attack at the Riesen's house. Are you okay?"

She couldn't understand why William couldn't leave her alone. "You should go see Claire. She's been hurt," Alex explained, pulling away from him. "I'm fine. I just need some air."

He let her step away from him, but he didn't let her go far. "Alex, are you going somewhere? You need medical attention. You're hurt."

"It's my fault. I'm a target," she admitted, almost crying. Why was she always crying in front of him? "Please, let me go, and don't stop me." She glanced toward the sky, hoping not to hear a certain angel, because Michael would never let her go if he knew. He had already told her that he would chase her to the end of the earth, though she wondered if that was a lie too, but she couldn't take that chance. She had to get out of here before he noticed she was gone, and she had to hope with enough distance, he wouldn't find her. "Please, William."

"Okay," he said with a bit of hesitation.

Alex smiled as she stepped back to him. Not knowing why she did so, she pulled William to her and kissed him on the cheek. She could see that his guards not pay any attention as if this was a common thing for William. "Thank you."

"Be safe," he said. His face was bright red.

She nodded as she turned from him and took off as fast as she could with her limp. Even at her top speed, she could not out run Michael, and now, there was no way she could. However, she had to try and doing as best as she could, she ran into the tunnels toward her jeep. She was the target and she needed to protect those she cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One, I proofed this very sleep so if you see any mistakes, I am sorry. :) I wanted to get this out.
> 
> Also, I think I struggle with how canon I want to keep this; however, I think either way, it will be good though it could be the sleep talking right now. Right?
> 
> With Ethan, I am not sure what I want to do with him. I know the character is gay in the show, but in the show, he also has feelings for Alex (revealed by Arika), which becomes tricky when we gender switch. I don't want him to be a love triangle or for him to be in love with her. However, I want to play with those emotions as I do want him to continue to care deeply for her.
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you like it. Please let me know through reviews.


	7. The Never-ending Schemes

**Chapter 7:**

**The Never-ending Schemes**

* * *

 

William maybe believed that Gabriel was the answer to all of his prayers, but that didn't mean he wasn't afraid of the Archangel, who killed for the smallest of reasons. That was the only reason why he preferred Michael over Gabriel, because Michael seemed to be in control of his urges unlike Gabriel who was ruled by them. Gabriel enjoyed the kill.

"I hate food wrapped in a tin. Tastes like metal," Gabriel whined as he stared at the pudding that a man was eating at the bar.

Then there was times that William didn't know what to make of the Angel, who would whine like a small child, and this was one of those times. He couldn't believe that Gabriel was complaining about pudding of all things. They had important things to go over and pudding weren't one of them. "Claire Riesen was badly hurt in the angel attack on Alex Lannon. If I'd have known, I could have prevented her from getting in your way," he said, before thinking of Alex and how badly she was hurt. "And Alex was hurt too. I thought you wanted her to join you, not dead."

Gabriel turned back to William and just stared at him for a few seconds. "I didn't know you cared about Alex," he responded with a slight smile.

"She's the Chosen One," William replied, quickly. "She's going to change the world, and we need her alive." He wasn't sure why he was so worked up about it. Yes, he cared about Alex, but she was okay. And he loved Claire. It was Claire, who he would spend the rest of his life with. "But Claire is the woman I plan to marry." He added as an afterthought, as Gabriel was still eyeing him. "If I'd have known, I could've prevented her from getting in your way."

"Do you think I don't care about you?"

"Of course not." William said, quickly as he went back to being scared of the Archangel. With a nonbreaking gaze, Gabriel continued to stare at him with an intense look. He did not want to upset the Angel as anything could set off his anger, but William didn't want anyone he cared about getting hurt.

"I can't bring my father back without the aid of one loyal man, and of all the men in the world, I chose you. Do you know why? Because when you speak, people listen," he said with a smile.

"I understand, but I don't…" William started, but Gabriel silenced with a hand.

The Archangel leaned forward against the table as if he realized they were talking in a public place. "You still are not convinced. There is no reason to doubt me, William," he said calmly. "I needed to test Alex to make sure she was the one and she is. For all I know, Michael could have been playing a trick, and I would not put it pass my brother. I did not mean for anyone else to get hurt."

William understood that, but Alex and Claire were hurt, and it could've worse. One of them could've been killed. "Alex left Vega. She's out there alone," he said. "Some might happen to her."

"Has she, now?" He asked, as if a bigger smile appeared on his face.

William didn't know what Gabriel's plan with Alex was, but he was worried about the V-2 Soldier, who had a huge part to play in this war. "Aren't you worried? There're many dangers out there."

"She can handle herself and it is for the best that she's away from my brother," Gabriel admitted as he looked down at the menu.

It was strange to see Gabriel sit there like a human, ready to order food, and it took a few seconds for William to snap out of his glaze. "What are you planning?" he questioned, knowing better than to ask about Michael and how his influence was bad on Alex. He had made that mistake before and Gabriel had almost abandoned him. He had learned that Gabriel didn't like to talk about Michael and how Michael was misguided. It almost seemed painful for the Archangel to talk about it, and William could understand as some had to be sacrificed for the better of humanity. Most had lost their way, and some, even if it hurt to admit, had lost the right to be saved.

"In due time, William. In due time." Gabriel answered.

William knew better than to push, but he couldn't help but wonder what the Angel was planning. Was he just a tool for the angel to use and throw away? Oh, God, he hoped not.

"You do not stomach the pain of the ones you care for well, do you? It is difficult?" He asked, after a few seconds of silence.

"It is." His voice was soft, but he was firm in his answer.

"I am sorry that your Claire was hurt in the attack, but with Alex, I need to push her. I need her to come to me, but do not worry, I will make sure no harm comes to her," the Archangel answered.

Before William could respond, the waitress came to the table and asked, "What can I get you boys?"

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

 

Alex didn't know what it was, but she was pulled over on the side of the road in the hot sun and blazing heat hunched over, feeling dizzy. She wasn't sure what was going on, but her body felt strange, almost like it didn't belong to her. She was feeling the urge to puke, but nothing was coming up no matter how many times she heaved. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to bring her breathing back to normally.

When the V-2 soldier left Vega, it was in the dead of night and she was fine, well except for her injuries from the battle with Felicia, but now, the sun was high in the sky, and she felt sick. She had no idea why she felt like crap, and the only reason she could think of was the combination of her nerves and food from the jeep. She knew it was stupid to eat while her nervous were hyped up, but she couldn't help it. She was starving; however, now, food made her sick.

"Get a grip, Alex," Alex told herself as she straightened up. She stood there for a few seconds, baking in the hot sun, as she willed herself to feel better. There was still a limp in her step, and she hadn't fully cleaned the dry blood caked into her hair. Her clothes were a wrinkly mess and her blonde hair was in a rat nest on the top of her head. Her hair was so knotted around the tie that she didn't even attempt to take the tie out.

Alex took another deep breath as she turned back to her dented jeep, which only made her think of her Archangel. No, not yours, she told herself. She wondered if he was ever hers. All there was between them was sex and lies, and that was nothing. Alex could get that from anyone; in fact, many people were feeding her lies, and she didn't want that from him. Even though she knew it was impossible with Michael, she wanted something else from him, which she knew he would or could never give. He was an angel and he couldn't commit to her; his lies told her that. She was just a charge to him that he had to train to save the world.

She exhaled slowly as she scanned the horizon for any sort of movement. The now desert land spread for miles, and though the dry barren land would only bring death to those who wander it, it did have some advantages. With flat lands, there was no way for someone or something to get the upper hand, unless they came from the sky. However, most of the angels were simple Eight Balls and they did not have wings, but she was not worried about a few Eight Balls. Alex was worried about Gabriel and his Higher Angels…and Michael, who would be after her.

However, before she could get back to her jeep, something in the distance caught her eye. Alex barely had any time to think as the objects in the distance started to move and take shape. They were closing the distance in rapid time and speed. As they got closer, Alex could tell what they were by their spider like (or what she considered spider like) movements that they were Eight Balls.

Snapping back to reality, she bolted to the driver side door and yanked it open. Alex was foolish at times, jumping head first into things without thinking, but she knew that she couldn't last in a fight against two or more Eight Balls. Though she couldn't tell how many were heading toward her, she knew there had to be at least three of them, and each of them were stronger than she was.

Alex knew her only hope was to try and out run them, even if she had no idea of where she would head. She jumped into the jeep and reached to the ignition only to find the key was gone. "Fuck," she cursed remembering she had taken the key out of the ignition and put it in her pocket when she taken her 'little' breather. She could've left the keys in the ignition, but she was paranoid, and even if there was no one around, she didn't want to give anyone a chance to steal her jeep, her life line.

She fumbled for the key in her pocket for a few seconds before she was able to get a hold on it. However, just as she pulled the key out, she whacked her hand against the steering wheel, knocking the key out of her hand. "Shit," she cursed as it fell to the floor. She bend down, trying to feel for the key, but as she felt the metal loop of the key ring, something gripped her from behind and harshly pulled her out of the jeep, banging her head against the door.

The next thing Alex knew, she was on the dirt covered road, as an Eight Ball hovered above her with a hand around her neck. With one hand trying to pry the hand from her neck, she reached for her gun, holstered to her hip. She could feel the air slip from her lungs as her fingers just glazed the butt of the gun. She could vaguely make out that he was talking, but his words were drown out by the blood rushing to her head.

She kicked her legs, trying overthrow him but he was too strong for her. She knew her only hope to survive was her gun, which she couldn't reach, and with each passing second, the chances of her getting her gun was less. She could feel her body become numb from the lack of air and she knew she had to act fast. Switching hands, she reached her left hand for her knife in her belt.

Just as her vision started to blacken, she was able to reach the knife, and without wasting a second, she buried the blade into the Eight Ball's ear, digging into its brain. Its grip on her neck loosened as it screamed in pain, and she was able to kick it off and roll away. As the Eight Ball (a male, Alex had learned after her vision had cleared) pulled at the blade in his head, the soldier grabbed her gun from the holster and shakily shot him in the head, killing it.

Trying to catch her breath, Alex struggled to her feet, but it wasn't long before she was shoved violently against her jeep, almost denting again. In her shock and surprised, she dropped her pistol as she tried to push off the female Eight Ball, who had put her whole body against Alex's. The angel's forearm was pressured firmly against Alex's neck. "Y-you're… breath reeks," she said, letting out a hissing joke.

The female Eight Ball snarled at Alex as she slammed her harder against the jeep. The spider veins on lower angel popped as she growled, and her long pointy nails drug into Alex's arms, almost to the point of blood. "Must kill," the Eight Ball growled in a low tone.

Alex wasn't able to put up much of a struggle against this lower angel as she was having a difficult time breathing. She started to cough hard with the heavy pressure against her chest, and she had begun to wonder if this was how she was going to die. She didn't want it to end like this, especially not how she left it with Michael, but she supposed it was better this way. At least, no one else would die because of her. No one she cared about would get hurt, like Bixby who Alex wasn't even sure was alive. The little girl had lost a lot of blood when she left her, and she wished she knew what had happened to Bixby, but she couldn't stay, not when every angel was after her.

Just as her vision began to darken again, the Eight Ball was ripped off her and she felt the oxygen rush back to her lungs. It was almost overwhelming. As she violently coughed, she looked up to her savior expecting it to Michael, but to her surprised, it wasn't. With her fading vision, she could only made out his leather pants, which she wanted to mock endlessly. Who in the hell wore leather pants in this kind of heat? Who would wear those pants in general?

Alex eyed the strange man, as he pulled a blade like item out of his pants and stabbed the female Eight Ball; however, it wasn't over with yet. Even with her fizzy vision, she could make out a third Eight Ball, who was approaching the man. She wanted to yell out and warn the man, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. However, it seemed like he had nothing to worry about as the lower angel backed off and bowed to man. At first, Alex thought she had imagined the bowing as her vision was anything but clear; however, when the Eight Ball turned and left, she knew she couldn't have imagined it.

The soldier in her started to came alive as the man approached her. Her gut was telling her to get to her feet and run, but her body wasn't responding. She was stuck there against the Jeep's tire as she tried to gain some kind of control of her body. However, there was nothing she could do as she faded into darkness.

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

 

David Whele had a long list of people who he felt were a threat to him and his plans. At the moment, Edward Riesen and his old fashion idea were at the top of the list with Alex Lannon, the Chosen One, right below him. Though it seemed like Sergeant Lannon might have taken care of her own self by her own stupidity; however, she was still a chest piece on a board that David needed to control. At third was Arika, who had the power to give him what he wanted, but at the same time, she had the power to take it all away.

There was no doubt in David's mind that he could control all three of these fools with easy, but he first needed to convince Arika that Riesen was a fool. He needed her to realize that he was in control and not Riesen, who only served to set back Vega. Once he had the power, he would be changing things, and the first thing he would do was take out Riesen and throw the Archangel out of Vega.

Arika had her back toward David as she watched the lion paced around in his cage. "It must make you feel so masculine to take a predator from the very top of the food chain and dominate it, lord over it," she said.

There was something in her tone that David that didn't like. Even after everything that had happen, she still thought she was in control and he didn't like that at all. "I saved that animal from certain death. I'm saving his entire species from extinction. Of course, I don't expect gratitude from him," he said, turning to Samson. He hadn't stopped pacing around his cage, looking for a way out. There was something saddening about it.

Arika didn't respond to David, testing his control. "You, on the other hand, I think you understand the debt you owe me." His eyes were drilling into the side of her face as he tried to get something out of her.

"I think you have it backwards," she said, still not looking at him.

"I could've had you executed," he said, trying to get her. He hated how he couldn't get under her skin, no matter what he did. He had gotten under Lennon's skin with just a look, but Arika had a stronger presence. It seemed that she feed off his attempts to scare her, and that annoyed the hell out of him.

Arika with her head held high turned to him. "But you didn't. You need me," she said. There was no hesitation or fear in her voice as she stood inches from him.

"I need Helena's air force," he corrected, meeting her glance. He stared at her, trying to stare her down. "The only chance we have of ridding ourselves of those abominations is by blasting Gabriel's aerie."

"And what do we get in exchange for our squadron?" Again, she did not back down.

"Six uranium rods, full technical specifications, and the loan of one of our top nuclear scientists," he said, as he turned from Arika to pour himself a drink. "Female, naturally." After filling the glass, he put it to his lips and took a long drink.

She stepped away from the wall and toward him. "If we are negotiating, there's something else that I want," she said, going to get a drink for herself.

"Instead?" he asked as he took another slip. That surprised him. What else would she want?

"In addition to." Arika stepped to him and took the glass directly out of his hand, and before he could protest, she took a slip from it. "Are you unable to give me what I want? Am I negotiating with the wrong man?" she asked, staring at him.

His anger started to rise as he realized he was losing control of his woman. "What is that you want?"

"Not what. Who," Arika said as she finished up David's drink before handing it back to him. "Alex Lannon."

Out of all the things that David expected, he did not expect her to say Lannon. "You want a V-2 soldier?" he asked, trying to hide his surprise.

"Not just any V-2 soldier," she responded, stepping to get another drink.

David's anger started to grow again, because he was becoming increasingly sick of Alex Lannon. He didn't care what the Archangel said: Alex Lannon was not the Savior. She was a threat and nothing else. "I don't believe she's what you looking for," he said, through his teeth.

"If that's the case, you wouldn't mind us having her," Arika said, pulling herself a drink.

He had no idea why Arika would want Lannon, but if she wanted the phony Savior, she could have the phony Savior. He wasn't sure his foolish son could handle Lannon, and it would solve all of his problems. It brought a smile to his face as he thought about it. "Very well," he said. "You can have her."

"And will the Lord of the City approved of these terms?"

David stopped himself from groaning outward, because he knew neither Riesen nor Michael would agree to this deal. He didn't know what Riesen saw in the girl, but the Lord of the City had a soft spot for her, and he wouldn't agree with trading Lannon. David couldn't understand why as she was just a replaceable soldier. Then there was the Archangel, who would surely not allow it, and would not react well. However, once he had power over Vega, he would boot Michael from Vega. He was not a fool and he understood the threat that the angel was. "Riesen knows what's needed," he said, knowing that he would have to trick them both.

"I asked you if he would sanctioned this deal," Arika asked, taking a drink. Her eyes never left him.

"I don't need his approval. If you want Lannon, she's yours," David said harshly. He was sick of Riesen and it was ready for a change in Vega, and this was a way to rid of Lannon. "Why don't you run along back to Evelyn and broker a deal before I change my mind about you and make his day?" he asked, pointing to Samson.

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

 

When Alex came to, it was to the warm water being sprayed in her face and the bright sun in her eyes. With a few deep coughs, the soldier blinked, trying to get her bearings. She moaned as she tried to move without success. "S…stop," she moaned again as the person all but dumped the water on her head.

"You can't be sleeping all day," a man responded.

Not recognizing the man's voice, Alex jumped, and with some newly found energy, compelled her aching body to move. Her heart pounded in her chest as she forced her eyes open. She flinched away from the man as she looked him over. Even if her vision was fizzy before, this was the same man, who had saved her from the Eight Balls, and more importantly, he was the same man, who the Eight Ball didn't attack. She had no idea of who he was, but she knew whoever he was, it wasn't good. "D…Don't touch me."

"Relax, Alex," the man in the leather pants said. "I will not hurt you."

Alex pushed herself flat against the jeep, trying to put some room between herself and him. "Get away from me," she yelled as her voice started to come back to her. She focused on his face as her hands roamed the dirt looking for some kind of weapon.

"You're in no danger, Alex."

The way he said her name set off warning signals in her head, because even if this man wasn't dangerous, he shouldn't know her name and be saying it like they were close friends. "Like hell," she yelled, as she was unable to find an object to hit him with and simply gripped a hand full of dirt. Without a second thought, she hurled it in his face. The man jumped back surprised, as the dirt lodged itself into his eyes, giving Alex room to escape.

Her legs felt like jelly underneath her, but she refused to let that stop her. She had to get away, but as she was running from him, she was running away from her jeep. It was a horrible feeling as her jeep was her only way to escape, but without her keys, it was useless. It was just a paperweight; however, even if it wasn't, it wouldn't help her escape the man, who moved like the wind.

Above her head, she heard flapping, and somehow, she was able to tell those wings did not belong to Michael. She couldn't describe it, but they sounded deadlier than Michael's. She didn't how wings could, but they did, and she knew she was in trouble. Before she could do anything, the man landed in front of her with his black wings spared out blocking her. He's a higher angel!

She stood there shocked as she wondered why an angel would want to save her. She assumed all angels would want her dead for being the Chosen One. "Stay back," she said, padding herself down looking for some kind of weapon. If she was in her uniform, she would have something, but in her jeans, she had nothing. "Don't make me shoot you."

"How do you plan to do that with no gun?" he asked, waving her hand gun in front of her.

"Don't count me out," she hissed, finding nothing on her person that she could use as a weapon.

The man smiled and said, "I would never count you out, Alex." His wings folded behind him, but they did not disappear as if he expected to use them at any time.

"Who are and what do you want?" she asked, as she tried to come up with a plan.

A pout appeared on his face as he took a step toward her. "I'm hurt. My brother never mentioned me?"

Her brain froze as a realization flashed before her eyes. "You're Gabriel," she said, slowly, as she backed up, trying to put some distance between them. If this was really the Archangel, she was screwed, beyond screwed. But why would he save her? Why wouldn't he just let her be killed by those Eight Balls?

"Oh, my brother has talked about me then?" he said as a smiled replaced his frown.

"Why did you save me?" she asked, still backing up. However, she only made it so far before she bumped into her jeep.

He followed each of her steps with one of his own. "I am not your enemy," he said, closing the distance between them.

Alex glared at him, not believing him at all. After everything this angel had done, there was no way that he wasn't her enemy. Because of him, half of the world had been slaughtered, and humans were on the edge of extinction. Because of him, people were being hunted and killed, violently. "You're a fool if you think I would believe that."

Gabriel stepped toward her with her gun in his out reached hand. "Why don't you take back your gun?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, not believing him for a second; however, she couldn't just stand here and stare. "Why would you give it back?"

"I am not the bad guy, Alex," he said, still holding the gun out to her.

"And this is a sign of peace?" she asked. Her gut was screaming at her not to take it as anything that came from him must have a cost.

"Michael has been lying to you," Gabriel said. "My brother wants you to believe that I am the enemy, when I am not."

Alex couldn't lie and say that it didn't hurt to hear that as Michael had lied to her. He had been lying to her for months if not more, keeping things from her, and now, she was wondering if she could trust him at all. However, none of that mattered, as Gabriel was worse. There was no way in hell that she could trust him, but he got her thinking. "You did that all on your own," she said, going against her gut and taking the gun slowly from him. She had to protect herself.

"Has he got you into his bed yet?" Gabriel asked, as he looked her over. "There's no doubt that he will try, so he can get into your head. There are less stars in the sky than woman Michael had taken to his bed."

This was getting tiring, and she couldn't understand why everyone was telling her this. Why did it matter how many people he slept with? It shouldn't matter, but to her, it did and she hated that. And what did he mean by using it to get into her head? Did Gabriel imply that she was controlled by her sex? Because she wasn't. "Considering how old Michael is, it would make sense. If I Iived that long, I would have a lot of lovers too, and maybe more than one at a time" she said, smiling as she tried to hide the pain. The gun twitched in her hand as she watched the angel step closer to her.

He smiled as he stepped even closer to her. "You may have a point but-"

Not wanting him any closer and being sick of voice, she rose the gun and aimed it at Gabriel. "Stay back!" She yelled, staring down the barrel of the gun. "Just stay back." She ordered, putting on a strong face.

"I won't hurt you, and that gun won't do anything to me," he said. "Do you wish to test it?" He took a few steps back from Alex and spared his arms out, exposing his chest. "Why don't you take the shoot and see for yourself?"

"Then what was the point in giving it back?" She snapped, glaring at him as the gun shook slightly in her hands.

"Faith."

Annoyed at his answer, she straightened her arm, forcing herself to take a step forward as she told herself that Gabriel was buffing. The gun could kill him; however, she was against shooting an unarmed man, even after everything that he had done. She tried to force herself to shoot, reminding herself of everything he had done, but she couldn't and she just stood shocked at herself. She had trained for this moment for years, but here she was unable to take her shot at a wide opened target. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she take the shot? Was it because he was defenseless (not that an angel could ever be defenseless)? Was it because he wanted her too?

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, her voice shakily. "What do you want?"

Gabriel laughed as his hands dropped to his side. "You, Alex. I want you."

Alex's felt her aim start to drop as she heard him say that. "What?" was the only thing she could say as her brain seemed to stop working. "…Me?"

"You're the Chosen One. You're a key," he said, closing back to her. "I need you. I need you to bring back my father."

She shook her head, trying to make sense of what was going on. She still had no idea what it meant to be the Chosen One and how she was going to bring back God, but both Gabriel and Michael seemed to think she was important. "I won't help you," she said. "Do whatever you want to me, but I won't help you."

He laughed. "I won't need to force you to do anything as you will come to me willingly."

Alex hated how smug and sure he was that she would join him. "Why would I do that?" she snapped, rising her arm again.

"Once you learned the truth, you'll come willingly, begging for my help. Right now, you don't understand what's going on around you," Gabriel said. "You are blind to what my Brother is doing. He is deceiving you, Alex. You don't see it now, but you will."

She felt her anger rise up inside of her, and it wasn't only directed at the Archangel in front of her. "Why don't you take me by force now, because I'll never go with you willingly," she snapped, pointing the gun at his head. "And you won't get this chance again."

"That would do me no good," he said.

"Never going to happen," she said almost growling. This angel had no idea of who she was, because she would never turn to him of all people. She was going to kill this bastard, and she was going to kill him slowly.

His eyes wondered from her gun to her face, and a smile appeared on his face. "Don't you see? I have a chance."

"Like hell," she replied, still unable to shoot him. What was wrong with her? He was feet from her, but yet, she was unable to kill him.

His wings started to flap behind him, sending gust of wind and dust everywhere. Alex's messy hair and dirt flew around her face, getting into her eyes. "You will, Alex Lannon. You would have shot me if there was no chance."

Alex cursed at herself as she realized he had a point, but she was still struggling with shooting an unarmed man, especially when he wasn't attacking her. However, it wasn't just that. It was something else as well, and she knew it. "Or maybe, I'm repaying you for save me from those Eight Balls," she said.

"Maybe," He eyed her face, trying to read her. "Just remember, you cannot trust Michael. He isn't as innocent as you think." With that the Archangel took off into the air, leaving Alex alone and confused.

She had no idea of what just happened and why he would save her life than leave. What was his end plan? Did he really think that she would go to him willingly? Was he telling her the truth about Michael, about everything? Was this all an attempt to get in her head? Alex didn't know, but she knew he had a reason and it wasn't just to save her life.

She was in the middle of an angel battle with no clue of who she was, who Gabriel was, or who Michael was. She knew nothing about her Archangel, besides the fact that he helped to firm and protect Vega. Before that, she had no idea what he did or who he was. Even after everything, she had no idea of who he was, and she was beginning to doubt him, which she knew was what Gabriel wanted. She didn't want to play Gabriel's game, but she couldn't get his words out of her mind.

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

 

"I had no idea there were higher angels hiding within the city walls," Michael spoke. It was a lie, one of the many he had told lately. He had told so many lies that it was hard to tell where the truth ended and the lie picked up, and it was these lies that had chased Alex away from him. He didn't care what it took, but he was going to get her back as she was the one thing that he was not willing to lose.

Edward Risen leaned forward in his chair. "I see."

"And we're supposed to simply take your word as faith," Whele said, clearly annoyed.

One of the Senators, Frost if Michael remembered correctly, leaned forward in his chair and said, "For the Savior's sake, show some respect, Whele."

For a brief second, the Archangel wondered what Frost would do if he learned of Alex's existence. Would he still pray to her as he did now?

"I care little about your faith," David snapped as he got to his feet.

Michael cared little for Whele. It was David Whele that tested his will to save these weak humans. If all humans were like Whele, he would've joined his brother and killed them all himself. "Whether you take my word or not is not my concern," he replied calmly.

David stepped closer to Michael, not realizing how stupid that was. "What exactly is your concern?"

Alex was his main and only concern, but he doubted it would do anyone any good if he said that aloud. Michael knew that Whele posed a threat to the Chosen One and he would have to keep a close eye on him. "Protecting and advising this city in its war against the angels."

"Oh, and how many people died in the attack?" Whele said, continuing to push.

Riesen could tell where this was going. "Consul, Michael is not on trial here."

"I think we've heard enough from you today," another Senator said. This one Michael couldn't recall the name of, and he had no interest to.

"I know I have," Becca muttered, drawing Michael's attention. He hadn't spoken to her since he broke off their evenings together. There was no denying that she was an attractive woman, but he had no desire to fake it with her.

"I would like the senate to consider Michael was a deserter," David said, looking around the room. "He was a soldier who turned his back on his own kind."

"Give it a rest, Whele," someone interjected. Again, Michael had no interest in who said it, as this had drawn on for far too long for his liking.

However, David Whele would not stop. "Who's to say he won't turn again? Who's to say he was ever really on our side?"

Michael had enough of Whele, who didn't understand how close he was to death. "Consul Whele makes a good point. What if I were a traitor? What if I slaughtered everyone in this room?" He turned to Whele and did not take his eyes off the man. "What if I killed you right now? No one could stop me." There was one person who could stop him, but he doubted she would. Alex, like many, did not care for Consul Whele. "Murder is a crime for men. Is it a crime for angels?" His eyes scanned the room, wondering who he had frightened with his words. "Good to ponder such questions. It will help you to understand the real danger you face."

With that, he glanced around the room one last time before he left without saying another word. He had grown tired of these talks with the senate, who had failed understand what was going around them. He was tired of their nonsense, and he knew he would have to keep any eye on them. The senate could turn out to be a threat to Alex and him, and he could not allow that. He needed to stay ahead of them, and he needed to do it now; however, he didn't made it far as Becca trailed not far from behind him.

"Consul Thorn, may I help you with something?" He asked, not turning back to her.

"Can I come by the Stratosphere later?" she asked in whispering.

Michael didn't even turn back to answer her. "No," he said sharply. That was the last thing he needed, and it would not end well for anyone if he allowed her to come to the Stratosphere.

"There is no need to be like this," Becca said.

He didn't understand why she couldn't understand that whatever they had was over. "I told you to find a good man to settle down with," he said. It had been a mistake to start a relationship with her, and he would regret it, even if he did care for her. She was important to him, and he did not want to see her hurt.

Becca, as always, looked amazing in her black suit dress and red heels, and she had this confidence in her that he admired. She was a strong woman with a strong mind that wasn't afraid to let people know what she was thinking. She stared at him, observing his body posture. "It would be for the best," she said, agreeing with him.

"Then there is no reason for us to discuss this anymore," he said, stepping away from her.

"And how is Sergeant Lannon?" Becca asked, not allowing him to leave.

On hearing Becca bringing up Alex, Michael turned back to Becca. "You are interested in a V-2 soldier, Consul?" he asked shocked. "I did not know that you cared."

"She's the Chosen One," she said, not breaking away from his stare. "It's important to keep an eye on her as there's no telling what Whele is up to."

Michael knew Becca well to know that she was fishing for information, though he had no idea of why. Was she truly interested in Alex or was it something else? "It is. However, she is capable of taking care of herself."

Becca was still staring at him with a look in her eyes. "Where is she now?"

"I would suppose she is on duty," he said, calmly. He had an urge to go seek her out, but he knew it was best to give her some space. If he didn't, he might lose her, though he might lose her either way. He had lied to her, and she might not get over that.

"Did you not see her last night?" she asked.

"No, I have not," He knew she was looking for something now, though he did not know for what. Why was it important when he had last seen Alex? "If that is all, I must be off."

"If you change your mind, you know where I am," she said, and with that, she turned to leave.

Michael watched her as she walked away. The way her hips moved from side to side and how her heels clicked with each step was sexy as hell. Her dress hugged her body perfectly, and it looked like her legs went on for miles. There was no denying that Becca Thorn was an attractive woman that any man would want, and Michael would not deny that he found her attractive. However, for every reason he found Becca attractive, there were three reasons why he found Alex attractive.

As Becca disappeared around the corner, he waited a second before he stepped to the window. He pushed the window open as his wings appeared behind him. For a second, the urge to go after Alex was almost too great, but he knew he had other things to do. He had to speak to Lois, about the higher angels hiding in Vega. He could not allow another angel attack to happen inside of Vega.


	8. The Overwhelming Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy to hear that they renewed Dominion. :)
> 
> Same disclaimer as before.
> 
> Also question, I am confused on Noma's last name. I thought it was Walker and when I did my research, it came up as Walker, but now, everything is changing to Banks. So does anyone know her last name?
> 
> So as I used the last name of Walker before, I am staying with that name regardless of what the name is.
> 
> Anyhow, here you go and I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**The Overwhelming Feeling**

* * *

Though Alex hadn't eaten anything, she still felt as sick as she did before, but she wasn't going to pull over again, not after what happened. Gabriel may have left without a fight, but she didn't doubt that he was still out there watching her. It didn't take a genius to know that he was up to something. However, it was impossible to ignore his words. They struck her hard, as every lies that Michael told her flashed before her. She wasn't even sure where his lies ended and where the truth started, if it started.

"Stop it," she yelled at herself. This was what Gabriel wanted, and she knew it, but it was difficult to get his words out of her head. Plus, there was the fact that she couldn't figure out what his end game was. What was his plan for her? Did he really need her? Or was he out to kill her?

Alex wasn't sure, but he was different than what she expected. Okay, she didn't know what she expected him to be like, but when she envisioned the Archangel, she imaged him covered in blood as he held a decapitated head in his hand. What she did not expect was him to be calm and smiley, and she really didn't expect him to wear leather pants. What was with the leather pants?

Alex didn't know, but she knew it was stupid to allow herself to be distracted by what he was wearing. He was up to something and she had to figure out what. She supposed it had to do with the tattoos, but she didn't have a clue to how to read them. She was only able to read the one, no matter how hard she stare. Was she supposed to unlock them like an achievement? And if she did, how did she do that? Did she just have to stare at them? Or was it a self-learning thing?

With a deep breath, Alex forced her glance forward to the dirt covered road. For the last few miles, the soldier hadn't come across anything besides dirt, which was a blessing, but she couldn't help but feel like something bad was about to happen. Yes, she could be lucky, but she wasn't lucky, not lucky at all. She couldn't help but think this was Gabriel's work. Was he trying to prove something to her? That he wasn't the enemy? If he was behind this, it would take more than clear roads for Alex to believe him.

However, Alex seemed to have spoken too fast as she noticed something a ways off. Off in the distance seemed to be an abandoned vehicle, but as she got closer, she could tell it wasn't abandoned. Pressing on the brakes, she slowed down to get a look, though she wished she hadn't. As the jeep came to a stop, the bloody, gruesome scene was revealed. For a few seconds, the soldier could only sit in the jeep and stare at the countless bodies. The road was covered in blood and guts as both eight balls and humans laid dead in front of her. Two cars rested on the ground totaled, and one was on its roof with a bloody arm hanging out the window. Even from the jeep, Alex could see the broken bones popping through the skin.

As if for support, Alex glanced to her father's jacket on the passenger seat, and after a few seconds of remaining perfectly still, she took a deep breath and got out of the jeep grabbing the automatic rifle on the seat. Learning from last time, she left the key in the ignition for a quick escape and headed to the back of the jeep for a gas can. Though it sickened her to take from the dead, she was going to steal the vehicles' fuel, which was vital in this age. She had to take it where she could.

After obtaining the gas can, Alex just stood there at the back of the jeep staring at the bloody bodies. Seeing their guts hanging out of their bodies made her sick to her stomach, and it took everything that she had not to puke. It was a battle to push through the uneasiness in her stomach as she forced herself forward to the overturned vehicle with her eyes on the gas tank.

But before she could get the cap off, the hand hanging out the vehicle twitched, startling Alex, who in shock dropped the gas can. It dinged as it made contact with the hard ground, denting it, but Alex paid no attention as she stared wide eyed at the moving arm. The man trapped inside the flip car started to moan loudly in pain as he came to. The soldier wasn't scared of the man, having defended and fought many foe and angels alike, but seeing the man she thought was dead move was something else. She didn't know how to handle stealing gas from a dying man, who had lost everything.

With a deep breath and a growing restlessness in her stomach, Alex slowly made her way toward the man as the world around her was slowly forgotten. She didn't take another breath until she kneed down by the driver side door and looked in. Though she knew the man would be in bad shape, it was tough to take in his bloody form, which made her sick to her stomach. How could anyone do this to another living thing? Yes, she knew they were attacked by Eight Balls, but she couldn't understand how anything, even angels, could be so cruel.

That was why she lied to the man when she told him that his wife was alive. Alex didn't want to be cruel and tell him that the body of his wife laid feet from him, shredded to pieces. Instead, the soldier lied to him, telling him that she would take care of his wife, before she shot him in the head. Shooting that man was the hardest thing she ever had to do, and she hoped she would never have to it again, but she knew better than that.

With the war, Alex knew that she would have to put someone else out of their misery, and that thought weighted heavily on her. She didn't know how she was going that again. Shaking her head, she pushed herself to her feet as she tried to shake the bloody images of those she had failed to protect out of her mind. However, she couldn't and it was Bixby's body that Alex saw and it was all too much.

Anger started to flow through the Chosen Once, as she wondered how the hell she was supposed to save the world. She was weak and stupid, and that pissed her the hell off. Why was she born so weak? Why did God make her so weak? If he made the Chosen One to save the world, why in the hell did he make _her_ the Chosen One? Why didn't he pick someone else? Someone stronger? Someone smarter? As so many questions filled her mind, her anger kept growing, and it was too the point that she saw red and nothing else.

It took mere seconds for her anger to boil, and it took even less time for it to explode. With so much built up anger, she attacked the closest thing, and to her misfortune, the closest thing was the mangled metal vehicle, but that didn't stop her. With no regard to her own health, Alex struck the vehicle. Using the tire as a punching bag, she repeatedly hit it, and she didn't stop, even when her blood started to stain the black dirty rubber.

When her numb hand, she switched between kicking the overturned jeep to breaking any remaining, unbroken glass. Between the broken shards and kicking the metal, pain flew through her foot, but she didn't stop. She was too angry to, and no amount of pain or blood would stop her. She had to get out her anger or else she would go crazy, though she wondered if she wasn't already crazy.

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

Gabriel was never one to explain his plans, even if asked. He didn't see the point in explaining them, because he did not care for the thoughts or opinions of the others. If there was someone's opinion that he cared about, it would be Michael's, who even now was important to him. Though he would never admit it to anyone, it was painful to be on the opposite side of the war with him; however, he would not bow to Michael as Michael would be the one to bow to him, and Gabriel would make sure of that. He also would take great joy in it.

"You met with the priest," Furiad said, bitterly. It was clear in his tone that he did not like humans, and that he didn't support Gabriel using William Whele.

The Archangel looked at his fellow angel, taking in his bitterness. "As with all necessary evils," he responded. "He has his purpose. He's spreading the good word."

That answer did not please Furiad, who just glared. "If you could walk among them unnoticed, why not cross the wall and claim the chosen one for yourself?" he questioned.

"Always so anxious, Furiad." Gabriel understood Furiad's desire, but he was tired of the questions. Furiad didn't need to know what he was planning as he wcould ruin his plans. Furiad wasn't the brightest of his angels, even if he was the most supportive. "If I force her to come, she'll do nothing but rebel. She needs to come of her own free will. Do not doubt me. I will have her when I want her."

Furiad only seemed to become angrier as Gabriel spoke. "Lannon will never join us with your brother sitting on her shoulder."

Gabriel leaned back in his throne and smiled. "You would be surprised what Michael's influence will do. He's already losing her, and I have just planted the seed of doubt."

The lower Angel's expression changed. "You have seen the Chosen One?"

"You're surprise," the Archangel said, reaching for a bottle of wine from the 1700 hundreds. Even if Gabriel did not care for humans, he did enjoy material things that that they had created. With wine, he enjoyed favoring the different fruits and grains, and he had been known to go hunting for a prefect bottle of wine.

"And you did not take her?"

Gabriel sighed. "I hate to repeat myself, but it seems that I must. She needs to come on her own free will, and I have faith that the Chosen One will come to me."

Furiad, though it seemed like he did not want to, backed up and did not question Gabriel again.

However Gabriel went on. 'It is the same reason why I believe that Michael will see the error of his ways," he explained, after he had finished off the bottle, ignoring the expression on Furiad's face. If Gabriel didn't need the fool, he would've killed him for even questioning him, but he knew that would not serve his plans. He had need of the angel. "They don't see that they both need me, and I use the one against the other. You must have faith."

"I have faith."

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

Noma didn't normally worried about anything, but she was worried about Alex, who was a no show. Sure, Alex had been late lately, but she wouldn't not show up. Alex wasn't the type of person to not show, and if she didn't show, she had a good reason, but her locker was empty, which only meant one thing: Alex was gone. Yes, Alex had disappeared before for a few hours but never for this long, and also, Alex would never just disappear without saying anything, especially not to her or Ethan.

Being placed at Alex's side by Michael, Noma knew who Alex was and who she would become. Alex was the Chosen One, who was supposed to save the world and bring back their father, but Noma would be the first to admit she had no idea of how Alex would do that. How could tattoos do that? Noma had been wondering, and if she was wondering, Noma knew Alex was wondering endlessly.

There was no doubt that Alex was driving herself crazy with worry, and it was that worry that had driven the hotheaded soldier away. Noma had also heard that Bixby, the little girl that Alex was fond of, had been injured and there was no doubt in the Angel's mind that Alex blamed herself for it, when it wasn't her fault.

Then there was Michael, who had been keeping a close eye on Alex for the last few weeks. Sure, they could not risk the life of the Chosen One, but Noma knew it was more than that. Michael had stationed her to protect Alex, and he had trusted her to do that, but lately, he was barely allowing Alex out of his sight. At first, Noma thought he was worried as there were other angels in Vega who could hurt Alex, but as time passed, she knew it was more than that.

The way that Michael looked at Alex and how Alex came back to the barracks told her it was more. When Alex told her that if was some V-5 who she was having ruff sex with, she wanted to believe her, but as the marks deepen, she knew no V-5 had the strength to do that. However, she couldn't understand why Alex was allowing this. Why would she allow herself to be hurt like that for sex? What could she see in Michael? Sure, he was an angel and he had that mystery about him, but Noma did not-could not understand how that relationship happened. How could Michael let that happen?

With a deep breath, Noma turned to Alex's empty locker which only haunted her. Not only had she failed as a friend, she had failed as her protector. How could she allow Alex out of her sight? Shaking her head, she turned to Ethan who entered speaking loudly. His voice annoyed Noma at the moment. "Alex's gone," she snapped, crudely.

Ethan glanced at Noma giving her a look, as he crossed to his locker. "Another joyride outside the walls," he offered, taking off his vest. He had just come back from his post, and he was clearly exhausted.

Noma narrowed hers eyes, as he was not taking this seriously. "All of her stuff, duffel, and AR-15, is all gone."

He kept his glance forward as he disarmed. "Maybe she's finally doing some spring cleaning," he said.

She was getting feed up with Ethan as he kept playing this off. Why wasn't he worried about Alex? This wasn't like her. "Ethan, she was a no-show for her security rotation." She paused, trying to see if she had reached Ethan, who was one her closest friends if Angel had friends. "This isn't Alex. Something's wrong."

Ethan took a deep breath as he turned to her. "You know, I saw her with Michael after the funeral."

Noma felt almost sick as she had almost forgot about the funeral. How could she forget that Jeep died? Of Course, Alex would turn from them, when everything around her had come crashing down, and Noma was kicking herself for not keeping a close eye on the soldier. "Oh, Alex."

"I didn't hear what they were saying, but I've never seen Alex look at him that way," he said, as he picked his vest back up.

That just confirmed what Noma had thought, even if she didn't want to believe it. How could Michael be so stupid? "I don't think this has anything to do with Michael," she said, knowing that no one could know the truth.

Putting his vest back on and zipping it up slowly, he turned from Noma. "I'm gonna go to talk him."

"To an archangel?" she asked surprised. She never expected him to speak with Michael, as he usually kept a safe distance. Michael had that personality that could make anyone uncomfortable, and most people in Vega avoided the Angel. No one really knew what he was capable, and even Ethan had questioned that to her and Alex. And now, he was going to talk to Michael? "You really want to do that?"

"My friend disappeared. I got to do something," he replied as he took a step away from Noma.

Noma let him step away as she wondered if that would be wise. If she was right about Michael's and Alex's relationship, it might not be smart to allow Ethan to speak with Michael, who Noma blamed Alex's disappearance on. He didn't understand the blonde as well as she did, and had pushed Alex too hard. "Stop," she yelled, before he could leave.

"You can't talk me about of this," he replied. "I need to find Alex."

"I will go," she replied. Not only would she have a better chance of getting an answer out of the Archangel, Ethan didn't know everything. He had no idea of was going on between Alex and Michael, and he had no idea that Alex was the Chosen One. "He's more likely to speak to me than you." It was also clear to everyone that Ethan and Alex were on the bottom of the totem pole compared to the rest of the corps.

Ethan looked at her a few seconds, not saying a word. "Okay, but if you don't get any answers, I'm going to talk to him."

_If there's anything left of him_ , she thought. She was going to let the Archangel have, and there might not be anything left of him when she was done. She couldn't understand how he could be so stupid. Did he not understand how important Alex was to their future? Did he not understand that Gabriel was waiting to jump in and take her? "I can handle it."

* * *

 

*O*O*

* * *

Michael did not enjoy threating his fellow angel as their safety was important to him, but he needed them to side with him. He couldn't have another angel attack to happen in Vega, and he couldn't allow another angel to lay a finger on Alex, who he had yet to check on. He hadn't had the chance to check up on her since the attack, which had sent the Senate into a craze. The only news he could get on the outcome of the soldier, who had driven Felicia off, was that she refused medical attention.

Though it annoyed him that Alex refused medical attention (he could understand why with the tattoos), he knew at least she was alive, but once he was finished with this, he would seek and check her out, even if she fought him. He would patch up her injuries and _not_ let her out of his sight again. He was fuming at him for letting her leave, instead of making her stay. He knew she would have fought him, but she would have been safe.

The Angel didn't like the idea of Alex hurt, and it brought out so much rage that it was hard to contain. He had been angry before, but there was no denying that this anger was different. It was an endless flood of rage that he couldn't suppress, which was shocking. He used to anger, as for a while it was the only thing he could felt, and he had used it to drive him, but with what he was feeling now, he was dangerous if he used it.

He had trusted Felicia and allowed her to take refuge in Vega. It took all he had not to haunt her down, as she had betrayed him. He wouldn't be so angry if she hadn't attacked Alex, but she did. She had dared to attack the person he treasured, and there was no forgiveness in that. If he ever saw Felicia again, he would kill her, slowly. He didn't care if she was a fellow angel. He would kill her for touching Alex.

With his eyes forward, the Archangel made his way out of the market, not sparing any human a glance. Michael didn't normally come to the market or mingle with humans, except for the Senate and his Corps, as he did not care for the stares. He also didn't care for the random human, who worked up his or her courage to speak to him. He had no interest in listening to their rambles, and he didn't care for their overacted emotions, which only seemed to drive their stupidity.

Though they had no real reason to be scared of him, he wanted them to be weary of him and keep their distance. He may have betrayed his brothers and Sisters for them, but there were times that he didn't care for them. They were merciless, violent creatures that destroyed the world around them with no care, and at times, they were worse than angels. David whele was an example of that, and when they were cruel like him, Michael did not want to save or protect them.

However, when he saw their love, he realized they deserved to be saved. Seeing someone give his or her last ration to a starving stranger or a mother with her child could even touch his heart, if he had one. Seeing Alex with that small blonde child, Bixby if he remembered correctly, made him realize that these humans were more than just the beasts that Gabriel saw them as. They were loving and caring, which Angels were not. Maybe, it was angels who were the beasts?

Not allowing anything to stop him, he kept walking, but just as Michael stepped out of the market, he was intercepted by Noma, who was glaring at him. He stared at her with his normal stoic gaze as he wondered why she was here. "Should you not be at your post, Sergeant Walker?"

"We need to talk," she said, all but friendly.

He did not care for her tone. "If you have a concern, Sergeant, please address it with your Commander," he replied as he stepped away from her. "I do not have time for this intrusion."

"We need to talk _now_ ," she demanded, giving him a stern look, as she refused to move.

Michael narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you giving me an order, Sergeant?"

"Right now, I'm not your soldier. I'm a higher angel that you secretly placed to watch Alex," she replied, stepping closer to him, so no one would over hear them.

His anger started to boil again as she was mentioning this in public. As they were at the edge of the market, most of the crowd was in the market, but there were a few people walking passed that they could them. "Not here, Noma," he said between his teeth.

"No, If not here, then where? I know you. I know you won't talk about this willing." She stared at him, as if to dare him to leave. "So you will listen to me now," she said, not backing down. "We need to talk about Alex."

Alex's name echoed through his mind as she said it. It was strange to how much power Alex had over him. "There's nothing to speak about. I stationed you to protect Alex and make sure she's not injured, but it does not seem like you can accomplish your assignment."

Noma only got angrier with each passing second. "You're lucky we're in a public place," she snapped in a harsh whisper. "I can't control Alex any more than you can, and I had no idea that Felicia was working with Gabriel. That's on you." In her uniform, Noma looked pretty intimating, and she could even worry the Archangel when she was like this.

Michael's glance left her as he took a look around, making sure no one was around to see or hear them. It would surely create rumors that Michael did not want, and he couldn't have any one questioning Noma's identity. "If you wished to speak, come by the Stratosphere later and we can discuss this."

She glared at him before she stepped toward an empty corner, and Michael knew better than not to follow. "I doubt a change of scenery would help," she replied coldly. "And I don't think it would look decent for me to come to your _bedroom_."

Her tone was cold and harsh. "What have I done to deserve some treatment?" he asked, not caring for her tone at all, especially when they were out in the open.

"What the hell are you doing with Alex?" she asked, turning back to him.

"I do not understand what you mean," he replied.

Noma was glaring at him. "You _need_ to stop. You're only hurting Alex," she replied.

Michael took an angry step forward as his anger almost got the better of him. It was a horrible insult to suggest that he was hurting Alex as he would never hurt Alex. She was _everything_ to him, and he would do everything to protect her. "How am I hurting Alex? She's the Chosen One and she needs to be pushed." He glowered at Noma as he spoke.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about this so called relationship you're having with Alex. Are you crazy? Sex?" she asked, snapping.

The Archangel wondered for a second if he should deny that he was having a sexual relationship with Alex, but he knew it would be foolish. It was clear to all Angels that had he had laid a claim on Alex, though he did not like the word claim. Alex wasn't an object that he could claim as she was much more than that. "It is none of your concern," he replied, not caring for anything that Noma had to say about his relationship.

"Alex's wellbeing is my concern."

Jealousy was an emotion that he felt often, whenever he thought of someone else with Alex. Alex was _his_ protect, to care about, and he did not like the idea that someone else knew what was better for Alex than he did. He also didn't like the idea that he was hurting or causing her pain, which he was. He had lied to her, and those lies had cut deep. "I stationed you to watch Alex, not to get attached. Maybe, it is time that I changed your assignment."

If it was possible, Noma looked angrier. "You wouldn't dare."

"Why should I not? You appear to be getting emotional and it would be beneficial," he replied, knowing it wouldn't. Alex needed someone like Noma to keep an eye on her, when he couldn't; however, he did not like the idea of anyone else protecting Alex. He didn't trust anyone with her safety, even Noma couldn't keep her safe all the time.

"Maybe, I should tell Alex everything," she replied, hissing.

"There is nothing to tell," he replied, knowing very well that this past was bloody, and there was no doubt in his mind that if Alex knew his past, he would lose her completely. He had killed so many humans that he had lost count, though most of the kills were a result of orders. There were a few times that his father had lost faith in humanity and had used Michael as a tool to cleanse the earth. And the angel could not deny that he had enjoyed it. He enjoyed the feeling of controlling life and death, and he had taken a sick pleasure in taking it.

"I wonder what Alex would say."

The idea of losing Alex was all too much for him to handle, and he snapped. He violently shoved Noma against the wall and pinned her, not allowing her to escape. Though she was an angel, she was no match for him. "Is that a threat?" he hissed. As his eyes drilled into her, he found himself shocked at himself. When did he become so quick to anger? When did the thought of losing Alex affect him so greatly?

With a shaky breath, Michael released Noma and slowly stepped away from her. What was he going to do to the Angel? Was he really going to attack her in public? Was he going to hurt her? What was becoming of him? He didn't know, but he smashed down the growing feeling in his stomach and turned from her. "Your concern is noted."

Noma's expression changed as she stared at the Archangel's back. "Michael," she uttered, shocked.

"I will keep your concert in mind," he replied, rephrasing. He could tell that she was confused as much as he was, and he did not know how to address either her or his confusion. Emotions were always foreign to him, and he didn't know how to handle them. He could barely understand and contain his emotion for Alex, which were intense, and the thought of losing her was all too much to bare.

"M-" But before Noma could speak, the Angels were joined by another. "Archangel?"

Michael turned toward the voice, surprised to see Sergeant Ethan Mack, who had never spoken in his presence before. He was usually silent, allowing Alex to do most of the talking when the occasion had arisen. "Sergeant," he replied.

"Mack," Ethan replied as if Michael did not know his name.

"I know who you are," he replied in his monotone voice, trying massive the war going on in his head.

Noma pushed passed Michael and toward Ethan as if to put herself between them. "What are you doing here? I told you I would handle this."

Michael glanced toward Noma with an eye brow raised. "Handle what?" Did Mack know about Michael's relationship with Alex and did he not approval as well?

Ethan glanced toward Noma before focusing on Michael. "Sorry to bother you," he said before Noma could interrupt again. There was a slight paused as if to work up his courage. "I really don't know why I'm sweating so much," he said, quickly as he rambled on. "Are you sweating? Do angels sweat?" he asked, as he fumbled with his hands. There wasn't a part of the soldier that wasn't shaking.

"Ethan!" Noma said, clearly in disbelief he had said that.

The question 'Do angels sweat?' popped into Michael's thoughts; it was a silly and stupid question, but he couldn't get it out of his head. His mind wandered to Alex and how sweaty he got her with. His balls hands were sweaty just thinking of their time together in his bed.

"Alex is a good kid," Ethan continued, only spearing Noma a look. "A little hotheaded, sure. But if you sent her away somewhere."

Michael's mind snapped back to the situation at hand. "Why would you think that?"

"She's been gone for 12 hours, missed her security rotation, and hasn't even checked on Bix," Ethan answered, trying to read the Archangel's face.

This was where everything exploded for the archangel, and Michael lost track of where he was. All he could think about was Alex. _Alex's gone?_ He thought. She had left him? Michael did not know how to handle that. "Sergeant Lannon's left the city?" he asked, his voice betraying him.

Both Ethan and Noma looked surprised, hearing Michael's tone. "You didn't know that?" Ethan asked in shock.

Michael knew he had no one to blame but himself, but it was almost too much. With his intense unknown feelings for Alex rushing him at once, the thought of her gone almost took out his knees, but he wouldn't allow that to happen. He needed to find Alex and he needed to find her now for his sanity. Plus, there was the fact that Gabriel was out there, and he couldn't allow his brother near her. There was no telling what lies his brother would fill her head with.

Before either Ethan or Noma could say another word, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you like this chapter. And I hope I bettered explained Michael's emotions. I wanted to stress that there is a storm of confusion going through his head whenever he thought of Alex; however, I want him to be clear that she is important to him.
> 
> Anyhow, let me know what you think.


	9. The Ends of Earth

Alex kept her eyes on the roads, ignoring the stinging in her hands and feet. It had taken a good few minutes for her to calm down and get back in her jeep. Her hands were stained with her blood, and both of them had deep cuts which stung like a bitch whenever she moved, but Alex didn't care. The pain was no match for her desire to get as far away as possible. She needed to find a place, where there was no angels or no Chosen One.

As she drove, she found herself getting angry at herself, as she had no idea why she was acting so whiny, and it annoyed her. She had lived through too much to be whiney, and she knew it. She knew being whiney wouldn't help and that she needed to get over this 'poor me' attitude and grow a pair, as this was life. She had faced so many times in her young life, and there was no point in crying over spilled milk. Plus, there were people worse off…well she told herself anyhow.

Her hands squeezed the steering wheel tightly as she tried to force the bloody images out of her head. That gunshot still echoed in her mind as she wasn't able to get that man's face out of her head. He looked so defeated as he laid there in the overturned vehicle feet from his dead wife. She didn't know why, but it bothered her that she lied to him, telling him that his wife was alive. However, would it have done any good to tell him the truth? What would that have done? He would've died knowing his wife was dead, and that would've been worse than death itself.

Squeezing the wheel harder, Alex forced her eyes forward as the tears started to form, but as the tears started to stream down her face, she noticed something in the middle of the road. Her heartbeat raced as she eyed the figure in the road. For a few seconds that seemed like hours, she glowered at the man, who she recognized instantly. "You've got to be kidding me?" she mumbled to herself. For a second, she pondered about just keeping her foot on the petal, but she knew she could never do that, not with how much she cared about him. She slammed on the breaks, though she had no idea if there was enough stopping distance between them.

The tires screeched loudly as the jeep tried to come to a jolting stop. Alex tried to twist the wheel to gain some control, but it protested against her grip. She couldn't keep the wheel straight as the backend of the jeep started to slide; however, before the jeep could completely spin, it came to a squealing stop. She flew forward against the seatbelt, slamming against the steering wheel. It knocked the air of her lungs and she found herself gasping for air.

It took a few seconds for Alex to catch her breath, and when she did, she found herself shaking. She couldn't suppress her nerves and she couldn't slow her racing heart. She had thought the jeep was going to flip for a second, and for a second, she had wondered if she was going to die. She wasn't ready to die. _Alex, it's okay,_ she told herself as she released the wheel. She closed her eyes for a second and took a few deep breath.

After getting over her shock and fear, Alex sat there for a few seconds as her anger grew, and it drove her out of the vehicle. She ignored that pain in her feet as she put pressure on them, but it was almost too much to bear. Her body shook as she refused to listen to the growing pain in her legs.

Michael didn't even give her a second to adjust herself before he stepped to her. He didn't dare touch her, but he trapped her between the jeep and his body. "Where are you going, Alex?"

"I thought I made myself clear," she replied, angrily. "Now, leave me alone!" Her voice echoed across the desert as she slammed her fists against his chest, trying to push him away. Pain shot up from her injured hands to her arms as she hit him, but that didn't stop her from trying to hit him again.

However, before the second punch could land, he grabbed her wrists, stopping her attack, and examined her hand. "What happened? Who had injured you and why are you limping?" His anger started to break to his voice.

"Why do you care? So you can lie to me again?" she asked, trying mask her pain. She tried to break his grip on her wrists, but she couldn't as he was too strong for her, and he only held her wrists tighter.

Michael didn't let go no matter how hard she pulled from him, as he was focused on the dry blood encrusted on them. "Who attacked you?" he asked. There was a bitterness to his voice that sent chills down her spine.

"Michael," she uttered, surprised at his tone. She froze in his arms, as she stared at him.

"Who has done this to you?" he asked, again.

Alex snapped back with a shake of her head and glared at him, trying again to break from his grip. "I can take care of myself," she replied coldly, thinking back to what Gabriel had told her. What was he getting at? She knew he was trying to get into her head, but was he right about Michael? "Let me go and leave me alone! I don't need you."

The Archangel dropped her wrists, but he didn't move from her. "I cannot and will not leave you," he replied with a cold tone of his own

"Why?" she asked, her voice was almost breaking. "I'm just another fuck for you, and I don't need that." She felt herself shake as she could feel her heart break. "I never needed it." The Archangel looked at her unsure of what to say, and Alex could see that on his face, but she used this to slip passed him. Even with her limp, she bolted from him to the end of the road. She knew she made an error by stepping away from her jeep, but she had to get away from him if only for a second. She couldn't look at him.

Michael stepped to her but stopped within a few feet. "I had made an error."

"Did you now? And what was your error? Lying to me? Or getting caught?" Alex snapped as she glared at him. Sure, it was nice to hear him admit that he was wrong but it wasn't enough. "You know what? It doesn't matter," she snapped again as she pushed passed him toward the jeep. "Just leave me alone."

"Alex," he called after her.

She hated how he said her name as it made her think he really did care, but how could he? Everything in her life turned out to be a lie that he had created. "Get out of my head," she snapped back to him. "Stop with these mind games." She couldn't help but flashed back to what Gabriel had said.

Michael looked at her, clearly confused. "I do not understand."

"All of this was a way to get in my head, wasn't? Just a trick?" Alex asked, annoyed at herself. She couldn't believe that she had allowed Gabriel in her head. She knew that it was his goal the whole time and she had given him what he wanted, but that didn't mean he was lying. There were a lot of things about Michael that she didn't know, and she wasn't stupid. She knew she wouldn't like whatever he was hiding. "You just want to use me to bring back _your_ father. You don't gave a shit about me. It's all about the tattoos!" She yelled.

The angel stared at her for a second before he spoke, angrily, "Who put those ideas in your head?"

"Does it matter who? It's the truth. You lied to me to get in my head, making me think that l lo-c-could trust you," she snapped, shock that she almost admitted that she loved him. She would _never_ admit that, because it wasn't true. Maybe, at one point it was, but not now, not with all of his lies. Her love was fake, anyhow. How could it be real if it was based on lies? "I can't trust you. I never could."

Michael stepped toward her, his eyes never leaving hers. "You can trust me, Alex," he replied, reaching for her. She turned away unable to look at him. "Alex," he said softly as his hand dropped to his side. "Who told you these things!? The same person who did that to your hands?" He stepped toward her as he eyed the dry blood on her hands.

"Tell me, _Archangel_ ," she said, trying to stress the distance between them. "How many people have you slept with? 5? 10? 100? Did you care about any of them? Or was it some kind of game to control them?" She paused for a second to catch her breath. "Why don't you bug one of those women?" Alex didn't give him a chance to respond as she pulled the driver's side door and climbed in.

She distantly heard him yell her name, but she didn't turn back to him. She slammed the door shut and turned the key, but before she could put her foot on the gas, his blacks wings appeared behind his back, and he took off into the air. At first, she thought that he had given up and was heading back toward Vega, but she wasn't that lucky.

Before she knew what happened, he flipped over the jeep, pulled open the passenger's door and climbed in. She sat there in shock for a few seconds as he closed the door. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she snapped after she snapped back to her senses.

"Calling shotgun," he replied in his monotone voice, and it drove her crazy.

As her anger grew, she reached for the gun holstered to her hip and drew it. Without a second thought, she aimed at Michael, who didn't flinched. "Get out of the vehicle," she ordered. Her hand shook as she aimed at the Archangel, and she told herself that it was her sore, bloody hands and nothing else. She refused to be controlled by someone.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "That's not going to happen," he replied.

"I'll ask again," she replied, trying to ignore the fact that her hand was trembling.

"I'm not leaving you, Alex," he replied. "I told you before that I would follow you to the ends of earth."

Was he really still playing that game after everything? "You have some nerve!"

"Who has done that to your hand?" He asked, changing the subject. "Was the person who told you those lies?"

Alex closed her eyes, as she tried to calm herself. She had no idea of what was real or fake. Was Michael lying about everything? Was Gabriel being truthful? "This?" she said, waving her empty hand. "I did this to myself."

"Alex," he said, softly. "What happened?"

She wanted to believe that he cared, but it was hard. "Get out," she said as she inched the gun closer to Michael.

"Shame for you to lose that hand," he said. His tone changed as he eyed her injured hand.

Alex started to shake in anger as he said that. He wasn't getting his way so he threatened her? "Is that a threat?" she asked.

"A warning," he responded. "I've been shot many times. Bullets have a way of doing more damage to the person firing them than they've ever been able to do to me."

She let out a puff as she knew that was probably right, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to believe him. The idea that she couldn't stop him scared her, as she had no idea of what he was capable of. "I'm going to New Delphi, and I'm going _alone_."

He settled back in his seat, which was a clear sign that he wasn't going anywhere. "Alex, I will not leave you."

Alex lowered the gun slightly as her shaky arm started to feel heavy, but she kept her weapon aimed. "No, you aren't. Leave me alone."

"You have no idea what awaits you there," he replied.

"Want to know what awaits me there?" she asked him. "A life. Somewhere I can start new and be myself, not someone's tool."

Michael turned to her and eyed her. "Who has implied you're my tool? Why do you allow this person to have power over you?"

Alex wondered for a second if she should tell him about meeting Gabriel, but she felt if she did, she would give up her hand. It wasn't like he gave her any information, but she felt like she was a step ahead of Michael at the moment. "That's what I'm trying to do. I'm trying to get away from anyone telling me who I'm supposed to be," she said.

"So let's figure it out right now," he replied.

She couldn't figure out why he wouldn't just leave. Was it because he cared? Or was it because she was the Chosen One? "What's it going to take for you to leave me alone?" There was a part of her that didn't want him to leave, as he had made her feel like a princess when she felt like a nothing. When she was with him, the world around them disappeared, and she felt normal. She loved that feeling, but she supposed, it was all a lie.

"One stop."

Alex lowered her gun and agreed to Michael's deal, even if there was a nagging feeling at back of her head. She didn't know what it was, but she couldn't help but feel like this was a mistake. Maybe, it was because she had no idea of where she was going or what she was walking into, and she hated that. She liked to know what everyone was doing at all times.

The pain in her hands seemed almost nonexistence as she drove toward wherever Michael was taking her. It was a silent nerve-racking drive as no one spoke. She wasn't sure what was going on in his head as he had never really let her in. She had no idea of what he was thinking or feeling, and that bothered her, though she supposed it didn't matter now, did it? It was all a lie, which was probably why he never opened up.

She knew why she was silent as she didn't know what to say. She had no idea of what was the truth or what was a lie. With Michael, he was a closed book that she couldn't open no matter how hard she poked. It was hard to believe the Angel if she had no idea of who he was, and Gabriel, though she had no idea if she could trust him, had implied that there was something about Michael's past that she wouldn't like.

There was a part of her that believed Gabriel, because why wouldn't Michael open up if he wasn't hiding something? However, there was another side of her that couldn't believe Gabriel because of what she had with Michael. Originally, she had thought it was just sex, but as they continued, she felt something more. It was that feeling that made her want to trust the Archangel, even if there was no reason too.

"Better be close," she muttered, breaking the silence.

Michael glanced at the side of her face before his eyes rested on her bloody hands. "It is."

Alex could feel him staring at her without looking, but she kept her glance forward.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

David Whele was always trying to stay a few steps ahead of everyone, including the Senate, and he was always trying to find a new way to control those fools. He had one with Becca Thorn, who had been a thorn in his side for far too long. She had been calling him out for as long as he could remember, and there was no doubt that she was poisoning the others against him. He needed to stop her, and he believed that he had finally found it.

It why David had pulled Becca aside after the rest of the Senate had exited. "About our _friend_ Michael, I understand he's not able to I.D. these higher angels." He stressed the word friend, because the Archangel was not his friend in any shape or form, but he knew that Becca thought of him as more. With him, David knew that he made Becca's skin crawl and he was rather annoyed and happy at that thought. He wanted her to be scared of him. "But I was thinking, Michael has the ability to appear perfectly human too," he spoke as he blocked her from leaving. "What if we understood the Archangel more, his vulnerabilities?"

Becca just stared at him with those piercing eyes that he hated. She had the look that screamed that she thought she was superior to him, and that annoyed him. She was no better than he was. "It would prepare us better to counter this new threat, don't you think?" He asked, knowing why she wasn't. "As a scientist, I mean," he said, throwing in a jab.

"Michael's not going to put himself under a microscope," she responded, holding her files close to her chest.

"Oh," he responded, playfully. He was filled with a great joy because she wouldn't be having this tone with him shorty.

"But why don't you ask him yourself? I'm sure he'd love to sit down for coffee," she asked with a cheery tone.

"Did you miss the part where he threatened to murder me today?"

"No, I caught that." There was a slight smile on her face.

Even with his annoyance, David could barely keep back his smile as he was about to cut her down. "I was actually thinking you could run point. You know, in _your_ position, I figure you might have access to privileged information," he said, stressing her position.

Her distaste turned to annoyance as she looked at him. "I'm far too busy for any of this."

It was hard to keep back his laugher, but he did. "Multitask, you know, during one of your late-night stargazing sessions in the stratosphere," he said. Though he had no interesting in thinking about those session, he found himself wondering about how they came about. "Sleeping with an angel will make you a pariah."

Becca's glance changed into complete anger, but she held herself perfectly still. "I get it. Michael's one of Riesen's greatest allies, and going after Michael weakens him. Smart idea."

"That's very perceptive, just like your mother." David could see Becca snap and he loved it. "She too had a penchant for thinking with the wrong part of her anatomy."

"This plan of yours is good and all, but there's just one issue with it," she replied, her eyes glaring into him.

"What's that?" he asked, studying her. His plans were prefect.

Becca's anger turned to laugher, and for a few seconds, she couldn't stop. "It's funny. You think you know everything, but you don't."

"Oh, tell me what have I missed," David demanded with a snippy, yet playful tone.

She shook her head with an annoyed smile on her face. "I'm not sleeping with the Archangel," she replied.

The woman was stupid if she thought he believed her. "There's no denying it, Consul Thorn. I know-"

"Let me be clear," she said, sternly interrupting him. "It's not me sneaking into the Archangel's bed at night." Her tone had turned sour at those words.

Though she could be lying, David believed her, because there was no faking that jealously. "So you were replaced?" He couldn't hold back his smile, even if it threw a wrench in his plan. "Michael found another to invite to his bed," he replied with a chuckle. "I guess you're too old for him." However, this information got the gears in his head turning. If Michael wasn't sleeping with Becca Thorn, then who was he sleeping with? And how could he use that information?

"Why don't you be quiet, Whele?" she hissed. "I'm tired of your schemes." She held the folders tightly, denting them.

David laughed again. "I touched a nerve, didn't I?"

"You're always touching a nerve," she replied.

"If it's not you who sneaks into Michael's bed, then who is it?" he asked. There was only one person who he could think of and that was a certain blonde soldier, which meant his son wasn't doing his job. However, that could give him a weakness that he could use against the Archangel, depending on how much he cared about Lannon.

"I do not know," she replied, trying to walk away, but David side stepped in front of her.

"You're jealous," he said.

Her eye blow rose before she let out a chuckle. "You're kidding me, right? First, you're trying to blackmail me, and now, you accuse me of being jealous. What's next, Consul? Are you going to ask me to team up with you?" She let out another chuck. "You have nothing on me, Whele, and I'll love nothing more than to see you fail."

David stepped to the aside, allowing her to pass, as he could use her, just how he could use Alex Lannon. "I'm not the enemy. Maybe, once you see that, you'll change your mind." He stepped toward the door as well. "No one sees it now, but Alex Lannon is a threat." He directed Alex's name toward Becca, hoping to stop her.

Becca did stop, but she didn't turn back. "You put too much power in Sergeant Lannon, and I'm not foolish to make that mistake."

Seeing Becca squirm, Whele knew he was right about Lannon. "Michael thinks she's special," he said, knowing that would get Consul Thorn, who did turn back to him. "That's why I think she's a threat. Does that makes me foolish?"

"I don't have time for this," she snapped before she turned back to the door.

"If you change your mind, just let me know," he said as she paused at the door. He knew he had gotten her attention, when she didn't respond. "I know you believe the same as I do." It wasn't until a few seconds later that Becca left with a loud slam of the door, but he had gotten her. She had listened to him, and he could use that. He could use that to get to Michael, and once he got rid of that Archangel, it wouldn't be long before he got rid of General Risen as well.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

When the jeep came to a stop, Alex felt anger rush through her body as she stared at an old run down house. The house, which had seen better days, had been a home to her and her father at one time before they relocated to the Vega. This was where she had a family, where she felt at home. It had been the only place that she felt safe, and it was the only place that Jeep was ever a father. Even with the high risk of living alone in the middle of nowhere, Alex would rather live here then Vega.

Alex sat in the jeep for a few seconds as she struggled to find something to say. She had no idea why Michael would bring her here, and she was hating him for it. "Why are we here?" she said through her teeth.

"There's something you need to see," he replied as he pushed open the jeep's door and stepped out. Without another word, he closed the door behind him and walked to the house.

For a second, the soldier pondered if she should drive away, but she knew she wouldn't get far. Michael could outfly the jeep no matter the speed, but it was tempting. However, her anger was getting the better of her, and with her anger, she pushed the driver side door open and stepped out. "No, there's not." Only anger was presented in her voice, though she knew Michael could spot her emotions better than others.

"A deal is a deal," he replied.

"No," she said, standing by the jeep. She didn't care if she broke the deal as she had no interest in going inside.

Michael turned back to her. "I'm aware this is hard for you, and I do not like to see you suffer, but you need to see this."

Her fist balled at her side as she angrily stepped to the angel. "Cut the bull," Alex demanded. "If you cared about my pain, you wouldn't have lied in the first place. You wouldn't have hurt me."

The Archangel study her face, observing her anger. Her eyes were drilling into hers, and normally he wasn't fazed by a person's eyes, but Alex's stare was getting to him. "I have made mistakes, but I was doing what I thought was best. It was for your protection; however, I'm deeply sorry for your pain."

For some reason, Alex believed him, but she wasn't sure why. There was no reason for why she should, but she did. "Why are we here?" she asked, not moving from the jeep.

"You need to see something," Michael said.

"What's that?" she asked, coldly.

Instead of moving toward Alex, Michael turned from her and stepped toward the house. "There's something that you need to see."

Alex was struggling with her curiosity to see what Michael was referring to, even if she didn't want to step foot into that house. Then there was the fact that she agreed to this, but she had some doubts that he would leave her alone. "Fine," she said through her teeth. She was going to do this, and once she did, she was gone and there was no stopping her.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

"I'm done," Alex snapped, as the writing on the wall was getting to her. She was standing in the middle of a room, and there was no place she could look that wasn't covered in the drawings of a crazy man. It was painful to know that it was her father, who had drew these things on the wall, that he had gone crazy trying to decode these tattoos. These tattoos had driven her father insane, and now, they were on her. Was she going to suffer the same fate?

She had stared at these tattoos for hours as she stood in this room, and she hadn't seen a thing beside a crazy old man. These tattoos were teasing her, and she couldn't take it anymore. Was this how her father felt when he was trying to figure out what they meant? Was this why he left?

Michael was standing in the doorway, watching Alex like a hawk, as she paced the room in a wild stride. He watched as she rubbed her arms red, trying to make something out of the tattoos. He watched as she pounded against the wall in frustration, and he watched as she had given up. "Your father didn't come back here to hide. This place was his sanctuary," he said, stepping into the room.

Her hands had become numb from the earlier cuts, but as she hit the wall, pain rocketed through them. However, she was focused on the word sanctuary, because this was no sanctuary. How could this place be a sanctuary, when all she saw was pain? Jeep left her for this? That thought made it all worse.

Shaking her head, she turned from the wall to the door. "A deal's a deal," she said as she walked passed him. She needed to get out of this house, which was filled with so many painful memories.

The Archangel allowed her to take a step away from him before following her. "This house meant something to Jeep."

"Yea, more than I did," she snapped back, as she kept walking. Her eyes were on the front door, and she was making a fast stride toward it.

Michael kept close to her, not wanting her to get far. "It's where your mother died trying to protect you."

That had stopped Alex in her tracks, and she was frozen with a hand on the door. Her body wouldn't respond, as her mind went into overdrive. This was where her mother died? Alex didn't know her mother, as she had died when Alex was a baby and her father had rarely spoken about her. Even at a young age, Alex knew better than to ask about Charlie as it would only shut Jeep down. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked, as she glanced around the decaying room. If her mother was killed here, how could this be a sanctuary to her father? "Do you like to see me suffer?"

Alex closed her eyes trying to calm herself as she found it hard to breathe all of the sudden. Everything around her disappeared as her panic took over. The next thing she remembered was two strong arms wrapping around her, pulling her into a warm embrace. Though she knew she shouldn't, she went limp in his arms and allowed him to rotate her to face him. For few seconds when she looked into his warm eyes, she forgot that she was mad at him.

"I never want to see you suffer like this," Michael said, as he rubbed her lower back. "It brings me discomfort to see you like this."

"Does it?" she asked, her voice weak. She was getting lost in his heat.

His hold on her tightened, even though one of his arms left her back. "I dislike seeing you so lost," he said, placing a hand under her chin and titling it up to look at her face. He twirled his thump on her cheek, slowly. "Come back with me."

The word 'me' rung in her mind, and her mind snapped back to reality. What was wrong with her? Why could he always do this to her? How could she forget everything that happened when she was in his arms? Why couldn't she get a control over her emotions? Why was she like this? "I can't do this."

"Alex."

She struggled in his arms, trying to pull away from him. "Let go," she ordered, fighting against him.

His arms dropped to his side and stepped away, but his eyes never left her. "As…you wish," he replied with hesitation.

"I need to think," Alex replied, turning back to the door. Not waiting for Michael to respond, she pulled open the door and stepped out in a hurry. She needed to get out of this nightmare, because everything was getting to her and she couldn't be in this house anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that it took me so long to get this out. However, on the plus side, I have the next chapter written already. Just need to proof it a few times before I post it.
> 
> I hope you like the chapter. Tell me what you think through reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So I am so sorry. I had every intention to get this chapter out soon, but I failed. However, I do hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Let me know through reviews.

**Chapter 10:**

**The Cursed Words**

* * *

Claire had been worried about Alex and wishing that she had been able to stop her from leaving. She knew William had tried to stop Alex from leaving but failed, and she couldn't help but feel that if she had found Alex, she would've stopped the blonde. Or she would've gotten Michael, who would've stopped the hot heated Alex. She had seen how much Alex cared for the Angel, when she brought up the relationship, and Michael could've talked some sense into Alex.

With her head held high and a few guards behind her, the future Lady of the City made her way through the house of Whele to her future husband, which still left a bad taste in her mouth. The idea of William being her husband brought out some raw emotions, but it was something she would have to get over. It was for the best of Vega, and she would do anything for this city, which included marrying someone she did not love.

A few minutes had passed, but Claire had still not found William, which was odd as she had looked very where else. He wasn't at the church, the market or volunteering at a shelter, which was odd. There were only a few places that William could be, and if he wasn't, she had no idea of where he would be.

Claire felt odd asking one of the guards, not knowing any of them. If wasn't that she couldn't trust them, but rather, she wondered how truthful they would be. She also didn't want anyone to think she was checking up on William; she didn't want that reputation. This marriage may be a set up by her father, but she wouldn't let anyone else know that. This wedding was what the public needed to lift spirits, and it wouldn't do that if anyone learned the truth.

However, there was one guard she could speak to, and that was Sergeant Mack, who was a close friend of Alex. Claire knew she could trust him to be honest with her and that he would keep a secret if asked. Mack wasn't a friend of Claire's, but he was a friend of Alex, and that was all she needed.

"Sergeant Mack, a word," Claire said, as she saw the Sergeant, stepping out of a room. He was about to walk off in a different direction, when she stopped him.

Ethan stopped and turned to her. "Yes, Lady Claire," he said as if he was caught doing something embarrassing.

Claire waved her guards back as she stepped to Ethan, who standing perfectly still. She could see his nerves as she approached him. "Have you see the Principate?" she asked, as she couldn't shake the odd feeling.

He shifted, uncomfortably. "No, I have not. Last I heard, he went out to preach a few hours ago, but he should be back soon," he said, his eyes looking pass her.

"Is there-" Claire started, but before she could finish, the door to the room Ethan had exited opened. Arika stepped out with a smile on her face that drive Claire crazy. "Arika of Helena, good evening," she greeted. Claire hadn't had the opportunity to speak to Arika, but she also never had the interest to speak to her, hearing the stories. If the stories were true, Claire wanted to stay far away from Arika as she could. She knew Sergeant Mack was the same.

Arika turned to Claire and smiled. "Lady Claire, it's nice to see you again."

"It is. We should get together soon, as I would love to pick your mind," Claire said, lying. There was something about Arika that Claire didn't trust.

"I would like that as well," Arika responded. "I was just speaking to Sergeant Mack about Sergeant Lannon, who I hadn't seen. As she was so kind to me during my last visit to Vega, I wanted to see if they would post Lannon to my door."

Now, Claire knew that Arika was up to something as Arika was in the room when Alex was exposed to be the Chosen One. There was no doubt in the Future Lady of City's mind that Arika wanted to use that for something. "Lannon is one of the best," she said. "As Lannon is a guard for the house of Whele, surely David can assign her to you," she said, eyeing Ethan whose expression turned hard.

"I think I shall," Arika responded.

Claire could feel her hair on her arms stand up at hearing that, but there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Michael wanted to give Alex some space, but if he gave her too much, he knew she would hang herself with it. He did not doubt her ability to cope, but she had taken in so much so fast that it was understandable that she was struggling. It was that struggle that he wanted to help with, and it wasn't because she was the Chosen One. It was because she was important to _him_ , not the world. She meant something to him, and he didn't want to lose her. He wanted to be the one she turned to.

This was what drove him out of the house to find Alex, who he half expected to be gone, but he found her sitting at a base of a lone tree at the back of the house. She was curled up with her head on her knees, tears streaming down her face. He had rarely seen her crying, and to see her so miserable created a battle inside of him. He wanted to take her into his arms and comfort her, never letting her go.

"Alex," he called as he stepped to her. She looked so small curled up, and he disliked it greatly. He also hated those mysterious cuts on her bloody hands, and he wanted to know how she had gotten them. He knew Alex had done this to herself, but he wanted to know why. He wanted to know who he had do punish for making Alex do that to herself.

She didn't even move as she stared off. "I knew you wouldn't listen."

Michael resisted the urge to lower himself to her, knowing she wouldn't want him to touch her, and it was a battle as he craved to touch her. It wasn't any sexual (at the moment); it was more of a way to be close to her. He need to be close to her, to feel her. He stood perfectly still and started, "I apologize, but-"

Alex cut him off, not giving him a chance to finish. "How did she die?" she asked, still not looking at him.

He found himself thinking of ways to get her to look at him, even if he couldn't understand why that was so important to him. He couldn't understand what he was feeling at all. "I found her in the house, her body wrapped around you." He eyed her as she leaned back against the tree. "Your mother and Jeep barricaded themselves in to keep you safe, but the eight-balls would stop at nothing to get to you."

Alex still didn't say anything, as she closed her eyes. He stared at her soft facial features for a few seconds, taking in her raw emotions. "After I fought them off, Jeep went to bury her body, and I held you in my arms." He remembered that time like it was yesterday, and if someone told him how important Alex would became to him, he wouldn't have believed it. "You wouldn't stop crying, as if you were mourning her death."

Michael took a step toward her, unable to resist the urge. His arms twitched behind his back at the forced stillness. "And then you were Jeep's responsibility."

Alex slowly opened her eyes and let out a sigh. "You know, I used to think he was the greatest dad." She titled her head back and stared up at the sky as she went off about how her father taught her to shot. "Little did I know it was all so when he dumped me on the street, I'd have a chance of survival."

"Jeep never wanted to leave you," Michael said, seeing the pain in her face. It was a struggle for him to admit this, as she would hate him for it. He didn't know if he could take that, but he couldn't lie to her anymore. If he wanted her, he had to be truthful. "He fought me, told me it was cruel."

"It was you?" Alex asked, bolting up. Michael could see the anger boil in her as she turned to him. She was looking at him now, but her eyes were filled with anger. "You told him to abandon me."

His only hope was to get her to understand. "You had to be on your own, to struggle and fall, so you could rise."

Alex's fists balled at her side as she stepped to him. "I needed a father." She snapped, getting in his face.

He knew she was trying to be intimidating with her stance, but he wasn't intimidated by her. It was rather difficult to be when she was a foot shorter than he was. "That's what Jeep said." He didn't look away, watching her face expressions. Angels weren't as expressive as humans were, and he had always been fascinated by Alex's many expressions.

"You were the most important thing in his life." Michael could understand why. "He loved you more than anything, yet he gave you up because he believed in you." He needed her to understand this. "I believe in you, Alex, and as I promised Jeep and your mother as she lay dying, I will do anything I must to protect you." He truly would as he couldn't bear the thought of something happening to her. When he first made that promise, it was simply because she was the Chosen One and his friendship with Jeep, but as time went on, it grew into something without him realizing. Now, he would protect her because he did not know how he could handle life without her.

"Stop," she yelled. "I don't want your tears."

Instantly, Michael's hand went to his face, and he was shocked to feel wetness. He wasn't aware that he was crying, which was odd, as he wasn't one to cry. Besides the fact that emotions were foreign to him, he didn't see the point in tears, as they would change nothing. However, with Alex, he couldn't stop them. "Alex."

"Stop," she begged as her anger started to die. "I can't handle it."

He disliked seeing her like that, and he wished he could do something. "Alex."

"Enough," she yelled as she brought her fists up and slammed them down on his chest. "Stop. I can't take it," she said, crying. '"I j-just can't." She shook her head before she repeatedly raised her fists and hit him in the chest.

None of her hits hurt, but the initial hit did surprise him as he didn't suspect her to snap. However, he allowed her to hit him, as she needed this. She needed to let it all out. "Okay, Alex," he said, trying to soothe her. "It's okay." He had no idea what to say, because he had no idea of how to fix this. However, he did know that he wouldn't leave her again, even if she never stopped hitting him, so he wrapped his arms around her.

After the last hit, Alex held her fists against his chest and opened them. "…No, i-it's not." Her hands shook as she was sobbing against him. "I…I d-don't k-know w-what to do a-anymore. Everything f-feels w-wrong." Her legs started to shake beneath her, and she could barely stay on her feet even with Michael's hand on her back. She started to slide down to her knees as her whole body begun to shake.

The Angel held her tightly and slid down with her. When they both landed on the ground, he pulled her into his chest and wouldn't let go. He tucked her head under his chin as she cried, and he didn't move or budged no matter how hard she fought. He wasn't going to let her go, and it wasn't until a few more hits from Alex that she stopped struggling.

His hold loosened slightly as he rubbed her back. "It's okay, Alex," he said. "I am here."

She balled her hands in his shirt as she buried her face in his chest. "M-M..ichael," she cried. It came out as a mumble in his shirt that he could barely make out.

He hated how disheartened and miserable she sounded, and he wanted to find a way to change it, but it was difficult when he was the reason why she was like this. He wished he hadn't disregarded his concerns and had been honest with her to begin with. "I am sorry, Alex," he said, whispering into her hair. "I wish I could take away your pain." He was beginning to hate these feelings that his father had curse him with.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

David did not care if he was cruel; in fact, he enjoyed being cruel. It was how he had gotten anything in life, and he wasn't afraid to admit that. He also wasn't afraid to throw Arika to the wolves to get what he wanted. "You're an exceptionally clever woman. You'll figure it out," he said as he looked down at the body of Arika's sister.

Even now, Arika looked as dignified as ever. "I have loyalists within Evelyn's inner circle," she said. Even when she was alone, she was never trapped.

"A coup?" That interested David, but he wasn't sure how that would help him.

"As you said, I'm exceptionally clever," she replied, as her eyes never let her sister. "If you provide me with amnesty, let me strategize from this safe haven, I assure you once I'm in power, our deal will be my highest priority."

"Really?" he asked, not sure if he believed her. She was clever indeed, and there was a part of him that wondered if he was being played. Yes, he knew she had her own end game, and he would be played in some sense, but it felt like she knew something he didn't.

Arika looked up and gave him one of her smiles. "Just as long as Alex Lannon is given to us."

David held back a grimace as he had no idea where Alex Lannon was. She had failed to show up for her rotation and no one had seen her, since the angel attack. Normally, David wouldn't care what happened to a soldier, and it would be better for Vega if she was dead, but he needed her for this deal. "I'll see to it the body is transported to the ocean," he replied, knowing that would be an answer for Arika.

He lowered himself down next to Arika, knowing he had to find Lannon before Arika realized that she was gone.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Alex wanted to lie and say she didn't feel warm and cherished in Michael's arm, but she did. It was almost impossible for her to push out of his arms when she calmed down, and feeling his hesitation when he let go almost stopped her. She wanted to stay in his warm embrace and pretend she wasn't the Chosen One and her father wasn't dead. However, she knew she couldn't and that she had to man up. Her father wouldn't want to see her like this, and she needed to honor that. However, whenever she thought of honoring her father, she thought back to what he said about her sleeping with the Archangel. Was it because he didn't want her to get hurt? Or was it something else? Did he know something about Michael that no one else knew?

It was those thoughts that drove her away from the Angel, who only watched as she walked away. She was drawn to the deflated basketball by the net-less hoop, as she had good memories of playing with her father. She couldn't understand why they didn't just stay at there instead of going to Vega. _Things would've been different_ , she thought as she picked up the ball. She squeezed the ball in frustration, while holding back a wink. Her hands still ached when she flexed them.

Alex sighed as she glared down at the punctured ball. She didn't know what she was going to tell Michael, because she had no clue to what she should do. The writings on the wall told her that she couldn't run and pretend to be someone else. She was the Chosen One, even if she had no idea of what that meant. However, she didn't know if she could go back to Vega and pretend like nothing had changed when everything had.

She squeezed the ball tightly as she turned to the jeep. She could see the dent from one of Michael and hers love sessions, and it confused her more. What was she going to do? A deal was a deal, and Michael said he would let her go if she saw this. Though she truly doubted he would leave, she didn't know if she could jump in the jeep and go. She wished that someone (besides Michael) would tell her what to do, as she was completely lost.

After a few long seconds, Alex dropped the ball and took a step toward the jeep. Maybe, if she got to her jeep, she could do some thinking.

"Alex," she heard Michael yell, but she didn't stop. She couldn't handle his voice, when all it did was confused her. "Alex," he yelled again, and she could hear his tone change as he took a few steps toward her.

Anger rushed through her, and she snapped as she turned around. "Mich-" she started, but her sentence died in her throat at the sight of him. He had drawn both of his swords and was fast approaching with a scowl on his face, and for a second, he scared her. "What are you doing?" she asked, coldly.

"We have company," he replied, looking up into the sky. "Ready yourself."

She looked at him before following his glance and grabbing her gun. Though they were a few miles away, she could make out three angels in the sky, and they were heading fast toward them. Alex stared in frustration as she couldn't believe that she was still being chased.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Alex's head felt like it was on fire, when she was finally able to get the Eight Ball with wings off her. When he had jumped her, Alex's head had hit the ground hard, causing her vision to blacken for a few seconds. It was surprising that she didn't lose consciousness, but she supposed it had to do with her training which kicked in mindlessly. She acted on impulse without any thought, which saved her. It was like her body knew what to do.

However, it wasn't long before she was back on the ground as the angel had charged her. He hit her with his full body weight, knocking the air out of her lung. She laid there for a few seconds, trying to catch her breath, as she wondered if she would ever catch her breath. She distantly heard Michael yell her name, which snapped her breath back to her. It was him, who gave her strength, because she could hear how much he cared.

With a renewed vigor, Alex struggled with the angel above her as she reached for her knife, which tested her strength. It seemed the angel wanted to pin her, not kill her, as he was holding her to the ground with all of his might. Alex wasn't stupid and knew if he wanted to kill her, he would as he was in the perfect position. However, neither his position nor strength stopped her from fighting with everything that she had.

It was during this struggle that she felt her heart get ripped from her chest, as she watched Michael get stabbed from the corner of her eye. For a second, she couldn't understand what had happened, and it took her a few seconds to comprehend it. How could he get stabbed?

"Michael," Alex yelled as Furiad twisted the blade and snapped the tip in the Archangel's gut. Her mind screamed as she watched Michael fall to the ground. She couldn't understand how this was happening. How could Furiad beat Michael? Was it because of her? Was he was distracted by her? Alex had no doubt that was case, but she couldn't let her guilt stop her. She couldn't let Michael die for her, as no one was going to die because of her.

Also, the very thought of a life without Michael was too much as he had always been there. Yes, he had lied to her, but he had always been there. He had always watched over her, even if she never knew it, or maybe, she did. Maybe, she knew and it was that, which kept her going. Whatever it was, Alex wasn't sure, but she couldn't imagine a life without him, not now. Not after all that they went through. She just couldn't.

Using that to drive her, she swung her head forward, head-butting the Eight Ball, and swung her leg up between his legs. She ignored the shocking pain in her head and fought through the dizziness, as the eight ball was knocked back. It didn't take long for the angel to recover, but he moved enough that she could reach for her knife in her belt, and without hesitation, she plunged the blade into him neck. He yelped in pain as he stepped back, giving Alex time to roll away.

With the knife still in the Angel's neck, Alex reached for her gun on the ground, knocked away from her earlier, and allowing her anger to get the better of her, she emptied the clip into him. While the angel fell the ground, she allowed herself a second to catch her breath before turning to Michael and Furiad, who slowly approached a non-moving Archangel.

"Get away from him," Alex yelled as she raised her gun.

Furiad stopped and turned toward her. "Chosen One," he replied smoothly. A few feet from them, another Eight Ball laid dead. "Maybe, I should take you with me now. No one to stop me."

Michael stirred, drawing Alex's attention. With each passing second, he looked paler and closer to death, and the area around the protruding blade was getting increasingly bloodier. The Archangel's two blades laid a foot from him, falling from his grip when Furiad had stabbed him. "A-Alex, run," he mumbled, trying to move. His voice was almost too soft.

Furiad laughed. "There's nowhere to go, and that Archangel can't protect you now," he replied, staring at her. "Weaker than I expected."

His voice drove her crazy and she wanted nothing more than to shut him up. "Shut up," Alex yelled, aiming her gun and firing. However, it only clicked as the clip was empty. She pressed the trigger again, not believing it at first, but after the soft fourth click, she glanced down at the weapon, remembering she had emptied it in the Eight Ball. Without showing any panic, her hand dropped to her belt looking for another clip; however, before even looking, she knew she didn't have one. All of the ammo was in the jeep behind her, and there was no way she could turn her back on Furiad.

"Out of Ammo it seems," the higher Angel mocked.

Alex kept the snarl in her throat as she realized she had nothing on her to defend herself with. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she had to think of something or this Angel was going to take her to Gabriel…Wait, didn't Gabriel say he wasn't going to take her by force? …He did, so what was this? Did he change his mind? Was he lying? If he was, was he lying about Michael too?

_Michael,_ she thought as she turned to the angel. She had to do something now, as he was looking worse with each passing second. He wouldn't last long if she didn't do something fast, but what could she do?

As she stared at him, she remembered Michael's fallen blades a foot from him. If she worked her cards right, she might be able to reach for them. With her plan in motion, Alex's grip on the gun loosen, letting it slip from her hand. "Just do what you wish, because I can't stop you, and there's no way I can out run you," she replied, stepping to him.

"I am glad you it see my way. Come to me and let go," Furiad said as he lowered his sword.

Michael stirred again, trying to roll over. "Alex, NO," he said, trying to yell, but it sounded like a frog in his throat.

Alex had become good at reading between the lines with him, and she could tell that he was scared, scared for her, which touched her, but she was going to save him. "Okay, but let me see Michael first," she said, making her way to the injured Archangel.

Furiad took a step to her. "No, come here."

"I won't leave him like this. Just let me check on him, and I'll come willingly," she replied, stepping closer to Michael.

"No," he replied, coldly.

Alex glanced between Michael and Furiad before making a mad dash to Michael. Furiad wasn't stupid, but she had to give it a shot. Seeing her bolt, Furiad turned and chased, but Alex was lucky enough to reach a fallen blade before Furiad reached her. She had enough time to block his broken sword before it hit her.

While still blocking, she sent her foot hard into his shins, knocking him back slightly which gave her a chance to pick up Michael's other blade. She swung the second blade, but it missed its target as Furiad flipped out of the way into the air. His wings flapped loudly behind him as Alex got to her feet with a blade in each hand. They felt weird in her hands, almost warm to the touch. "Ready to go?" she asked, as she twisted the blades in her hands. "I know I'm." She twisted the blade again as she stepped toward the higher angel.

"A-Alex, n-no," Michael mumbled behind her.

"You think you can handle those blades?" Furiad asked with a chuckle, looking between the two. "They aren't like other swords." His wings flapped loudly behind him as he hovered a few feet above her. "Can't you feel the difference?"

Alex was well trained with a sword and knew how to handle them, but these two blades in her hands felt different. It felt like she wasn't holding blades. Everything from the metal to the weight felt different, and she had some doubt that she could handle them like normal. "Why don't you see for yourself?" she asked, smirking at him. She held the blades tightly as she took a few steps closer to him.

Furiad hovered above her as he eyed her. "Next time, Chosen One. Gabriel does not want you injured, and you will get injured with those blades," he replied as his wings spread wide behind him.

Not taking her eyes off him, Alex had to admit it that it was an expressive sight as he took off, but she wasn't ungrateful that the higher angel left without a fight. She had no idea if she was a match for him; however, that didn't mean that she wouldn't try.

She watched the sky for a few seconds, making sure Furiad wouldn't return before she dropped the swords and fell to Michael's side. "Michael," she cried as her hands hovered over him, not sure what to do. How did she save an angel?

He forced his eye opened. "Alex, are…y-you injured?" he asked, reaching for her. His voice was soft, almost too soft to hear.

"Michael," she cried again as she cupped his face with her hand. Tears started to form in her eyes as she reached down to the broken blade in his side.

He grabbed her wrist harshly, stopping her. "Don't r-remove it. I'll bleed to death," he replied as he stared into her eyes.

For a few seconds, Alex just started at him, unsure of what to do, and she found herself frozen as her mind wondered to why he was on the ground bleeding. "Why?!" she asked, fighting back the tears. "Why did you do it?" He didn't answer her as his eyes glanced over her like he was studying her features. "Why let yourself be injured for me? You shouldn't have, even if I'm the Chosen One." She knew he would do anything to protect the Chosen One, but she didn't want him to. She wasn't special.

His hand fell from her wrist to his side, while his body went limp. "I…I did not do it because you were the Chosen One."

Alex looked away from him, looking to the jeep. She had to get him back to Vega as soon as possible, or he would die, and she could feel it with each touch. "Then why," she asked, looking back to him. She couldn't stop the tears as they flood down her cheek.

Michael tried to reach up to wipe her tears away, but he couldn't move more than a few inches. "Alex, I…" He drifted off not able to catch his breath.

"Michael," she called again, lowering herself closer to him. "Michael!" she called again after no response. Unable to wait any longer, she jumped onto the balls of her feet and tried to stand, but Michael suddenly grabbed her wrist and wouldn't let go. Even with the blood lost, she wouldn't break his grip. "Michael."

He forced open his eyes and looked into her eyes. "I…I need to t-tell you, Alex," he said. "Just in case."

"Michael, we don't have time. You're going to die."

"Alex."

"No, Michael," she said. "We have to go. I can't let you die."

"…Alex…I...I l-love you…" he replied with a heavily breath.

Those words rang her mind, and for a second, everything froze around her. He loved her? Her? Something warm formed in her stomach as her feelings started to boil up. "Michael," she called once more. She had to tell him that she loved him too, and she didn't care about his lies. She loved him. They loved each other, which brought out so many emotions in her, as she never thought that someone would love her. "I love you too," she admitted with a little force.

Michael didn't move or stir at her declaration. "Michael, I love you, too," she said again, grabbing his face. She stared at him, trying to get some kind of a response. "Michael," she yelled, as she stared at his motionless body. Her mind seemed to stop working at the sight of Michael's unresponsive form. Her heart seemed to be a step behind her mind as it seemed to have halt as well. How could he leave her after telling her that he loved her? How dare he do that to her? How dare he break her heart again? Her heart was breaking on her and all of the sudden, it was getting difficult to believe. She was starting to feel sick to her stomach.

_Stop it,_ she yelled at herself. She was being selfish, thinking only of herself. Michael was injured because of her, and he could die because of her. It was all her fault. How could she do this to him? Why was she so weak? "Please." She begged as she started to shake his shoulders before laying a kiss to his cold lips, but nothing she did stirred him. "What am I supposed to do?" she yelled, pulling back slightly. "Michael! What am I supposed to do?" she cried, after a few seconds of silence. "Please!"

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

"Great, Vega's in crisis, and you're concentrating on the mating habits of a lion," William responded.

At times, David wondered about his son, because his son needed to man up if they wanted to take over Vega. "Nature calls. We put him in with a lioness in heat in the north enclosure." To make matters worse, there was still no sign of Lannon, which angered him. How could he lose his barging chip? Without her, Arika wouldn't give him what he wanted. "You should've seen Samson as he mated with his Delilah," he said as he took a drink of whiskey.

Then there was Claire, who had no interest in marrying his son. "He knew what he wanted, and he took it. It's what he does." He couldn't help but see this as a failure from his son, who couldn't woo either Alex or Claire. "It's in his blood, as it was in his father's before him."

"Good for Samson, and good for those cubs," William mocked, eyeing his father. "Surely they'll be raised by their mother and not actually know their father."

"Nature is kind once in a while, isn't it?"

William turned toward the door but stopped. "I know how to win over Claire. You don't need to get involved."

David took another drink before he spoke. "And how about Alex Lannon? I had thought that you had made progress with her when I saw her coming out of your bedroom a few mornings ago, but it seems like you hadn't. And I thought I raised a man," he replied. "I guess I didn't."

William turned back to his father. "Sex isn't how I get through to Alex," he replied.

"Maybe, Alex can teach you how to handle Claire," David replied.

"Alex had left Vega in case you didn't know," William shot back.

David picked up the battle of Whiskey and poured himself another glass. "I am aware, but I'll find her."

"I thought you wanted her gone. What are you planning for her?" William snapped, stepping back to his father.

The Consul gave his son a look at his angry tone, as he never expected it from William. "With her, I'll get what I want. Once she's back in Vega, I need you to be ready to keep her in control and away from Michael," he replied. It wasn't lost on him that the Archangel wasn't in Vega as well.

"Why?"

"In time," David replied as he took another drink. His day had been horrible, and his only hope was that tomorrow would be better. "You can go." He could feel William's stare on him, but he didn't say anything else before he left.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

"You laid your sword on my brother?" Gabriel asked, as anger rose inside of him. How dare Furiad disobey his order and attack his brother? Did he not understand that he would kill for that?

"It's what was required," Furiad said, standing perfectly still. "I couldn't let any more of our brethren fall into amber."

Gabriel may not want his fellow angels to be hurt, but Michael was his closest brother, and he would hurt anyone who dared to touch his brother. "Irin, come," he said, turning to an Eight ball a few feet from him. For hurting Michael, he would hurt Furiad, and Irin, who was important to the Higher Anger, was key to that.

When the lower angel stepped in front of Gabriel, the Archangel grabbed her by the throat demanding Furiad's blade. There was some hesitation in Furiad as he handed him his broken sword, but he knew better than to disobey the Archangel. When Gabriel gripped the sword, he found himself staring at the broken tip, and he only became angrier. There were specs of blood on the edge of the sword, and it infuriated him as there was no doubt that was Michael's blood.

Not allowing Furiad's pleads stop him, Gabriel plunged the broke blade into Irin's chest, killing her. He stared at her body for a second as her body went limp before he threw the body aside. "My brother is not dead!" He yelled, still handing the blade, now covered in Irin's blood. "Not by the hand of a wild dog."

Furiad's hands were at his side standing perfectly still. "I thought I was doing what was best."

Gabriel didn't want Furiad's reasons or excuses. "You are a fool, Furiad, and I do not care for your words." Anger still flood through his body, and it took everything he had not to kill Furiad, but he had taught the Angel a lesson. There was no need to kill him when he still had a need for him, but it was tempting.

"She will never come to us with your brother on her shoulder," he replied.

Gabriel stepped forward, holding the sword out for Furiad to take. "Maybe, not after your attack," he snapped. There was no telling what Furiad had done to his plan. He might have to revisit Alex.

Furiad glanced to Irin's dead body before he reached for his sword. "Your brother had told the child that he loved her," he replied with a disgusted look on his face.

Gabriel tried not to let his surprise show on his face. He didn't realized his brother cared that deeply for the blonde, only thinking it was just physical with Michael, but maybe, he could use that against his foolish brother, who was stupid for falling for the Chosen One. However, he knew that declaration could hurt his plan for Alex, who would only cling to Michael more. Maybe, that was Michael's plan. "If you'd like to try again, my blade will go through you next," Gabriel said, stepping away from the lower Angel.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Alex's mind wasn't function as her hands were covered in Michael's cold blood. It was all she could see and she stood there frozen for a second before her mind snapped back to Michael dying in front of her, when she heard a sharp intake of air. "Michael," she yelled as she tried to shake him awake. He didn't respond, and Alex only seemed to shake harder as she held him. "Michael, please," she begged.

After a few silence seconds, Alex realized she needed to stop crying and do something as he was going to die if she didn't. She grabbed him under the shoulders to drag him to the jeep, but she couldn't move him an inch as Michael was heavier than she thought. "This isn't going to work," she uttered in frustration. "Michael," she yelled again. "Wake up."

She glanced back the jeep, feeling like an idiot. "I'm stupid," she yelled at herself. Fighting through her pain, she got to her legs and limped her way to the jeep as fast as she could. The fight with the Eight Ball drained her and put a major stain on her body. Her already injured body had taken a beaten and she was feeling it. It was the fear of losing Michael that kept her going, and it forced everything else out of her head.

Without wasting any time, she jumped into the jeep and turned the key. Her hands hurt as she gripped the steering wall, but she ignored the pain as she focused on the still Michael. "I'm going to kill you, Gabriel," she threatened. Before, she didn't know if she could trust Gabriel, but now, she knew he was blowing smoke. He was trying to get into her head, and she had let him. She had let the Archangel in, and he had used that to drive space between her and everyone else.

To make things worse, Alex had refused to listen to Michael because of Gabriel, and Michael was now dying because of it. If she had only listened to Michael, he wouldn't be blooding out, and for that, she was going to kill Gabriel no matter what. She didn't know how she was going to do it, but she was going to kill him.

After driving the jeep to Michael and inching the jeep next to him, she left the jeep running as she jumped out. "Just hang in there," Alex said, kneeing to him. Her nerves were shot, and she had tears running down on her face, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She refused to let anything stop her. "I need you," she cried, laying a kiss to his lips.

She couldn't get the image of him being stabbed out of her mind, and his blood was haunting her. All she could see red no matter what she looked at, and it made her sick to her stomach. It took everything she had not to puke. "Michael, you can't leave me," she said, looking back to the road. He was all too pale. "Don't you dare," she yelled. "I will kill you if you do." Her hands were shaking as she grabbed him again and started to pull.

"Damn it, Michael," she cursed as she struggled to move the Archangel. She didn't know how she would get him into the jeep, when she could barely move him. However, she wasn't going to quit. She was going to save him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end for now
> 
> Again I am sorry that it took this long to get this chapter out.
> 
> I will say that even before I started to write the first chapter, my mind has always been focused on the first time Michael admitted his feelings. This was where I always thought he would admit it and I hope I did it justice.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	11. The End of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry sorry that this took so long to get out. I hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long.
> 
> Anyhow, here you go.

**Chapter 11:**

**The End of Hope**

* * *

It had taken Alex all she had to get Michael into the jeep as he was heavier than he looked. She could barely lift his heavy frame, and during the struggle, he didn't stir, and she found herself checking his heartbeat every few seconds to make sure he was still alive. She didn't know what she would do if she found no pulse, but she refused to think like that. He _wasn't_ going to die and she would punch the idiot who said it.

On Michael's side, she had wrapped her father's jacket around him, trying to apply some kind of pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. Being the wrong type of fabric, it wouldn't stop the blood completely, but it gave her some time to get him help.

Alex's heartbeat raced, having no idea if he would make it to Vega, but... _No!_ She thought. There was no way that he was _not_ going to make it to Vega, and she would do whatever it took to get him there. "Hang in there, Michael," she begged, keeping her eyes on the road. Her hands tightened around the steering wheel as she pressed the gas petal to the floor.

She tried to ignore the blood staining her father's jacket, as it made her stomach flip. Sure, she knew Michael could be killed like any living thing, but seeing him like that shook her to her core. It made him seem human, which she realized she didn't like. She loved that he was an angel. She loved that he was strong and brave, and she couldn't lose that. She knew she couldn't handle that, not after recently losing her father. "We're almost there," she said, looking toward him.

Alex glared at the road, trying to keep her eyes forward, but she couldn't. Michael was dying because of her, because he felt the need to protect her. But why did he feel like he needed to protect her? Did he think she was weak? Did he not believe in her? She was capable of protecting herself, but why couldn't he see it? She hated that he felt he needed to. _Maybe, you're just lying to yourself,_ she told herself. Maybe, she couldn't protect herself.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Tires squealed as the jeep came to a jolting stop, coming within inches of hitting an armored vehicle that had stopped in front of her. The steering wheel jerked in Alex's hands as she tried to control the vehicle. It took all she had to keep the jeep on the road. When she was able to get the jeep to stop, Alex's head slammed the back into the seat and for a second, she was left in a daze. It took a few seconds for her mind to focus.

After she was able to think clearly, Alex glanced toward Michael, who was still unconscious in the passenger seat. "Michael," she called, trying to get some kind of reaction from him, but he didn't stir. She eyed the leather jacket, which was the worst thing-but the only thing she could find. It was hard to look at the Angel, soaked in his own blood, as it was all her fault. She left…

No, she ran away.

She had run away because she was a _coward_. She was too chicken to listen, so she ran away from the man she loved, and that made her sick to her stomach, though it seemed like she was sick all of the time.

"Sergeant Lannon, get out of the vehicle," a man said loudly, breaking Alex out of her thoughts.

Alex looked up and glared at the man, who knew her somehow. For a second, she wondered why the hell they had stopped her, but it wasn't long before she noticed the symbol on their arms. They were from Vega, which wouldn't be too bad, but they were David Whele's personal guards. They were total dicks to everyone including the archangel corps.

Knowing it would be unwise to disobey, she got out of the vehicle slowly, though she was ready to fight. She wasn't going to let Michael die because of these man, whose purpose remained a mystery. Why were they here? Why would David Whele send men after her? "What the hell?" she cursed, as she stepped out.

"Put your hands up," the Commander yelled, loudly. His weapon wasn't trained on her, but she knew he would shoot her at any time.

"We don't have time for this," she yelled, taking a step forward. However at that movement, she found herself staring down the Commander's gun.

"I said, 'hands up'. You're under arrest for desertion of duty," he yelled, signaling his men forward.

Alex's fists balled at her side, because there was more to this story. No one would send a team to look for a soldier, who had abandoned her post, when she would most likely be killed in a day by Eight Balls. "You got to be kidding me," she yelled, taking another step forward.

"Stand down, Soldier," he yelled, harshly.

For that reason, Alex knew they weren't going to shot her, not after they came looking for her. "Listen, I'm not fighting, but we don't have time for this." She took another step with her hands forward. "I'm n-" She started but froze at the sight of her hands. The blood had long been dried, but she wouldn't stop looking at Michael's blood on her hand. His blood looked like anyone else's blood, but she couldn't handle it know it was his. Yes, she had seen blood many times before, but this time, it felt like her legs were taken out from beneath her at the sight of it. She felt ill.

"Lannon, stand down," the commander ordered, snapping her back to reality.

She started to shake. This couldn't end like this, with Michael dying in her jeep without him knowing that she loved him. "I will," she said, her voice betraying her. "Just let me get the Archangel to Vega."

If the Commander was shocked hearing that, he didn't show it. Instead, he said, "Stevens, check it out."

One of the men broke from formation and stepped to the passenger side. It took everything in Alex not to run back to the jeep to protect Michael. She didn't trust the men, and she couldn't help but think they were up to something. Plus, there was no telling what they would do to Michael now that he couldn't protect himself. Whele hated Michael.

Alex couldn't make what the soldier was doing as the jeep blocked her view, but she told herself that he was checking for a pulse. When the soldier come back around, his expression did not change, looking like he didn't care that the great protector of Vega was bleeding to death in her jeep. "The Archangel barely has a pulse, and the wound looked bad, sir," Stevens reported.

"I need to get him medical attention. Let me get him to Vega, and after that, you can arrested me," Alex pleaded. She didn't care what happened to her as long as he was alive.

The Commander took a step forward. "How did that happen, Sergeant?" the Commander asked, waving his soldiers forward. His eyes did not leave Alex.

Alex's panic started to grow as she realized he weren't listening to her. "We were attacked by Eight Balls," she explained, not wanting to tell them. She was too shamed to tell them that he was injured because of her. "Please, I'm begging you. Let me take him to Vega," she cried.

As each second passed of the Commander staring at her, she felt her dread grow. "It does appear that he's too injured to move," the Commander stated. He paused again, glaring at her. "Fine, but one wrong move, and we will open fire."

She knew she was setting herself up to be screwed, but she had no choice as she had to save Michael no matter what.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

When they reached Vega, Alex let out a sigh relief, but she knew Michael was still in danger. He could still die at any moment, and she couldn't rest until he was safe. She didn't care what she would have to do to make sure that nothing did happen to Angel, who Alex knew she couldn't live without.

Alex glanced at the soldiers who weren't far behind her, leaving no room to escape; however, the Chosen One had no interest in escaping. She wasn't going to leave Michael's side, not when he needed her. She would never leave him again, not after everything though she would give him a piece of her mind.

The Chosen One wasted no time getting out of the jeep and rushing to the passenger side, where the medical staff have gathered. She could see and heard their disbelief as they assessed Michael's injures. It was clear that they had no idea of how to respond, which worried Alex, but she had to trust them.

"Michael," she called, not caring if anyone found it strange. She didn't care what her emotions may look like, because she couldn't lose the one person in her world that she counted on. "Michael," she called again, looking for some kind of movement from the Angel.

"Get the stretcher," the Doctor yelled, though doubt was present in his voice. The nurse nodded at the doctor before waving over a stretcher. Once one of the orderly brought over a stretcher, the Doctor added, "We will lift on three, but be careful, the Archangel has already lost a lot of blood."

Alex watched from a few feet away as they quickly lifted him onto the stretcher. The bloodstained jacket fell to the ground in the sudden movement, and Alex found it difficult to look away from it. How could they allow the coat to fall to the ground, when it was the only thing on the wound?

"Doctor Scott," the nurse shouted. "I can't find his heartbeat."

Alex's head shot up, as panic rushed through her. Did she kill her lover? Was she never going to stare in his eyes again? Was she never going to hear his voice again? The soldier suddenly found it hard to breathe. "Michael," she yelled, trying to rush to his side.

"Get back, Sergeant," the doctor bawled, pushing her back. He kicked the jacket away as he waved for the medical team to move.

"Michael," she yelled again, shoving the doctor's hand away. "I am not leaving him!" With that outburst, she felt her heartbeat skip a beat as she thought she saw a twitch in Michael's left hand.

"I said, 'stay back,'" the doctor bellowed as he turned to leave.

There was no way in hell that Alex was going to leave Michael's side, and she would fight like hell to make sure everyone knew that. But before she could chase after them, she felt a hand on her arm, pulling her back. It was the Commander. "Let go," she hissed. His grip was tight, but with a well place elbow in his gut, Alex was able to break free.

"NO," he replied, raspy, as he tried to catch his breath. "I have orders. You're under arrest."

He reached for her again, but Alex refused to let him to get ahold of her again, when Michael was dying. _No, no, no,_ she yelled in her head. There was no way that she was going to allow these idiots to stop her. "Get off," she yelled, swinging hard. The commander easily dodged the wide punch and grabbed Alex's arm. He effortlessly overpowered the bruised, exhausted Chosen One, who hadn't had a good night rest in days, as he twisted her arm behind her back.

"You're coming with me," he demanded.

In both mental and physical pain, Alex watched as the medical staff wheeled Michael into the hospital. She watched as the doors closed behind them. "No, I must stay with him," she yelled, trying to break free.

The Commander released her one arm and wrapped his arms around her chest, trapping her in his embrace. "You're not going anywhere," he hissed as he lifted her off her feet.

Even in her weak state, Alex wasn't going to stop fighting, but she knew she wouldn't be able to stop him, when he could drag her around like a sack of potato. Plus, if she did escape him, his men were really to pounce. There was no escape, but she wasn't going to stop. She was going down fighting, and she didn't care who saw. She didn't care if the whole damn city knew that she was sleeping with an angel and hung her for it. As forceful as she could, she flung her head back, nailing him in the nose.

"Bitch," he shouted in pain. However, he did not drop her, and instead, he only held her tighter.

She thought her ribs were going to break under the pressure. "Michael," she yelled one last time before she was dragged away, even with a few good kicks to the commander's shins.

There was nothing she could do as he and his man manhandled her.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

" _Michael!"_

His name jumbled him awake, but he felt like he hadn't slept in ages, which was an odd feeling. Before coming to Earth, he never had the need to sleep or felt so weak, even including the time that his brother and sister almost beat him to death. It was a battle to stay awake, but he refused to fall asleep.

Even in his exhaustion, he knew it was Alex who had called his name, and for her to call his name like that, she was in real trouble. She was in pain and she needed him. He would do whatever he had to save her. He wouldn't allow anything or anyone hurt her. "A-Alex," he called, but it came out as a mumble.

Panic started to form in the Archangel as he thought back to the last thing he remembered, which was Furiad going after Alex. "A…lex," he muttered again. He feared the worst, when she didn't answer. "A-le-x," he uttered, trying to call out to her. If Furiad had her, Michael couldn't waste any time and he had to save her. He couldn't, wouldn't allow Gabriel to have her, as there was no telling what his brother would do.

Michael forced his eyes open, but he couldn't make anything out; however, he knew he was in a hospital, which meant that he was in Vega. But how did he get here? Did Alex make it back? If so, where was she? Did something happen to her? Was she inured as well?

"Michael."

His name snapped him back to reality and he glanced down the bed toward the location of the voice's owner. It was soft almost nonexistence as if the woman had never said his name in the first place. It wasn't until a few seconds later that he realized that the woman was dreaming. Even though he couldn't make out a face, he could tell by the red hair that it wasn't Alex.

Though he did care for Becca, she wasn't the woman he wanted at his bedside. He wanted Alex; however, if Becca was here, where was Alex. Alex must be safe, right? She had to be safe, because he could barely move. His side, where he was stabbed, ached, and even if he was able to get to his feet, he would be useless. It was a horrible feeling knowing that he couldn't save Alex, but once he was able to get out bed, he would find her, no matter what.

And if there was one scratch on her smooth, beautiful skin, someone would pay. If there was one bruise on her that wasn't present before, he would severely punished the individual who had done it to her. If it was David Whele, he would enjoy it so much more.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Alex had no idea of when she had passed out, but when she came to, she was chained to a half wall with metal bars. The last thing she remembered was fighting with Whele's men, as they dragged her to wherever the hell she was now. Even in her druggy state, she knew she wasn't in a prison cell, though she had no idea of where else she would be. If she wasn't in a cell, then where was she? Who had her? It couldn't be good no matter what, because she should be in a cell for desertion…and assault of a fellow officer.

Struggling to her feet, she used the chains to pull herself up. Her legs felt like jello beneath her, and it took everything she had to remain standing. Though she knew she was injured, Alex was confused to why she felt so weak, and it worried her. She shouldn't be this tired, even if she was worn out. Did that commander do something else besides knocking her out? Give her something? God, she hoped not, but what else would explain what was wrong with her?

She felt sick to her stomach, like she had eaten something that didn't agree with her, but she couldn't recall the last time she ate. However, she wasn't hungry. In fact, the very thought of food made her ill. "Relax," she told herself as she tried to will her druggy state away.

Just as she felt the dizziness disappear, a loud, deep howl echoed through the cycler room that Alex found herself in. It was a deafening roar that almost knocked Alex to her knees, and it was a painful reverberation that she couldn't protect herself from. She couldn't think for a few long seconds, but once her mind cleared, she knew what had made that sound.

Struggling to remain on her feet, she turned to toward the center of the room. Pacing in its cage was Samson, who looked absolutely restless. He looked ready to pounce on his next meal, which Alex though was her, but why would Whele bring her back to feed her to his lion? Why else would she be here? Was it to scare her? What would be the purpose of that? "Trust me," Alex said, her voice cracking, "you wouldn't want to eat me. I'm all bones." Alex couldn't keep her eyes off the lion, as it came up to the bars. She really didn't want to be lunch.

"Samson isn't picky."

Alex jumped, not realizing that someone had walked into the room. Her heartbeat raced as she glanced up toward the door, to the hostile voice. As her surprised died, her annoyance grew, spotting David Whele standing in the doorway. He was alone, which set off warning bells in Alex's head. That man never went anywhere alone unless he was planning something. Was he going to feed her to the lion, which wouldn't be abnormal? She had heard stories of Whele feeding guards and servants to his lion. "I doubt that. I don't think I taste good," she replied, putting up a front.

"I think he would enjoy eating the Chosen One," he replied as he stepped into the room, taking a slip from a glass in his hand. "He never had something _so_ good."

"I doubt you chased me down to feed me to your lion," Alex said, pulling at her chains. It was pointless as there was no way she could break the thick chains. Plus, she had to be careful as Whele had all the power; he could do whatever he wanted to her, and no one would even know.

David Whele took yet another drink as he stepped to the bars of the lion cage. Samson was still pacing in his cage as if he was waiting for his next meal. "That may be true, but it's tempting. You injured one of my men when they tried to bring you in."

That set off more warning bells in Alex's head. He wanted something from her, though she had no idea of what that could be. What could she offer him? She still had no idea of what the Chosen One was supposed to do, besides what Gabriel had told her. "I have nothing to offer you, Consult," she said, deciding it would be best to be respectfully even if he didn't deserve it. "A nose bleed and a bruise won't hurt him; plus, he deserved it."

"Deserved it?" he asked, before shaking his head. He turned from the wall and stepped to her. "However, you're correct about something, Soldier. It isn't what you can offer me, but rather, what I can get from you," he replied, coldly.

Whele was too close for Alex's liking, but there was nowhere she could go with the short chains. "You don't scare me," she shoot back. It was a lie, but he mustn't know that. She wasn't going to give him that power, especially when no one knew where she was. "You're just a powerless fool. Does the Lord of City know what you're doing?" Alex knew General Riesen would have his head if he knew.

Before Alex could react, Whele slammed his glass down and harshly grabbed her face. He forced her to look him in the eyes as he glared at her. "You're the only powerless one here," he replied, bitterly.

"Why don't you just kill me if you fear me so much?" she replied, trying to pull from him.

David's anger grew and his grip on her face tightened. "I wish I could, but that wouldn't be wise."

"I see it, now," she said, through her teeth. The chains rattled as Whele harshly flung her, a clear sign that she was playing with fire.

"See what?

"The Chosen One is a threat to your power, and you're afraid. You know if the citizens found out about me, they would follow me. I'll have the power you want and it makes you angry," she replied. She didn't want that power; it still scared the crap out of her, but it was the truth. How could she do anything that those people expected her to do?

David let his hand fall to his side as he took a step back. "You think you hold all the cards, but you don't."

"If that was the case, Consult, I wouldn't be here," she replied, remaining perfectly still. She wanted to put some distance between them, but she was on a shot chain, and she didn't want to look scared.

"Watch your tone, Lannon. You speak as if you're superior to me, but you're not. You're a lowly, pathetic soldier, who no one wants. I don't think anyone would miss you if I feed you to Samson."

"Then why don't you?" Alex asked, feeling her exhaustion creep back up on her. "Or maybe, you're afraid. Afraid of what would happen to you if you laid a finger on me."

Whele stepped back to her. "Afraid? No! There's nothing that I scares me."

"Then touch me and see what Michael does," she replied back. She hated using Michael's name, but he had told them all that she was under his protection, and Whele should be scared of that. However, his expression changed to laugher, which was the last thing that Alex expected. She expected him to back off, but he didn't. He seemed joyous at the sound of Michael's name from her lips.

"Oh, it's touching that you don't know."

"Know what?"

"Your angel is dead."

"Bull shit," Alex snapped loudly. She didn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. Her world would break if she did.

David laughed before saying, "And I have you to thank for it. Died trying to save you. So touching. I should've tried that sooner." His laugher flooded the room, and it was soon followed by the deafening roar of a lion.

"You're lying," she yelled, barely audible over the lion's roar. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

"Then why are you here?" he asked. "Where is he? He would be here, wouldn't he? Unless he hates you too. Maybe, he thinks of you as a trash too."

As the Samson's roar echoed through the room, Alex felt her knees go out from underneath her. Though she knew Whele could be lying, she was asking herself the same questions. Why wasn't Michael here? She felt the world spin as everything felt like it was crashing down around her.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

_He could feel it rush through him, as he thrust deep into his loud lover. He felt her shiver beneath him and he knew she was close, close to exploding. He had memorized every expression that she had ever made; he could look into her eyes for hours, but he loved how her faces crunched when she came._

_Both of them were breathing heavily, and each was covered in sweat. However, there was no stopping or slowing, and her nails in his back drove him through the roof. He thought his heart was going to pop out of his chest when she moaned out his name. "M…Michael," she uttered as she tossed her head back into the pillow. Her toes curled as she arched up._

" _Alex!" he cried loudly as came. "So-"_

"What me to take care of that for you?"

Michael was startled awake by a cold hand on his chest, and before he even opened his hands, he knew something was wrong. Her essence was wrong. "Becca," he uttered, forcing his eyes open. Even if he wasn't looking anywhere else but the ceiling, he knew he was in his bed.

"You're alive," Becca started, "and you appear to be feeling well." Her hand started to drift down toward his erection.

He grabbed her hand before she could touch his painful engorged member that was itching to be released. Though it had been only a few days since the last time he had been with Alex, it felt like an eternality to the Archangel. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like having such a distance between Alex and he. He didn't know when he had become so reliant on the woman, but he felt empty without her. "It appears so," he replied.

Becca let out a huff as she pulled her hand from his painful grip. "We couldn't stop the bleeding, so I brought you here," she replied, shifting her body. She was lying next to him on her side, staring up at his face. "You seemed to be healing well now, though."

Michael glanced down at his erection, fighting the urge to relief himself, before he glanced back to Becca. "The blade is Empyrean steel." He replied, as he pushed himself up. "It should have killed me." He flashed back to Alex, picking up his blades. Though it scared him to see her take on Furiad, he felt something rise up inside of him at the sight of her swinging his blades. "Where is it?"

"I don't know," Becca replied. "I never saw it."

There was something odd about Becca, but he didn't have time to figure it out. "We must find that blade."

Becca glanced at Michael as he stepped out the bed. "Michael, you need to rest."

Trying to look pass his painful erection (which did seem to be shrinking, though not fast enough for his liking), Michael glanced down at the wound on his side. To his surprise, it was healing quickly, which made him wonder who had healed him, as an angel had to have healed him. His only guess was Noma, which meant that she had forgiven him for his actions in the market…. Or at least, her anger had let up. "No, I need to find Alex."

He could see her eye twitch at the sound of Alex's name. "I thought I'd lost you," she said, softly. She scooted herself off his bed and stepped to him. "I don't know what I would do if I did."

The Archangel could barely control his flinch as he felt the tips of her fingers on his skin. Though he had ached to be touched, her touch felt wrong, and he knew why. She wasn't the one he wanted to be touching him, and it annoyed him that Becca did not understand this. "There are good men in Vega, men you could have a normal life with," he replied, stepping out of her reach.

"I want a great one, a man who I love," Becca said.

"Becca," he uttered, turning back to her. "That's enough."

She rounded him to look him in the face. "This is about Alex."

Michael didn't have time for this conversion and he did not care to have it at all. At this point, he didn't care if Becca found out; in fact, he would enjoy it if she did. He wanted people to know that Alex was his and his only. He had wanted to keep it quiet to protect Alex, but all it did was forced them apart, while others closed in on her. "Do not ask questions you do not want the answer to," he said, coldly, as he stepped away and picked up his shirt.

"Why her?"

"There is no point to explain as you would not understand," he said, as he slipped his arms through. He did not have time for this as he had to find Alex, who was in danger. Though he could not recall much after seeing Alex fighting Furiad, he couldn't forget that bone chilling cry from Alex. She sound like she was in pure pain when she called his name, and he never wanted to hear her so broken.

He could tell the red head was fluming. "Michael," she yelled. "I love you, and I know you do as well."

His trench hanged in his hand as he stared off into the night sky. Her outburst surprised him as he had given her no indication that he felt the same; however, at this point, he didn't care if he hurt her. There was only one person that mattered to him, and that was Alex. He had to find her before something happened, because he knew that something was about to happen. Somehow, someway, he knew he was about to lose her.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Alex didn't know how long she had been crying, but it felt like she had been crying for days. However, judging from her appearance, she had been crying for hours. Dried tears lined her cheeks while the sleeves of her shirt were soaked with tears. Her hair was mated under her head, providing some kind of barrier against the hard floor.

Even after no tears formed in her eyes, she still sobbed as she curled up in a tight ball on the floor. The chains were strained and pulled in an uncomfortable angle. Both of her shoulders ached and she could no longer feel her arm, but she didn't care. She didn't care that sickness she had felt before had returned either. She didn't care about anything as she could only stare at her bloody hands.

The dried, cracking blood was a mixture of hers and Michael's, and it was a painful reminder that this was all her fault. She was the reason why everyone she ever cared about was dead or hurt; they got hurt, just by being around her, and she hated herself for it. Countless people died because of her, and it started with her mother. Her mother was the first -or who Alex thought was the first- to die protecting her.

If only her mother allowed the Eight Ball to kill her, then everyone Alex cared about would be alive. Sure, she knew there was a reason why her mother sacrificed herself, but Alex couldn't understand why. What made her so special? Was it was worth all the lives lost trying to protect her? Her mother, her father, and… now Michael. Surely, the Archangel was more important than she was.

Then there was Claire and Bixby, who almost died because they were her friends. She didn't know what she would do if either one of those two died…Maybe, it was for the best that she stayed locked up, where no one could get hurt because of her. Maybe, it would be even safer if that lion ate her.

_Stop that,_ she yelled at herself, trying to slow her heartbeat. However, nothing she did worked, and she started to dry heave again as she realized that Michael wouldn't want this. He would be angry at her for thinking along those lines, but she couldn't help it. She didn't know how to handle life without the Angel, who had been always been there. He had been there whenever she needed it, even when it didn't look like he was.

At that, she felt completely nauseous. Yes, she was sick before, but now she felt queasy. She was hit with the realization that she allowed Michael to die, thinking she hated him. She had rejected him at every turn, not giving him a chance to explain. She had let him die without knowing that she loved him. He died not knowing how much he meant to her. "M..M-Michael," she cried, her voice cracking. Somehow, her tears came back and dripped down her face.

She remained like that until she heard the door open. She tucked deeper into herself, not wanting to deal with the person who step in the room. There was no doubt it was David While, come to tease her, and she had no interest in listening to him mock her. She couldn't deal with his laugher, while she mourned the loss of her lover.

Alex tried her best to ignore the footsteps, which were too light to be Whele's. She closed her eyes, ignoring the shifting air as the person stepped to her. She ignored the hair standing up on her arm as the person crunched down in front of her. She tried to ignore the soft hand on her arm, but she couldn't as the hand squeezed her arm lightly.

"Drink this," the woman said, holding out a glass of water with her free hand.

The Chosen One looked up, shocked to see Arika of Helena. That woman was the last person that Alex expected to see. "W-Why?"

Arika put the glass down and reached forward to help Alex sit up. "You are the Chosen One. We must take care of you," She said, her voice soft. It sounded like she cared.

"W-what?" Alex uttered. Her throat strung with each word she spoke.

"Let me help you."

It took a few seconds for Alex to remember that Arika was in the room when Jeep revealed she was the Chosen One. She had forgotten it. "J-Just go," she begged, trying to push away from her.

Arika didn't move. "You need to drink," she said.

Alex's voice of reason popped up again, telling her to stop being an idiot. Michael wouldn't be happy if she allowed herself to waste away. "F-fine," she said. Her arms felt weak as she pushed herself up with the help of Arika. Alex bit on her lip as she moved her stiff, sore body. Her body felt numb to her, almost as if it wasn't there.

Once the soldier was sitting and leaning against the wall, Arika handed her the glass. Alex took it slowly, eyeing the wife of the ruler of Helena, as she wondered why this woman was helping her. However, once the cold, refreshing liquid entered her mouth, Alex allowed her suspicion to leave her mind. Even if she didn't want to admit it, this water was what she needed.

"Slow down. You need to breathe," Arika said, pulling a hand on Alex's knee.

Alex didn't notice the hand at first, and it wasn't until Arika squeezed that she realized that it was there. "Thank you," she said, lowering the glass from her lips. It felt like she hadn't drunk anything in hours, and it cooling, but she had to remind herself to take it slow.

"You need to take care of yourself," Arika spoke.

There was something off about this woman, though Alex didn't know what it was; however, at the second, Alex wasn't sure she cared. It was nice to have someone break her out of the nightmare she was having; it was nice to escape a world without Michael. "Why?" she asked, unable to help herself. She couldn't keep herself from going to a dark place.

Arika smiled lightly. "You do not deserve this," she said, pulling on the chains.

Alex glanced down at her wrist, noticing the red marks forming. She distantly noticed the stinging whenever she moved, but she ignored it. The physical pain didn't matter to Alex. "N-not sure if I agree," the soldier mumbled, looking down at the hand on her knee.

"Alex… May I call you Alex?" Arika enquired, softly.

"You can call me anything you want," Alex replied, sadly. This was Lady Arika, the queen of Helena; she wasn't going to tell her no.

"Alex, Vega does not know what it has in you," Arika said as her hand traveled to Alex's hand.

Alex didn't give the movement any second thought, as she welcomed the warmth. "I'm not sure what I have in me," she admitted, leaning toward Arika.

With her free hand, Arika reached for the glass in Alex's shaky hand. Taking it from her, she started, "You-"

Before Arika could speak fully, the door opened, silencing the two. Arika's hand tightened on Alex's hand, as she glared at the new comer.

"Arika of Helena."

"Principate," Arika replied. Her tone changed as she spoke to William.

William stepped into the room with a small paper bag in his hand. "I didn't know you were here. How did you get in here?" he asked, clearly shocked. His eyes drifted from Arika to Alex, who was focused on the ground. "I thought my father didn't want you walking around alone."

Arika did not stand, but she shifted her weight to get a closer look at William. "I was making sure the Chosen One was taken care of unlike your father," she said. Her tone was calm, but it was clear she was not happy.

William glanced back at Alex, his eyes taking in the dry blood on her. "Please excuse me," he said as he turned back to the door. "I must speak with my father." He stopped at the door and paused for a few seconds before leaving. The door shut loudly behind him.

Wondering why William came, Alex glanced up at the door before looking at the glass. Her stomach silently growled as she stared at the empty glass. Was that food in bag William brought? However, the thought of food made her sick again. "William isn't that bad… not like his father."

Arika turned to face Alex completely and placed her other hand on Alex's shoulder. "Alex," she called. "Vega is dangerous for you. He's dangerous to you."

That was one thing Alex would not disagree about: Vega wasn't safe; however, she wasn't sure she could say that about William. Now, she could say that about herself. She was a danger to everyone around her. "No, I am."

"No, Alex," she said. "You are special, but Whele and Riesen are trying to take it away. They want to get rid of you. The Archangel saw that, which is why he's gone."

"No!" Alex protested. She didn't want to believe that Riesen would betray her like Whele. She had no doubt that Whele would kill her in a heartbeat if he didn't need her for something. She was an object to him, but she didn't think that was the case with Riesen. Maybe, she was wrong. Maybe, Arika was right. "He couldn't. He wouldn't." She started to shake. "And…it's my fault Michael's…dead."

Arika took both of Alex's hands into hers. "Alex, it's not your fault. Vega has failed you. They don't care what you, Alex, but I do. Let me take you to Helena. Let us take care you."

That surprised the blonde as she never expected someone to want her. Why would she take her in? What did Arika see in her? "Why?"

"I see how important you are, Alex." With her thumbs, she rubbed the inside of Alex's hands. "Allow us to take care of the child."

"Child?" Alex asked. Did she just call her a child?

"Will you allow me to, Alex?" She asked, not answering Alex.

Alex stared at Arika, unsure of how to respond. There was a part of her that wanted to take her up on her offer as there was nothing left for her in Vega. Sure, there was Bixby and Claire, but her presence placed them in danger. She didn't want what happened to Michael to happen to them.

However, how could she trust this woman? She had nothing to go on, though Arika was nothing but kind to her. Arika had been a comfort to Alex when she needed it. How could she not agree? Alex was going to go crazy with grief if she didn't let anyone in. Her sadness was eating her up, and she didn't know how to handle it.

"Arika."

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Becca was a proud woman and wasn't going to allow a man to control her life; however, she was pissed. How dare Michael do that to her? How dare he turn her away for some V-2 Soldier? Sure, Becca knew that Lannon was the Chosen One, but that wasn't anything special. She could give Michael what he needed, not Alex, and she would show him that.

With anger rushing through her, the Consult headed to her lab to where the broken Blade that the doctors had taken out of Michael was. She had lied to him; she knew where the blade was. She had plans for that, and if she had told Michael the truth, he would take it from her. He would ruin everything, which was why she kept it a secret.

Once she studied it and got what she needed from it, she would show Michael what she could do. She would show him that she was worth more than that Soldier. She would show him everything and he would come back to her. He would love him instead of Alex Lannon.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End for now.
> 
> I hope you liked this. Let me know what you think.
> 
> And Poor Alex.


	12. The Magnitudes of Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,
> 
> I am sorry it took me soo long. It has just been hard to get into the mood to write. However, I will try to be better. :)
> 
> Anyhow, here you go. I hope you enjoy this. Let me know though reviews. :)

**Chapter 12:**

**The Magnitudes of Lies**

* * *

Each movement he made was painful, and it was difficult to keep straight as Michael flew through the air. Even though his injury was healing, his side still ached with each flap of his wings, but he didn't stop. He needed to find Alex before something happened to her, and if something did, he didn't know what he would do without her. She meant everything to him, and he knew what he would do to the person who touched her. He didn't care about his mission or the people of Vega; he would kill for her.

At first, that declaration worried him as humans were his father's greatest treasures. This father had ordered the angels, including him, to bow to these beings, which Michael had done, and though he had lost this path in the beginning, he had done it. He had turned against his fellow angels to protect _these_ humans, and in the beginning, he had never doubted his decision. He had seen their compassion for those around them. He had seen how they care about their fellow men. He had seen their love, and at times, he had felt their love.

However, as he lived along them, he had seen their cruelty. He had seen their hatred, and he had seen how them torture just because they wanted to. He had seen them murder for no reason. He had seen them commit sin after sin, and it made him wonder if they were worth his pain. What made these humans his father's treasures? Michael wasn't sure, but he followed his father's order like the good Soldier that he was and he hated everything.

But with Alex, he had begun to wonder. She made him feel something else besides hatred, and he found himself living. So after her, how could he continue on? What good was following orders if he lost her? What good was anything if Alex was not there? She had given him a reason to fight again. She had given him a reason to protect these humans, because he could see the good again. He could see why his father treasured them. It was all because of her.

It was that, which drove Michael to find her. He had to find her before someone hurt her. He had checked the barracks first, but Alex hadn't been there since she deserted. Though it was difficult to gather info when his very presence attracted attention and he couldn't look without every eye on him, he knew she wasn't here. No one had seen the blonde, even the Commanding officers. They did, however, give him a questioning look as to why he would ask about a deserter. To them, she wasn't any better than dirt, which wasn't anything less than he expected. If she was anyone else, he would have thought the same.

He wanted to defend her and tell them the truth, but even if it was vital that he found his beloved Alex, he could not-would not allow others to know of his feelings as it would put her in even more danger. So as highly and mightily as he could, he had flaunted himself throughout barracks, though he would deny that he flaunted to Alex.

However, Michael did get a possible lead. If Alex had come back with him and he _knew_ she did, she wouldn't have been taken from his side without a fight, even if she was angry with him. Even if she hated him and no longer wanted anything to do with him, she would _not_ leave his side until she knew he was safe. She wouldn't leave a man or comrade behind.

When he stepped arrived at the city locked up, the Archangel felt every eye on him. It wasn't every day that the shining Angel of Vega walked into the city jail. Though most in these walls had never met the Angel, they knew who he was and how to act around him. They knew how to avoid eye contact and how not to talk to him, which just strengthened the line that separated him from the rest.

It was this distance made him long for Alex even more. He wanted to feel her skin against his as they pressed against each other. He wanted to feel her nails in his back as he pushed himself inside of her. He wanted to be intoxicated by her and only her as he buried his face into her blonde wavy hair. However, they didn't have to be touching, though he would enjoy it. He just wanted to be with her, as she was the only one who understood him. She wasn't afraid of him and she wasn't afraid to point that out. It was the reasons why he...loved her, even if her mouth got her in trouble.

Even now, he had a hard time admitting that he loved her, but there was no denying it. It was a new concept for him that he did not completely understand, but he loved her. He loved her with his whole being, even though he had no idea if she loved him. She cared for him, yes, but love was a different story. She could've loved him or maybe, she did, but Michael had screwed it up. He had lied to her and abused her trust. He had rip her world apart, and now, she was gone.

It angered him, and he was itching to take his anger out on something, like these prison guards. This jail was disgusting, smelling like rotting flesh, and it was filled with bottom feeders and crocks, who had killed, raped, and stolen. There was no doubt that most would do these crimes again. These humans were disgusting just like the cells that they were in, and even if Michael had vowed not to take another human life, he was tempted. These beings deserve nothing else.

And he would _not_ be pleased if he found Alex in this place. She was a gift and she didn't deserve to be in a place like this, where she would be abused…or worse. She needed to be protected, touched with care, so if there was one hair out of place on her beautiful blonde head, this city would feel what it was like to anger an Archangel. Secrets be damned. They would feel his wrath. So they better hoped that Alex was not injured, though that would be unlikely, as there was no doubt that she haven't gone quietly. She would have gone down fighting, and if she fought, she would be hurt.

The idea of her hurt did not sit well with Michael and it ate at him. He had to find her, even if any extensive movement hurt. He wasn't sure what she would do when she saw him as the last thing he remembered was telling her that he loved her. He knew there was a chance that she would reject him after his lies and he didn't know what he would do if she did.

However, Michael had to clear his mind of that. Even if that was the case, he needed to focus on finding Alex. He had to find her before something happened to her if it didn't already did. He couldn't rid himself of the feeling that he had already lost her. He wasn't sure why he was feeling this, but he was.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

William didn't trust Arika, and he did _not_ enjoy seeing this woman so close to Alex, who wasn't in the right state of mind to fend her off. Alex was so heartbroken and distraught that William didn't how to act or help, though it didn't mean that he wouldn't try. It was why he went to her, hoping to gain some trust. However at his annoyance, Arika was there. Though he didn't know what Arika was planning, he knew it couldn't be good and that Gabriel wouldn't approve.

Like his father, Gabriel had his own plans for Alex, and though the Archangel hadn't told him his plan, William knew he would neither like what his father or Arika had planned for the Chosen One. This was why he had to get to the bottom of this before Gabriel realized what was happening. He hated to see how angry the Angel would be if he found out that they had done something to Alex. But could he go against his father more so then he already was?

"Father," William called as he stepped into his father's study.

His father was standing at the window, staring out with a glass in his hand. He was sipping his whiskey slowly in deep thought, which he often did. It was a nightly ritual for the Consul, who spent most of his time planning, and William knew it was foolish to interrupt the man, as he would not be happy. However, his father was never happy with him. It didn't matter what he did as he could never please his father. "What is it, William? I'm not in the mood to deal with your whining." There was a bitterness in his father's voice that could scare most away.

However, William, who after meeting Gabriel, was not as foolish as he was when it came to his father. "Are you aware that Arika is speaking to Alex? She's planning something."

David glanced back to his son before looking back out the window. "I'm not worried. In fact, it will be helpful if Lannon goes with Arika without a fight."

His father had been keeping him in the dark since the beginning, but it was clear now. "You plan on trading Alex to Arika for something," William said, shocked. The first thought that popped into his head was that he had to stop him. Arika could disrupt everything that Gabriel had planned. "For what, Father? What are you trading her for?"

David Whele glanced at his son. "It's prefect. I can get rid of this so called Chosen one and get what I want from Helena all at the same time."

"You're getting ahead of yourself," William replied, trying not to sound angry. "Michael will never allow you to take Alex out of Vega." _Then there is Gabriel,_ he thought. It had spread like wildfire that Michael was injured, and it was a bitch to keep people calm. William didn't know how Riesen did it, but he did. "He will find her." _If nor him, Gabriel will._

The Consul stepped to his desk. "Then we'll give him a reason why not to look for her."

William gave his father a hard look, because if his father was right about Alex and Michael's relationship, there was no way that Michael wouldn't look for her. "Which will be what? There's no way that Michael won't find her, and I can bet that he won't be pleased that we have hidden her."

David eyed him before crossing to the bar in his office. He reached down, ignoring the other bottles, and grabbed the whiskey bottle. He poured himself another glass and brought it to his lip to take a sip before he spoke. "You give that Angel too much power. Don't be like Riesen and allow that damn Angel to control you, William. Michael is powerless in my eyes and I will show everyone that."

"Lying to Alex and Michael is going to do that?" William asked, annoyed. He hated how broken and depressed Alex was. He wished there was a way that he could take Alex's pain away, but there was only one way. He would have to tell her the truth that Michael was alive, but he wasn't sure if that was best. Sure, he couldn't allow his father to do what he pleased, but he also knew Gabriel wouldn't like the relationship between Alex and Michael, though William didn't want to believe there was a relationship to behind them in the first place.

David placed his glass down on the bar and stepped to his desk. "You're naïve, William, and it's insulting. This so called Chosen One is a joke, and she'll only get in our way. You should understand this! I didn't arrange your marriage to Claire for Lannon to destroy Vega. You should be pleased that Arika wants her, or else, I would've had to come up with a different plan," he replied. There was a bitterness in David Whele's voice that set off warning bells for William.

If William didn't know better, he would've thought that his father had planned to kill Alex. In a sense, he guessed he should thank Arika, though she also annoyed him. What was her plan with Alex? Did Arika believe in the Chosen One's power? Or was it something else? "Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself, Father?"

David gave him a nasty look as he took another drink. "You aren't thinking clearly. Your emotions are clouding your judgement. Don't let Lannon get to your head. I did not raise a love sick puppy, William."

William knew his father had a point, as he did care about Alex and hated what they were doing to her. He didn't want her hurt and found himself struggling. He wanted to stop his father, but he couldn't tell Alex the truth. "Okay, father."

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Michael didn't found Alex at the city jail, and his nerves were growing. If he didn't find Alex soon, he would do something that he would regret. Yes, there was a chance that Alex wasn't in Vega, but he couldn't believe that she left him. She had told him that she wanted him to leave her alone, and they had made a deal; however, he wouldn't believe that she would leave without saying a word.

However, she was in pain, pain that he caused her. She had _begged_ him to leave her alone, so it shouldn't be too farfetched that she left, and Michael wasn't sure what he would do. He couldn't just let her go, not with all of the dangers out there. Not only was Gabriel after her, there was no doubt that Eight Balls would kill her on sight, even if Gabriel wanted her alive.

"Michael."

Said Archangel barely turned to acknowledge Noma, who was staring at him. His mind was focused on the city, trying to see if he could sense her, but it was useless. It wasn't like he had a tracker on her, though he wished he had. "Any news?" he asked, staring down at the streets.

Noma and he were high up on one of the many roof tops in Vega, unnoticeable from the streets the below. Night had fallen and they were just shadows. "No," she replied, standing still. Her eyes were drilling into the back of the Archangel.

"Where could she be?" he asked, unsure of why he was having so much trouble finding her.

Noma didn't move as she took a deep breath. "Maybe…Alex left the city." There was a bit of hesitation in her voice.

Michael did not respond to that, because maybe, it was best if she wasn't in the city. If he couldn't find her and she was in fact in the city, it meant that someone had her, which wasn't good. "Any case, we must find her, Noma. If Gabriel gets to her…before we do…or if something…happens to her…" He drifted off, not able to say it. Though he knew it was both stupid and illogical, he couldn't say it aloud afraid that it would make it real.

The lesser of the two Angel's glance soften as she took Michael in. "You really do love Alex," she said, clearly surprised. "What happened to the Stoic Michael that I know?"

The Archangel turned to her as he recalled the scene in the market. Though he knew why he had acted the way he did, he regretted treating her like that. She deserved more. "I was a fool," was all he said as his massive wings spread behind him and took off into the sky.

He knew there was nothing else to say to Noma as she would continue to look for Alex without his order. Even if he did not say it, he trusted Noma with everything, and he knew that Alex would be safe if Noma found her. He also knew she would keep his secrets, even if she didn't like it. She would follow him no matter, though he wondered if there was a breaking point to that.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

"You need to rest, Alex."

Alex hated the sound of Arika's voice, wanting to rip her ears off. She didn't want to listen to Arika anymore as she just wanted to disappear. She wasn't sure where, but Alex wanted to drive off and not look back. She wanted to free herself from everything and start fresh. She wanted to forget that her name and that she was ever the Chosen One. She wanted to go someplace where she could forget that she was ever in love.

Her broken heart was too much for her to bare, and she didn't know how to handle it. It was difficult to breathe as his very memory stole her breath away. She couldn't rest with him on her mind; however, she didn't want to rest, to dream. Michael plagued her mind every second of every day and she cursed herself for being so stupid. If she had listened to him, he would be alive. She should've trusted him, instead of thinking that she knew everything. For that she hated herself.

"No," Alex said, rubbing at the deep red marks on her wrists. She ignored the stinginess in her hands as she stretched her cuts with every movement. She was no long chained or handcuffed to the lion's cage, but she was still trapped. The only difference was the view. Alex was now at a window in Arika's room, staring at the darken streets.

"At least, allow me to clean you up," Arika said, stepping toward Alex.

Alex didn't move or turn as Arika stepped behind her. "No," she replied, not having the energy to move.

"Alex, you need to take care of yourself. Please allow me to help you."

The soldier grew up on the streets, quickly joining the Army when she turned of age, and she had done it alone with no help from anyone. She was alone with the exception of Ethan, who had always been there. However, even with her best friend, she survived by her own abilities. She lived because she had relied only on herself, never asking for help. Though if she thought about it, she knew that wasn't completely true. Even if she had never seen the Angel, he was always there…, but now, he was done and it weight heavy on Alex. Tears threated to fall.

"Why should I trust you?" Alex asked, glancing at her hands still strained with blood. She was wearing the same dirty, blooding clothes that she wore when she brought Michael back. Her hair was still a ball on the top of her head, and there was almost no hope of getting it untangled.

Alex couldn't help but flinched as Arika placed her delicate hand on her right shoulder and squeezed. Rounding Alex, her hand traveled along the soldier's back to her other shoulder. "I would not hurt the _child_."

The Chosen One stared at Arika with a narrowing look, annoyed at being calling a child. Why did everyone consider her a child? She was anything but a child. "Why do you keep saying that?" she asked. "I'm not a child."

Arika turned to face Alex and cupped her cheek with a hand. Her thump gently whirled Alex's cheek, trying to get the soldier to look at her. "All in due time, Alex. These walls have ears."

Alex didn't like the feel of Arika's touch, but her mind was a jumbled mess and she couldn't figure out why it felt wrong. She hadn't slept in what seemed like days and her exhaustion was getting the best of her. She was having a tough time thinking clearly and she found herself allowing the affection, even if she shouldn't. She knew she shouldn't.

Arika's hand dropped from her cheek to the top of her shoulder. "Please, sit and let me get you something to drink at least," she said, trying to direct her to a chair. "Please sit, Alex."

Following the last order, Alex stumbled back into a chair that Arika had placed behind her. "I can't rest. I…can't," she replied slowly. "I don't want to be here."

"I know," Arika replied, softly, as her hand dropped from Alex's shoulder. "I do not wish to be here either, but we'll be gone soon… to Helena, where you'll be safe."

Yes, Alex wanted out of Vega, but there was a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever Helena was mentioned. While she was handcuffed, she had thought it would be her safe haven, but now, it felt like a nightmare. She didn't want to be anywhere where they knew her name; she wanted to go somewhere where she could forget who she was. She didn't want to be the Chosen One without her Angel. She couldn't deal with the pain of her broken heart, and her guilt was too much. She felt like she was drowning in it.

Arika stared at Alex for a few seconds before she stepped toward the bathroom door. She disappeared behind the door, leaving Alex alone for a few seconds. Though Alex could not see Lady Arika, she could guess what the woman was doing. She could hear the water run as Arika turned the sink on, and judging by the length of time the water was running, she was filling something up. It could've been a bucket or the tub, though it didn't matter which. She had no interest in cleaning herself. She didn't care if she was ever clean again.

There was a part of her that didn't want to be washed clean of Michael's blood, as it was the only thing she had left of him. It was the only connection that she had to the man she loved, the man that would never know that she loved him. The fact that he thought she hated him killed her. She wished she had told him the truth, but she didn't, and she hated it. She hated that she was here with Arika. She hated that she had no one else. She wished she could see Ethan and Noma as they would know what to do. They would know what to say. They were the friends she needed, but maybe, they were better off and safer without her.

The light to the bathroom shut off, snapping Alex's attention back to Arika. In one hand, the Lady of Helena held a bucket of water, and in the other, a rag. "Let's get you cleaned up," she said, stepping to and kneeing in front of Alex. "I can't have you looking like this when we leave for Helena. The Chosen One mustn't look like this."

"And when do you plan in leaving?" Alex asked, eyeing the rag as Arika dipped it into the water.

"Not me. Us, Alex," Arika corrected. "We're leaving soon, before Whele even knows we're gone. He's a fool, a fool that I plan to deal with. His mistreatment of you is atrocious."

"You don't like him."

The water drained from the rag as Arika squeezed it tightly. She was struggling to hold back her anger. "These men are foolish apes, treating you like this. They deserved to be punished for what they have done, and I plan to show them this. They're stupid, hasty, and irresponsible. I'll show them." Arika dipped the rag one last time and rung it gently before reaching out to Alex's face.

The soldier shivered as Arika touched it to her face. Even with the hot water, the cloth felt chilling to Alex's face, and she couldn't help but flinch under the touch. "Stop," she yelled, leaning out of Arika's touch. "Please stop."

"Alex."

Alex's mind snapped into flight mode as she flew into a panic. She kicked wildly, pushing the chair several feet back into the bed. As Arika's eyes widened, Alex wiggled out of the chair onto her feet. Her legs felt weak and she almost tripped a few times over her own feet, as she tried to put some distance between her and the Lady of Helena. "Please… don't touch me. Don't touch me," she begged, putting herself flat against the wall.

The rag dropped from Aria's hand into the bucket, splashing water, as she put her hands up. "I will not touch you again, Alex…without your permission," she said, adding the last few words as an afterthought. "I apologize."

Alex took a few deep breaths as she tried to slow her heart. She wasn't sure why she was freaking out so badly, but she couldn't overcome the growing panic in her heart. "Okay," she said slowly, trying to calm herself.

Arika lowered her arms and crossed to Alex, stopping within a few feet from her. "Alex," she started softly, "talk to me. Tell me what's going on in your head."

This was all wrong, so wrong. She felt sick yet _again_ and it took everything she had not to puke. For some reason, she wasn't able to rid herself of that feeling, which was odd as she hadn't had anything to eat recently. To make things worse, her tattoos itched, which made her wonder if they were trying to warn her. However, they left her in daze.

"Alex. You can trust me...Tell me what you want. Tell me what you need."

Alex closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. There was something that she wanted-no, needed, but it wasn't possible. She needed Michael. She needed him to hold her, to tell her that everything was okay. She wanted to bury her face into his chest as he ran his hands through her hair, but she couldn't tell the Lady of Helena that. She couldn't tell anyone that as no one could know about them, even if one of them were dead.

"I want to leave." Her voice was shaky.

"We shall be leaving soon, Alex." Arika had not moved, keeping a soft glance on her.

"No, I want to leave this room. I want to see Ethan and Noma."

Arika's glance hardened. "Alex, it is not safe. We must leave Vega."

"…Okay," Alex replied with a bit of hesitation. Her head was still spinning, and she was willing to do whatever it took to make it stop. If she had to get away from the haunting memories to free herself, she would.

"It's okay, Alex," she said. "I understand how difficult this is for you, but I will not allow anything to happen to you."

Alex hated how Arika said her name. They weren't friends in any sense of the word; she had no right to say her name like a friend, but it was challenging to tell Arika no in her current state.

"Helena is the best p-" The door to the room open before Arika could finish.

For a long second, the room was silent as the door was slowly open. "Lady Arika…Alex," William said, stepping into the room. There was a look in his eyes that Alex couldn't read. He looked surprised to see her there, but it wasn't just that. It was more.

However, Alex could read Aria even now and knew the woman was not happy at the interruption. "Principate," she replied, sounding as cheery as she could. "I wasn't expecting you."

"My father would like a word," William replied, sternly. His eyes were still glued on Alex, who hadn't moved.

Arika gave him a look. "I am needed here with Alex. I will not leave her."

"This was not a request," William stated. "Consul Whele wants to see you now."

The Lady of Helena gave him a deep look, thinking about her next course of action. "Tell him I will down."

"There is a guard at the door," William replied, moving aside and waving to the door. "He will take you now."

Arika narrowed her eyes before she stepped away from Alex and toward the door. "I suppose I have no choice," she said as she paused just short of the door. "However…" She glanced back to Alex with something on the edge of her tongue.

Alex looked up, refusing to meet Arika's glance. She wanted Arika to leave, so she could think again. Arika was like a hazy mist that she couldn't get rid of.

"You don't need to worry," William said. "However, you better not keep my father waiting. He's not a patient man."

"I am aware," Arika said as she stepped through the door. Her hand lingered on the doorknob for a few seconds as she looked at Alex. "I won't be long." With that, she closed the door behind her.

A few seconds later, William took a few steps toward Alex, and unlike Arika, he had a softness to him. While Arika looked like a lioness ready to pounce, William reminded her of something else. He was like a dog.

"Alex." He said softly. He said her name like he could be trusted.

"William," she replied softly. Even if she was still in a daze, she felt better around the William, even if she couldn't trust a Whele.

He glanced toward the bucket of water before reaching for Alex. "I understand, but please, let someone in. Please, Alex."

"You don't understand," she snapped, taking a step toward William. "No one understands."

William reached for Alex, grabbing her hand. "You blame yourself, Alex, but it isn't your fault," he replied, whirling his thump on her bruised knuckles. "You don't want to wash away the blood as it's the last reminder of him, isn't it?"

"Him," she said slowly. Her surprise overtook her, never expecting him to guess that.

The Principate, very gently, led her to a spot on the bed, near the chair that she had knocked over. After setting the chair up right, he directed her to sit on the bed, and once he had her seated, he took his own seat on the chair. "I know you cared about Michael."

Alex closed her eyes. "…Cared," she repeated slowly.

William took a deep breath. "Love… You loved him," he said, placing a hand on her knee. "I know how tough this is for you. Let me help, Alex."

The room started to spin wildly and Alex couldn't do anything but closed her eyes. She covered her face by her hands, hiding from the world. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. She wanted to hid and forget everything… Oh, God, she hated herself at the moment. She was pathetic and she hated it. "Why are you here?" she asked, still unsure of everything.

"I don't like seeing you like this," he replied. "I don't know why, but I hate it. I hate seeing you in this much pain."

But why did he care if she was in pain? His father was probably laughing at her pain, enjoying that Michael was dead. She hated his father and everything that the man stood for. She wanted to ruin him, and even though William had been kind to her, she didn't trust him. He was his father's son, and that scared her. He could be like him.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he stated, eyeing her still form. His hand reached into the bucket, the water cooling. It was no longer hot to the touch.

Alex didn't flinch like she did with Arika as William brought the rag to her face. She closed her eyes as he pressed the cold rag to her face. The soldier was irritated at herself for being so weak that William felt the need to clean her. When did she start needing people?

"Alex, you can't do this to yourself," he stated, letting his arm fall slightly.

Water dripped from the rag onto her hand, and Alex watched as the droplets ran down her blood encrusted hands. She felt the panic raise inside of her again as the blood started to smear. She knew she had to clean her hands, but she didn't like the idea of everything of Michael's disappearing. What would she have to remember him by? _Stop,_ she yelled at herself. She needed to stop being like this, because William was right. She needed to move on and not blame herself.

William took a deep breath as he pressed the rag back to the other side of her face. "Alex, please."

Alex took a deep breath and pulled away from him. "You don't need to worry about me," she replied, softly. She was fighting back the anger inside of her that was battling to get out. She didn't want Arika or William's pity. She wanted them to leave her the hell alone; she just wanted to leave Vega and disappear into the desert.

"You are the Chosen One. It is-"

"Stop!" Alex snapped. She didn't want to hear those words from his mouth. She never wanted to hear those words again. "If you're going to start that shit, you can go," she yelled, pointing toward the door.

William put his arms up, trying to get her to look at him. "I'm sorry, Alex. Please forgive me."

Breathing slowly through her nose, Alex grabbed the rag from William's hand. She ignored the look on his face as she wiped her bloody hands in the now cold rag. She ignored the ping in her heart as she ran the rag up both arms, rubbing her arms red. "See, clean. You can go," she said, dropping the rag in the bucket.

His expression died as he watched her kick her feet onto the bed. "Alex."

She fell back onto the bed and turned her back to the Principate. She didn't want to let him in; she didn't want to let anyone in. They would just get hurt like everyone else.

"Alex," he called again as he got to his feet. He stepped to the end of the bed, reaching for a blanket.

Alex could feel him move as he lifted the blanket from the foot of the bed. "How are Claire and Bixby doing?" She wasn't sure if William knew of Bixby, but she had to ask. He was the only one who she could ask, who would have some idea; plus, he would be the only one who would care.

William didn't move as he stared at her back. He held the blanket close to his chest as he spoke, "They're both doing well. Do you wish to see them? I can make sure you do if you like," he said. "I know they would love to see you."

_No,_ she protested loudly in her head. She refused to see either Bixby or Claire as her very presence would put them in danger. She feared if she saw them, they would get hurt. Hurt just because they knew her. No, it would be better if they forgot that she existed…Maybe, it would be better if she left Vega. That way, they wouldn't get hurt again. They wouldn't die like Michael. "No."

"Okay," he replied as he gently laid the blanket on Alex, who was as still as a statue.

Alex closed her eyes, feeling her stomach flip. She felt ill and her exhaustion made it worst. "Thanks," she said, as she pulled the blanket around her. Her hands still ached as the cuts stretched with every movement, but she ignored the pain and curled up, hiding her face in the blanket.

"Alex."

Oh, God. She hated how he said her name. There was a kindness to it that scared her. She didn't-couldn't understand how anyone could be kind to her, unless they wanted something. Arika was kind and sweet, but Alex knew Arika wanted something, though she had no idea of what. Why else would she want to help her? Why would anyone want to help her just to help her? "You can go now," she said. "I promise I'll rest."

William let out sigh before he stepped away from the bed. "Okay, I'll leave, but let me know if you need anything."

Alex didn't answer him, and William didn't wait for one. She didn't watch him leave as she buried her face in a pillow. It wasn't long before the tears started to flow, and it wasn't long after that before sleep overtook her. Nightmares soon followed.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

William's heart felt heavy as he closed the door. He didn't know if he could keep lying to Alex about Michael. Yes, he knew this so called relationship would only ruin Gabriel's plan, but he hated to see Alex so heartbroken. He didn't know why he cared so much for Alex. He kept telling himself it was because she was the Chosen One that he had to protect her. And then there was Claire. He _loved_ Claire, but here he was, trying to comfort Alex.

"How is Alex doing?"

William snapped back to reality and turned to Arika, who was being trailed by a few of his father's guards. "She's resting," he replied, not trusting this woman. His father made a deal with this woman, and he hated it as this woman wanted Alex and it wasn't out of the goodness of her heart. "You should let her rest."

Arika gave him a look. "I would not do anything to hurt Alex."

He didn't have time to have this conversion with this woman as he had to speak with his father. He wasn't sure if he could go along with his father's plan anymore. "Just don't hurt her," he said as he turned from Arika. Not waiting for her to respond, he added, "I'm sorry that I must depart. I need to speak with my father."

"I will not hurt her," she countered, bitterly as William walked away. "It's your father who you should watch, but I doubt you'll do anything, just mindlessly following your father. He has trained you well."

William refused to play with, but he couldn't stop the chill that ran up his back as he heard her.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

William couldn't believe how quickly Arika had gotten to him, but he didn't have time to think about it. Besides, it was stupid to let it get to him as that was what she wanted. It was a game to her. As he got close to his father's study, he could hear a heated conversion echoing down the hall. He knew both of the voices, and it obviously that this couldn't be good if these two were fighting. It never ended well for anyone when his father was involved. His father was known to have killed people who had disagreed with him.

However, this person was different. Though he never had a conversion with the Archangel, he knew the Angel's voice. Though he may not have ever seen the Angel anything other than calm and stoic, he could tell that there was something different with the Angel. He didn't sound upset or angry, but there was something else about it. Did this have to do with Alex and the lie his father wanted to tell him?

William listen to the voices as he stepped to his father's study. He paused at the quacked opened door and just listened.

"I do not know where Lannon is, Archangel," his father said, coldly.

"I am no a fool, Consul. I know that you have taken her. Where is she? Did you forget that she is under my protection?" the Angel replied, harshly.

William could see his father's shadow, and it was clear that he was pouring himself a drink. "I have not forgotten that fact, but it seems like your Chosen One does not care."

That lie strung at William's heart, because he _knew_ that was a lie. However, like Arika said, he would do nothing, and that sicken him. How could he allow Arika to be right? How could his father do this? What would Gabriel say?

"Your foolish attempts to mislead me will not work. I know Alex was in Vega when I was brought in."

"You put too much faith in the deserter Sergeant Lannon. She has left Vega. Left you, Archangel, and your so called path. She's not this so called Chosen One, here to save us. She cares about no one but herself," his father replied.

"Why don't we ask your son? Hs standing at the door," Michael said.

There was a slight pause as his father stepped away from the bar. "William! Are you out there? William." he yelled, pausing for a second. "Get in here."

William let out a sigh, knowing he was caught, and stepped into the room. He felt his father's angry stare, as it burned into him. He knew his father was angry with him, but he found himself fuming at him as well. "Yes, father."

David gave him a look. "Tell him, William. Tell him that he was alone when my men brought him in. Lannon was nowhere to be found. He won't listen to me."

William knew this tone of voice, hearing it whenever his father was gloating. He hated this voice, and when David used it, he wondered why he ever listened to his father. There was no wonder why he went to Gabriel, who seemed to be the only one who cared for him. "I'm…sorry, Archangel, but…this is the truth."

Michael didn't move, standing perfectly still with his arms behind his back. His eyes were sharp. "Is it now?"

Staring at the Angel, William wondered if he was making the correct choice. Though he didn't particularly care for this Archangel, he could tell that both Alex and Michael were suffering. These lies were hurting Alex specifically. How could he say that he cared for Alex when he was doing this? "It is," he replied, hating himself.

"Very well," Michael replied, stepping toward the door. "But keep in mind, Consul Whele, if you are lying, this will not end well for you."

William watched as the Angel disappeared through the doors, and it wasn't until he was sure that Michael was gone that he turned to his father. As he stared at this father, he couldn't rid himself of the feeling that this was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end for now.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter... or maybe, you hated it. Hated seeing Alex to broken. If so, that meant I did my job, right. haha
> 
> So what do you think? Do you think William is going to tell Michael the truth? Or do you think that Arika is going to escape with Alex to Helena before anyone knows what happened?


	13. The Pain Of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,
> 
> I am sorry this took me so long. I don't know why it took me over a month to write this chapter. Again, I am sorry, but I hope you like this chapter. :)
> 
> And Same copy right applies.

**Chapter 13:**

**The Pain of Love**

* * *

There were times that Gabriel didn't have the patience for things, though some might say he never had patience. If he thought about it, he knew it was true. He had a short temper and was willing to kill anyone who angered him with the exception of Michael. Okay, two if he counted Alex. He needed her alive; plus, it wouldn't end well if he killed her. Michael wouldn't take well to Gabriel killing Alex, and it would turn Michael into a killing machine with him as his target, which Gabriel couldn't have. He needed his brother at his side.

And trying to do just that, he was in Vega, though at the same time he could say he wasn't. He wasn't physically in the city as he was borrowing another angel's body. He couldn't visit in person as he would be killed on sight, but he had to speak to William, who was tiresome. Gabriel felt like he was babysitting the human as it seemed that William needed nonstop care. He was like a small child, a small child that he didn't had time to deal with. However, he had his uses.

It was a beautiful, clear day. The sun shun down as a cooling breeze blew across the open park. Trees and flowers lined the main walk way, leaving a large grassy plain open in the middle of the park. Voices echoed, as William held a Mass a few yards away. It was an odd experience for Gabriel as he listened in. To most they were muffled words, but to the Archangel, he could hear everything that William was saying. He could hear William, preaching about the Chosen One, and Gabriel couldn't help but laugh at how clueless these humans were. They worshiped the Chosen One, but they had no idea that she was already here.

Gabriel was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed, as he waited for the service to be over before approaching William. He didn't move until the clearing had mostly cleared and William was alone. Though it was risky to approach him when his guards were nearby, the Archangel had a limited time to speak with him. Plus, the message that William had sent didn't sit well with him.

"Principate," Gabriel called, when he stepped within a few feet of him. Trying to bend in with the others around him, he put on a hopeful smile. He ignored the guards giving him looks, which irritated the Angel. They wouldn't be looking at him like that if they knew who he was. They would be hiding, begging for mercy. He couldn't wait until he could reveal himself.

William turned, giving him a look before offering a hand. "Good day, Citizen. I hope you found comfort in today's mass."

Gabriel knew William wouldn't recognize him, but he had hoped he would've. How could he not? "Unfortunately, I did not. I am troubled and I hoped I could speak to you," he said, giving him his best puppy dog look.

There was a look of hesitation on the Principate's face as he glanced to his guards. "I- I would like to hear what's on your mind; however, I'm afraid to say that I'm in a hurry and unable to speak at the moment." He let go of Gabriel's hand and turned slightly.

"As am I, William," Gabriel replied, sternly. His voice was cold, and it was clear he was not playing.

The Principate turned back, knowing the tone well. "I never got your name," he said, eyeing him.

The angel took a step forward, closing the distance between them. He only spared the guards a look for a second, noticing their alertness. He knew he had to be careful, even though he wasn't in real danger. Even if the body he was in was injured, he wouldn't be harmed in his own body. "I'm afraid the name of this body escapes me, and I'm sadden, William, that you do not know me." He could see the warming bells go off in William's head.

"Now, Sir, I don't wish for anything harm. If there's something I can assist you with, I'll gladly do so," he said, glancing at this guards.

"Oh, William. How you disappoint me? And here I thought that it was just the food that taste like metal when it was wrapped in a tin," he said. "I see you are also in a tin. Can you not taste the metal?"

William's eyes widened. "…Gabriel?" he asked, grabbing his arm.

Gabriel glanced down to William's hand and pressed his own against it. "You told me you wanted to speak, and so I came to speak to you. You're important to me. I care about you. I thought I made this clear," he said, annoyed. He hated the hand holding he had to do, but there was nothing he could do. If he didn't, the boy would spiral out of control and he couldn't have that. He needed him to keep an eye on Alex.

William couldn't control the look of surprise on his face. His eyes were wide and his mouth hanged open. "I… I don't…understand."

"Walk with me," Gabriel said, stepping to the side and pulling William with him. Hesitatingly, William waved off his guards and allowed the Angel to drag him away.

"You're going to have to explain this to me," William uttered as they got a safe distance away. "And how do I this is really you?" The shock and surprised was still written on his face.

Gabriel glanced around, keeping a smile on his face. This place always surprised him, and not a second went by without him learning something. There was also not a second that passed by that he didn't hear a child, and he distasted it. At first, he thought they were a gift, but that was a while ago. That was before these things chased away his father. Now, they made him angry. "You needed to talk and this was the only way I could. Don't worry I'm just borrowing this body."

William was still staring at him. "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"Why would I ever trick you, my child?" Gabriel asked, getting itchy in the borrowed meat suit. He could feel the angel's consciousness, and it was getting harder and harder to stay in control. "I need you. Alex needs you."

"Alex," William muttered back as his face went blank. It was like something broke within the Principate.

"William?"

He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "Alex." It was the only thing he could say.

"The Chosen One," the Angel replied, giving the man a look. William was falling apart, and Gabriel couldn't help but wonder why. William was a child in every sense, but this was something more, and it was clear that it had to do with Alex. Whatever it was he knew he wouldn't like it, and he also knew that if it involved Alex, then he had to stop it. He had a plan for her and he couldn't have it derailed.

After a few deep breaths, William glanced around before staring at the Gabriel. "Is it really you?"

"Tell me what happened to Alex." Gabriel ordered, ignoring William's question. He needed to know, so he knew who he had to kill for screwing up his plan.

William eyed him and didn't protest again, knowing the deadly look in Gabriel's eyes. "Lady Arika's planning to take Alex to Helena, and there's nothing I can to do stop it. My father won't listen to reason. He's sees Alex as a threat and he's willing to do anything to get rid of her."

Gabriel did his best to control his anger, because he couldn't allow Alex to be taken to Helena. She would be out of his reach, too far to be influenced; he had people in Vega, who could whisper in her ear. They could get her to trust him, and he needed her to trust him if his plan was to succeed. "We cannot allow that to happen, William."

"I know, Gabriel, but I cannot go against my father," he replied, panicked.

"Your father doesn't care about you, William. He doesn't care about Alex either. He cares about power, and if we allowed that man to do as he pleased, Alex will be hurt or killed! I thought you cared about her." he said, trying to get William to listen. Once he had Alex where he wanted, he would gladly kill David Whele, kill him slowly. He would cut him open and allow the birds to devour him as he bleed out. "I guess you don't."

William's eyes widened. "Gabriel," he objected, loudly.

Said Archangel's eye twitched at the loud outburst. "Keep it down, William. We don't need to attract attention."

"I do care! But what can I do?" he asked softly. "But my father won't listen to reason." He paused to collect his breath. "…I hate seeing Alex like that. She's broken, completely shattered."

Shattered? That was surprising, as he expected her blissful after the declaration from his foolish brother. He could tell from his conversion with the Chosen One that she cared deeply for his brother, even if she denied it. She would cling to him, and he could protect her, unless something went wrong. "What happened to Alex?" he asked, slowly. "And where is my brother? I _know_ he would not allow her to be taken to Helena. He's too controlling for that."

With a heavy sigh, William told him everything. He told Gabriel about Michael's 'death' and Alex's 'departure,' and with a bit of hesitation, he told Gabriel about his guilt. He told him how it was eating him from the inside out. "I don't know what to do."

Something sparked in Gabriel's head, and a small smile appeared on his face as he could use this. He could use this to get Michael to realize these humans were the enemy, not him. He could get Michael to see that he was right about these fools. He could use this to turn Michael to his side. "Tell Michael," he said, simply.

"What!? I thought you wanted to get Alex away from him?" William asked, surprised. "I thought he was a bad influence on her."

"You're correct. He is, William, but you're missing the bigger picture, my boy. If you tell Michael, you can earn yourself a favor with him, and you can use it to get closer to Alex," he said. There were so many ways that Gabriel could use this to farther his plan, but he wasn't going to tell this boy that. Keeping him in the dark would better service the Angel, who would use the boy's naïve against him.

"Are you looking to start a war?" William asked, hesitantly. "Michael won't be pleased that my father and Lady Arika are keeping Alex from him. It seems that…he and Alex…are… t-" There was a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I am aware of their relationship," Gabriel said, putting on a smile. At first, he thought it would be a problem, but it could be the answer that he was looking for. It could be how he turned Michael. He would be how he brought out his brother's rage. It would be how he got his brother to show his hatred. It would be how he drove Alex from his brother's arms. Once the Chosen One saw his brother's rage and learned his secrets, she would turn to Gabriel for support. He would have her where he wanted, and after his brother lost her, his brother would be where he wanted him.

"And you are going to allow it?"

Gabriel let out a chuckle. "I cannot and will not stop it, William. It might prove useful to me."

"How?"

"In due time," he replied. "In due time." Thanks to David Whele, Gabriel could have everything that he wanted and there would be no stopping him. "Just tell Michael and let him do the rest."

"Gabriel."

"Do it, William. Do not doubt me," he said, calmly, though it was a clear warning. "I thought this is what you wanted to hear. You hate see her like this, so tell her. Tell Michael. Show your father that he doesn't control you."

"Yes, Gabriel," William said, giving him a look.

"Good, now go before anyone gets suspicious," he ordered, giving William a stern look.

The Principate gave him a look before nodding and clasping him on his shoulder. After a light squeeze, William stepped away from the Angel and headed to his Guards. "May the Chosen One watches over you," he said, trying to act normal; however, his uneven tone gave him away.

Gabriel watched as he walked away, and it annoyed him. That boy had no idea of how to act normal, sweating like a pig, and it frustrated the angel. Why did he not understand how important this was? This human could destroy his whole plan if he didn't get his act together, though Gabriel wondered if it was because of his presence. He knew he made the young man nervous and he didn't blame him as he had killed in front of him.

However, that wouldn't stop the Archangel's anger. He needed his plan to work. He needed his brother at his side, and he needed their father back. He was lost without him, watching these humans throw away everything. He was tired of these humans destroying everything that his father had created. It made him sick, and it only made it worse watching his brother protect these things.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Alex awoken to find Arika still at her bed side, and though she wasn't looking at the Lady of Helena, the soldier knew the Lady had her full attention on her. She knew the woman was watching her every move, and it bothered Alex. She didn't need a babysitter. She didn't need her pity. She didn't need her friendship, _and_ she didn't need Arika to take care of her. She just needed to be left alone.

"Alex."

At first, Alex didn't say anything and buried her face in a pillow. She didn't want to say anything, though there wasn't much to say. The pain was too fresh, and to even speak, it was overwhelming.

"Alex, talk to me," Arika replied, softly.

Again, Alex didn't reply even with the sudden pressure on her shoulder. She rolled away, pulling the blanket with her. She needed something to hold on to, something to cling to, or else, she feared she would lose feeling of her being. She felt like she was losing touch of who she was.

"I'm here for you, Alex, if you need to talk?"

What Alex needed was for Arika to shut up, but she doubted the Lady would do that, and even if Alex wanted to speak to someone, it wouldn't be to this woman, who never had a hard moment in her life. She was basically the Queen of Helen, and there was nothing she could not do, and no one could tell Alex otherwise.

Rolling away from Arika's hand, Alex scooted toward the edge of the bed. Before the Lady could hold Alex in place, the Chosen One kicked her feet over the bed. Taking the sheet with her, Alex kicked her feet over the edge, and for a few seconds, she sat there with her back toward Arika.

"I had lost someone important to me as well, Alex," Arika said, eyeing her. "I understand what you're going through."

Alex pull the blanket tight around her as she hunched over. The sheet was stretched tight around her knuckles as her hands were balled in it. She felt her body shake as anger raced through her, because no matter what Arika went through, she had no idea of what Alex was going through. No idea at all. Sure, she had lost people; everyone has lost people, but it was more than losing Michael. She was losing herself.

"No, you don't," Alex replied, unable to take Arika's pity. She couldn't handle much of anything at the moment.

Arika's eyes didn't leave Alex, as the soldier put space between the bed and her. "You're right. I don't know how you're feeling, but I have lost someone I loved. I just received my sister's body in a box, and it almost destroyed me. I don't know how you feel, but I _understand_ , Alex. I understand how it feels to lose someone. I know how guilt eats you alive, so please let me in, Alex. I can help. I won't hurt you. I promise." She as pleading now.

"Everyone says that." The first thing that popped into Alex's head was distrust. Everyone had lied to her, and there was no way she could trust the woman. If the rumors were true, Alex had to get far, far away; however, where would she go? There was nowhere safe, no one left for her…There was Bixby, and the idea of leaving that little girl pained Alex greatly, but how could she justify being with Bixby when she was the reason why Bixby was hurt? "But it's never true."

"It is with me, Alex." Arika shifted in her chair, staring at Alex's back. "Let me prove it to you. Talk to me about the Archangel."

The idea of talking about Michael was overwhelming in and of itself, but talking with Arika was worse, and she had no interest to. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Love is something, Alex," Arika said, leaning forward in the chair.

Alex was starting to detest that word, and she could do anything to pretend that it didn't exist. Love was nothing more than a curse, a weakness that could bring anyone to his or her knees, and right now, she wanted to deny she ever felt it. She wanted to deny loving him. "Too bad, I didn't love him." Maybe, if she said it aloud, she would believe it.

The Lady of Helena gave her a look, her eyes studying her. "Then what was it? I have seen how devastated you were at news of his death."

The Soldier had no idea of what Arika was getting at, but she wasn't interested in playing this game. She wasn't interested in anything from Arika, even if she was the only one on her side at the moment. "Only a heartless person like Consult wouldn't be affected by death," she said, trying to ignore the growing pain in her heart. "I have lost many. A person can only take. Don't confuse it with love."

Arika gave the Chosen One a look. "Alex."

Her heart was racing, and it felt like someone was stabbing her in the chest. "I need to think," Alex said, louder than she intended. Why was denying her love for Michael so painful? And why did she feel so ill?

"Alex," Arika called, standing up quickly. "Please sit down. You need to calm down. Come on. Talk to me."

With a quick motion, Alex dropped the sheet and made her way toward the bathroom as quickly as she could. Her bones cracked with each movement, and it was a battle to move. She could feel the wounds on her back start to rub against her shirt and start bleed. She could feel her arms twitch as if she was struggling to hold something heavy. "Just shut up," Alex begged, feeling a headache coming on. "Please just shut up!"

"Alex," the Lady called, her voice a stern warming.

"No," she replied, trying to ignore the pain. With her jaw firm and locked, she willed herself to move, and even though her legs ached with each step, Alex made it to the bathroom before Arika could stop her. Once she reached the door, she slammed it shut, fighting the strain in her arms, and as quickly as she could, she locked the door. Her hands shook as she struggled with lock.

There was a light pounding on the door as Arika banged from the other side. "Alex, open the door. Please, let me in."

Alex rested her forehead against the off white door and stood there for a few seconds. She focused on it as she forced herself to take a few deep breaths. Her heartbeat was beating rapidly, and it was hard to keep her breathing steady. It felt like everything around her was spinning. It felt like her stomach was flipping, and she couldn't help but think that something was wrong with her.

"Alex."

Shaking, Alex stepped back slowly toward the mirror, her movements shruggish, and it was a battle to keep her breath. "What's wrong with me," she questioned, slowly, as she leaned over the sink to stare at frail self in the mirror. The cold marble countertop couldn't pull Alex from her disheartening thoughts. She couldn't stop staring at her fragile looking reflection in the mirror, which looked like she was about to fall over.

Even with sleep, she looked like crap, though she would deny that to anyone…besides Michael…Maybe. He was the only one she considered to let her guard down with, though that was difficult. Letting her guard down was hard, because it involved trust, which she didn't had. She learned that letting her walls down wasn't wise as it was the quickest way that she got hurt. She had let down her guard with Michael, and now, she was dying inside.

"Alex," Arika called again, pounding at the door again. Alex didn't respond. "…Okay, Alex. I'll be here when you need me. Right here."

Again, the soldier didn't respond, focused on the mirror. Alex stared at the dark shadows under her eyes, and she couldn't help but be surprised at how dead she looked. She looked like she had gone through hell, still going through hell. Her eyes were blood red, and dried tears lining her cheeks. Her hair, which was a big solid ball on her head, was a complete knot. "You look at shit," she told herself slowly.

With a deep breath, Alex closed her eyes and pushed against the counter. She held her arms straight as she hunched forward staring at the dark titles on the floor. She tried to rid herself of thoughts of _him_ , which were all painful. Yes, most of her memories of him were good ones, which was the issue. She was angry at herself for being so stupid. She was so fucken stupid.

Her hands dropped from the counter and she straightened herself up. Her hands dropped to the bottom of her shirt, and with a quick movement, she lifted the fabric over her head. In that instant, Alex felt exposed, feeling a cool breeze against her skin. She wasn't sure where the breeze was coming from, but it made her feel defenseless. It made her feel like every eye was on her, even if she was the only one in the room. It was unnerving, and the tattoos made it worse.

She scanned the markings as she unbuttoned her pants and slid them off. Only in her undergarments, Alex stared at herself, surprised at the bruises lining her body. She was covered in dark marks, and it was difficult to tell where the marks stopped and tattoos started. She could see where her cuts started to bleed from her forced movements. Her body was tattered.

Knowing she couldn't keep pushing herself, she stepped toward the fancy shower that Alex didn't understand. Why someone needed a shower and bath like this she would never know, but she wasn't complaining. She needed to clean herself, really clean herself. She needed to wash the lingering, dry blood, which caked her skin, from her body; plus, the warm water would do wonders for her worn body some good.

Slowly getting down on her bruised knees, Alex turned on the water and let it rise, as she decided a bath would be best. She put her hand under the water, testing the temperature, and when she decided it wasn't warm enough, she turned the heat up. For a few seconds, she twirled her index finger in the hot liquid, not worried that it was too hot.

With a deep breath, she stood up slowly, her back aching. Her mind was spinning and it difficult to think clearly, even with the pain as a reminder. She could only think about how much of a failure she was and how everything was her fault. She blamed herself for not being the person that everyone needed her to be, and no matter what she did, she would never been good enough for anyone.

In a haze, Alex removed the remaining materials from her body, letting the undergarments drop to the floor. She glanced at her naked form in the mirror before climbing into the hot bathtub. At first, she stood in the hot water, adjusting to the scorching temperature. Putting her arms on the ridge of the tub, she lowered herself in, jaw tight. On one hand, the hot water was almost burning her, but on the other, it felt nice against her injures. She could feel her muscles start to relax under the heat.

As she sit, her doubts can rushing back. "Why am I so stupid?" she asked herself as she brought her legs to her chest and hugged them. "Why?" she begged, sobbing. "Why don't I ever learn?" She couldn't help think back to the time that he father had abandoned, leaving her to live on the streets. She couldn't rid herself of that horrible feel that no one wanted her. That she wasn't good enough for anyone to stay.

Trying to stop her crying, she held legs tight as she rested her head on knees. She remained crunched up, as the tears started to flow. "Why didn't I trust him? Why couldn't I listen?" she asked, thinking of Michael. She wondered why she couldn't accept him. Why did she mistrust him at every turn? However, she also wondered why she started to let down her walls at the same time? Why did she let in the possibility of love? She knew she would be hurt. "Why did I let myself fall in love with him?" She felt herself shake as she sobbed. "How could I let myself love?"

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Michael was staring off as the sun beat down. There was a number of things going through the Angel's mind, and he didn't know what to make of them. Did Alex run off? Or was David Whele keeping her from him? However, if that was the case, what would Whele's plan be? What could he be planning? He was aware that the Consult wasn't a fan of Alex, viewing her as a threat, but he didn't understand what he was planning. What was he going to do?

The Archangel had never doubted that Whele was up to something as he was always up to something. There wasn't a second that the Consult wasn't, and there was no doubt that he was now. Normally, he didn't pay any attention to the man, who was on his last nerve, but now, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't stop thinking about the danger that this man pose to those around him.

He knew Riesen was aware of Whele's actions and how dangerous the man was. He understood the risks of allowing Whele to do as he pleased, but Riesen let him, and following Riesen's instructions, Michael allowed him as well, even if he wanted to drop him from the highest building in Vega. However, the Angel wasn't sure if he could continue to allow David to do as he pleased. He couldn't stand by anymore and do nothing.

Michael turned back to the city with his mind on one thing: finding Alex. He had to make sure that her destiny was fulfilled, even if he must keep his distance. He had to make sure that she was protected from those who meant to do her harm. But most importantly, he had to make sure that she was okay, simply okay. To him, that was the most important thing, and he could do anything to make sure she was.

He didn't know what he would do without her as she was _everything_. She had given him purpose for years, as she was his focus, his only focus. Even when she was still a child, Alex was his mission. She was a tool to find his father, and even when she as a child, Michael was there to lay the ground work. Even if she didn't know it, he was there, shaping her future. Everything he did was for her. He rebelled against his fellow angel so she could grow into someone great. His _only_ focus was her, and without that, he was lost. What would he do without her? To make matter worse, he lost his only way to find his father. He lost a connection to him, and without that, he was _completely_ lost. What was-

"Michael."

Though the Angel was surprised by the interruption, Michael's stoic expression didn't change. He stood perfectly still with his back toward the incomer. _I am getting sloppy,_ he thought, annoyed. "William."

"…May I have a word?" William asked, his voice shaky.

Turning, Michael eyed the young man in front of him, and judging by his stance, he was unsure of himself. It was almost as if he was afraid of him. "Is there else we need to discuss?" he asked.

"Yes, about what I said earlier."

"About what you said earlier," Michael repeated, slowly. He replayed the earlier conversion they had. "Are you saying you know where Alex is?"

"Yes."

Michael wanted to say he was surprised that William lied, but he wasn't. William was his father's son, and lying ran in their blood. However, he was surprised at the admission of truth, never expecting the boy to go against his father. It was shocking but refreshing. There might be some hope for the boy, though the Angel wouldn't be holding his breath. "Why the change of heart, William?" he asked, itching to find Alex. However, he wouldn't show his hand just yet.

William shifted uncomfortably as Michael stared at him. "My father's out of control, and he needs to be stopped. The Chosen One is someone important that we need to protect, and my father is only hurting her. I can't allow that."

"Hurting her? How so?" Anger flowed through his body. The idea of Alex hurting pissed him off, and it only edged him closer in hurting David Whele.

The young man shifted again, looking anywhere besides Michael's face. "He's trading Alex to Lady Arika for Helena air force. He wants to use it against Gabriel."

Michael kept back his annoyance, realizing how stupid David Whele was. Did he really think he could take down his brother with metal crafts that fell out the sky easier than they flew? Did he not realize that this plan would only do more harm than good? Was he willing to risk everyone's life for his own reasons? Was life not important to him? "Where is Alex?" he asked.

"She's in the east wing of my father's manor. Lady Arika is at her side, getting into her head, telling her things that. She's filling her head with lies," William explained. "I'm worried. She isn't in the right mind set to fight Arika off."

Michael didn't take the time to question William's statement as he spread his wings and took off. He ignored the look in William's eye as the Angel took off high into the bright sky. He wasn't sure if it was fear or something else, but he refused to take time to ponder about what William had said. He had to get to Alex before Arika took her to Helena, though he wouldn't stop if Arika did take her out of the city.

The air rushed the Angel as he flew through the air at a rapid speed. Normally, he didn't fly this fast in the city, but he had to get to her. It had been far too since he had last seen her, and Michael couldn't bear to another second away from her. Without her, he was lost, and with her, he knew what he was fighting for. He knew who he was fighting for.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

"Archangel, I must insist you speak to Consult Whele."

Michael lost count as to how many of Whele's men had tried to stop him. After the angel had busted into the building, countless soldiers had tried to stop, but after giving each of them a look, they backed up and retreated. Though he didn't want the people of Vega to be scared of him, he was glad that they feared him; he was glad that no one questioned him. If they did, the end result wouldn't have been pretty, as someone would've been thrown through a wall. He wasn't in the mood to listen to these men, who were keeping Alex prisoner. "Stand down, Soldier," Michael said, monotone.

"Sir!" the soldier replied, keeping a safe distance from the Angel as he strode down the hall. "We have strict orders from the Consult."

It was a battle for Michael to keep his emotions in check. This was a game to Whele, and it was a game that Michael didn't wanted to play. "Then why don't you summon the Consult, but I _will_ speak to Lady Arika," he said, coldly.

The soldier stopped and backed slowly away, while the angel continued down the hallway. He didn't give the soldier another look, but he listened to the soldier's heart rapidly beating as he walked away. He could hear everyone's heart hall as they stared at him. There wasn't a person around, who wasn't scared of him, and he didn't blame them. At the moment, he had a cold, uncaring look in his eyes, which was a clear warning to anyone around him.

He was angry, angry that each one of these fools was lying to him. There was no doubt that they knew Alex was here, keeping her presence a secret from him. On that alone, Michael wanted to punish these men, even if they were following orders. Even though it was their purpose, Whele's personal guards were deathly loyal to him, listening to no others including Riesen. On Whele's order, these men were cruel, killing without a second thought, and though these killing didn't normally concern the Angel, it was alarming how often they killed.

Giving each person a deadly look, Michael continued down the hall without interruption, and when he came to the room that Arika was in, the guards only gave him a look before moving aside. It was clear that they were made aware of his presence before his arrival. However, it made him wonder where David Whele was. Was he keeping his distant, knowing how angry the angel was? Though it was a cowardly thing, it was wise, because if the Angel saw him now, it would no doubt turn violent.

As the door flew open, Michael could see the surprised look in Arika's eyes. "Lady Arika," he said, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. His tone was cold, not masking his anger.

Getting to her feet quickly, Arika masked her surprised at seeing the Archangel. Putting on one of her many mask looks, she stepped toward him. "Archangel," she greeted. "What have I done to earn this honor?"

He narrowed his eyes as he glanced around the room, looking for a sign of his favorite blonde. Alex wasn't in the room, but he could see traces of her. He spotted her old, worn boots at the foot of a messy bed; a sheet laid half on a bed and half off. A few feet from the bed on the floor sat a pillow, and judging by the fact that Arika had been sitting, it wasn't her who had been sleeping in the bed. It was Alex. "Where's Alex Lannon?" he asked.

Arika took a few steps to the side, placing herself between another door and Michael. "It would be foolish to say she isn't here," she said, giving him a look.

"It would be," Michael responded, eyeing the door behind her. "Is Alex in there?"

Arika took another step forward toward Michael. "Archangel," Arika started, slowly, "I don't think it will be wise for you to see her now."

Michael took another step forward, eyeing the woman, as he forced his hand to remain at his side. His hands were itching at his side, focusing on anything besides his weapons. All of these people were keeping Alex from him, and it angered him. They were all up to something, though he wasn't sure what Arika's reasoning would be. "I was not aware that Alex was any of your concern," Michael stated, stepping closer to Arika.

"I care about the Chosen One's future, and I will not allow her to be hurt."

The Angel eyed the woman, wondering what gave her he right to talk to him like this. Who the hell was this woman to act like this? "You speak as if I care about what you say," Michael replied, walking even closer. "I do not care, and if you do not move, I will have to use force, which is something that I do not wish to do. However, I will if I must, and no one will be able to stop me."

Arika gave him a look knowing it was best not to test him, but she didn't move from her spot. "She doesn't belong in Vega. She isn't safe here, and you know it."

"I know she isn't safe with you," Michael replied, giving her a look as he stepped back her.

"I have given no reason why you shouldn't, regardless of what Whele says," she replied, shoulder to shoulder with Michael. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. His eyes were focused on the door. "She'll be safe with me in Helena."

"With Uriel as well?" he asked, glancing back at the stilled Arika. Her arms were stiff at her side.

"With Uriel," she repeated slowly.

Michael turned back to her slightly, studying the woman. She didn't look shocked or surprised, but he could tell that he had gotten to her. "You think I cannot smell her on you? Did you think that I didn't know of your relationship with my sister?" he asked. Even if he knew she was working with Uriel, he was unsure of their end game. He assumed it was the same of Gabriel and his own: bringing back their father, but it was more than that. Gabriel wanted to rule over humans, to control them with force, but Michael wasn't sure if that was the same with Uriel.

"The question is not that you know, Archangel, but rather, what do you plan to do with the information?" she asked, turning to him.

"At the moment, I have no plans to reveal your relationship."

"It would be hypocritical of you, if you did," Arika replied, giving him a knowing look.

With that, Michael knew it would be difficult to keep Alex safe with the number of people who knew about his relationship with her growing. However, at the same time, he wasn't bothered by it. It meant that people knew that she was his. "I do not care what your goal is with Vega, but the next time you try to intervene with Alex, it will be your last."

"Threating me?"

"No, warning you. I shall and I will." Michael replied, turning back to the door. And without giving Arika another thought, he reached the door and attempted to push it open.

"Locked. She locked it." Arika replied, staring at his back.

However, both Arika and her words were nothing but a haze, as he could feel Alex on the other side of the door. After search everywhere for Alex fearing that she was lost to him, his heart was racing at the thought of seeing her again, and no locked door was going to stop him. With a quick twist of the wrist, Michael broke the door knob and let it fall to the floor, and using his strength, he pushed the door open.

When the room was revealed to him, he could feel his heart drop at the sight of Alex. Before stepping to her, Michael closed the door behind him, not wanting Arika to see Alex in this state. The woman that he loved looked like she had gone to hell and back as she sat in the bathtub. In deep water, she had her arms wrapped around her knees as she rested her heads on them, hiding her face. Her hair was a mess as it fell around her shoulders, making her look like a wet dog. He picked up his speed as he took in her form, not like seeing her like this.

"Alex," he called, reaching the tube.

Alex flinched at his voice. "…No," she cried, hugging herself tighter.

Michael stared at her, not expecting her to react like this. "Alex," he called again, wondering what had happened to her. It angered him to see her like this, and he wanted nothing more than to hurt the ones, who had done this to her.

"No! You're dead. You can't be here," she cried, shaking. "No, no! Get out of my head! P-please, I can't take it."

Hearing her, Michael forced himself to calm down because he couldn't let Alex to see him like this, when she was in so much pain. She needed him. "Alex," he called again, reaching into the ice cold bath. "I'm not dead. I am right here."

Alex shook as she felt his arms wrap around him. "No, they told me you were dead," she sobbed, splashing water as she struggled in his arms. "I saw your body…I saw the blood. Y-you can't be…alive." She pushed at his arms, trying to break free. Water went everywhere, soaking everything in its path. "Y-You're d-dead! You're dead." Her breaths were hallowed and her frantic begin to grow. "Get out of my head!"

Michael felt his heart break as he watched her break down in front of him. "Alex, calm down. Just listen to the sound of my voice," he said, softly. "Please, Alex." It came out as a panic plead. "I'm here. I'm alive…Please, Alex. It's me. I told you I would follow you to the end of the Earth, and I meant it. You're everything to me. Please, Alex. It's me." He eyed her, and making no sudden movement, he tried not to panic her anymore.

She relaxed slightly, leaning toward him again. "Not dead?" she asked, sounding almost like a child.

"No, not dead…Who told you I was dead, Alex?" he asked, softly, as he pulled her naked form toward him. He didn't care that he was soaked as Alex was his only focus. "I would not allow even death to separate me from you."

She grabbed hold of his arms and held on for dare life. Her nails dug into his arms, refusing to let go. "Michael," she cried, her breathing uneven. "Michael." Even with a weak grab, she pulled at his shirt almost pulling him in.

"Yes, it is me." He rested his forehead against hers and softly pressed his lips to her face. "I will not leave you, Alex." He held her even tighter, not letting go for anything. "I will not let you go. You're too important."

The water has calmed, as she leaned against the cold tube between them. "Michael," she sobbed into his wet chest. "You're alive. A-alive." Tears flowed down her face, staining her face.

"Yes, Alex." He said, tracing her arms. "I'm here. I'm alive."

Alex pulled at him again. "Don't leave me again. Please don't let me go," she begged, crying.

"Alex, I won't let you go. I'll remain here with you for as long as you want, never letting go," Michael said calmly as he held her tighter. After a few long seconds of just holding her, Michael slowly lifted Alex up out of the tube and into his chest. Encasing her small naked form against her chest, he realized how tiny and weak she was. It made him realize that there was nothing that he would not do for her.

"I cherish you more than any other," he replied, as she cried in his arms.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End for now.
> 
> And I hope that next time for won't take so long. I hoped you like it. But at least, Michael and Alex are together again.
> 
> Until next time.


	14. the Nightmare and the Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All, I am sorry this took so long. I hope the wait was worth it.
> 
> Just a warming, there is a steamy section in this chapter.
> 
> Let know what you think.

A loud wailing cry screeched through the silent, darken sky, awaking everything in its path. Movements scatted across the countryside as it started to come alive. There was not an ear on land or air that the cry had not reached, and there wasn't a heart that the cry hadn't reached in the darkness. It was a painful, long cry, calling out for someone to save it, and it was hard not to want reach out and protect the baby. A child was precious a gift that needed to be protected.

However, there was no clear direction in where the loud agonizing cry was coming from. In fact, it sounded like the cry was coming from everywhere, and it was getting louder with each passing second. It was almost deafening both physically and mentally. It sounded like the child was suffering as the wail echoed across the countryside. It brought tears to Alex's heart.

She tried to locate the child, but Alex couldn't even get her bearings, only getting lost, in the abyss. There was no indication that Alex was even close in finding the baby, if it was really a child; however, with each passing second the baby (or something else) was getting louder no matter what direction Alex went in. Getting frustrated, her heart was racing a million miles an hour, and she wondered if she would ever find the child in time.

What would she find if she found the source of the crying? A trap? A baby? If so, would it be alive? Dead? Alex wasn't sure, but she knew she wouldn't be able to handle a dead, innocent child. Yes, it brought out her guilt about being a useless Chosen One, but it also brought out anger. How could anyone willingly and knowingly hurt a baby? A baby was all that was good in the world, and for someone or thing to hurt child, it was repulsive. It was the worst act of evil, and it made Alex ill. She would do _anything_ to save a child, including giving up her own life in the process.

However, there was nothing Alex could do in this never ending void, and that came apparent when the loud wailing sound turned into a never ending, blood curling scream. It stopped Alex's heart cold, as her whole body began to shake. It felt like she was going to die as the scream pieced her ears to her heart. It felt like her ears and heart were bleeding. She felt like she was about to have a heart attack, felt like she was being burned alive. She could feel her sweat pour down her face, as she fell to her knees. She could feel her skin itch and burn as it made contact with the ground.

Before Alex could scream herself, she was suddenly drowning in ice-cold water, which was rising at each passing second. It was already at her thigh, and it kept rising, falling from some unknown places. It felt like someone was trying to drown her and drown her quickly. When the water level was at her chest, Alex found herself struggling to breathed, as she was unable to expand her chest in the growing pressure. Her whole world felt like it was crashing down around her. It felt like her chest was craving in, like she was dying. Her body felt dead to her.

In the distance, the screaming child was still crying out for help, which only heightened Alex's fear and distress. Freaking out, she opened her mouth to catch her breath. However, it was a huge mistake, because the water forced its way into her mouth and down lungs. She was being weighted down in the high water, coughing up water.

She felt weak, tired, and she wasn't able to fight anymore to stay above the water. Soon after she stopped struggling, the water rose above her head, and even if she didn't want to stop, she knew there was nothing that she could do. Her body had begun to sink, but she no longer cared. Just like that-

Covered in sweat, Alex bolt up with a start, reaching for her rapidly beating heart. She could hear nothing besides her rapidly beating heart, which echoed in her ear. She could feel her whole body shake as tremors went through her. It was so strong that she felt she was going to fall over, and she probably would've if it wasn't for the sudden hand on her back. However, the hand did not do anything for her nerves, which were through the roof.

"Alex, I'm here."

Alex felt her heart skip as she sobbed. "Michael?" she asked, turning to him. With tears streaming down her face, she felt a flash of relief wash through her as she stared at her Archangel. Originally, she had thought that she had dreamed him. She thought that she would wake up the next day with him still dead. She thought it was some twisted dream that would only serve to cause her more suffering. However, here he was, kneeing at her bedside with a hand on her back.

"Yes, Alex," he said, softly. There was a special way that the Angel said her name, and it always made her heart skip a beat. "You need to relax. Breathe, Alex." His voice was calming.

"Michael," she uttered again after a few deep breaths.

"Rest," Michael replied, as he gently pushed her back into bed.

The very idea of sleeping didn't sit well with Alex, who couldn't shake the image of a dead baby. She couldn't forget its screams of terror. "No," she said, shrugging off his arm and rolling away from him to the other side of the bed.

Michael eyed Alex as he got to feet. "Alex, What is it? Is it about your nightmare? Tell me about it. What did you see?"

Alex hid her face in her hands, as she tried to slow her heart. It was hard to think clearly at the moment, as there were so many things running through her head. She should be happy that Michael was back- No, she was happy-, but she couldn't really be happy with that image of a baby's crying. Plus, she could still feel the moisture against her skin, and it felt like she was drowning. "How am I here?" she asked, trying not think of it. "How are you alive? I saw him stab you."

The Archangel stepped to her, his eyes never leaving her. "I brought you to the Stratosphere," he replied, eyeing the tears running down her cheers. "And I am fine." He slowly lifted up his shirt, revealing his side to her. "It is as if it never happened. Check for yourself."

Alex glanced at him as if she didn't believe him, and attempting to force everything out of her head, she stepped to him, her eyes glued to him. Even after everything, there wasn't a hair out of place on the Archangel's head, and he looked as hot as ever in his black, cotton, V-neck shirt and black jeans. "Michael," she uttered, as she reached forward to touch him. She could feel him looking at her, as she ran her fingers down his chest to the white gauze on his lower side. She played with the edges, unsure of herself.

"Go ahead, Alex," Michael said, softly.

With a deep breath, she pulled off the medical dressing and found herself in complete shock. His side was completely healed as if there was never an injury in the first place. To assure herself that she wasn't dreaming, she traced his side with her shaky finger tips. It was smooth to the touch. "I-I…don't understand. They told me you were…you were dead. There was so much…blood." Her hands were shaking as she replayed his stabbing in her head.

Dropping his shirt, Michael gently grabbed her hands and rubbed her inner palms with his thumbs. "I am a higher Angel, Alex," he said, calmly. "It will take more than that for Furiad to kill me."

Alex closed her eyes as she stepped into his arms. "I-I thought…I lost you."

He hooked her around waist and pulled her closer. "Lost me? I thought you wanted me to leave you alone," he replied, teasingly as he cupped her cheek.

Alex hated that she had said those words to him. "I was wrong. I _need_ you, Michael. I need you more than I ever realized," she said, as she got to the tip of her feet. "When I thought I lost you, I felt like my heart was ripped from my chest. I thought I was going to die." She knew it was foolish to love someone like that, but she did. "When you said you …l-love me and I couldn't say them back, I almost…" She said, drifting off.

The Angel didn't give her chance to continue as Michael pushed her chin up and covered her lips with hers. It was a simple chaste kiss, but it meant everything to her. When he pulled away, he said, "There are many that doubt my ability to love, and there was a time that I doubted my own ability to love. However, with you, I do not wonder anymore. I know now. I love you, Alex Lannon."

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Any thought of her nightmare disappeared as she captured his lips with hers. Unlike the last kiss, this one was a long, passionate, wet kiss that expressed all of her emotions. When she finally pulled away, she smiled against his lips and said, "I love you, Archangel."

A rare smile appeared on the Archangel's face as he lifted her off her feet. He placed another kissed to her lips as he stepped back to the bed and gently laid her down. Alex knew where this was going, and though she was drained, she had no interested in stopping. She needed this just as much as he did. It had been far too long since the last time that he touched her, and there had been far too many things said since the last time they had sex.

Neither asked if this was what the other wanted, because it was clear that they both wanted this. Yes, they knew that this wouldn't change anything and they still had to talk at some point, but they could do that later. They weren't thinking about that now. They were only thinking about what they wanted. And they wanted-no, needed this.

Breaking part for only a few seconds, Michael raised his arms up so Alex could work his shirt up and over his head. He hovered above her, placing let another long kiss to Alex's lips. Her ruff fingers traveled down his back while his hand traveled up her leg and under the simple cotton dress she was wearing, tracing her tattoos, as he went. He caressed Alex's inner thigh, working his way to her core. Finding it, his lips left Alex's lips, as he pushed his fingers in, and traveled down her chin to her neck.

"Michael," she moaned, as she arched up into his touch. A smile across his face as she moaned his name loudly. Alex knew how much he enjoyed it when she said his name, and she was rewarded quickly as he pushed his fingers in deeper. "Michael," she moaned, as it she felt it build inside of her. "Need you, now," she all but yelled. She needed to feel him inside her. His fingers weren't enough.

The Angel didn't say another word as he captured her lips. His reached for the bottom of her dress and pulled it off, only breaking the kiss to lift it over her head. Her fingers traced his abs down to his pants and fumbled with his belt as he pulled her closer. It was a struggle to get his pants unbuttoned and off as he held her close, refusing to let her go. After working the pants past his butt, he smiled against her lips, wiggled out of them and kicked them aside.

_Commando,_ Alex thought, giving it only a second thought. She was focused on the naked Angel above her and could think of nothing else besides him as he pressed his firm, hard self against her. His erection was pressed hard against her inner thigh as he kissed her. "Michael," she moaned again, as his lips traveled back to her neck, sucking on her collar. Chucking, Alex knew that there would be a mark in the morning, and she also knew that it would spark another love session as soon as he saw it the next morning. The Angel loved to see his marks on her.

Alex tossed her head back into the pillow as his hands traveled down to her ass. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lined himself up. Not even aware that she was doing it, she held her breath until he was all the way in. Not moving at first, Michael gave her a deep kiss, and when Michael still did not move after a few seconds, Alex pulled back, muttering against his lips. "Move. P-please move, Michael," she whined.

With her legs wrapped around him, the Angel pushed in hard, as he buried his face in her blonde hair, breathing on her ear. His hot breath sent her through the roof. "So… Beautiful," Michael whispered into her ear as he thrusted in. Again, his fingers were touching her tattoos, tracing them as he thrusted.

Her nails dug into his back, near the base of his wings if he had them out; the back of her head was pressured hard against the pillow as he thrusted in and out vigorously. She could feel her whole body move as he buried himself inside of her, and she could feel her toes curl, feeling the pressure intensify inside of her. "F…faster," she begged.

"As you wished," he replied.

"Michael," she yelled, as she felt the pressure suddenly release. It was a good thing that they were high in the sky, as there was no doubt that someone would've heard her scream. She was never one to be a loud in bed, but the angel did this to her whenever he touched her, and it seemed like the tattoos only heightened it.

Michael kept going, feeling his own release coming. Alex could feel him shudder as he got close, which only serve to bring her to climax again.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

A thin red sheet covered the two lovers as their legs were tangled under it. Michael had a possessive arm around her waist, holding her flat against him. She rested her head against his chest, as her hand traced an invisible circle on his chest, while his free hand caressed her left arm tracing her the tattoos. She was looking up into his eyes, being no other place that she would rather be. Yes, they still had their issues, which they needed to discuss, but that was for another time. Right now, she just want to lay in his arms and fall sleep.

"Alex," he said, softly, as he placed a soft, short kiss to her forehead. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Michael," she replied, even if there was some part of her that was not. Her stomach still felt uneasy at times, still no idea of why. "There're things we must talk about, but we can save those for tomorrow."

Michael's grip did not loosen, holding her tight against him. "I am sorry. I truly am," he said, placing another kiss to her forehead.

It wasn't just him, as she was responsible for some of it as well, and if she was honest, he had a point. Gabriel was after her, though it wasn't just the Archangel. David Whele and Arika were after her, but she had no idea of what their plans might be. However, she knew it couldn't be good. "I am as well."

"Alex, I-"

"Hush it," Alex, demanded, as she laid her arm flat against his chest. She closed her eyes as she listened to the rhythm of his heart, which could always relax her. She loved his only calmed heartbeat,

Michael glanced down at the woman in his arms. "Alex, you-"

"Michael!" she interrupted. She didn't want to think about the outside world, as she just wanted to sleep in her lover's arms. It would be the first time that she would be able to sleep in days without feeling like everything was falling around her. "Geez, can we just lay here in each other's arms? We can deal with the world tomorrow?"

"Yes," he said, smiling into her hairline. "I would like nothing more."

Alex could tell that Michael was happy, even if he denied it or wouldn't say it. With her, she wouldn't deny it as she never thought that she would have a chance to lay with him again, and she didn't want to fight or leave his arms any time soon. "We can be on the warpath tomorrow," she said, holding on to him. Tomorrow would be when she would show him her anger. "We can fight tomorrow."

"So shall it be," he replied as Alex drifted off.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

David Whele was pissed, and he was ready to take someone's head. He didn't understand how everything could fall apart so fast, and he couldn't understand why someone would tell Michael about Alex, but whoever they were, Whele was ready to kill them. This person had ruined all of his plans, and the Helena's air force would be out of his reach if he didn't find a way to give Arika what she wanted. He had no issue in giving Alex to Helena without knowing what would happen to her. David didn't care if Alex ended up dead; in fact, he would welcome it. She was a pain in his side.

Maybe, he didn't need Alex to get Helena's air force. Maybe, there were others ways that he could trick Arika into giving him what he needed. Maybe, he could rid Vega of both Alex and the Archangel without really giving Arika the woman, and without the Archangel, Riesen would lose his supporters. Without the people of Vega behind the Lord of the City, David could gain control of the city.

And if that didn't work, William would be in control of the city once he married Claire, as David had no doubt that could control the _little_ Princess, who had no idea of what it took to rule a city. She would fold under the pressure, and when she did, David and William would take over. Edward was foolish to think Claire had any chance of running this city. Plus, if he got Becca Thorn on his side, there would be _no_ chance that she could run this city.

"It looks like you're in deep thought, Whele, which I didn't think it was possible."

David glanced up to Becca, who was staring at him with an intense glare. "What did I do to earn this visit, Consult Thorn," he replied. This woman rarely came to see him, and if she did, there was a good reason. So whatever reason she had, it had to be good or bad depending how he looked at it.

Becca gave him a look as she stepped to him. "I've been studying the broken blade's tip that we'd pulled from Michael," she replied, holding a report in her hand. "The material obviously isn't found on earth; however, I hoped to find something like it, though I haven't yet. I have, however, interesting-"

He interrupted her with a raised hand. "Not that this information isn't valuable, but I must ask why you're telling me this," he said, his eyes drilling into her. "I thought you were too good to align yourself with me."

She turned away toward a window, staring out into the city. The streets were mostly empty except for a few citizens returning from a long night of drinking. Becca's eyes went to the Stratosphere, which mostly dark except for a light glow in one of the corners. The light was too dim to see from the ground, and it was too dark to see any one through the drapes; however, Becca wasn't stupid. She had heard how Michael marched in into Whele's compound and took Alex, and she knew where he had taken Alex. "We have a common goal."

"Which is?" David asked, wondering if this could be some trick, but there was something in Becca's eyes.

"We both see Alex Lannon as a threat," she replied. "Why not team up?"

David could see her disgust for him in her eyes, but he could see her hatred for Lannon; however, he didn't care for her reason just as long as he could use Becca. "Not a bad idea, but what can you offer me?" he asked.

"Access to all of my finding, and when I find a way to reproduce this material and weaponized it, I will give it to you," she said, handing over the files to Whele.

While taking the file and glancing over them, he couldn't help but grin as he read them. If these reports were accurate, he could use this to kill angels and rid Vega of a certain Archangel. However, he wasn't sure if Becca would agree with that part, knowing of her disgusting feelings for Michael. "And what would you like from this?"

"The same thing as you," Becca replied, coldly. "The Chosen One is a threat to the balance that we have here in Vega. Imagine what would become of Vega if the people knew she's here. It'll be a mad house, and there'll be no controlling the city if that happens."

David gave her a hard look, trying to see if she was lying to him. "And what do you suppose we do with her?"

"I may not agree with handing the Chosen One to Helena, but I do not seem much of another choice. If we let her leave Vega, she could prove to be a threat down the road, but there isn't much we can do. Unless you have her killed, though I doubt Michael and Riesen would allow that. It might end in your death." She gave him a look, which clearly said she wouldn't mind that if that happened. "If you don't kill her and do trade her to Helena, it'll be harder to send her there now if that's still the plan."

This woman may have a point, but he didn't want to be reminded of that mess. He still couldn't believe that his men let that Angel take the girl without a fight, granted he knew why. Not one of them was crazy enough to take on a higher Angel, but he still couldn't hide his anger. "What do you think we should do?"

Becca grinned as she took the report back from Whele. "I have a plan."

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Michael hadn't rest so well in days, and he had no interest of leaving this bed any time soon. He could lay here for the rest of eternity, listening to Alex's heartbeat, and be happy. He didn't know what it was about her heartbeat but it relaxed him no matter the beat, though he would have to admit that her rapid heartbeat did worry him. He was not an expert in the human biology, but he didn't think a rapid heartbeat was health, especially in Alex's condition.

She needed to be relaxed and not worry about her fate. She needed to be happy and protected. However, he wondered if Alex would allow him, knowing she was too proud accept help. She wasn't one to rely on people for anything, and he also knew that she refuse any help that was offer to her.

To make it worse, he knew she would be angry with him if she learned everything that he was hiding. There were so many things that he was keeping from her. It was his past mostly. He didn't want her to learn how he murdered without blinking an eye, how so little he cared about life, and he definitely didn't want her to learn how much he enjoyed killing. It would only pushed her away.

Feeling a slight shift in the bed, Michael glanced toward Alex, who had rolled to her side and away from him in her sleep. It annoyed him slightly. Though she wasn't out of his reach completely, she was too far away from him for his liking. He would rather her be in his arms, always touching. They had so much time to make up for.

His fingers softly glided down Alex's back, tracing the tattoos. As these marks had been on his own skin, he knew them well, but they took on a new meaning to him as they laid on Alex's light skin. He wasn't sure if the tattoos were a curse or mankind redeemer, because to him, they were a curse, a test really. He could lose Alex over this, but he knew she had to do this. She was the Chosen One, the Savior. She had a duty to complete, and Michael could do nothing but prepare her for it. That was his duty. It was what was right.

However, just as Michael scooted over to Alex to fall back to sleep, he felt the hair on his arm stand up. He felt a shift in the air, and it put the Archangel on edge, ready to jump into action. Judging by the eerie silence, he knew that there was someone in the room with them. He could hear the person's murderous heartbeat, and it was clear that this person didn't have the best of intentions. One did not enter his quarters unannounced if they didn't mean to kill him…unless they were foolish… or Alex, who never announced herself.

The intruder's light footstep set Michael's mind into overdrive as he wondered who was about to attack him…Or Alex. Could the target be Alex? Did someone dared to attack Alex in his presence? If so, the intruder wouldn't make it out of the room; he would see to that. Not caring who he was about to kill, Michael bolted up in the bed, grabbing the intruder's blade bearing hand without hesitation. Twisting the wrist, Michael forced the attacker back and away from Alex, who hadn't stirred in the sudden shift.

At the moment, the still Chosen One was tangled in the sheets with her face slightly buried into the pillow. The crimson sheets barely covered her body, leaving the tattoos were visible to everyone around. There was also no imagination needed to imagine what Alex looked like without the sheet. Michael wings spread out behind him as he tried to block the view of Alex, trying to give her some modesty.

"You must really like her."

"Uriel," he said coldly but quietly. Still very much naked, Michael blocked Uriel's view of Alex, as he reached for his blades. He never kept his blades out of reach. When he was in bed, they were bedside.

Standing back in the shadows, his sister stood still, eyeing the sleeping woman. Her long, blonde hair was the only part of her that Michael could make out in the darkness, but he was focused on a reflective blade hanging in her hand. Judging by the way she held it, he knew she wasn't about to attack. However, he wasn't going to take the chance.

"Uriel," he called again after a few long moments of silence.

She cocked her head to the side as a knowing smile appeared on her face. With that, her wings spread behind her as she turned to the open the window. Not wasting a second or saying a word, Uriel took off into the darken night.

"Uriel," he hissed as he rolled off the bed and away from Alex. Not wanting to leave Alex, he wanted to leave Uriel to the guards as she had to be on the radar; however, it would be foolish to leave Uriel to the guards as she could kill them with ease. Reluctantly, he reached for his pants and quickly pulled them on.

Michael glanced back at the sleeping Alex, who curled into a ball. The sheet shifted, revealing the curve of her butt. Her blonde locks fell loosely around her shoulders, heading her face from view. Her hands were balled in the sheets, while the tips of her feet hanged off the edge of the bed. Seeing her so exposed made it harder for Michael to leave, turning it into a battle. Alex was unable to defend herself, if someone would try to kill her. However, he had to go after Uriel.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

The light breeze felt cold against Michael's bare chest as he swung his blades at Uriel, who blocked without any difficulty. Though the blades clashed loudly, it was clear that neither wanted to kill the other, but that didn't help Michael's anger. His sister had placed a blade to his beloved's throat, and he wasn't interested in talking to her after that. He had no interest in listening to her, even if she was the most rational one out of the Archangels.

"Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" Michael snapped as he swung at her again.

With wings flapping behind Uriel, she flipped up into the air and away from his blade's reach. "Relax. I was only trying to scare her. I would not hurt the _Chosen One_ , Michael." She was clearly bitter.

Yes, Michael knew she wouldn't _kill_ Alex, but he wasn't sure about hurting Alex. There were many things his sister could do to Alex without killing her. "No doubt that you had been spotted on radar." He said, without needing confirmation. He had trained the Archangel Corp well enough to have spotted her. If they hadn't, he would show them again, and the second time wouldn't be pretty. "Soldiers will be en route."

"Oh," Uriel replied, with a chuckle. "You do like her." Her blade dangled from her hand. "But it won't work. This family that you envisioned."

The word Family echoed in Michael's head. It was one thing that he refused to think about, because he saw it as impossible…for him anyhow. Angels didn't have family or anything along that line, as they only had a mission. It had never bothered him before as he never considered it important, as it was just a word to him. Before, he didn't understand why humans fought for it. Sure, the angels were his family, but it was different. What he had with Alex was deeper, even with the secrets. "Uriel, enough."

"Did I touch a nerve?"

"Why are you here?" he asked.

Uriel put her blade away as her eyes drilled into him. "You've been keeping someone from the rest of us. You found the Chosen One."

There was no denying that he had found the Chosen One, as Uriel found her naked in his bed. There was no doubt that she saw the tattoos and knew what they were. "What do you want?"

"You know, I expected you to find the Chosen One, Brother, but I did not expect to find her in your bed with-"

"Enough," he interrupted loudly. He wasn't ready to admit that yet, granted he wasn't sure how he felt about it yet.

She gave him a look as she flapped her wings behind her. "We need to talk, little brother, when we have more time," she said, scanning the darken sky. Her expression turned hard, noticing the growing lights. "Meet me up north." With that, Uriel took up into the air.

Michael watched for few seconds, just staring off into the darkness. He knew it would be pointless to chase after Uriel as he wouldn't be able to find her. She was impossible to find when she wanted to be. Also, he wanted to get back to Alex, who would be waking up soon. He didn't want her to wake up without him next to her. She had thought that he was dead, and he didn't want her to wake thinking that this was all a dream. Plus, he didn't want her to wake up from another nightmare without him there to comfort her.

Hearing footsteps and new heartbeats, Michael turned toward the oncoming guards. _Tad late,_ he thought to himself as he eyed them. He would deal with their response time later, and it wouldn't be pretty. If he wasn't here, Uriel could have done some real damage, granted he was starting to think she just wanted to annoy him.

With his wings flapping behind him, Michael took up into the air without acknowledging their presence or questions. He would deal with the questions later, when he would be fully dressed. Wearing only pants, answering questions and giving orders were not on his list of things to do. He was not sly about his form, but no one needed to see him in this state. Besides, Alex was the only thing on his mind. He needed to get back to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end for now.
> 
> I hoped you like this chapter. Let me what you think.


	15. The World Spinning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> I am sorry it took me so long to get this out. (I blame this website and all the fan fictions.)
> 
> I hope you like it, and that this Chapter answer some questions for you.
> 
> Let me know what you think.

Chapter 15:

The World Spinning

* * *

Hunched over with her hands to her chest, the red sheet was pooled in Alex's lap as sweat poured down her face and body. Her tattoos were itching and shifting, bringing discomfort throughout her whole body. The hair on her arms was sticking up as if she was freezing, but she was burning. She felt like she was dying, and no matter what she did, she couldn't catch her breathe. It was like she was drowning, much like in her dream. She wasn't what sure what it was with the water lately, but it was all she dreamt about.

Trying to force back the growing panic attack, she tried to think of anything but water, but she couldn't. No matter what she didn't, she couldn't slow her heartbeat, and to make things worse, she was alone and naked in Michael's bed. Where the hell was Michael? Why wasn't he here? Why did he leave her? Did he not want to be here? Did-

"Alex."

The soldier jumped as she felt a hand on her back. "M-Michael," she shuttered as she turned to the Angel, who was on his knees looking at her. How did she not hear his wings? How didn't she hear him when he entered into the room? She could always pick out his wings in a crowd. "Michael," she uttered again, still feeling like she drowning.

The Archangel settled next to the naked blonde and pull her into his lap. She shivered, making contact with his cold chest. The sheet fell as his wings wrapped around them, separating them from the world. "Alex, you're safe."

She stopped wondering where he had been and hid her face in his neck, as she wrapped her arms around him. He embraced her, holding her tight. "The tattoos," she uttered, pressing her body against his. His body suddenly felt warm, but cooling. It was almost as if his touch had some kind of power, because she was relaxed whenever he touched her. She felt at home in his arms, and she would do anything not to leave them.

Michael's fingers run up and down her arm, tracing the markings. "You saw something."

Her grip on him tightened as she pressed herself against him. She wasn't sure what her vision meant, if she could call that a vision. "Michael."

He placed a kiss to the top of her head, as he rubbed her back. "I love you, Alex."

"Even with these things?" she asked. The tattoos lined her entire body, leaving only a few unmarked skin.

"Yes." The Angel lifted her chin and placed a firm kiss to her lips, while his wings uncurled around them and disappeared. He tenderly picked her up and gently placed her on the bed. Without letting her go, he started to line her body with kisses, making sure to kiss everything single mark on her body.

Even with everything, Alex couldn't help but arched her body up into his as he made his way down to her stomach. He spent a few extra seconds kissing it, almost like he was paying special attention to it. She left out a soft moan as he reached her hips. "Michael," she called out, pressing her head back into the bed. It wasn't fair that he could do this to her, especially when he wasn't naked. "Need you."

He smiled against her legs. "Not yet, Alex. I want to pleasure you first."

Alex let out another groan as his tongue traveled to her sweet spot. "I n-need you." Why was he torturing her?

"In Time." His voice was ruff and heavy

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Michael was really going to be the death of her, and there was no doubt of that. However, Alex wasn't so sure if that such a bad thing as she had never felt so loved in her life. "Michael," she called, tracing his abs.

His face was buried in her blond hair as he held her close, giving her no lead way to move-not that she wanted to. "Mine," he breathed out.

Alex let out a chuckle whenever he got like this. "Yes, yours. All yours."

His fingers danced down Alex's arms. "I won't let anyone take you from me again."

His statement sent chills down her spine, because she could tell that he was being completely sincere. He would do anything to make sure of that, and there would be nothing he wouldn't do. She wasn't sure if that was scary or a calming feeling. However, when did she become that important to the Archangel? From the strange feeling in her stomach, she could tell it had nothing to do with the tattoos, but what?

Alex left out a sigh, thinking back to the lie that had drove her out of his arms. Hindsight, she knew it was stupid, and he had his reasons with one being keeping her safe, but she wished he would've told her. She wished he had been honest with her. There was probably some reason for, but none was good enough for her. "Michael," she called out.

He lifted his head to look her as his hand left her arms and traveled to her face. He titled her chin up to look in her eyes. "What is it, Alex?" He asked, gently.

"Where were you earlier?" she asked, softly. When she woke from her nightmare, she was completely alone with only a thin sheet blocking her from the wind.

There was hesitation in his voice as he spoke. "…Alex."

Anger flow through her, as she couldn't deal with his lies and secrets anymore. Sure, she understood his reasonings, but she couldn't take them from Michael, her lover. She may look past his earlier lies, but she needed honesty from him from now on or else this was never going to work. "Let go."

"Alex."

"Let go of me _now_ , Archangel." She expected her anger to scare him, but he just held her tighter. "Now!"

He released her chin and placed a kiss to his forehead. "Alex, relax."

Huffing, she struggled in his arms for a few seconds before giving up. There was no use in fighting him as he would never let go and there was no way to overpower him, but she didn't want to be here. She needed air to think. "No more lies, Michael." She closed her eyes, trying to slow her heart, as she was starting to feel ill. "I need the truth."

Michael's grip loosened on her as he turned to his side to get a better look at her. She could feel him staring at her even with her eyes closed. "Uriel."

Alex scrunched her face in confusion as she opened her eyes to stare at him. As she scrutinized him, she noticed a scared look in his eyes, though she had no idea of why. "What?" she asked, the name not sounding familiar. Was it supposed to mean something? If she guessed, she would say it was an Angel, judging by the EL.

"She's a fellow Archangel. My sister." He replied, monotone. His eyes never left her, studying her.

The Soldier didn't know to process that information. How was his sister important? Their enemy was Gabriel, not Uriel. Maybe, that was what Michael was trying to tell her. "I don't understand."

Using his free arm, he pulled her close as if he was afraid that she would disappear. "She was here in this very room."

Alex's heart raced as she stared at him. "Recently?" she choked out. Was Uriel watching them have sex? Watching as Michael pounded into her? Watching while she cried all sorts of things? All of a sudden, Alex felt sick to her stomach, and it took everything she had not to puke.

"Alex," he called, trying to call her out of her thoughts. "Relax. She had not watched us make love."

"Really?" she asked, letting out a sigh of relief. However, did she still see her naked? Wasn't he worked up by this? He was calm, while she was not. Granted she wasn't sure why it made her ill, considering the number of her comrades, who had seen her naked. They did shower together, but that was different.

"She didn't lay a hand on you, Alex. Believe me when I say I would not allow anyone to touch you."

"You chased her away," she thought, piecing things together.

"Yes."

"Let me go."

"Alex."

"Let me go," she ordered, struggling to get out of his hold. Unlike the last time, his hold loosen, allowing her to push out. She kicked her feet over the edge of the bed and hunched over as if she was pain. She remained like that for minutes without saying a single word.

Michael scooted to her, placing a hand on her lower back. "What is it? Talk to me. You can tell me anything." His thumb started to swirl, caressing her lower back. "I will protect you no matter what, Alex. You are _everything_ to me."

His words sent chills down her spine and it took everything that she had not to look at him. "What did she want?" she asked.

"What all angels want: your markings."

Alex groaned as she stared down at the marks on her skin. Was that all she was good for? "Tell your family that they're creepy. Creepy fucks. Granted, it's probably normal for a person not to like her boyfriend's family."

Michael chucked as he laid a kiss to her bare shoulder. "There are many, who did not enjoy Uriel's humor."

"Did you get her at least?" she asked, softly.

Without a beat, he said, "She escaped before the Archangel Corp could detain her." He laid another kiss to her shoulder.

The Words 'Archangel Corp' echoed in her head as her mind wandered to her comrades. What was going on in their minds? Did they notice her disappearance? Did they think of her as a deserter? "Do you think she's coming back?"

"No."

"Michael," she said, turning to him. She stared at him, seeing something in his eyes.

"It was a message for me," he replied.

She glared at him. "If you want this to work, you need to be honest with me." There was something more, but she didn't-couldn't give it much thought. All of the sudden, she felt faint, though she tried her best not to show it.

"I don't know what she wants, but believe me, Alex, I will find out."

Annoyed at herself, Alex turned from him, knowing she was doing the same thing. She had been stupid for not trusting him, and here she was doing it again. _Stop it,_ she told herself. She needed to stop. "Okay."

Michael wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back to the center of the bed. "You need to rest, Alex." He said, burying his face in her hair. He pulled her against him until they were spooning. "And there're no words to express how sorry I am for hurting you, for abusing your trust. I thought I was doing what was best when I hid the truth from you. I thought I was protecting you, but I was wrong. You deserved the truth."

Alex curled into herself as Michael held her tight. "Yes, I did."

"I love you, Alex," he said, placing another kiss to her shoulder as his hand traveled to her stomach.

"I love you, too," she said, even though she was mad at him. She glanced down at the oddly placed hand on her abdomen, wondering why he placed a protective hand there. Unable to put much thought into it, she felt herself start to drift. She felt safe in his arms, even if she wanted to beat the shit out of him for the lies and the pain she felt thinking he was dead.

"Sleep, Alex. I shall keep you safe."

When everything started to become distant, Alex shifted in his arms, just as his fingers swirled along her stomach.

"…the both of you." It was almost too soft for Alex to make out, and she was too tired- too far gone to ponder what he meant by it.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

It was becoming harder and harder for him to control his temper, as all he wanted was to kill Gabriel, who had an ugly smug look on his face. His brother had tried to take Alex from him, turn her against him, and kill him. He would like nothing more than to stab him and throw his off a cliff…Why the hell he hadn't done that yet?

"How could you keep the child a secret from us?" Uriel asked, drilling her eyes into him.

Michael hated that they kept referring to Alex as a Child as she was anything but a child. "An odd question coming from the sister who won't tell us where she's been for the last 25 years." At the moment, Michael wanted to hurt Uriel as well. It wasn't long ago that she had entered his bedroom with a blade in her hand.

Uriel glared. Even in anger, she was breathtaking. "Father's markings were meant for all of us, not just you."

"I had to protect her from Gabriel," he replied, glaring at Gabriel. He should just kill him now.

His brother chucked as he gave Michael a whine. "Didn't Father teach us to share our _toys_?"

Michael knew it was a jest, and he shouldn't listen, but it got under his skin, and it took everything he had not to attack Gabriel. It would be so easy to kill him, granted there was Uriel to think about. Uriel would not allow him to kill Gabriel.

Uriel turned her glare to Gabriel. "Quiet, Gabriel." She stared at him for a few seconds, trying to drill some sense into him. "You idiots have fought a thousand times, but never like this."

"She's correct, Michael." Gabriel eyed Michael, as he put on a smile. "Brother, you're fighting on the wrong side," He said, trying to reason as he took a step toward his brother. "You're my brother. You should be fighting alongside me."

Michael stepped away, eyeing Uriel's art collection along the walls. Uriel always had the taste for fine art, collecting everything that she could. It was what he used whenever, he wanted something from her.

"It's the only way to keep Alex and the child safe," Gabriel said, smirking.

Michael moved so fast that no one knew what had happened. He had Gabriel pinned against a wall with his blade at his neck. The cold, hard blade was pressed firmly against his brother's neck, ready to kill him. "You threatened them in my presence?" he asked, growling.

Uriel's eyebrow raised, making no moves. "Child?"

Gabriel turned to her. "You must've heard the child's faint heartbeat when you visited Michael in his chambers while the Chosen One slept." He was smiling even with the blade to his throat. It didn't matter that blood was dripping down his neck. "I heard it when Alex and I had our _little_ chat."

At the moment, Michael was cursing their super hearing. Sure, it would be impossible to deny a growing child, but he had hoped that he would've more time before it became known. "You will not lay a hand on them."

Uriel had a trouble look on her face. "I thought I heard something, but…" She shook her head before she rounded on Michael, who hadn't moved. "Michael, it's forbidden. You know the punishment." There was a disapproving tone to her voice.

Michael knew it was forbidden and what could happen to Alex and the child, but when he first heard the child, he ignored its-no, the baby's presence, as if it would just go away. For some time, he pretended the heartbeat didn't exist, as if it would go away no matter how illogical it was. However, as he listened, he realized the baby was a gift. A gift that he didn't realize he could have. It was a gift that he would do anything to protect. "I don't care, Uriel."

She eyed him, as she stepped toward them. "Others will care."

Gabriel was just smiling, and it just made Michael's skin crawl. "Oh, they will, Michael."

Michael wasn't sure when he noticed the child's heartbeat or when he started to care for the child so deeply. Maybe, it was at the funeral when Alex was puking. Maybe, it was when Alex was uneasy on her feet when he tried to explain himself. Maybe, it was when she first left Vega and he stopped the jeep. Maybe, it was when they were in Jeep's old house where Alex had broken down. However, he loved the child, and when Uriel fled from his chambers, it took everything he had to leave Alex. He never wanted leave Alex's side again. "Stay away from her," he snarled, pressing the blade hard into Gabriel's neck.

Gabriel's expression turned hard, serious. "I will not harm your child, Michael. Not after David. You think I would put you through that pain? I would not cause my brother that kind of pain that I went through," he asked, his voice soft.

For a second, Michael believed Gabriel, but it was only for a second. He knew that this was a trick, a way to get him to let down his guard, but he wasn't going to let that happen.

"However," Gabriel stated. "It isn't I, who you should worry about, Michael. Imagine what the people of Vega would do if they learn that Alex is pregnant with your half angel child. Do you think they would hesitate to kill her and the child? It wouldn't be fast, and you know that, Michael. Will kill to protect her? Show her the blood thirsty warrior that you are?"

Even though Michael didn't want to think that Vega would do such a thing, he knew they would. He knew the shame that would be casted on Alex. He knew how Alex would be treated, and it brought out his rage. "You had your Angels attack Alex, almost killing her. You almost killed me. Why would you care what happens to her?"

Gabriel still had not made an attempt to escape from Michael's death glare and grip. "Good old Furiad acted on his own. So hard to control that temper of his."

"It's getting increasingly hard to control mine." Michael sneered. At that, Uriel finally stepped to her brothers and forced Michael back with a hand on her shoulder. Michael didn't want to let go of Gabriel, and Uriel had to push him harshly to get him to release, but it was a struggle, even if he had no interest in fighting his sister. However, he kept his blade at the ready.

"Boys, calm down," Uriel replied. "Take a deep breath. It's time for talk, not a fight." She stepped between Michael and Gabriel, eyeing the two. It was like she was daring them to move.

"You should know better than to stick us in the same room." Michael replied.

"Does the Alex know about your colorful past?" Gabriel replied as he crossed to a marble statue. "Does she even know about the child?"

"Is that a threat?" he asked, knowing that he would do anything to keep Alex, to protect her; however, Gabriel had a point. He was lying to Alex, keeping things from her. He hadn't told Alex about his past, the blood on his hand. He hadn't told her about this meeting, and worst, he doubted he would, even if he promised.

"I'm taking the high road, waiting for Alex to find her true nature and come to me with her unborn child on her own, like she's destined to do," he stated as he turned to an open window.

Michael had to force his growl back down his throat at Gabriel's words. He wouldn't allow his brother anywhere near Alex and his child. "Stay away from her, Gabriel."

"Enjoy some quality time with her while you can. Even if you manage to keep her at your side, the People of Vega will take her and your child away from you. Mark my words, Brother." With that, Gabriel's blacken wings spread out behind him before he took off into the sky.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

The Queen of Helena was getting tired of the name Arika, but she couldn't be Evelyn again until she made it back to Helena with Alex and child. She would be Arika until that happened, even if she distasted each second of it. However, it would be worth it if she brought Alex back to Helena. There, she would be able to get Alex on her side, and once she had that, there were would be nothing stopping her. She would be able to take over Vega for her own.

However, things weren't progressing how she would've liked, and Alex was further from her gasps. Arika couldn't help but hate David Whele for his foolishness. He had lost her Alex, and now that Michael had Alex again, it would almost be impossible for her to steal Alex away, but she was going to keep trying.

On the plus side, it seemed like she gain a new ally on her side, and that was Michael scorned ex-lover. Becca Thorn did not trust or care for Whele, but she was someone that Arika could use. She was someone she could turn. She was the perfect for what Arika needed, and it wouldn't take much for Arika to get Becca on her side. Once that happened, Arika would get everything she ever wanted.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Alex's stomach had been doing flips the second Michael left, but at the sight of Bixby, she felt relax. She felt a smile form on her face as she watched the girl. It made her wonder why she ever thought it was a good idea to leave her. "What flavor did they stick you with?" she asked, pulling at the sleeves of her itchy military uniform. It felt so strange to be wearing it again, but at Michael's request, she put it on.

"Red." Bixby replied. She was all smiles.

Without knowing she was even doing it, Alex's right arm dropped to her stomach as the other ruffled Bixby hair before placing a kiss to her forehead. "You know, there used to be more colors."

Bixby gave her a look as she asked, "What did they taste like?"

"Red." She replied, smiling.

The little girl was beaming before her expression turned serious. "It's not your fault," she said, talking a bit of jello.

It felt like Alex had been punched in the gut. "Yeah, it is," she said, feeling ill again. She didn't know what it was, but it felt like her stomach was in a knot. Maybe, she had the flu or ate something funky. "It's my fault."

Bixby gave her a look before she pulled out an unopened jello cup from somewhere. "Here," she said, handing a red cup to her. "I saved an extra. Take it."

It was just a Jello Cup, but it mean everything to Alex right then. "All right, but they still don't make it how they used to," she replied, opening it up. She couldn't help but smile as she put the spoon in her mouth. Her stomach almost felt better instantly.

"Alex," Bixby called, putting her jello down and putting a hand on Alex knee. The hospital was crowed, making almost impossible for a private conversion; however, it felt like it was just them. "You need to take care yourself."

The Soldier smiled softly. "Hey, don't worry about me. I'm fine."

The girl eyed her with a look that screamed she didn't believe her. "It doesn't look like you have been sleeping. Have you been sleeping? And have you been eating?"

Alex took a deep breath because she hadn't been sleeping. She hadn't been able to sleep for the last few days with her nightmares. Plus, believing that Michael was dead and stuck with Arika, she hadn't been able to sleep for more than a few hours, even without nightmares. Then there had been eating…"I have been eating."

"Alex."

"I have been. Sleeping too. Don't worry about me," she replied, forcing a smile to her face. She couldn't sleep, when she was at this level of nervous. Michael told her that she needed to report to her post, but she wasn't sure how she was going to do that. Seriously, how? She was a deserter. How was she not in jail? Did the Archangel do something? Alex wasn't sure, but she was back on rotation like she was never gone in the first place. Did anyone find that strange?

Bixby eyed Alex as she put in other spoonful in her mouth. "Okay, but please take care of yourself. I don't know what I would do without you." Her voice was so soft that Alex had trouble hearing her. "Be safe," she said, leaning toward Alex.

Alex smiled as she placed a kiss to Bixby's head. "Don't worry about me," she said into her hair line. However, there was a voice in the back of Alex that told her that she should be worried. Arika and Consul Whele were up to something. How was Alex supposed to go back to duty when those two were planning something?

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Alex's head was spinning as she walked into the barracks. She didn't know what it was, but she felt self-conscious with each step. It felt like everyone was watching her as she stepped to her locker; it made her skin itch. She bit her lip as she resisted the urge to scratch arm raw. However, it didn't help she could hear them. "Is that Lannon?" "How the hell is she here?" "She's a deserter." "Who the hell is she fucking?" The last one hurt the most.

With a deep sigh, she took a seat in front of her locker, and without knowing she was doing it, her hand dropped to her stomach. She seemed to be doing it a lot, whenever she found herself sitting, and when she noticed herself doing it, the hand would drop immediately to her side in confusion. She couldn't understand why it would always rest there. Was she going crazy? Was there-

"Alex! Where you been? Been looking all over for you."

Blinking back to reality, Alex turned toward the voice as she tried to slow her heartbeat. Her hand quickly dropped her side as quickly as possible. "Ethan," Alex called. "Hey."

With Noma following behind him, Ethan stepped to Alex and took a seat next to her on the long wooden bench. "Where have you been?" he asked, his voice softer than before.

"Took a drive," she replied, turning back to the locker. "Needed to clear my head." She still needed to clear her head, but they didn't need to know about that.

Noma stepped into her line sight, blocking Alex's sight of her locker. "I get it," she replied, trying to sound as normal as possible. There was a strain in Noma's voice that draw Alex's attention.

With a sigh, she glanced up, trying to read the strange expression on her face. Was she hiding something? "Thank you."

Ethan gave Alex a weird look. "Uh, I don't." He placed a hand on Alex's knee and hunched down to get a better look at Alex's face. "What's going on?"

No one said anything as Alex just stared at the ground. She had no idea of what to say, because the only thing she could think of was lies, and she didn't want to tell them lies. Noma and Ethan were her closest friends, and she had no idea of what she would do without these two. "It's nothing." It was the only thing she could say without lying to them.

"You go outside the walls, disappear for an entire day to clear your head, and you're all, 'I get it.' Guys, come on, that's not nothing." Ethan was staring her with a hard look. "What's going on?"

Alex felt sick again, but to make it worst, she felt faint again. What the hell was wrong with her? "Nothing."

"Alex," Ethan said, his voice losing its softness. "This is about that guy, isn't it? That asshole, who bruised you before."

"It isn't like that," Alex breathed out. "And I told you I wouldn't let anyone do that to me."

Ethan narrowed his eyes. "Alex, don't let this guy-"

Noma took a step forward as if to put herself between them. "Enough. That's enough." There was something in her voice that only a fool would miss. There was a clear warning in her voice to back off.

However, that made it all worse. It made her skin scrawl. She was sleeping with an Angel, which was just about the worst thing a person could do, and to make matters worse, this same Angel was _the_ angel of Vega. There was no doubt she would get a tone of backlash if anyone found out, which was why Michael wanted to keep it quiet, but she couldn't lie to her friends any more. She was fucken sick of lies. Her stomach was turning just thinking about it, but she didn't know what she would do if Noma and Ethan shun her. With a deep sigh, she started. "Ethan, I've been seeing-"

However, yelling broke out in the barracks. "Hostage situation at the agri-tower in progress. Prep for a raid. We're up in five," one of the Commanding Officers yet, as he made his way through the barracks.

"What's going on, Lieutenant?" Ethan asked, turning from Alex. He got to his feet a second later.

"Our entire food supply is at risk of being destroyed, as well as the lives of the General and Consul Whele. Look alive, troops!" The Lieutenant yelled, his words echoing across the barracks.

Alex glanced up at Ethan seeing his back to her, but when she turned to Noma, she was still looking at Alex with an intense look in her eyes. It was like she was looking right through her, and it was unnerving. "Let's go," Alex stated, as she got to her feet. However, the second Alex got to her feet, the world started to spin, and it took everything she had to stay on her feet. She felt so light headed.

Noma looked alarmed. "Alex, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the Chosen One responded, willing the world to stop spinning. She could even feel her tattoos start to itch as if to warn her.

"Alex." Noma looked extremely worried.

Alex looked up and smiled. "Let's go. We have some towers to save."

Noma gave her a look, as she kept close to Alex. "Okay." Her voice was steady as she spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End for now:
> 
> And for those who guessed, you are correct. haha. Alex is pregnant, but she doesn't know it yet... Don't worry she will find out soon enough. The question is when.
> 
> Now, let's just hope that Alex can keep a straight head during that raid.
> 
> Anyhow until next time.


	16. Beating Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,
> 
> I am sorry it took me so long to get this out. I have been finding it hard to put Pen to Paper. or rather finger to keyboard.
> 
> I am hope you like this chapter. It is a pretty long chapter. Longer than the last.
> 
> And i am Sadden to hear Dominion was canceled. This makes me sad. :(
> 
> But here you go. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**Beating Heart**

* * *

"Becca, I got your message," Claire stated as she stepped into the room. Her nerves were on high alert the second she got the call, and stepping in this room didn't help. There was so much going in the room that she couldn't tell what was going on, and the yelling was making it all worst. She wasn't in the room for a second before she felt herself get totally overwhelmed. There was so much tension in the room that Claire felt like she had hit a wall. It felt like a wall was falling on her. "Is my father okay?"

Becca Thorn looked tired, like she hadn't been sleeping. There were huge bags under her eyes, and her hair wasn't it flawless self, as it was put up in a messy bun. "He's fine, Claire," she said all too quickly. There was some clearly bugging the Consult, giving her what appears to be some sleepless nights. "By the power vested in me as Second Consul, I appoint you Lady of the City Pro Tem."

As the words had escaped from Becca's mouth, Claire felt like she had gotten wipe lash. "Oh," she uttered, feeling overwhelmed from the sudden words. She felt like the walls were all coming down around her, as she had yet to get a handle of what was going on. "P-please take a seat," Claire said, feeling her heart race.

The room silenced for a second as Claire could feel her panic rush through her, and she couldn't calm herself before the room burst into yelling. Barely listening to the room, Claire forced herself to take a few deep breaths, because she had no idea of how to run the city. It scared the shit out of her, no matter how short term this was. Her heart was racing, fearing the danger she could do.

However, how could she truly handle an entire city if she couldn't handle the room in front of her? How could she do anything this city needed her to do if she was left speechless by the room? Claire felt useless, powerless in this room, granted she felt useless everywhere that she went. "Before we vote, I'd like a moment to confer with my consuls."

Becca and William circled around her, staring at her for a few seconds before they each started to give her advice; however, Claire wasn't listening. Even if it wasn't the right time, Claire had to admit that she was starting to worry about Becca Thorn as she spoke. Even with the situation, the woman had an edge to her tones, an unfriendliness that Claire didn't or couldn't understand. Did something happen? Did this have anything to do with Whele? Or did it have to do with Michael? Claire wasn't sure. Something felt _off_ with Becca _._

However, she didn't have to think or worry about Becca, as she had a dangerous situation on her hands, and Frost's demands were clear. _Alex._ He wanted to Alex. He knew somehow that Alex was the Chosen One, and he demanded to see her, though Claire had no idea of why. What did he hope for? Or did he hope for hope, which Claire understood, but the thought of handing over Alex to Frost made Claire's skin crawl. It made her physically ill, just thinking about it. What if he hurt Alex? What if Alex was injured somehow? Sure, she knew Frost just wanted to speak with Alex, but she had to protect her. Had to keep her safe. Her safety was the most important—more than her father, and Claire was willing to do anything to protect her. However, should there be a limit of how far?

With a confused look on his face, William looked at her. He was eyeing the stress and worry on her face. "I think the people of Vega deserve to know she's finally arrived," he said, his eyes drilling into her.

No, Claire did not want that, even if there was a part of her that wondered. "William, I share your faith, I do, but Alex's safety is far more important."

Becca huddled closer with a glare on her face. "Are you saying a lowly soldier is more than the city's food supplies? We must think of the city. Not the Chosen One." Her voice was ice cold.

Claire glared at the Becca, not believing what she was hearing. What the hell was going on? Did she not believe in the Chosen One? "What if things go sideways and Frost pulls the trigger? He'll kill our fathers and Alex in the process." She was trying she had not to yell. She needed to remain calm. "What our options?"

William glanced between the two women, confusion was present in his eyes. "Right now, we need to vote on sending in the corps. It's the only option. They can be there in 15 minutes."

The Lady of the City Pro Tem nodded, giving William authority to casted her vote with his. She wanted to get out of the room as fast as she could, so she could speak to Alex. Having not seen Alex since she left Vega, Claire needed to see her. She wanted to make sure Alex was okay, as she was one of the most important people in Claire's life. No, the Chosen One was important person in the world… Maybe, William was right that it was time for the world to know about Alex, but she worried. What if something happened to Alex? What if Michael couldn't protect her?

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Michael was paging through one of Uriel's many books as he lounged in one of the few chairs in her loft. He was sitting stiff, barely moving, as he was waiting for Uriel to say something, but she didn't speak. In turn, he didn't say anything, because at the same time, he was angry at her and had no interest in speaking first. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her, not when he was like this. And this tension between only made it worse.

He was barely glancing at the words printed on the book, as he kept his sister in view, wondering what she would do. She was unpredictable, when she was angry, and she was clearly angry as she paced the room, shooting him glares every few seconds. He wasn't sure what she was mad at: his and Gabriel's fighting or his unborn child. Either way, he knew he would face Uriel's anger.

"It's always been like this with the two of you, fighting over a world that was never even created for us," she replied, finally stopping and glaring at him. It has been an uncomfortable silent between two.

Michael expression turned sour for a second as he didn't need- or want to be remind of that. He didn't need to be reminded that he didn't belong in this world with Alex or with his unborn child. That thought alone was unbearable, and it only angered him. "Uriel."

"How could Father desert us like this?" She uttered, turning to him. "How could you turn on us?" Her tone was anything but friendly.

"Uriel, be patient. He will return," Michael replied meeting her eyes. She was so angry, but he was angry himself, and he wasn't scared of her anger. "And I did not."

"How do you know?" She asked, her tones were ice cold. "And you did."

Michael set down the book, his eyes never leaving her. He had no interesting in fighting with her. "I know, and no, I did not."

Uriel didn't fight again, only adding: "I miss our father."

"Sister." He uttered. He could feel her anger die down slightly as she stare at him, speaking about their father.

However, it didn't last long as her snappy tones came flooding back as her focused back on Alex. "Train your Chosen One." She took a threating step toward Michael, who didn't move from his spot in the chair. "Unlock the markings and help her fulfill his destiny." It came out extremely bitter. "However, I wonder if you care about that anymore."

Michael leaned forward in his chair, surprised at her tone. "This is about the child," he replied with a dry month.

Uriel stepped to him, giving him a look. "Yes, Brother," she snapped. "What were you thinking?"

He would be the first one to say that he wasn't thinking, when he originally brought Alex to his bed. He had acted on impulse the first time he had taken Alex, giving into his desires. He knew he had been selfish, was being Selfish, but he couldn't help it. He needed her like he needed his wings, having no idea of what he would do without her. She kept him grounded, honest, and she challenged him, which was what he needed. "I love her." He admitted, knowing that Uriel would never believe him. She would think him stupid. Angels did not love.

"You are being foolish and reckless," she replied, her eyes drilling into him. "You act like you're human, Michael, but you're not, and you will never have what you desire with _her._ "

Michael didn't need Uriel to tell him this, as he knew he wasn't _human_ and was being foolish. He was risking everything with Alex, but he couldn't find himself to care. "Are you a threat, Uriel?" he asked, getting to his feet.

"You know what others will do if they learned of the baby. Think of what your _precious_ humans will do if they learn, which won't compare if your fellow angels learned of the child."

"I don't need to know about the world, Uriel. Death would fall on those foolish enough to try." He paused as he eyed his sister. He wasn't sure what he would do if he had to hurt or kill his sister to protect Alex. "Must I consider you a threat to the child?" he asked, getting to his feet. He straightened up, as he stared at her.

"I will not harm the Chosen One."

That wasn't the answer he wanted. "And the child?"

Uriel gave Michael a cold look. "You know how I feel about the _child_."

His sister had made it perfectly clear that she didn't like or support the idea of the half Angel child. It was clear from her eyes that she was against it, wanting to get rid of the child. "I do," he said. "But are you a threat to the child?"

"You have broken the laws of Nature and damned both yourself and the Chosen one," she answered, coldly. "You have brought shame upon yourself and everyone around."

Michael gave her a hard look. "I see." He replied, his tone turning cold. He knew his siblings wouldn't take news of his fatherhood well, but he didn't think he would have to count Uriel as his enemy. He didn't want to think of her as such.

Uriel stepped to him, tension growing in her shoulders. Her hand was dangerously close to her blade. "The child is a liability to everyone around, and your only option is to rid yourself of it."

Michael could feel his stomach twist at the sound of that. His heartbeat was racing, which surprised him, as he had no idea of when he had gotten so attached to the child, but he was. The idea of _killing_ the child shook him to the core and made his hair stand up. He knew he needed to slow down as he had no idea of how Alex would react to the news. Would she want the child? Would she want to rid herself as the child? Would she hate the child? "They were-are once Father's greatest creation. You speak of killing a child easily."

" _That_ is not a child, Michael."

"Uriel." He could feel his blood turn cold, as he stared at his her. He had counted on her many times throughout their years, and it hurt to hear her now. It hurt even worst to know Gabriel, whose goal is the end of the human race, supported him more than his sister.

"Unlock the markings and help her fulfill her destiny, and I promise, you won't face Gabriel alone," she replied, harshly. "You'll have my sword, but I will not support this child."

Michael knew better than expect any more from his sister, but he couldn't help but hope. "Thank you." He turned to the window, his black wings appearing behind him. His mind had turned to Alex, as he did not like being this far from Alex. He inched to get back to her, to feel her presence. He hated being so far, especially when there were so many threats to her life. "Uriel, if you try to harm Alex or the child in anyway, I will not hesitate to defend them. If necessary, I will kill for to protect them."

Uriel stepped to him, her tone ice cold. "You are being foolish."

He wanted to respond, saying he would rather be foolish, but he decided against that. Words would only prolong this, and he just wanted to get back to Alex as quickly as possible. He wanted to get back before Alex didn't something stupid, which she would as that was who she was. She wasn't one to think before he acted and just rushed head first into things, as she tried to protect everyone. Michael loved her for that, even if he hated it.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

As the echo of a shot rung through the tower, Alex pressed her body against the wall, trying to hide in the shadows. She wanted to be as small as possible, so no one would notice her. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. See her so tired and…sick, though she had no kind of sickness she had. There was something off with her, and she had no idea of what it was. However, it was getting worst with each passing second, and Alex wondered how much longer she would be able to stay on her feet.

"Prepare to move." The order echoed through the hall, shaking Alex to the core.

She forced herself to take a few deep breaths as she tried to calm her flipping stomach. _What's wrong with me?_ She wondered, feeling her knees shake. Legs felt like Jell-O underneath her, and her gear only made it worse as it weighted her down. It took everything she had not to rip her weapons and vest off and fall to the ground. _Did I catch something?_ She thought, turning to Ethan.

Her best friend looked like he was in his element, even if he was confused. He looked he was ready for whatever was on the other side of that door, unlike her. "I don't get it. Last time I was on Frost detail, the guy spent all his free time baking." He was speaking to Noma, who kept glancing back to Alex. "I got to say, his butterscotch brownies, pretty damn good." Here was a stupid smile on his face as he said it.

Noma glanced back to Ethan, giving him an annoyed look. She was clearly frustrated with his nonsense. "This is a hostage situation."

Forcing herself to take another deep breath, Alex pushed herself off the wall and toward her friends. "Frost must want something." If she focused on the situation at hand, maybe she would feel better. Maybe, she would stop shaking. "What aren't they telling us?" Alex asked, looking ahead. Even in her haze, she knew that was something was up. She knew they weren't telling them everything, which annoyed the soldier. How can anyone expect them to do their job if they didn't know all of the facts?

Ethan eyed Alex for a second, eyeing her white, pale face. He stepped closer to her, his eyes dropping to her trembling hands. "Yeah, apparently, the senator's demanding to see the Chosen One. Are you okay, Alex?"

"What?" Alex uttered, her heart racing. The words 'Chosen One' echoed in her ears, drowning everything else out. Frost wanted to speak with her? That was all that he had wanted? Just her? If so, why didn't the Senator send her in? Why were they keeping her back? The people of the city were more important than she in, so it would make sense that she go in. She couldn't let anyone else risk their life for her.

"Yeah. Crazy, huh? The guy's totally lost it." Ethan was still eyeing him.

Alex didn't know that she would consider Frost crazy, because he just wanted the truth. How could they consider him crazy for wanting the truth? What was wrong with that?

"Are you okay, Alex?" Noma asked, stepping to her. "Maybe…you should sit this one out." She reached out to Alex's shoulder, placing a gentle hand. "You don't look so well." She squeezed for a sign of support.

Alex didn't even space Noma a glance as she wobbly marched her way up to the front of the line, ignoring the looks she was receiving. She knew the looks, being the same looks and whispers that she had gotten before, but she was on a mission, and she smashed everything down. "Wait!" she yelled, refusing to acknowledge the blackness in her vision.

Commander Moore had never liked her and always kept a close eye on her. He was always looking to burst her for something, no matter the infraction. "You heard the order."

"Commander, let me go in." she demanded, more forceful than it should have been.

The man gave her a cold look. "Get the hell back in line before I kick your ass," he ordered, harshly. "Or-"

"She has my approval," Claire said loudly, interrupting them. With a confident look in her eyes, she was giving the Commander a hard look as she stepped to them. "Sergeant Lannon can negotiate."

At hearing that, Alex felt her heart race, as she eyed the future Lady of the City. When she temporary took control, there had been a change in Claire that Alex never thought possible, and for a second, she forgot this woman was Claire. She had an inter-strength to her that Alex had never seen before. She was jealous.

"Miss. Riesen, with all respect, I have the orders from the senate," Moore stated, eyeing Claire

Claire narrowed her eyes at him, clearing not happy. "I'm acting Lady of the City. This is an executive order."

Moore gave Claire a hard look, studying her. There was a battle in his eyes. "You and your negotiator have five minutes." He glanced toward Alex, giving her a harder look. "All points, hold position."

Alex took a deep breath, feeling the Commander's harsh look. She knew he didn't like her much, but this look was more than a simple look of disgust. There was distrust in his eyes and… a bit of something else. She assumed it was because of how easily she came back to the Corps after being AWOL, how little punishment she had received. She knew it had created questions, and most of them she couldn't answer.

There were hundreds of questions that Alex couldn't answer or begin to answer. What could she tell people about her disappearance and reappearance? The truth? No, she knew she couldn't, not that anyone would believe if she did, because it was outrageous. Who would believe that she was the Chosen One? She was a petite, skinny woman, who could barely stand. She was just some V-2. How the hell was she the Savior? She was-

"They're getting Lannon to do the talking?" Ethan uttered. His voice drifted forward, snapping Alex back to reality. "I'm the talker. Why not me? What the hell?" His eyes were drilling into her.

Alex gave Ethan a look before she stepped to the door. She could see the double in his eyes, the slight annoyance. He was right: he was the sweet talker. It was how they got in places as he knew what to say to get people to say yes…or maybe, he just talked so much that he annoyed people into agreeing. Alex, however, couldn't talk her way out of a wet paper bag, always getting in trouble. She had always talking herself into trouble.

Claire gave Alex a look as if to communicate to her through her eyes. However, Alex only spared her a glance as she turned back to the door. The Soldier could feel her queasiness and unsteadiness return as she disarmed slowly, setting down one weapon at the time. It was quite the process as she had a number of weapons on her, and with each weapon she put down, she wondered if she was making a mistake. What if she failed to talk this man down? What if he killed everyone because of her?

Wait…Why did she care about saving Whele?

The sick bastard had lied to her about Michael being alive, and he got some sick joy out of it. He liked seeing her broken and weak, as he controlled her every move, keeping her prisoner. Then he tried to trade her to Helena for their air fleet. He had done so many terrible things. So why should she risk everything for him? Maybe, she should let him die. Wouldn't Vega be better off without him? She knew the V-1s and V-2s would be.

However, she couldn't let him be murdered. She couldn't sit back and let him die, because that would make her just as bad as he was. It would make her a murderer, which she couldn't—wouldn't. She wasn't here to judge, saving only those who she thought was worthy. No, she was going to save everyone, regardless of class or standing. She was going to help those who need it, regardless of who they were. It wasn't her job to judge.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

"Only one person comes in. Only one man." Frost yelled as the soldiers pulled the doors open.

Alex gave her fellow comrades a look before she stepped through the doors and into the room. Her vision only got worse with each step she took into the room. She could feel a chill run up her spine, feeling something dark in the room, and she couldn't help but feel defenseless. She felt naked. Sure, she had a knife tucked in her boot, but it was too far out of her reach if something went wrong. She wished it was closer. She wished it was in her hand, but it was a _last_ resort. She wasn't here she fight, to kill anyone. She was here to get the Senator to stand down. She was here to saves lives, and that was what she was going to do.

However, she wonder what Frost was going to say when he saw her, granted she could see it all in his eyes. She could feel his doubt as his eyes drilled into her. "I'm the one you want to see," Alex stated, shaky after the door shut behind her. _What's wrong with me?_ Rising her hands up slowly, she tried to portray herself as a nonthreat, as she took a step forward. "I'm the Chosen One." Even now, the words felt weird on her tongue, though that could be her haze.

Frost was an older, slightly overweight, gray haired man, who was unsteady on his feet. With a shaky hand, it was clear that he had no idea of how to hold a gun. He probably had the safety on, though Alex would never think of him as that stupid. It would also be risky to think like that. However, it would be easy for Alex to knock the gun out of his hand, but again, that was a last resort. "Is this some kind of a joke?" His words were anything but kind as he spoke.

"I'm afraid not, Sir." Alex replied, looking at him before looking back to the General and the Consul. Both of their eyes were drilling into her. "Please, let the General and the Consul go, and then, we'll talk." Alex's eyes went to Whele, studying the amount of the blood on the floor. Though she didn't care for the man, she knew he could bleed out soon. Riesen could wasn't a doctor, and there was only so much that he could do.

"You're a V-2," Frost gave her a look. He was studying her, clearing not believing she was the Chosen One. "A woman."

_A woman?_ Alex thought annoyed. Did he not believe her base only on the idea that she was a woman? "Sir." she uttered, her hands still up in the air.

"She can barely stand. Who the hell are you kidding?"

Alex fought back her surprised, not realizing how noticeable it was. Did everyone see it? If so, why would anyone let her come into the room? Why didn't they try to stop her? Did Claire care more about her father than her? _Stop,_ she thought herself. She was overthinking. "Senator," she said. "I am quite capable."

"I've seen you guarding House Riesen." He replied, his eyes anything but kind.

Alex was used to getting the sink eyes from everyone V-3 and above, but this was different. Yes, she was used to people looking at her as a lowly soldier, but now, she was the Chosen One. "Yes, I have," she said, as she unzipped her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Whele moaned. "Going to sleep with him?"

Alex suppressed her shiver at Whele's words, as the very thought made her ill, thought she was already feeling ill. "Look at my markings," she said, never even bothering to respond to Whele. As she slid her arms out, she felt naked as the cold air hit her. With only sports bra on, she fought the shiver that rose up her back as she dropped the shit to the ground. "These are the word of God," she said, feeling herself shake.

Frost took a step forward, eyeing the black marks on her pale skin. His eyes slowly traveled from her arms to her chest, studying the markings that seem to have no end. "What did they do, paint those things on you?" The gun shook in his hands as he took a step toward Alex. "What the hell do you take me for, Edward?"

Warning signals were going off in Alex's head as she eyed the man. Inching for her knife, she wasn't sure if there was any ability to talk this man down. He reminded Alex as someone who had lost everything; he reminded her of herself. It wasn't long ago that she felt the same way…maybe, she still did. She felt bad for him, but that didn't mean she would let him hurt anyone.

Riesen didn't move from Whele's side, but he kept an eye on Frost. "Just take it easy, Frost. Let's just talk."

"Come on, Frost," came Whele's soft, weak respond. His voice was growing weaker and weaker with each passing second. "This is what you wanted."

With a heavy breath, Alex eyed the gun that Front was waving around. She could take it from him, but could she do it without hurting someone? Could she take it in her current state? She wasn't sure. "Sir, please." She put her arms out, showing she wasn't a threat. "Please. I swear." She could feel her panic grow in her, and it took everything she had to keep it down.

"A trick. It's what Whele's good for. He's a crook."

_Does Whele piss off everyone?_ Alex thought, bitterly. "I'm the one. I'm the baby Michael saved." She wondered if Frost would ever believe her, but that thought didn't last long as her doubts started to flow through her.

Whele attempted to push himself up but his arms couldn't withstand the weight, and it was a struggle to hold himself up. Only a few seconds passed before he gave up and collapsed. "Look, Thomas, despite all the unkind things I've said about you behind closed doors and in front of them as well up until this afternoon, I've always known you to be a reasonable man."

Alex tried to suppress her groan as Whele spoke. He really was an idiot, wasn't he? Couldn't he just shut up and let her handle this? Maybe, she should let him die. "Senator Frost," she called, trying to get his attention. Her shaky vision was getting worst.

Frost turned to Alex before turning back to the Consul. "He mocked my faith, and now he wants me to believe you are the Chosen One! She's ready to collapse. This woman is you're hero? I could break her myself."

She pushed not her annoyance, because he had a point. She was almost useless at the moment. "I can prove it," she said, recalling the dreams she had been having. Michael had noticed her cold sweats, but she had refused to speak about them. She wanted to pretend they never happened. However, as she looked at Frost, she knew it was time to talk about it. She didn't know what any of the meant, but words were flooding in her words. "She died for you."

Frost's eyes drilled into her. "What did you say?"

Alex felt her stomach flip as her heart raced. It was so loud that she could barely hear anyone else, besides her roaring heart. She could feel her unsteadiness rush back, as she struggled to stay on her feet. "…She died for you." As her vision engulfed her, she wished she had her angel at her side. It was all getting too much, and she needed him to keep her up.

He looked like he had been punched, which was how Alex felt. "Yes, she did." He stared at Alex, eyeing the tattoos. For a long few minutes, he just stared. "My Daughter Abby, she died for me. It was the first night of the war, and because of her, I was able to survive."

Still feeling ill, Alex could feel herself smile, realizing that she had gotten to Frost. Now, she just had to get him to low his weapon. "Please, Senator, turn off the water."

"You can change things. No, we are. We're gonna go outside and let the people know that things are gonna be different." Frost said, turning to Alex. The gun was shaking in his hand, as his drifted up her chest to her eyes.

"We will." She felt naked again as he stared at her, and she fought the urge to cover up. In the end when his eyes traveled pass her chest, the urge to cover up was too great, and she reached down for her shirt. Her own hands were shaking. "We'll tell everyone. We'll tell them together."

Frost turned back to Riesen and Whele, eyeing them closely. His gun was trained on them, but his aim was shaky. He was shaky as he eyed the growing the blood puddle on the ground. It was clear that Whele wasn't going to make it, if he didn't get medical attention. But, there was something in Frost's eye that scared Alex. "Please, turn it off."

"You won't be safe with Whele alive," he said, turning back to Alex. "Look at you. What has he done to you? He must've done something."

"He did nothing," Alex lied, her voice trembling. She eyed the shaky gun, thinking of ways to knock the gun out of his hands. Being a highly trained soldier in the Archangel Corps, she could think of a few ways to do it, but each was risky. Without her vest to protect her chest or heart, she could be shot while she tried to wrestle the gun away, but she would rather be shot than Riesen or Whele, even if she wanted to shoot Whele herself. "Put the gun down."

"No," Frost stated, looking at her with a gun still pointed at the Consul. "You're going to have to make me, but can you in that state?"

"Put down the gun," Alex ordered, her voice turning firm.

Whele looked up, his eyes shifting between Lannon and Frost before he rested on Alex. She had slipped her shirt on, but it hanged open, still revealing the soft coloring of her skin and the harsh markings of the tattoos. She angled herself slightly with her hand outreached toward Frost. "You better listen to the Sergeant," Whele uttered.

At the sound of Whele's voice, Alex's eye twitched as she wanted to rip his tongue out, because the man was making it worse. Frost may believe now that she was the Chosen One, but the situation was anything but calm. "Frost, let's talk about this. Talk to me." She said, inching forward.

Frost turned slightly, keeping his gun trained on Whele. "I have no doubt that he will attempt to kill you and me when we turn our backs."

Alex had no doubt in that, because she was a huge threat to him and his life style, but she wanted to be hopeful. She wanted to believe in those around her, even if she had no reason to. "Frost," she called, taking another inch toward him. Alex could see the look in his eyes, and she could tell he had no interest in backing down. She might've saved Riesen as it seemed Frost had no interest in him. This was all about Whele. "This isn't how we change things."

The gun was shaking in his hand. "…You're correct, but..." He said slowly, eyeing the blood on the ground. Minutes passed, and he didn't say a word. It wasn't until Alex inched even closer that Frost spoke. "I cannot become a monster like him…. Or…Maybe I am."

Alex stepped even closer, her hand reaching for the weapon. She knew she had gotten to Frost, as he lowered the gun slightly. "You're not a monster."

Whele shifted, choking on something. It sounded like he was trying to laugh, but it came out as a cough; nevertheless, it caught Frost attention and his gun was back up, aimed at the Consul. Alex could see the change and snap in Frost's eyes, and it was a clear warning that she had to act. She had to act fast. Eying the gun in Frost's hand, she rushed forward as she kept lower. She had almost miss-stepped in her haze, but she regained her stand before Frost could move.

As she grabbed his wrist, Frost's eyes widen at the contact and tried to pull away. "Savior!" Even in her weak state, he wasn't much for Alex, and no matter how hard he pulled, he couldn't break free of Alex. "He thinks of me as nothing. Just look at him now! Laughing at me."

"Put the gun down," Alex ordered, still struggling with the man. "Let's walk out together."

"I can't!" His voice echoed in the room.

Feeling her legs grow weaker, Alex didn't this wouldn't end well, if she didn't end this now. It would mostly end with her being shot, and most likely, it would kill her. "Please, let's put an end to this." However, the Senator didn't seem to care, as he continued to fight against Alex.

With her darken vision, Alex wasn't able to disarm him as easily as she usually could. Her exhaustion was getting the better of her, allowing Frost to keep the gun from her. His gun hand lower, trying to keep the weapon away from her, and without meaning to, he pressed the gun against her, cutting into her side. However, before she could knock it away, the gun went off, and for a few seconds, she was frozen, unsure of what happened. She heard the firing and flash of the gun, but she didn't feel anything.

Not feeling anything, she thought she was safe, uninjured, and she kicked into action, no longer willing to play with Frost. Fighting back though the haze, Alex swung her leg up and kicked the gun out of Frost's hand. She spun around and pushed him back with the other feet, though the spun might have been a mistake. As the room spun for her, the gun flew from Frost's hand and slid across the floor.

In his surprise, Frost fell back, struggling to keep up right. "Savior."

"Turn…it o-off," Alex demanding, feeling out of breath. The room was spinning rapidly for her, and it was a battle to on her feet.

"Savior." Frost uttered as he looked around room for the gun, but when he was unable to find it, he did what he was told. With a bit of hesitation, he turned off the flood gates, but Alex didn't- couldn't keep up with his movements. Her legs felt like jello beneath her, signaling that something was wrong. Deadly wrong.

Before Alex move or make head of tails of what that was, Edward Riesen was on his feet with the gun in his hand. It wasn't a minute later that Alex heard a second bang, and as the sound echoed in her ear, her feet went out from underneath her, sending her to the ground. "W-what did you do that for?" she asked, her voice shaky. Not too fare from her, she eyed the growing puddle of blood, where Frost was laying.

The Lord of City glanced between Lannon and Whele. "We need medics," he yelled as he stepped and kneed next to Alex. His eyes were on her side as his hands hovered above her. "We have two injured and one dead!" His voice was loud, carrying out of the room and into the hall.

In the spinning and darkening room, Alex didn't realized that Riesen was so close. "I'm fine," she uttered out of breath. Everything was turning fuzzy, a clue that something was wrong. Sure, she knew that something was, but something was really wrong now. There was now shooting pain in her side that almost brought out a scream?

"You've been shot, Alex," Riesen replied, softly.

When had Riesen been so caring? His voice was soft and safe, sounding like he was worried about her. Was she missing something? Sure, Claire cared about her, but why did Riesen? Why was he being kind to her? Did he want something like the rest? Or was it something else? Was it because of Michael? Did he fear the Archangel's angry if Alex died?

_Michael!_ She thought, drifting to her angel. Where was he? Why wasn't Michael here with her, telling her that everything will be okay? She wanted him here. She wanted him to hold her, to keep her safe. She wanted him to tell her that everything would be okay. She wanted to hear him say he loved. She wanted to say that she loved him.

…Wait, she had been shot? When did that happen? How did she not feel herself being shot? She wasn't sure, but she could feel the pain now. It must've been true as everything was turning black, which she knew was due to the blood lost. She could suddenly feel the warm blood pooling in her open shirt, even if she couldn't feel her body anymore. It was serious she knew. She could die from a wound like this, but there was nothing she could do about it.

At that moment, everything turned dark, and the world was lost to her. She could no longer feel her body, and for a second, she thought she was going to her final resting place. She thought she was leaving this place for good, and she was happy, finally able to rest, but when she felt a jolt throughout her body, she knew she wasn't dead. That was where her luck ended, as her pain grew. For God knows how long, it was all she knew.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

The Corp kept Claire back and struggled to do so when two gun shots rang through the hallway. Claire's heart was racing as she tried to push through the soldiers. She couldn't stop all of the negative thoughts that entered into her mind. Both her father and Alex could be hurt or died, and she didn't know if she could take that. Both of them were important to her, providing the balance that she needed.

Alex wasn't afraid to speak her mind, telling Claire exactly what she needed to hear. She didn't hold back, telling the truth no matter what, but she was also there whenever Claire needed her. She didn't know what she would do without Alex, and now learning that she was the Chosen, she needed her so much more.

…And Claire just let Alex walk into the hostage situation with no weapons to defend herself with that she knew of. How could she could let Alex walk in there? She was against it in the first place, so why did she change her mind and let Alex? She knew it was dangerous, knowing Alex could be injured, which was why she was against it originally. However, at the thought of her father dying had gotten to Claire, she had sent Alex out of fear. It was stupid, and she was hating herself for it now. If something were to happen to Alex, Claire wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

"Lady Claire."

"Sergeant Walker," Claire replied, feeling a hand on her arm.

"Let's get you out of here," the Soldier suggested. "You'll be the first one to see them."

Noma Walker was a close friend of Alex's, and Claire knew she could trust the woman, but she refused to move from her spot. "They need me."

Walker gave her a look before turning to the stretchers being rolled into the room. There was muttering along the soldiers that two were injured in the room, but seeing this, stole Claire's breath away. "Stand back," Noma ordered, putting her arm out to keep Claire back.

Claire didn't want to keep back; she wanted to run into the room. She wanted- needed to see that everyone was okay with her own eyes, but when she was unable to do anything else, she glared at the doors, willing someone to come through the door. The stretchers were a bad sign, but Claire refused to think negatively. She just couldn't.

Walker stiffen next to Claire as the door opened wide. Claire attempted to take a step forward, but Noma held her back. "It's Consul Whele," she said, calmly. "It isn't Alex."

Claire didn't have to look to know that it was Whele on the stretcher, as he was yelling the whole time. He was throwing insults at every person he saw, and there was so much anger and annoyance in his voice that it scared most in his path. "Don't touch me, you fools! It's clear you don't know what you're doing," Whele roared.

Walker eyed Whele as the medics pushed him down the hallways and away from them. Her eyes meet Mack's before she turned back to the door. A few seconds later, Edward Riesen walked out of the room, looking a little worse for wear, but he appeared to be in once piece. His clothes were amess, covered in dried blood, but he didn't let that stop him from laying out orders as soon as he had stepped out.

"Father," Claire cried out, finally pushing past Noma's arms.

Riesen's head popped up as Claire made her way toward him. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his eyes wide.

She could see the disapproval in his eyes, and she knew why. He thought of her as a pretty, delicate flower that he had to protect, but she was more than that, and she needed him to know that. "I couldn't stay away. I had to make sure you were safe with my own eyes."

The Lord of the City gave her a look before he motioned her to the side. "I'm fine, but I'm not the one, who needs medical assistant."

Claire's eyes widened, turning to the door, and as if by command, the second stretcher was wheeled out. She could feel her heart stop as she saw the person on the stretcher. Already white as stone, Alex was unconscious with a few medics surrendered her, blocking the majority of her from view; however, she could see red popping out from between the medics. _She's been shot,_ Claire thought in horror. What has she done?!

"Lannon is stronger than you think, Claire," her father replied, reaching for Claire. He placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from chasing the stretcher. "And you'll just get in the way."

Claire knew this was true that she would get in the way but how could she leave Alex? And how could Alex survive this? There was so much blood that there was no way that she was alive. Did she get the Chosen One killed? "Father," she uttered, turning toward Noma. She wasn't sure why she drifted to Walker for support, but she did; however, in the spot that Soldier once stood, it was another. Taking a step forward, Claire scanned the area, but there was no sign of her.

Edward's glance softened a bit as he looked his daughter. "Let's get out of here."

"But Alex."

"We will check on her shortly."

Claire didn't want to wait. She wanted to check on her now, because the image of Alex that pale haunted her. If Alex died, she didn't know what she would do. "Okay."

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Something was off; Michael could feel it in his bones. He didn't know what it was, but it was _something_. He could feel it under his skin, and it did nothing for his nerves. He didn't know how it was, but he knew it had to do with Alex. He may not know what, but something happened to Alex. She was hurt somehow, which angered the angel greatly, and whoever had laid a finger on her was going to face his rage. They would be punished for it. He would make sure of it.

Flying as fast as he could, he headed toward Vega, feeling scared and angry. He was feeling someone had ripped his hear out, and it was difficult to focus. His every thought was on Alex, and the thought of losing was almost too much for him. How could he let this happen? Was this the work of his sister? Did she work so fast? He couldn't believe he had been so stupid in leaving Alex alone, when she was so important. It was a risk to leave Alex alone, unprotected, but he had to speak to his sister, who had made her first appearance in years. He had to get her on his side; he needed her on his sister, but he might had put Alex in her crosshairs.

However, it could have been someone else as this was Alex. Without even trying, trouble found her, and it was a miracle that Alex was still alive. She tested death on countless occasions, risking it all to save others, and Michael loved her for it. She was the last true, pure heart in the world, but at the same time, he hated that part of her. He wanted to be selfish and hide her from the world. He wanted to keep her for himself.

When Vega finally came into view, he went straight to the barracks. It would be the first place that Alex would be, but before he could land, Noma intercepted him. Her wings were only out for a second, but he heard them and adjusted his path toward her. "Noma," he called, as he touched down on a near roof.

"She isn't there, Michael," she replied, monotone.

There was something in her voice that didn't sit well with Michael. "Where is she?" he demanded, eyeing her.

Noma didn't answer right away, just eyeing him. "There was nothing I could."

"What happened?" he asked, his voice strained. His fists were balled at his side.

"She's been shot," she replied.

He shifted as his expression changed. His face had turned murderous, and he was ready to kill. "Where is she?" he demanded. He looked feral.

Noma looked at him, studying his eyes. "If you go to her now, it will reveal everything," she replied. "Create questions you cannot answer. Do you want that?"

Michael's hand traveled to his blade, playing with the hilt of the blade, as he thought of a severe punishment for the person who hurt Alex. He would kill them slowly, and he would enjoy it. How dare someone attack what was _his?_ Did they not know what he would do to protect her? "Where is she?" he demanded. He didn't care who found out. He would find Alex and he wouldn't leave her side again.

"She's in surgery."

Not even responding, he nodded as he took off again. He didn't stop when Noma called him back. He was too angry to stop, too scared to let anything stop him. Alex was hurt, and their unborn baby could be in trouble as well. He didn't know what he would do if something were to happen to the both of them. He didn't know how he would react, but he knew it wouldn't end well those around him.

He knew it was risky to see Alex, knowing it would reveal their relationship, but he had to protect her. He had to make sure she was safe. He had to make sure whoever had hurt Alex was punished, but most important, he had to make sure that Alex and their child were okay. He had to see for himself that they were okay. He had to check out for himself, and once he made sure they were okay, he would never leave their side again. Everything else be damned.

Michael wanted to listen to their heartbeats, as he held Alex close. He wanted to whisper sweet words into her ears, while he protected her from everything. He wanted to place a protective hand on Alex's stomach as he felt the child. He wanted to watch Alex and the child grow. He wanted to feel the child kick. He wanted it all, but now, it could all be lost to him, and panic filled him.

Even now, he didn't understand these urges and feelings that he was having. They all very much new to him; however, he could admit that he was scared to death. He was scared that he could lose them. He was scared that he wouldn't be able tell him that he loved her again, and he needed to do that. He _needed_ to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end for now
> 
> I hope you liked it.
> 
> And what you think? Do you think Michael would do once he sees Alex? Think the baby is okay?
> 
> Until Next time. And don't kill me. :)


	17. A Weight on the Chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> How have you all been? Have pitch forks ready for me? Going to chase me down?
> 
> I am sorry it took me sooo long. Didn't mean for it to take so long. Some of came down to writer's block and some comes down that I was focused on a different story of mine. Anyhow, I a sorry.
> 
> Here you go. I hope it was worth the wait and you enjoy this chapter.

Michael was anything but happy at the moment, and anyone within the city could tell. Within hours, the whole city knew Michael was fuming, which could scare anyone. Anyone who was anyone knew when the Angel was like to this, and they knew to keep back. No one may know why the Archangel was angry, and no one was willing to ask Michael. Besides the Archangel didn't say a word to anyone who passed, as his anger rolled off him in folds. If someone stupid to ask the Angel about his anger, it would probably turn out badly for whoever asked, granted he would probably just stare at the person with a blank stare, a deadly blank scare.

However, this didn't stop the whispers, and even if the words were barely a whisper, the Angel could hear every word, every question. He could hear their curiosity at his stoic appearance in the hallway of the crowded hospital; he could hear their curiosity of who he could be visiting. He could hear their guessing game with Whele being the most popular choice, but no matter what they guessed they would be incorrect. They had no clue that he was visiting Alex.

The Archangel was standing a few doors down from Alex's room, or what would be Alex's room. She hadn't returned yet from surgery, and Michael could only wait, which at the moment seemed impossible. He wanted nothing else than to see Alex and make sure she and the baby was okay. He knew where she had been shot, and he knew how deadly that wound could be, how dangerous it could be to the baby, especially with the blood loss. The likelihood of survival for the baby would be low.

Left in the dark, Michael felt like his skin was crawling as he waited for her, waited for news. He had heard the saying that no news was good news, but he wasn't sure if he believed that, as it didn't feel like it. It felt like half of him had- was dying, which was a new feeling for him. He would have never had thought that his whole being would be dependent on someone else's well-being. He never thought someone (besides his father) would be this important to him.

This hole in his heart was different than anything that he had ever felt, and he didn't know if there was anything worse than what he was feeling now. It felt like he had been stabbed in the chest as emotional pain flowed through him, and he had no idea of how to deal with this kind of pain. It wasn't something that could heal with time or rest. The only thing he could do was hoped that he would see Alex soon.

Michael was unmoving, barely breathing as he watched the door to Alex's soon to be recovery room…That was if she made it through surgery. A point blank shot to the gut wasn't good, ripping part the flesh; however, he refused to think along those lines. He refused to think that way, even if he kept seeing her bloody form on the ground with the life leaving her eyes…She couldn't die. She just couldn't! He didn't know what he could do if she did, but he knew there would be no end to his rage. The ground would shake around them.

Forcing himself to take a deep breath, the angel tried to calm himself, which worked for a second before he heard a few additional steps coming down the hall. As this was a busy hallway, there were a number of people walking down this hall even few seconds, and usually he paid no attention to it, but there something different with time. It was a set of squeaky wheels rolling down the hallways. Glancing up, Michael's eyes narrowed as he eyed the two orderlies pushing a stretcher down the hall. It wasn't those two man that caught his attention, but rather the patient on it, and she almost stopped his heart.

Alex was unconscious and stiff as a board. If it wasn't for Alex's faint, steady heartbeat, he would've thought she was dead. It was difficult to make out her heartbeat as the monitor was louder than her heart, which he didn't like. He enjoyed listening to her heart as it beat strongly in her chest, reminding him of her innocence. Now, it was a painful reminder of how weak she was. Covered from the neck down (clearly to hide the markings), she was deadly pale. Her blonde hair was bright in comparison, and it pulled at his heart strings. His whole body inched forward as he wanted nothing else than to be at her side, protecting her. However, he couldn't do that. He mustn't do that it.

Instead of stepping toward his beloved, he walked away with a cold look on his face. It was a stab to his heart with each step away from the blonde, but it must be done. He must walk away, before he exposed it all. This was for her.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Once everyone in the room was gone, Michael forced opened the window and stepped in. His wings disappeared behind him as he broke the lock on the window in his anger. He hated this sneaking in, this hiding, because it made it feel like this was something that he should be ashamed of… Okay, he knew he should be, as this relationship, _their child_ , was forbidden in every cycle, every race, and every religion. There would be a line of things trying to kill the child before it turned one. There was already a line of things trying to kill Alex, and his feelings for Alex didn't help matters; however, he did not feel ashamed.

Michael's eyes scanned the room, making sure he hadn't messed anything. Hearing only the beeping of the machines connected to Alex, he stepped away from the window. Leaving the window open, he made his way toward Alex, who was still covered from the neck down. Even with a faint glisten on her face, she had a ghostly pale color to her that scared the Angel, who had never seen her like this. She was always light skinned, but this took it to a whole new level. It was like she was dead with this snow white coloring, and if it wasn't for her chest moving up and down ever so slowly, he would have once again thought she was dead.

He eyed the door for a second before he stepped to her bedside. His heart was pounding in his chest, and his palms were sweaty, as he eyed the many IVs connected to her. He could see the many pumps at work around her keeping her alive. Seeing her like this angered him greatly, and if Frost wasn't already dead, he would kill that man himself. He would tie him up by his toe and rip him apart limb by limb. He hadn't felt this much anger toward a living thing in ages, and though he knew he needed to calm down, he had no interest in. He wanted people to fear his rage.

Wanting—No, needing to hold her hand, Michael kneeled at her bed side and pulled back the white hospital sheet. He felt his heart skip a few beats, as he stared down at her bare arms. She were covered in bruises and cuts, but it was the tattoos that caught his eyes: they were moving. Not quickly, but they were moving. As he was unable to read any of the markings, Michael was unsure of what this all meant, but this had to be important. These tattoos' movements meant something. They always did.

"Alex," he called soft, reaching her hand. His voice was soft, almost as if he was scared to wake her…though that was what he wanted. He wanted her to open her eyes. He wanted to see her breathtaking blue eyes as she looked him in the eyes. "Alex, please. I do not know what I would do without you." His voice was cracking.

The blonde didn't stir as the angel held her hand. "Alex," he called again. He knew she wouldn't respond, but he couldn't help but call for her. He was hoping against hope that she and their child would be okay; however, he knew that was stupid. He could no longer hear the heartbeat of their child, which tugged at his heart string. It pulled at emotions that he didn't think existed. It crushed parts of him that he didn't even know about. It felt like someone was on his chest, and there was no chance in getting this person off. It was crushing.

His thumb gently rubbed the inside of her palm, as he leaned closer to her. "I failed you," he said softly. "I failed our child. I failed to protect you both, and for that, I shall live in shame." He closed his eyes as he focused on her soft, quiet heartbeat. "I had have been selfish, not protecting and teaching you like my father had tasked to me." His grip on her hand tightened, as he forced himself to breathe.

"I have failed his test," he replied after a few long seconds of silence. "Or maybe, this is my father punishing me for breaking his rules." His free hand traveled down her body and pushed under her hospital grown. It felt wrong to touch her after he had failed her, but he couldn't stop the urge to touch her stomach, to hold the spot where their child once was. "Maybe, it's for the best that our child died, as he or she would be saved from a painful death later in life."

Michael's jaw locked in place, as a pained expression fell on his face. "You would've had to watch our child bleed, and it would've been worse than death as you would've been powerless to stop it," he said. "You would've wished you were dead. You might have even tried to kill yourself as the pain would've been too great." His hand dropped from her stomach. "There is nothing worse than losing a child, and I did not understand that pain until now."

His mind went to Gabriel, who had lost his own child many years ago. At that time, Michael had tried to understand the pain that his brother was feeling but failed. He couldn't even pretend to understand the pain that his brother had felt, and Gabriel should've noticed this. Should have noticed his horrible acting, but he didn't. His grief was too much for Gabriel, blinding him. This blindness let Michael played the part the good brother, while he tried to make his brother to forget his foolish. Now, he realized the error of his ways. Now, He realized heartlessness in his actions.

"Alex," he called again, grabbing her hand. "Maybe, it's best you don't know about the child." He placed a soft kiss to her knuckles. "You will never feel the pain that I'm going through. You will not know of my punishment." Before this, he had no idea how a loss of a child felt like, and now that he did, he did not like it. Was this how his father hurt when he lost one of his children? Was this the emptiness that his father felt whenever his one of children turned his or her back on him? If so, he wondered how his father could even still loved? Was that why he left?

Alex's hand flexed in Michael's hand, drawing his attention. "Alex,'" he called, turning to his attention to her face. "Alex, open your eyes," he begged, placing a gently hand on her face. He caressed her cheek softly, trying to get some kind of movement from her. "I want to see your eyes."

The blonde groaned slightly as Michael's hand left hers and traveled up her arm. "Come on, Alex," he said. "The Chosen One cannot be lethargic." His hand went to her shoulder and shook her softly. "You do not wish for me to have to punish you." He would not punish her, especially not now, but he enjoyed teasing her. He enjoyed getting the rise out of her.

"Wuld dae," Alex mumbled as she turned her head from Michael. Her eyes were shut and her hair was glued to her face via her sweat.

The Archangel could feel his heart thump in his chest. "No, Alex. Use your words," he ordered, softly. Her head flopped to the side as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Come on, Alex. I need you. I need to hear your voice. Your sweet voice."

"M-Mich-ael," she uttered, her voice scratchy. Her lips were cracked and dry, almost bleeding under the forced movement. The tattoos were still dancing softly on her skin, moving in some odd pattern.

"Yes, Alex. Open your eyes. I need to see them," he said, almost begging now.

Her eyelids flicked a bit as she struggled to open her eyes. Her hands balled at her side, curling in the sheets. A few more groans escaped from her dried lips before she forced her eyes open. She just stared at him with big blue eyes for a few long seconds as her vision cleared. "M-Michael," she called again.

His hand went back to Alex's hand, holding on tight. "I am here, Alex," he said, putting on a smile. Panic flashed a crossed Alex's face as she looked around the room. Michael wasn't sure what she was looking for, but he didn't like the look in her eyes. "Relax, Alex. I have you."

"W-where am I?" she asked painfully, her eyes wandering across the room.

Michael's eyes softened. "In the hospital. You just returned from surgery," he answered, softly. The very idea still made him uneasy, because he could've lost her on the table just like he had lost their child. He would always hate himself for being dragged away from Alex. He wasn't here to protect her like he had promised.

A shake tremored through Alex as her breathing become short and small. "I f-failed," she said, suddenly falling apart. "H-he didn't die for n-nothing."

Michael did not like seeing her like this, not at all, and he _hated_ how she was crying for Frost, a madman who had tried to kill her and everyone else in Vega. However, it was a sign of her kind, innocent soul, which was why she was destined to save the world. She was destined to be the hero that everyone needed, including him. She had already changed him in ways that he didn't understand. "You came forward, Alex," he said, softly, as he pushed her messy blonde hair behind her ear.

"I-I had to," she said, staring at him. Her voice quacked as she spoke. "P-people's lives were at s-stake." She was close to the edge as tears ran down her face. Her legs shook under the thin white blanket as her whole body tremored. "Words came to me through my markings." Her eyes left him and traveled down at the now-stilled marking on her arms. "T-those words made Frost believe in me."

Her voice was breaking and Michael just wanted to pull her into his arms. "Alex," he said, tenderly. She was growing into her fate, becoming what she was meant to be. Maybe, it was for the best she lost their child as it would hold her back.

"I-I don't know what I'm doing, Michael," she cried. Her lips were red and bleeding from the overworked chapped skin. "I got lucky. I don't know what any of this means." Her free hand balled in the sheets as she turned away from Michael.

"So maybe it's time you start figuring it out. Let me teach you. Let me show you," Michael said, letting her break free from his hold. He stared at her, allowing the room to drop to silence as his hands went to his side.

"W-where have you been?" She asked, not turning back to him. "I needed you."

He didn't like how broken she sounded, and it made his fear what she would do if she learned of the child. Would it kill her? Or would she be happy at the lost? Michael wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that; however, he knew it would be best if she didn't know. She would be saved from the pain. "Uriel."

"You're creepy sister," she groaned. "Did you get your answer? Did she tell you what you wanted to know?"

"Alex."

"No?" The soldier turned back to Michael ever so slowly. "I could have used your help." Her cracking voice was suddenly cold.

As Michael studied her expression, he realized he had been foolish. She was the Chosen One, and she needed to be trained for her fate. She needed to be taught to control and read the markings. Sure, she didn't- hadn't had any interest in this previously, but everything changed. "Alex, I can help you. I can teach you, but only if you're willing."

"I want to learn about everything," she uttered, looking back at him. Her hand went back to him, reaching for him.

"I will teach you," Michael replied, grabbing her hand. He knew he was being selfish and that he should be thinking about more than just himself, but he couldn't. He was addicted to this feeling whenever he looked into Alex's eyes.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Alex wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, but when she woke, she was alone in her small hospital room. Her body still ached as she laid perfectly still in the small bed that was a tad too small for her. It also felt like it had seen better days as well as old springs poked her in the back. Even with a hospital sheet covering the bed, she could feel the small rips in the mattress. That wasn't surprising considering she was just some random soldier, but it didn't help her back. However, it was too painful to move, but Alex wasn't worry about the bed. She just wanted to be cleared, so she could get the hell out of this place, though it wasn't like she had anywhere to go.

Her gunshot wound hurt like a bitch with the pain growing with each second, which was a sign that she needed another dose of pain medicine. However, she doubted she could get another dose, considering she was just a V2, and her class level didn't allow her much of anything like a decent bed. It didn't matter what she did or who she saved as she would always be a worthless V2. She wondered if she would be treated differently if they knew the truth. Would they treat her as if she was a god? Would they love her like she wanted to be loved? Would they see her?

Alex shook her head, refusing to think along those lines. She didn't need to think like that, because nothing good would become of it. Thinking negatively would only serve to hurt her and everyone around her. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes and focused on the loud beeping that echoed in the room. The soldier was connected to a few machines in the room, and each made an excessive beeping sound. It was loud, but it was a consistent stream of sound, which got extremely annoying when she was trying to sleep. However, she would rather listen to the never ending beeping than the loud cursing and yelling of the city.

The Chosen One took a deep breath as she glanced toward the open window. It had been left open as it was how Michael came and left without being seen. He left it open, making it easier for him to enter. Though she disliked feeling like a dirty secret, she liked it when he sneaked in to see her. She liked when he was at her side, even with all of his secrets. With another deep breath, Alex tried to kick her feet over the edge, but pain just shot up her side.

"Sergeant Lannon," a Medic yelled as he rushed into the room at that very moment. "I must insist you stay in your bed."

Alex glanced at him before looking at the door, seeing a few guards at the door. She took it as a good sign that they weren't heavily armed, but she knew it wasn't good either as she could see the outline of what appears to be the House of Whele symbol on their uniform. She could feel her heart race at the sight of it. Why the hell were they here? Was it about the tattoos? Did he want to keep the tattoos hidden? If so, they weren't doing a good job at hiding them, as she stared down at her exposed arms. Anyone on the medical staff could see them. "Why don't you just give me the pills?"

The Familiar Medic turned to her and lift her legs up and back into bed. "The kind you want isn't good for the baby," he said, setting her legs down softly and bringing the covers over her. "Neither is this chill. We should close this window."

Her eyes widened as her mind froze on the word 'baby.' "What?!" she asked, gawping at this man, who she knew from his treatment of Mack. Though she had no idea of who this medic was (his name escaped her), she knew he wasn't someone she couldn't trust. His treatment of Ethan showed his character, though Alex would be foolish to trust him.

The Medic gave her a look. "You're about four to five weeks along, Sergeant Lannon. Maybe longer."

 _No. No,_ Alex protested in her head. _That isn't possible…_ Okay, it was totally possible, considering how many times Michael and she had sex…Unprotected sex. Lots of unprotected sex. She knew she should've been careful or… something, but she hadn't given it much thought. Pleasure. Pure Pleasure was on their minds. It was careless, but safety wasn't on her or Michael's mind. Protection wasn't on most people's minds. As having children was highly promoted, birth control was rare in Vega, rarely given out. "H-how?" she asked, shaking.

"It's amazing that the little guy or gal survived the gun shot and surgery," the medic said as he turned from her to check her IV drip. "Must be genetic. The father has good, strong genes?"

Alex's mind was spinning as she stared down at her stomach. It was flat as a board besides for the folds of her hospital grown. "What?" she asked. It didn't made sense, and she couldn't wrap her mind around it. She was pregnant… She was going to have a baby… A Baby! Michael's Baby…. _The Archangel's baby,_ Alex repeated in her head. She was going to have _the_ Angel's baby… An angel baby… _Half human, half Angel._ She thought. Would the baby even be human? How would he or she turn out? Would he or she look different? Would he or she be special? Safe? Hunted? Oh, god, she hoped not.

She wrapped her arms around her stomach, as if to protect him or her from the world. Alex wasn't sure what she felt or how anyone would feel about her child, but she refused to let anything happen to the baby. She had no idea why she felt like this, as she had never seen herself as a mother. In fact, she thought that birthing a child into the V system would be an unbearable, unthinkable curse to the child, and she would never do that. However, it seemed like she would be doing it now. What would she be sentencing this child to? Would that make her evil?

And what would Michael say? She felt heart beat rapidly in her chest. Would he want the child? Would he want Alex to get rid of the child? Would he want her? She wanted to believe he would, but he seemed different the last time she saw him like he was holding something back. Was he tired of her? Did he know something? _Stop it,_ she yelled at herself… _But Michael doesn't seem like the father type._

The Medic stepped to the bed, holding out a few pills and a cup of water. "Take these. Good for the baby. Got to keep him or her strong."

Alex glanced at the items before taking them with a bit of hesitation. "When am I getting out of here?" she asked, still keeping protective hand on her stomach. How did she not notice she was pregnant? Or maybe, on some level she did, as she did have a habit of putting a hand on her stomach without realizing it. She would always remove when she noticed, but she knew she kept doing it. Now she knew why.

"In a few days, Sergeant," he replied. "And I'll have to alert your Superiors about your pregnancy."

Her heart thudded in her chest, as panic started to set in. He couldn't tell her commanders. He just couldn't. Though Alex wasn't sure what they would do to her, she was sure that she would be in some kind of trouble. Either, she would lose her rank and the ability to take care of her child, or be forced to terminate the child… Or they could take her child form her! Any one of those outcomes wasn't something that Alex could live with, and it almost sent her into a panic right then and there. "You can't!"

"Relax, Lannon," the Medic said, turning to the IV with a needle in his hand. "Nothing will happen to you. Your duty will just be lightened for the remainder of your pregnancy."

Alex wasn't sure if she believed that, but she couldn't find it inside of her to care at the moment. With the drugs taking affect, she couldn't think of anything but her child that grew inside of her. Would she have a baby girl? Or would it be a baby boy? Would he or she be more angel than human? These were her final thoughts before she drifted off.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

It was daylight when Alex opened her eyes again and Michael was at her side once again. He had a strong grip on her hand as he leaned back against the wall. His eyes were closed, but Alex doubted he was sleeping. This angel hardly slept, and she knew he was on high alert, focused on the door. She just stared at him, studying his face, which the Angel probably knew. He always knew when she was staring at him, but he never called her on it or stopped her from doing it. He seemed to enjoy it whenever she just stared at him for some odd reason.

"Alex," he called. His voice was soft, almost too soft to hear. The tone of his voice surprised her, never hearing him so exhausted before.

"You don't have to be here," Alex replied, still looking at him. She didn't expect him to stay.

Michael's eyes snapped open and leaned toward her, giving her look. "I almost lost you, Alex. I have no interest in going anywhere."

"But I'm alive," she said, smiling at him. "I bet you have countless things to do." She shifted slightly as she was unable to pull her hand free from Michael. Her glance dropped from him to the machines along the wall. She had no idea of what each of these things did, but they were loud. Always present, interrupting her thoughts. "I-"

Michael didn't let her finish as he placed a claiming kiss to her chap lips. His free hand cupped her face, caressing her cheeks as he sucked on her lip. Alex couldn't be out done and started to fight for control, which only gave the push the angel needed. The kiss turned into a hot, wet mess as each fought for dominance and control. As Michael's hand dropped to her neck, Alex could feel herself moan into his mouth; however, the pleasure didn't last for long as pain rushed up her side.

"Fuck," she cursed as she broke from the kiss. Her hand sent to her side, pressed against it gently. The pain made her want some strong pain medication, but she remembered what the medic said. It wasn't good for the baby, and she had to protect him or her.

Michael's expression morphed into a concern look. "Alex, talk to me," he softly demanded. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" His look turned serious and he leaned back from her.

Alex could see it in his face, and she hated it. "You didn't do anything," she said, leaning back into bed. "If you're going to be like this, you can leave." She already felt like crap and she couldn't handle this as well.

"No."

"Then stop it," she said, staring into his eyes. He was going this thing of his and she wanted nothing to do with it.

His expression soften and gently sat down on the bed next to her. His hand went back to her face. "You do not know how hard this is for me. How difficult it was and is? I hate seeing you in this bed, connected to these machines. I hated it when I had watched you sleep with no way of knowing when you would wake. I hated waiting for you to get out of surgery, and I hated how I had to wait for word like I was some stranger."

Alex stared at him, light of breath. "Michael," she uttered, not sure of what to say.

"I hate that no one knows you are mine. If they knew, there would be nothing keeping me from you. There would be no hiding."

"Michael," she uttered again. "I don-"

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. I have never felt this way before, and it scares me. Scares me that I could lose you, and that feeling petrifies me, Alex."

Alex reached for Michael, pulling him toward her. She rested her head against his, as she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I-" Michael started but was unable finished as the door to the room swung open. The Archangel jumped back from Alex like he had been burnt and turned to the door. His hands went to his back as he backed toward the window, putting a few feet between them.

Alex felt something in the pit of her stomach, but she wasn't sure if it was morning sickness or the sight of Michael jumping back from her. However, she was hit with a realization… Her uneasiness for the last week or so was because she was pregnant! Not that she sick. All of these times that she puked or felt ill was because of the child. How did she not notice this before? How could she be so stupid not to realize that she was pregnant? How did she…

 _Wait!_ She thought, yelling in her mind. She flashed back to Arika, and her heart was racing, as something clicked. The Lady of Helena kept saying child, and for a while, she thought Arika was referring to her as a child, but now, she was wondering. Did Arika know she was pregnant? If so, how the hell did she know but not her? Did she look pregnant or something? Did she give off that aura? If she knew, did everyone else?

"Lady Riesen," Michael greeted, snapping Alex out of her thoughts.

"Archangel, Alex," Claire said as she stepped into the room. The door shut softly behind her as she crossed to the foot of the bed. She stared at the stoic Angel in the corner, watching him for a few seconds before turning to Alex. "Easy, Michael. I know about the two of you."

The expression on the Angel's face changed. "You know about what?" he asked, slowly and coldly.

Alex wasn't worried about him as she was distracted by Claire, who was a complete mess from head to toe. Her eyes were red and her hair was a mess, sticking up everywhere. "Claire, what's wrong?" she asked, pushing herself up.

Michael stepped back to the bed, seeing Alex struggle in the bed. "She knows?" he asked, reaching for her.

"She knows about us," Alex said, turning to him. She wasn't sure how he would react to Claire knowing the truth about them as he was so tight lip about it, but it could wait, especially when she was feeling pukey again, and then there was the pain. Being pregnant was going to so much fun... Lies. All lies. "What's wrong, Claire?" she asked again.

"Bixby is dead," Claire replied, tears running down her face. Her hands were balled at her side as she shook at the end of the bed. "She died last night."

Alex could barely feel Michael's hands on her as her whole world came crashing down around her. She found herself struggling to breathe, feeling like someone was sitting on her chest and ripping out her heart. "No, No," Alex found herself, yelling. She was tremoring, and sweat formed on her skin. It felt wrong all of the sudden as nothing seemed right. It felt like a dream—No, a nightmare. Oh, God, she wished it was having a dream. Bixby couldn't be dead. Not now. Alex needed her. Her baby needed her. Bixby could have been a big sister to the child.

"Alex," Michael said softly as he held her tightly. His fingers curled his fingers into the fabric of her grown as he breathed into her hair. "I have you. I am here."

Unsure of what to do, Claire's glance went to the Angel and watched him as he tried to comfort Alex. She eyed his hands as he gently caressed the skin on her arms. "I'm so sorry, Alex."

"No. No. No." It was possible, and Alex refused to believe it. She had just seen the little girl. How could she be gone? She was doing fine when she saw her. She was getting better. She was healing. "No. no." The pain from the gun shot could not complete with the pain to losing Bixby, who had been like a sister to her. She felt like her heart was going to explode; it felt like she was dying. It felt like the whole world was disappearing.

"Sssh," Michael hushed into her hair, as he climbed into bed with her. "I have you, and I am not going anywhere."

Alex nodded her head as she turned and buried her face in his chest. Tears ran down her face as she fisted her hands in his shirt. Doubt started to rush through her as she thought about how much of a failure she was. How could she bring a child into this world if she couldn't protect the most important person in the world? Bixby was gone because of her. Because of her failure, and she couldn't help but hate herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End for now!
> 
> I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Now it seems like Alex knows about the baby and Michael does not. How the tables had turned! I couldn't hurt the baby, so I decided to let Alex keep it.
> 
> However, it seems like Alex wants the child... :)
> 
> Anyhow, until next time.


	18. Unsettling Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Don't kill me... You won't get any more chapters if you do.
> 
> This chapter just kicked my ass... It really did. For second, I could only stare at the screen for weeks. No words flowing. So no, this isn't the longest chapter, and i don't think this in my best chapter. But this is a chapter. I hope it doesn't disappoint you to badly.
> 
> Anyhow, Special thanks to Brytte Mystere who proved this for me.
> 
> I hope you like this.
> 
> here you go.

 

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

**Unsettling Anger**

* * *

Alex had left the hospital alone in complete silence, as she was unable to deal with people at the moment. She couldn't deal with the questions both unsaid and spoken, and she knew there were many. She couldn't deal with the fucking looks either. She wasn't a pathetic thing that needed to be babysat. Why did people think she couldn't handle her feelings? Sure, she was woman, but damn, she could take care of herself. She didn't need pity or worry, and she would punch the person who said otherwise.

She wasn't sure why she was so angry, but Bixby's death had hit the blonde hard, really hard, and she didn't know how to handle it. She had already lost so many people that this blow might be the straw that broke the caramel's back. Bixby had been everything to the Chosen one, the family that she so desperately wanted and needed. She was one of the few people she could talk to, and with her, there was no hiding or fear; Bixby was a sister to her, a sister that she could count on. She cared and loved her like no other, and Alex didn't know how to live without feeling, without that home feeling. How could she move on when she would never see Bixby's smile again? When she would never feel home again?

Sure, she had Michael, and she felt at peace with him, but he was hot and warm. Bixby was just _home_ , which Alex didn't know how to explain. She was home; she was everything. She was the reason she had fought so hard for, because she wanted to give Bixby everything. Now, without her little girl, Alex felt like she had no idea of who she was or what she was fighting for. How-

Why was she this useless? How could she save anyone? She couldn't even save the one person who meant the world to her. How could she save the world if she couldn't even protect Bixby? The little girl was hurt trying to help _her_ , when she was supposed to be protecting Bixby, and for that, Alex couldn't forgive herself. She just couldn't. This was all her fault. Frost, Bixby, and countless others. It was her fault that she couldn't protect them. If only she had accepted her destiny sooner, but she was a fool, an idiot, who run away from her fate. Why couldn't she accept her destiny? Why?

Unsure where else to go, Alex made her way toward an abandoned building on the edge of the city, needing to be alone. She wanted to take her anger out on a punching bag in the soldier's gym, but she had no idea if her commanders knew yet about her unborn child. If they did, she feared for the safety of her child, not knowing what they would do with her, though she was probably more dangerous to the child than them. "Alex," she uttered to herself. Going down that track would do nothing but bring more pain. It would only serve to undermine her. "Grow a pair, Lannon."

Standing in the middle of the empty room, Alex stared at the broken, rusted, metal chairs. This building was once a factory, giving jobs to half the city and providing a much needed service, but somewhere along the line, David Whele thought it was too costly to keep up and closed it. He didn't give two shits that hundreds were without jobs, as all he cared about was money. Now, the factory stood as a painful reminder to the V-1s and others without jobs. As this was not a happy memory, Alex usually kept her distance from this place, but now there was nowhere else she could go.

Alex needed to escape from the noise, and this was the only place where she could be free from the clamor. She wasn't sure why the silence was calming or why even simple words were too much for her, but her mind had been in overdrive since she had learned of Bixby's death. She couldn't determine the meaning of any word as no matter what was said all Alex heard was pity. Fucking Pity. She hated it, and every time she heard it or thought she heard it, she wanted to punch someone's lights out. She wanted to drop kick them and break their face. She knew this was her anger talking, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't control it, and it scared her. Really Scary.

She was so fucking pissed off, so angry. She hated the hand that had been dealt to her. How was this fair? She had lost so much already, and now, she had lost Bixby too. Why did this keep happening? Hadn't she lost enough people? Hadn't she suffered enough? What did she do to deserve this? Why couldn't she be normal? A normal life? Yes, she knew she had to stop fighting her destiny, but she was tired of fighting in general. Why did her life have to be always a battle? Alex wasn't sure, but she was fucken tired of it.

To make things worse, she felt nauseous, though she now knew why. She was pregnant and suffering from Morning Sickness, which was ALL fucking day. What kind of curse was this? Why in the hell would they call it morning sickness if it lasted all fucking day? Who the hell came up with this lie? Was it a man? Alex bet it was a man, because no sane woman would call it Morning Sickness. She knew it wouldn't. Maybe men called it that because no sane person would want to get knocked up to be sick all the damn time. Seriously, sick all the time. She didn't recall the last time she felt normal.

Alex's hand went to her stomach, pressing in slightly. It was weird to know there was this thing—no, child growing inside of her. As she stood there, she was creating a life inside of her; there was something growing. A life! Even though the idea of having a child scared the shit out of her, she couldn't help but feel happy. There was something beautiful growing in her, and he or she was _hers_. Though she may not know what Michael felt about the child, she knew she wanted to have it, even if it was bit selfish of her.

Was it selfish to want this child? Was it wrong to bring an innocent child into this world? Was she sentencing the child to the pain she was now facing that she hated? Was this right? Did she deserve a child? Alex wasn't sure, but she couldn't bear the thought of losing this child. Wrapping her arms around her stomach, the soldier took a deep breath. So, maybe she was selfish, but she wanted this child. It was the only thing keeping her on her feet right now.

Was she placing too-

"Alex."

The Soldier snapped around, her heat racing. Though she knew she shouldn't be, she was surprised to see the Archangel standing a few feet from her. Her eyes went straight to his face as heat formed in her face. There was a weird expression on his face as he looked at her, but there was something in his eyes that called to the blonde. "Michael." This wasn't what she was expecting from the angel, who was overly protective of her. She expected him to drag her out of here and force her back to bed.

He stared at her for a few long seconds before he quickly stepped towards her. His eyes dropped down to her stomach, narrowing. His movements were quick and swift as he stepped in front of her. "Michael?" she uttered again as the Archangel didn't speak. Instead, he dropped down to one knee, and before Alex could react, he reached forward, softly pulling her hand away from her stomach. Without a second of hesitation, he pressed his ear flat against her abdomen and held it there.

"Michael?" she asked, her voice shaking. There was only one reason for him to have his ear pressed to her stomach. It meant that he knew, and that down right scared her. He didn't answer right away, which frightened her more, but he kept her close. "Are you okay?" she asked. She wasn't sure what she would do if he rejected her and their child.

Michael leaned back slightly and turned his head. Without looking anywhere else, the angel leaned forward again, pressing his lips against her fabric-covered stomach. Butterflies started to fly in her chest as he whispered something against her shirt, which Alex was unable to make out, not that she was paying any attention to whatever he was saying. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears.

"M-Michael?" she uttered, shuttering, as she suddenly found herself surrendered by his wings, closing the world off. "You know?" The feathers of his wings softly glazed her skin as if to protect her.

"About the child?" he asked, glancing up at her. There was a smile on his face that Alex hadn't seen before. "Yes, I know about the child. I can hear his or her heartbeat, and…I have heard the heartbeat for weeks now, but I…I was scared to tell you. Frightened of how you would react." He closed his eyes, resting his head against her stomach. There was something in his voice that told Alex he was telling the truth. "Then you were injured, and…I could no longer hear our child. I could no longer feel his or her presence and I feared the worst."

Alex took a few deep breaths as her hand traveled to his face, cupping his cheek. "Michael."

He placed another kiss to her stomach. "In reality, I could not hear the child's heart beat over the heart monitor at your bed side, and I feared the worst without a second thought. My logic was blocked by fear." He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. "I was foolish."

For a few long seconds, she just stared at him in awe. Did Michael just admit to caring for this unborn child? Did he just admit to wanting this child? "You want this child?" she asked, her voice shaky. She didn't know what she would do if he refused it.

Michael leaned back slightly from her stomach and glanced up. "What do you want, Alex? Do you want this child?"

There was an interesting look in his eyes, but Alex had no idea what it meant or what he wanted from her exactly. Was this some kind of trick? Was he testing her? "Yes" she said quietly and quickly.

A smile appeared on his face as he got to his feet. He kept her encased in his wings as he placed a gentle hand on her face. "As do I" he said, before kissing her. This kiss was anything but simple. It was hot and wet, and it sent shivers down her legs. The soldier needed a distraction. Needed something to take her mind off Bixby, and she had no objection in climbing her angel like a tree. She had no objection in ripping off their clothes, and she really wouldn't mind kissing every inch of his body as he did the same.

She sneaked her hands around Michael's neck as his hands slipped under her shirt and up her back. She moaned into his mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hand caressed her back softly, as his wings unwrapped around them. They didn't disappear as they flapped lightly behind him. He tightened his arms around her, and without saying a word, he took up into the air. There was no doubt to where he was taking her.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

When Michael's tower came into view, Alex had her attention on his right ear. She played with it using her tongue and teeth the whole flight back. She could feel the archangel shiver under her touch, and Alex knew she was getting to him. Really getting to him. She could feel him drip in the air as he rode through a shiver, and the Chosen One loved it. She loved how he reacted to her touch. She loved it. Downright loved it.

Even if she knew she should stop and let him fly them back, she couldn't stop. She was horny as hell, and she needed him to take care of her. She needed him to touch her everywhere and screw her into the bed. She needed him to fuck her hard. She needed to feel him inside of her, pushing into the bed. She just needed it, and she couldn't stop until she gets it. She had no doubt how much he needed this too.

"Alex," he moaned softly as he touched down in his room. She didn't let up as he guided her deep into the room, and even when he set her down, she was glued to his side, nibbling at his ear. "Alex," he called again. There was something different in his tone, but Alex didn't pay much attention to it. She was too focus on getting him inside of her.

Her lips traveled down his neck, sucking at his pale smooth skin. His grip tightened on her, but his hands suddenly stilled, holding her in place. "Michael," Alex whined, trying to move against him. "Why aren't you touching me? I need you." She needed him to be touching her. She needed his tongue on her, licking every part of her, but he was just frozen. It pissed her off, because she needed this distraction, damn it, and she needed it now. For some reason, she was horny as hell, and she needed her angel to take care of it.

"How many does that make, Michael?"

Alex froze as she stared wide eye at Michael's chest. She knew that voice well, and it was the last voice that she wanted to hear in Michael's bedroom. No, it wasn't because she was jealous, as there was nothing to be jealous of. She was the one with Michael. She was the one carrying his child, not Becca Thorn, but it didn't make it easy to deal with the woman, who eyed him like candy. "Consul Thorn," Alex uttered loudly, as the world came crashing down around her. She felt like a bomb was dropped on her, and she could do nothing to rid herself of that feeling. Feeling her stomach fall, she tried to move back from the Archangel, but Michael's hold was strong and he would not let up.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked, his voice cold.

Becca's eyes were glued on the Archangel. "If you wanted your little secret, you should learn to hide her better."

There was a coldness and bitterness in her voice that shocked Alex. It was downright nasty in fact. Sure, it wasn't anything new as most people treated her like she was an ant under their shoe, but this was different. It seemed personal with the woman. There was something in her eyes that didn't sit well with the soldier, like she was up to something. Like she wanted to destroy her.

Michael's eyes narrowed. "Most are not daring enough to enter my chambers unannounced. Most fear my presence."

Alex wasn't sure what was going on with these two, but she hated the word: secret. She hated the idea that she had to hide, but she needed to get over it. She and her soon-to-be child would be secrets for the rest of their lives, and she needed to get used to it, but she still didn't like it. She didn't like the hiding.

"I would think there are quite a few that would be daring. You have made a number of w-"

"Enough," Michael ordered, glowering at the Consul. There was a coldness in his eyes.

The soldier was sick and tired of people bringing up Michael's former sexual partners. She didn't need to be reminded of it every few seconds, because she already knew. She wasn't stupid and knew damn well that he had sex with a number of people. He was ancient for crying out loud.

"Does she not know, Archangel?" Becca continued on.

In anger, Alex buried her face in Michael's vest for a few seconds as she closed her eyes. People really thought she was stupid, didn't they? They thought of her as a child, who didn't know anything? They thought of her of some weak thing that they could use and abuse, and it pissed her off. She wasn't some tool they could play with, turn her into whatever they wanted. She could think for herself, and she could damn well stand up for herself. "I know more than you think, Consul," Alex replied, coldly. Sure, she knew she could most likely be punished for her tone later, but she didn't care. She was pissed. The woman was lucky Alex didn't punch.

"Sergeant L-"

Finding some unknown strength, Alex released the fabric of Michael's shirt and pushed out of his arms. She needed to get out of here, before she slapped Becca in the face, and she was dying to. She so wanted to. She couldn't take that look in her eyes like she was better than her. "Why don't I leave you two alone to talk? It seems like there's a thought in Consul Thorn's head for once, and we don't want her to lose that," Alex replied. She wasn't sure where this was coming from, but she decided she liked it. "Never know when that will happen again."

Alex turned back to Michael, and before anyone could respond, she placed her hands on his face, pulling him down. Surprisingly, he didn't put up a fight and went along with it, allowing her to place her lips against his. She bit softly at his bottom lip before she gave him a long wet kiss. She was in control of this kiss as she explored his mouth with her tongue.

There was a soft pop as she pulled away from him and turned to the door. Again not knowing where this came from, Alex turned to Becca and gave her a smirk. She wasn't sure if this was jealousy, but she counted this as a win, seeing the look on Becca's face. That woman was not happy.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

The gun felt right in Alex's hand as she fired at the paper target. For once, she was the only one in the gun range, which was quite a rare feat. There was usually five or more people at the range at any given time, sharping their aim, but Alex supposed that might have been better. Unlike before, she could welcome that kind of noise as the roar of gun fire would have made it impossible to think, to imagine what Becca and Michael were doing. It would have blocked her from thinking about anything else but the gun fire.

Firing again, Alex let off a few shoots, and by a few, it was the entire clip. She didn't pause or blink as she rapidly fired. There was something about explosions that calmed her, even if the act of firing was anything but calm. She wasn't sure what it was, but she enjoyed the reverberation of a gun in her hand. She enjoyed the feeling of the cold metal in her hand, and she loved the knowledge that she could protect herself. Plus, kicking ass felt amazing.

Alex lowered her gun when the gun barrel clicked. She pressed the trigger a few more times just to make sure, though it could have been in anger, but she received only empty clicks. With a sigh, she popped the clip off and turned to the box of ammo a few inches from her, loading it back up. Hearing a soft tapping of footsteps coming toward her, Alex loaded the gun slowly. Once the clip was filled, she turned slightly enough to see out of her corner of her eye. "Claire."

"Did you scatter Bixby's ashes?" she asked, noticing the answer in her voice.

The Soldier never knew how Claire found her so easily, but the Princess could always find her much like Michael. "In the garden under a jacaranda tree," she said, softly as she turned back to the target. "In the spring, it's gonna be full of purple flowers." She fiddled with the gun, but she didn't fire. She just stared at the gun in her hands. It had seen better day, worn in a few places, but it was cleaned. Perfectly cleaned. "I thought she was gonna make it through," she said, trying to hold back the tears.

"Yeah, we all did," Claire stated, softly as she stepped toward Alex. Hesitating for a second, she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "The doctor said her injuries were just too severe. I'm sorry, Alex."

Alex started to shake as she tried to fight back her tremors. She could feel the tears form in her eyes, but she couldn't break down here; she couldn't break down now. She had to be strong, be the Chosen One. She didn't have the time for this melt down, and she really couldn't afford for anyone to see it. She was already going to be sidelined by her commanders for this pregnancy, and she didn't need or could afford anything else. She couldn't have people thinking she was emotional. "I can't." she uttered as she leaned against the gun counter. "I can't. I can't."

"Alex, you have to breathe," Claire said, stepping to her side. "Breathe with me, Alex." She said slowly. "One. Breathe. Two. Breathe. Three. Come one, Alex, Breathe."

The Soldier wanted to yell at herself for this panic attack. She didn't want time for this. She couldn't break down. "You're gonna marry William, aren't you?" she asked, trying to change the subject. She needed to talk about something else.

Claire gave her a look. "It's the right thing to do."

"Get engaged to someone you don't love?" Alex asked, coming out harsher than she intended.

"Alex, I had a choice to make," she said, sounding exhausted like she was tired of explaining herself. "I need to look out for the city. I need to do this. This is my duty. My weight to bare."

For some reason, anger flushed through Alex's body, and she wanted- no, needed to punch someone. This was all too much for her to handle, and she just wanted to explode. She wanted to pound someone's face in, and if she didn't, she could seriously hurt someone. She was sick of it all, and she was tired. She was tired of having to work so hard for something that should be easy.

It wasn't fucking fair that she had to hide her child like some dirty secret. It wasn't fucking fair that Bixby, who had her whole life in front of her, died. It wasn't fucking fire that she had to fight for everything, while others got it handled to them. Worst, it made Alex sick that Claire thought it was a fucking chore to marry William, thought it was some big thing to being forced to marry him. Sure, she shouldn't have to marry William, but there were worst things than a loveless marriage. They were fucking children dying in the street while Whele bathed in his warm bath, but she treated it as some kind of honor, like dying for her city. That was nothing.

Stop it, Alex yelled at herself. She was being unfair to Claire, and she was letting her anger get to her. Truly, she was, but she had no idea as to why. Claire didn't deserve this. "I need to go," Alex stated quickly. Clicking the gun in place and tucking it away, Alex took off without another word. She couldn't deal with this conversation anymore. She couldn't deal with reality. She just needed to get away. She needed a distraction, which she thought she would get with Michael, but he was too fucking focused on Becca. Fucken Becca Thorn.

She knew she was being stupid as Michael was completely hers. Seeing him kiss her stomach was proof enough for her, but there was that feeling in the back of her head that wouldn't shut up. She got it every time someone mentioned Michael's past love lives as if she didn't already know. She couldn't help it but be jealous, even if it was stupid. She couldn't help but feel like a failure, whenever she thought of her tattoos. She had lost Bixby because her hesitation. Was she going to lose Michael and her unborn child as well?

If that were to happen, Alex knew that would be the end of her. There would be no coming back if she lost them, especially her child. She needed them. They were her family; they were her reason for living even if was unfair of her to do it, but for some reason, it already felt like she was losing them. It felt like someone was sitting on her chest, and it was a fight to keep going on. It was a battle to keep her head up high, and she hated that. She was so damn tired.

When Alex finally stopped running (which she hadn't realized she was doing), she was in the park near the Chosen One Statue. She wasn't sure why she was here as she hated the sight of it, but it drew her in. It called her in a way that she couldn't understand, and she couldn't help but walk over to it. With a deep breath and a sigh, she dripped her hand into the ice cold water. Even with shivers running through her body, she didn't remove her hand from it.

She whirled her fingers in water as her other hand traveled to her stomach. Now, she understood the urge, though she had no idea what the purpose was. A hand wasn't going to protect the child if something was trying to kill her. However, in her current state, there was no way that she could protect this child no matter what she did. Her wound still hurt with each movement she made, and there was no doubt it would reopen if she had to fight or run for her life.

Though if she were to get into a fight being fully healthy, there was still a chance that she could injure her unborn child, which was the opposite of what she wanted. However, this child seemed to be a hindrance to her fate, as her being the Chosen One needed her to do the impossible, which would put this child in danger. There was no doubt in her mind that she would at one point need to pick between the safety of her child vs the welfare of the world. To be honest, Alex wasn't sure what she would pick. Yes, she wanted- needed to save the world, but this child meant more to her than she cared to admit. This child was-

"Alex."

The soldier almost jumped at the sound of her name, not hearing anyone approach. "William," she called, surprised to see him here.

He wore a smile as he crossed to her. There was a bit of hesitation in his step, but he didn't stop. "How are you? I was worried about you."

After everything that had happened, Alex wasn't sure about William. Was he like his father? Or was he just plain stupid? Was he one of those people who just blindly followed those around him? Or was he some kind of evil genius? Either way, she really didn't like the man. "I'm just tired," she said, being truthful. She felt like she had been hit by a bus, and she wasn't sure if that was the baby or the gunshot wound. Maybe, it was good thing she didn't have sex.

"Here, let me help," he stated.

Alex wanted to tell him that she was fine, but there was a part of her that wanted him to help her. She was so damn tired. Besides the fact that she just wanted someone to take care of her for once, she wanted the chance to figure out what he was up to, as he was either up to something or following someone's order. He might be dumb enough to tell her everything if he believed he had her in his grasp, and if she could get him to trust her, then why not use it against him. "Sure, I'm not feeling well."


	19. The Great Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are all liars. It is all a lie. Morning Sickness is an all day thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Long time no see. Sorry about that. I was having a hard time getting my Muse to work.
> 
> So here you go... I hope you like it... Not sure how I feel. Almost feels force, which isn't something I ever want my writing to feel like. Stupid Muse.
> 
> Anyhow, I want to thank Brytte Mystere for looking over this for me. :)
> 
> I would like to also mention that she liked my story so much that she had commissioned an art piece for it. If you want to check it out, you can go to:  
> http://luciemiddleford.tumblr.com/post/141600636272/yinza-commission-of-the-archangel-michael-and-a
> 
> It's a work of yinza and I think it turned out well.
> 
> It makes me wish i would draw, which i can't and that makes me sad. But this picture makes me smile. So it is all good.
> 
> Anyhow: it is. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 19:

The Great Lie

* * *

Alex didn't know how Michael expected her to do this, when her wound was still healing. Every movement felt like it would be reopened, even though the stitches were already gone, and to make things worse, her morning sickness was getting worse with each passing day, which she made sure Michael knew. It was his damn fault that she was knocked up, and she was going to make sure he knew and paid for it, even if she felt unbelievable blessed. Knowing that there was a child growing inside of her had changed her perspective, even if she knew that life as she knew it was... fucked up, to say the least.

Michael was high in the sky, scooping down every so often, as Alex tried to fend him off. Once her stitches had been removed, the Angel had stepped up her training, even though she was 7 weeks along. She wondered how safe it was for the fetus, to train this hard, but she could see his point. Sure, she was a soldier and already knew how to defend herself, but she was the Chosen One. She needed to be ready for anything at any moment, considering what was waiting for her. She wasn't just fighting humans; she was fighting angels.

She needed to be pushed.

However, Michael's training was harder than Alex had ever expected it to be. She wasn't sure if this was because he was a slave driver pushing her the limits, or the morning sickness that didn't seem to end. She knew morning sickness went away around the 12th week, but man, she wasn't sure that she could last until then. Sure, there were certain things that she could cut off to improve her situation, but this wasn't a normal pregnancy in any sense of the word. Something told her that it was going to kick her ass and leave her in a hot mess on the floor.

That seemed to be the case now as her morning sickness had sent her to her knees. So far, this was the worst that she had ever felt, and it scared her, unsure why it was hitting so hard—granted she had no real idea if this was normal. Maybe, it was the combination of the dry heat, overwhelming stress, and the morning sickness, but it was kicking her butt. Everything was spinning around her, and she couldn't even begin to try to find her balance.

If Alex could've gotten to her feet, she would have reacted to the sudden hand on her shoulder. Michael's hand snapped her back to reality as she tried to gain control over her rapid breathing. She could feel the vomit work its way up, even when she did everything she could to keep it down.

"The lesson is over, Alex," Michael said, crouching down at her side. He kept close, keeping a firm hand on her shoulder.

"No," she protested, though a second later she was throwing up everything she had managed to eat before. She couldn't keep herself from heaving a few more times after that, though nothing came up beside her stomach juices, and even after a few sips of water from a flask that Michael had handed her, she could still taste her stomach acids. It was overwhelmingly disgusting, and the water couldn't clear her palate. "W-we've been out h-here all day, and I-I still don't know what it is you're trying to teach me. I know how to shoot," she spoke, her throat feeling like sand paper.

Michael placed a soft kiss to the top of her head as his wings wrapped around them, blocking out the hot sun. His other hand worked its way into her soft blond hair as he spoke, "You're a soldier. You've spent years honing your skills, and in just a few hours, I made you forget them all simply by provoking you."

"No, y-you gave me a living target," she choked out, resting her head against the hot dirt. Sweat was pouring down her face, and tremors were running though her body.

The Archangel scooted as close as he could, holding her tight against him. "I was certain you'd have no chance of hitting me."

Pain shot through her, and her heart ached at the thought of hurting him. "You're an ass," she replied, kind of hating him right now. The pain she felt when she thought he had died was still fresh in her mind, and she had no interest in ever feeling that way again.

Michael's hand went to her face, cradling her cheek. "I do not wish to push you this hard, but I need to," he said, placing a kiss to her forehead. "I need to keep you safe, and this is how I do it."

Feeling like she had finished puking for the moment, Alex wiped her mouth and pushed up slightly. "I know how to fight. I just didn't want to hit you," she replied.

He gave her look before saying, "In your current mental state, there was no chance of that. Your instincts were screaming at you, but you didn't listen to them," He said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap. He kept his wings wrapped around them, still blocking out the sun. "If you weren't so busy squinting at the sun, you could have used my shadow to track me for any number of counter-maneuvers."

She knew why he was doing this, but she knew what she was doing. She was not a child; she was having a child. It was completely different. "I know what I'm doing."

"If you knew what you were doing, that little girl would still be alive."

Anger rushed through her veins, and all she wanted to do right then was to punch Michael in the face. How dare he use that against her? How dare he say that to her?! "Her name was Bixby," she snapped as she pushed and fought to get out his arms. "Let me the fuck go." Though there was no possible way that she could match his strength, she was able to break out his arms and roll away. "Shut the fuck up," she hissed as his wings disappeared behind his back.

If she didn't love the fool, she would have shot him where he sat. He had no right to say that to her, especially when she was puking her guts out. Puking because she was having his child, for crying out loud! "Fuck you," she cursed, getting to her feet and throwing a punch at him. It felt like the world was spinning around her, but she didn't care. She was going to punch the lights out of him for saying that.

Watching her with calculating eyes, Michael easily flipped out of the way, out of her reach before she could get within a foot of him. He eyed her as she struggled to stay on her feet. "You're desperate to avenge those who've been taken from you, but desperation will only get others killed," he replied, not holding back his words.

Alex closed her eyes for a second to catch her breath before she charged at him again. "Shut up," she said, struggling to catch her breath.

There was an odd expression on his face as he dodged yet another attack from her. He didn't even try to counter, apparently content with merely dodging her, looking completely unruffled. Moving as swiftly as he was, there was no way she would hit him in her current state, and she would surely tire herself out in a few moments, but she didn't stop.

Knowing this wouldn't end well, Michael caught the next punch and yanked her towards him. He rotated her before she could stop him and trapped her into his arms. With a hand on each wrist, he pulled her arms around, like a living straitjacket. "You must learn to control your emotions, or they will be the end of you. You must know what's going on around you. For example, watch the shadows, not the sun."

"Let me go!"

Regardless of the situation, Michael wasn't known for pulling punches, and thus he went in for the kill shot. "If you do not, you will end up getting yourself and our child killed. I won't stand for that." His voice was surprising cold.

Alex went limp in his arms as her head fell in shame. Her expression went cold, and she could feel herself start to implode. Without throwing a punch, Michael had her beaten—destroyed, even. It was like being hit by a train, and yet she couldn't find it in her to be angry at him; filled with guilt and shame as she was, instead. She went painfully quiet and still in his arms.

"Alex."

"I get it," she replied after a few long moments of silence. His hold loosened around her, allowing her to break free of his grip. Without looking at him or saying another word, she walked—or rather, ran away from him, ignoring him when he called her back. It didn't matter what else the Archangel was saying, for all she could think about was the certain death she would bring to their child. Like many others before, she would get her child killed. That was all she was good for. Death.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Unable to deal Michael and his words, which were still echoing in her head, she returned to the barracks in complete silence. She ignored all of the looks and comments that the other soldiers were throwing at her. Ever since she came back from her adventure in the dessert, she had been on the receiving end of some horrible comments, and no matter how hard she tried to ignore them, at times it was the only things she could hear. She had been doing her best to pay no attention whatsoever to them, but when they hit close to home, it was hard. Sure, no one knew for sure that she was fucking one of her commanders, but it hurt like hell to hear them say it. Because they were right.

She was sleeping with the Angel in charge of the Archangel Corps, and he was the reason she hadn't suffered full punishment for her actions, even if no one knew or suspected him. He was the reason she hadn't been thrown out on her ass… though the tattoos that marked her skin certainly helped her in that regard. Riesen -and Whele, if only for his own sick reasons- wanted her in Vega, and they would do anything to keep her under their watch.

Alex was beginning to feel like a fish in a bowl, and even more so than before, she was really starting to hate this place. Why did she have to be in Vega anyway? Why couldn't she and Michael just disappear into the sunset? No, they couldn't do that, for Alex was a danger to everyone around, up to and including her unborn child. That was what Michael had said before, and he had a point. She had almost gotten the baby killed already by being a complete idiot when she was trying to get the gun away from Frost. Why was she-?

"Alex," Noma called, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Ethan's eyes widen as he spotted the blond. "Hey, Alex, are you okay?" he asked, spotting the tired soldier.

Alex was really starting to hate that question, like really starting to hate it. She wanted to punch in the face whoever asked her that again. "Fine." She said between her teeth, as she headed to her locker.

Ethan was giving her a hard look. "Fine?" He uttered. "You don't look fine."

Alex let out a snort and muttered, softy, "Geez, Thanks." She shook her head as she all but buried herself in her locker. Though she didn't own much stuff, this was where she kept most of it-Not counting a few items of clothes that she kept in the Stratosphere… though she wasn't sure if she could really count those items as hers. Michael seemed to like dressing her for some weird reason. For a brief second, she wondered if he would dress her daughter (if it was girl) in dress… Oh, god, she could see it, even if it didn't quite compute with her brain.

However, it got her imagination going, and she couldn't help but envision what her daughter (or boy… though it felt like a girl) would look like. For some reason, the unborn child looked like Bixby and smiled like Bixby, even if she wasn't that little girl she had lost... Though would the little girl even look human? She could end up looking like some beast… she could look like those eight balls, and the thought made Alex sick. Oh, god, she prayed. She hoped the child came out normal—though she would not say no to wings… However, how would the child grow with those? When she was on talking terms with the Archangel again, she would ask him. Surely he would know. He had to.

Ethan didn't let Alex get too far from him, stepping by her side. "Hey, it's about Bixby, isn't it?" he asked, softly. He placed a soft hand on her shoulder, when she didn't respond. "Alex."

Noma crossed to her other side. "Alex, I'm sorry," she said.

Feeling like the room was suddenly ten times smaller, Alex felt the need to get out of there. "Noma, Ethan, leave it alone," she said, snapping out of her thoughts. Her possible, future daughter disappeared from her thoughts, though her concern was still there. She wouldn't help but hope for the wellbeing of her child, even if the child would probably never fit in Vega.

Ethan gave her a hard expression, studying the blonde as she stepped away from her. "Talk to us."

Alex narrowed her eyes, refusing to speak about it. "What are you guys doing?" she asked, eyeing the two highly armed soldiers. Each had armed themselves with several weapons, though they weren't in their normal uniform.

"There was an eight-ball attack in the city yesterday: a shopkeeper," Noma answered. "Found his body in a garbage bag." Her eyes were following Alex with every movement, as if she was scrutinizing her.

Ethan's expression changed slight. "Yeah, his head was found facing his back."

Noma gave him a look before adding, "The troops just went out to search for it."

Alex wasn't sure what was going through her mind, but one thing was for sure, she wasn't going to sit on the side lines. She was a highly trained member of the Archangel corps, and she could handle herself in a fight. "They're going to need our help." She replied, reaching her guns. "I'm not going to sit around if there's an angel inside the walls, waiting to kill again," she added. She was the fucking Chosen One, and she wasn't going to let anyone be killed, including her unborn child.

Noma' eyes were drilling into her. "I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to go out in this state of mind, Alex. Or condition," she said.

The Chosen One narrowed her eyes and glared at Noma. "What condition?" she hissed. There was no possible way that Noma knew that she was pregnant, unless she was an angel or something. Sure, she knew the nurse stated that he would have to tell her commanders about her pregnancy, but as her commanders had yet to say anything to her, she doubted that the nurse had told anyone, which was odd. Anyway, she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Ethan's confused face was rather obvious as he looked at them both. "Condition?" he asked.

And why did everyone call it a condition? Alex wasn't sure why, but she hated that her pregnancy was referred to as a condition, since it certainly was not. She wasn't ill, and she was definitely not dying. By referring to it as a condition, they were making it sound like she had caught a disease, which wasn't the case. "Yeah, what condition, Noma?" she asked, coldly.

Noma gave her a look, like she wanted to fight her about it, but she nonetheless put her hands up as if to surrender. "Geez, Alex. Just looking out for you. No need to bite my head off. Just referring to your gunshot wound."

Yes, that was a reasonable answer from Noma, but there was something in Alex that didn't believe her. However, if Noma was lying, she had no idea how her friend would know that she was pregnant. It wasn't like many people knew she was 'with child' unless, again, she had super hearing. "It's fine. Had the stitches removed and everything," she replied, putting a knife in her boot. She knew she was being pushy considering how unsteady she had been on her feet before, when she was training with Michael, but she didn't feel like it. This wasn't being pushy. For once, her morning sickness wasn't bothering her, and she needed to do something while she still could.

Again, Noma was giving her a hard look, but she said nothing as she followed a now armed Alex out of the barracks.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Ever since his father had learned it was William who had told Michael where Alex was, David had been giving his son death glares. William knew that, if he had been anyone else, he would most likely have been killed for his actions—fed to the lions. Knowing everything he knew, it took everything he had no to laugh at him. His father was a fool, a fucking idiot, thinking he held all the cards. He had no idea that he was being played by everyone around him. He had no idea how much power his son really had.

It annoyed William that his father had accused him of being weak, telling him that he was being played by both Alex and Claire. It was the exact opposite, but he wasn't going to tell his father that. He wasn't going to tell him anything, until his plan was finally in play. Though he loved his father dearly—only disliking him at times-, he couldn't wait until Gabriel's plan came into full swing. He would love to see the smile on his father's face when that happened, as David Whele would then finally see who really had all the power.

Plus, William couldn't wait until his father saw how important Alex really was. She was the Chosen One, and once Gabriel got his hands on her, the world would see how important the Chosen One was.

However, William had other things to worry about, instead of his father. He had an engagement party to get to, after all.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Michael knew he had crossed the line when he had told Alex that she was only going to get herself and their child killed, but he couldn't help it. He was angry, frustrated. She was too stubborn at times and was refusing to listen to reason, which would get her killed if she didn't come to her senses. That was what angered him, even if he knew that wasn't her intention. He knew she would never willingly do something to get someone (or herself) killed, but she needed to get her emotions under control or she would end up dead.

Staring at the open window, the Archangel stared at the City of Vega. It took all that he had not to hunt down Alex and force her to rest in his bed, where he could keep an eye on her. It wasn't like he couldn't trust… Okay. No, he couldn't trust her to rest on her own. Alex didn't know how to rest, and knowing her, she was probably out again, training herself into the ground… though that idea didn't sit well with Michael. Since seeing her vomit after her training that morning, he was second guessing everything.

Was it wise to train her while she was carrying this child? Carrying a half Angel child wasn't anything like carrying a human one, and to make matters worse, it was his child. There was no doubt that any child he sired would cause a lot of stress to the human mother. There was a part of him that wanted Alex to abort it, as the stress could very well end up killing her; however, the other part of him believed in the tattoos. His father would not have allowed her, the Chosen One, to become pregnant if it would kill her at the end. She was the Chosen One. She had a destiny to fulfil. But what if-?

Michael was snapped out of his thoughts, when he sensed someone entering his chambers. "They still haven't found the eight-ball." He said, knowing who had entered. Riesen was one of the few brave enough to do so. "It's time I join the hunt." He wondered if he should've joined up sooner, considering this eight ball was a threat to Alex and their child. The only reason why he hadn't been there already was because of Noma. She would protect Alex.

There was a heavy look on the General's face. "I want you to cancel the search right now."

"What?" He uttered, looking back at Riesen.

"Tell them it's a false alarm," he said, softly but firmly. His eyes were hazy, and it looked like he was struggling to get the words out. "I need you to handle this yourself. It's classified. Nobody in the city can know, not even the senate."

Michael eyed the General, studying all of the emotions written on his face. Having experienced love and being in a relationship (even if they never classified it as such) with Alex, he knew what he was seeing. Even from the beginning, the Archangel knew Riesen was different than most humans, which was why he felt comfortable with Alex being on his security detail. Sure, Riesen didn't trust angels, but he didn't see them as monsters either.

Riesen took a few seconds toward the Angel, his eyes wandering to the city. "I don't want there to be panic, especially not tonight." There was a great deal of sadness in his eyes.

"She must mean a great deal to you."

It looked like Riesen could have been knocked over with a feather or a wave of his wing. "You knew."

Michael could never understand why people were so surprised at what he knew. There was probably no one who knew more than he did. "More of what goes on in this city than you'd imagine," he uttered. He wondered for a second what Riesen would do if he learned of him and Alex.

"What must you think?"

"You love her." He said, leaving 'As I love Alex' unsaid. There were a great many things that he would do to keep Alex safe, though he wondered if Alex would be disgusted with those things.

"I did once." Riesen said slowly. "Now, it's all my own doing." There was a great deal of sadness in his eyes.

Unsure of what he was going to do, Michael knew that he must help Riesen in any way that he needed. "I'll capture her safely," he said, softy.

Riesen shook his head as his hands balled at his side. His sadness turned into pure pain, the likes that Michael hadn't seen in a while. "No, no, look, this needs to end," the General stated. "I need her taken down."

Michael could feel something snapped inside of him at the sounds of those words. "But you said you loved her," he uttered, coldly. He didn't understand how Riesen could want someone he loved dead. Feeling what he felt for Alex, he knew there was no way that he could want her dead. But as he had promised, he would do anything to keep her and his child safe.

"Please, don't let her suffer."

Though the Archangel did not understand his desire, Michael would do what he wished. In this instance, he thought the General was stronger than him. He understood his role in this world, and he refused to let his emotions get in the way, unlike him. Michael was letting his new found emotions get the better of him; he was letting them control him. Instead of training the Chosen One, he was stopping her growth, and he hated himself for that.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

"Attention, Citywide curfew now in effect."

Alex didn't pay much to the alert as it blasted everywhere she turned. She didn't care that the people in Vega were fleeing the streets and heading home. She didn't care that her tattoos had started to itch again, and she really didn't care about her Morning Sickness, which was slowly coming back. She didn't care about anything besides hunting down this Eight Ball and killing it where it stood.

Noma was following closely behind her. "Alex, you heard the radio," she said with her arm raised, ready to shot at anything that moved. "They called off the search. Let's get something to eat and drink."

Alex knew what Noma meant by "a drink", though that was off limit to her for the next 8 months or so. However, it didn't stop the urges to want to do it. She felt like everything was coming down around her, her failing in every possible way. She wanted a drink badly. "Noma, someone was killed," she replied. She wouldn't allow someone else to die if she could stop it.

Noma kept glancing between Alex and the alley in front of them. "Look, Alex, it's like a wall's up around you, and I'm on the outside. Talk to me."

It was at that moment that Alex felt nauseous, but she refused to drop her aim. If her pregnancy was already kicking her ass, she would hate to see what it would be like a few months down the road. "There isn't anything to talk about."

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked, following close behind Alex.

That was a loaded question, and it struck Alex hard, because there were many things that she wasn't telling Noma, one of her closest friends. A lot of things. Where to start? She was the Chosen One. She was dating (though she didn't think dating was the best word to describe it) the Archangel. She was now Pregnant with said Archangel's child. Then, there was the whole mess with Whele and William.

"... Nothing."

Noma's eyes scanned the area once more. It was almost completely dark, almost too dark. It was also too quiet, which didn't sit well with the sergeant. "Nothing? Come on, Alex. Talk to me."

Alex glanced back at Noma, giving her a cold look. "Why don't we just look for this Eight Ball?" she asked, coldly.

That didn't stop the woman, as she kept bugging the blonde with everything she had. "Do you really think I am stupid? Come on, Alex. You really don't think that I don't know something is up?" She asked, once again eyeing the area around them. "You haven't been yourself in over two months."

In the distance, the city wide alert echoed, "Attention, Citywide curfew is now in effect. Repeat, Citywide curfew is now in effect." The two women didn't pay much attention to the warning as they kept their eyes forward on the alley that was far too quiet. Sure, there was a citywide curfew, but they would be fooling themselves if they thought everyone obeyed that law, that alert. There was a deadly underbelly to Vega that not even David Whele could stomp out.

"Alex," she hissed as she took a step closer to the blonde. "If you aren't careful, Flinch is going to toss you from the Corps, and I can't let that happen." She sounded exhausted, like she hadn't been sleeping in days. "Let me help you."

Why did Noma think that she needed help? Was she giving some kind of vibe? Was her body language saying something that Alex wasn't aware of? Okay, she had to admit that she had looked and felt like death in the last week or so. She had come back to the barrack covered in bruises—thanks to a certain Archangel. But she was fine! "There is nothing-"

Before Alex could finish her statement, the radio on her hip chipped and the following words echoed: "We've got a report on a body in sector 22. Anyone local?"

Noma gave her a hard look, screaming at Alex with her eyes to not answer that call. There was a worried look on her face, and it was screaming at Alex. It was screaming at her that she wanted to go back to the barrack; however, Alex didn't listen… though that could have been what Michael had been referring to, earlier. She was too bull-headed. "Lannon, just east of there," she replied. "We'll check it out."

"Copy that," the dispatcher replied.

Noma didn't give her a second before she gave the blond a disappointing look. "Alex."

Okay, Alex knew that both Michael and Noma had a point, but still. She had a job to do, and she was going to do it. "It's still inside these walls," she said, before dashing away from Noma and toward sector 22

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Alex's footsteps echoed loud as she ran through the small, compacted sewer. Keeping herself low, she kept her gun up and ready as she chased after the murderous Eight Ball. She ignored the water—or what she hoped was water—droplets against her boots as she searched for any clue of the Eight Ball's presence. She knew that it had come down here and was traveling in this direction, but it was like a game of cat and mouse. A game that Alex had no interest in playing, and she was growing more irritated with every passing second. Where the hell was that thing?

Somewhere along the way, she had lost Noma in the maze of tunnels under the city. She had paused for a second, looking for her partner, but it had only make things worse. In a matter of seconds, Alex had found herself lost, and she was cursing herself as her equipment wasn't working down here. She had tapped on her radio a few times, trying to get it to work; however, she only heard static. Being this deep below Vega, she knew she wouldn't be get a signal, but it didn't stop her from trying.

The Soldier forced back the growl in her throat, as she tried to calm herself. Her heartbeat was racing, and it was getting worse with every passing second. Being in almost pitch darkness and water dripping on her every few seconds, it was impossible to control her nerves. It also didn't help with the random clicking happening around her, making it difficult to listen for the Eight Ball.

"Calm down, Alex," she told herself, feeling water dripping down her face. She wasn't sure if it was her sweat or water droplets, but she refused to put much thought into it. She refused to pay any attention to the boiling heat, which only seemed to get hotter with each passing second. She pushed all of those thoughts of her mind, because nothing else mattered besides finding the Eight Ball who had killed a fellow comrade. Her discomfort was nothing compared to the pain that that monster caused.

However, with every minute that passed, Alex felt fear creep into her mind. She felt herself start to slip and lose focus on the task on hand. That was why her hand shook when she finally found the Eight Ball, which might have been just pure luck.

If it wasn't for the sudden rustling of metal pipes, she would have walked right past the thing. In the darkness, it was difficult—if not impossible- to make it out, and to make things worse, it was hiding in the corning, almost concealed behind a huge corner pipe. "Don't move," Alex hissed, aiming at the Eight Ball. Her hand shook softly, but she couldn't keep her hand motionless.

The Eight Ball, in what appeared to be a woman's body, was shaking heavily as she—no, it—as it rocked back and forth. "I don't want to die," it cried. "There's only darkness, and I'm afraid."

That brought out so much anger in Alex that it was almost binding. "You deserve to die," she hissed, taking a step forward. "That body…That's not your body." The gun shook even more in her hand, as she advanced on the Eight Ball, who hadn't moved from her spot in the corner. "That's some woman's-some innocent woman! You killed her."

The Eight Ball looked up, meeting Alex's eyes. "I was wrong," it whined, as its arms dropped to the ground. It leaned forward, inching its way toward the Sergeant. "Please don't kill me."

Alex felt like someone had hit her in the stomach, and she could feel her anger start to leave her. "No, no," she said, barely getting a words out. "You're a monster." Suddenly feeling out of breath, she struggled to stay on her feet.

The Eight Ball slowly pushed up, getting to its feet. Its eyes were glued to Alex's face, studying her every feature. "I have a family." Its voice was no longer shaky, and there seemed to be some unknown strength in it, like it had something to fight for. "I have a daughter."

"What?" Alex uttered out, feeling like she had just been popped. "A child?" she asked, her voice getting shaky. Without even realizing it, her aim started to drop; it was barely noticeable at first.

"Like you. We're both mothers. Wouldn't you fight for your child?" The Eight Ball asked, as its eyes dropped to Alex's stomach. "I just want to see her, my daughter." As it kept creeping forward, the woman's face that the Eight Ball had taken started to become visible, and Alex was able to make out the woman's features. However, if the possessed woman was pretty, it wasn't possible to tell as the Eight ball had all the classic marking of a possession.

"Daughter?" Alex uttered. Unable to stop herself, she lowered her arm, and without even realizing she was doing it, her left hand dropped to her stomach. "H-how?" she asked, as she stared at the Eight Ball. After the Eight Ball had come in the light, she couldn't help but stare at its familiar face.

"Would you not do anything to protect your child?" It asked.

To Alex, that was a stupid question, because yes, she would do whatever it took to protect her unborn child, even if she had been doing a horrible job of it up to now. "Ye-" Before she could even get a word out, an arm wrapped around her and yanked her back from the Eight ball. Her tattoos were itching again, as she was being restrained, restrained rather tightly.

"Archangel," the Eight Ball screeched, as it jumped back quickly. It pressed itself hard against the wall, trying to make itself as small as possible. "I wouldn't have hurt her. I swear. Please. I wouldn't have harmed the child."

It took Alex a few seconds to realize whose arms she was in, as the Eight Ball's words still echoed in her head. "Michael," she uttered as she finally looked up. His expression was cold, hard, but it was his tight hold on her that really caught her attention. It was firm- almost too firm, and it was the edge of being painful. It would be amazing if she wasn't red and bruised the next day.

Michael didn't even glance at her as he put himself in between the Eight Ball and Alex. He didn't even look at her, as he held his blade at the shivering creature. He just kept a strong hold on the blonde, refusing to let her move even an inch, and he even refused to let up his hold when Alex groaned in a slight pain. His glance was on the Eight Ball, drilling into her, and if it was possible, it would have burst up in flames.

It was clear the Archangel was not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end for now.
> 
> In the next chapter: you will see how unhappy the Archangel is.
> 
> Anyhow, thanks for reading. Forgive me for being a horrible updater.


	20. Chapter 20: Fantasy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone says anything. Yes, I know it has been awhile, but shits happens... And there is also the fact that I struggled with this chapter. Spend weeks on this, though I have no really idea of why.
> 
> However, I am sorry that it took me so long, but I am really not in the mood to hear it. Sorry, if I sound bitter, but again, shit happens.
> 
> Anyhow, let me know what you think! :)

**Chapter 20: Fantasy?**

* * *

The bright sun streamed through the windows, lighting everything in its path. It lit the whole room, making every shine like a sparking crystal ball. It was this bright light that awoken the blond woman in the large bed, and it was that light that breached deep into Alex's mind, waking her soul. Her eyelids felt like they weighted a hundred pounds, and it took a few long seconds to open her eyes. They flicked slowly under the sun, only snapping open at the sound of a happy child. Though it was impossible (how could there be a child), there was a small child laughing not far away, and she was laughing loudly. It was _impossible_ to sleep with the loud noise, which only grew with each passing second.

It startled the Blonde awake, and she was out of the bed in a matter of seconds. Her heart was racing a hundred miles per second as her head popped up at the echoing sound. Though Alex had no idea of where or who was making this sound, she couldn't help but smile at it. Even if she could be in the middle of the enemy territory, she couldn't help but feel safe. She had no idea of what Heaven felt like, but hearing that laugher had to be very close to it. She could feel her heart warm up at the sound—though she never considered herself a kid person, but that didn't mean as she couldn't think of anything better than that laugher. No, there was nothing greater than a child's laugh or smile.

Alex shot out of the bed, not giving any attention to the world around her. She rushed into the other room, looking for the source of the sound. As she entered, she could feel everything inside of her fail, catching sight of scene in front of her. Her brain froze, and she didn't know what to make of any of it. It was like someone had taken her reality and replaced it with something else, because that was the only way she could explain what was happening in front of her. Because that wasn't possible.

With the most energy that she had ever seen, Michael had his wings spread out behind him, taking up the entire room. The feather tips of his blacken wings were inches from touching the walls on either side of the room, almost blocking out the light. Even in the shadows, there was a huge smile on the Archangel's face, and his happiness could be read throughout his whole body. She could see the bliss in him as he bent his knees, lowering himself up and down like a lift. However, it was the little girl on his shoulders that caught Alex's attention.

Alex wasn't good with ages, couldn't guess ages to save her life, but this little girl had to be about four, though she could be younger. However, the age of the girl didn't matter as there was no denying the girl's spirt, her being. She was beaming from head to toes. The smile on the girl's face could light up the entire room, while her laugher could defrost the darkest of hearts. Her cuteness could bright anyone's day; her light brown hair bounced around her face in spirals as Michael sprung up and down. Her bright blue eyes sparked as her smile reached her eyes. Her poke-a-dotted blue dress flew up around her as she had her arms wrapped around Michael's neck, tightly holding onto him.

The Chosen One didn't know what to make of the scene in front of her, but she was completely speechless. She couldn't even form words in her head as she looked forward. She could be knocked over by a stick as she couldn't hold back her surprise and shock. Alex found herself breathless as she watched Michael spin in a cycle with a careful, protective look in his eyes. She watched as he flexed his wings, sending a small ruffle of air toward the little girl. No, the Archangel had no interesting in dislodging the girl from his back, which Alex could read in his face, but rather, he was playing with the girl. Playing! And he was happy. Sure, Alex had seen him smile before—in bed… a lot, but she didn't think she ever seen him like this happen before.

Eyeing them, Alex couldn't help but wonder who the hell this girl was and why was Michael playing with her so fondly. And where the heck were they? She didn't recognize this place, hadn't see this place before; she didn't recognize the little girl. Who was this little brunette? Why was Michael playing with her? Why was he so happy? Why was there this flicker in her chest at the sight of her? Alex didn't know who this child was, but there was this feeling in her chest at the sight of her. It was like the little girl was the most important person in the world to him. Alex didn't know why, but she couldn't bear the thought of this girl hurt.

But who was this girl? Why was Alex so attached to her by sight alone? Why was Michael so attached? Did he know something? Why were they here? Did something happen? Alex couldn't remember for the life of her how she had gotten here. She couldn't remember what she was doing or where she was before here, but did that really matter? That didn't change anything. Even if she had no idea of what was happening or where she was, this place was safe. This place felt like home. For once, Alex was happy, and she didn't want to be anywhere else. She wanted to watch these two for the rest of her life, even if she had no idea why. She felt—

"Daddy!" the girl laughed, closing her eyes, as Michael's wing retracted to a folded position, almost enclosing the girl.

"Ready, Little One?" he asked, barely giving the child a second before he spun. He reached his hands up and over head to the little girl on his back. Grabbing the child under her armpits, he held tightly and flipped her up and over his head. He held her slightly away from his body as he wrapped his wings loosely around them, barely letting lights through. Using his speed, he spun around, creating a slight breeze around them. It wasn't strong enough to fling her around, but the soft wind send the girl's cotton blue dress and curly hair into the air, while her laugher floated through the air.

Alex watched the two, unable to keep herself from smiling—not that it was a hard fight. Even if she had no idea of what was going on, she had no worry in the world. In fact, she didn't know why anyone wouldn't want to smile at the sight before her, even if it was _unbelievable_. Who cared about the rest of the world, when she could stare at these two for the rest of her life? With these two, it felt like she was living her own personal heaven, though she had no idea as of why. What was so special about the child? Again, who was this little girl? And how did she have Michael wrapped around her finger? How—

"Mommy!" the little girl cried, as Michael came to a complete stop. The Archangel held the girl close, keeping her safe in his arms. Though it didn't look like it, he was ready to protect the child with his life. "Mommy."

Alex's brain went into overdrive as the child called out for her, identifying Alex as her mother. Her mother! What the hell? The last time she checked, she was only a few month pregnant, and there was no way that she could have given birth, not much a four year old child…Unless, she was out cold for a few years…though that couldn't be possible—not that anything was impossible in this world. Her forehead was pounding at that though, and there was this weird feeling in her stomach, feeling like she was close to puking. To make things worse, her tattoos were itching- burning, and it took all that she had not to scratch at her shaky arms. Could she have been out for four years?

The girl pushed out of her father's arms, and she wasn't taking no for an answer. Not caring for her father's wishes, she kicked her legs, ready to fight her way out of his arms, as she zeroed on Alex, giving her mother her full attention. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, seeing the blonde, and she couldn't wait to get out of Michael's arm to get to Alex. "Mommy!" she called, loudly—though there was some worry laced in. "You've been sleeping awhile. Are you sick? Please, don't be sick, Mommy!"

Still struggling to find her words and get her bearings, Alex blinked a few seconds, while remaining completely silent. It took a full weight of the girl rushing her to snap her back to reality, but even then, her mind felt like it was playing tricks on her. "What?" she uttered, not able dodge the girl in her mind set. Being a lot stronger than she looked, Alex was almost knocked over on her ass as the girl collided with her, hitting her with more force then Alex expected. It left the Chosen One Speechless for a few long seconds—not that she wasn't already speechless.

Feeling her mother buckle under her weight, the child looked up, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. Worried was laced into her expression, as her attention was glued on her mother. "Is it the tattoos, Mommy? Are they itching again?" she asked, softly. She looked close to tears as she held onto Alex, her hands digging into her. "Are they? Those stupid tattoos."

Alex's mind was in a tail spin. How could this girl know that? That her tattoos were itching? How could she know anything about the tattoos? And why did she keep calling her mommy? How was she her mother? That wouldn't be possible. And why didn't she want the girl to let her go? Why did the thought pain her? It was like a knife to the gut. "H-how did you know?" she asked, her voice shaky.

Michael's eyes wandered to the Blonde before dropping to the little girl. "Our daughter is quite perceptive, sentient and cognizant." There was additional meaning behind those words, but the Archangel didn't explain as he simply smiled.

The little girl looked up into her mother's eyes for a few seconds before she dropped her attention to the tattoos on Alex's arm. Without an ounce of hesitation, she softly traced the markings on her mother's arms, smiling as she moved her fingers along the tattoos. "Grandpa has such pretty handwriting."

Alex felt like her heart raced as she watched the girl gently traced the tattoos. To the Chosen Ones, these tattoos were just ugly markings that would haunt her no matter the situation was. "W-what?"

The small, still nameless brunette looked up at Alex and smiled. "Grandpa has a sense of humor."

Michael took a step forward, carefully eyeing his daughter. There was a soft warning in his eyes, but there was also a gentle smile on his face. "My father has been known for a great many things but humor is not one of them… though I suppose he does have one. A large one at that." His warning turned into grin.

Alex's brain was in a tail spin as she listened to her supposed daughter and Michael take. How could they joke about God? And how could her daughter refer to him as Grandpa? Why in earth would she do that? Did she have some kind of relationship with the absent oh mighty father? Was she missing something? And what the hell was this girl's name? "Can you read these?" Alex asked, thinking back to what the girl had said.

Both Michael and her daughter stared at her in utter disbelief, as if they couldn't understand the words coming out of her mouth. "Mommy! Of course, I can read. How can you forget? You're silly. I can't read them like you but I can read a few of them!"

"What?" Alex uttered, feeling her tattoos itch. Even after all of this time, she could never get used to feeling under her skin each time they moved. It was felt like ants were crawling up and down her skin, while biting every few steps. "You c-can?"

"Daddy," the Brunette called, turning slightly to her father. "Is something wrong with Mommy?" Her eyes were filled with worry as she tuned back to Alex. "Did you hit your head? I know when I hit my head my memory isn't good either."

Even if Alex didn't hit her head, it felt like it. Her head was pounding, and it seemed like her tattoos made it worst. It was like someone took a hammer to her head. "I'm fine," she said, through her teeth. Her hold tightened on the girl, refusing to let her go. Alex may not know how she had gotten here or have any idea of who this child was, but this girl called to her. She smoothed her in ways that Alex didn't know was possible. "I-I didn't hit my head."

"Are you sure, Mommy?" the child asked, looking up at her with large eyes.

Michael took another step forward, eyeing Alex. "Little One," he called, eyeing the child softly. "May your mother and I have a moment?" He kneeled down next to the two, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I need to talk to Mommy."

Panic grew in Alex at the thought of the little girl leaving- disappearing, but she pushed it down. She had no idea of who this girl was, and she had _no_ right to cling to this child with no name. What the hell was going on with her? Why was she so emotional? Why was she so weak? And why the hell was she here? Was this a dream? This certainly didn't feel like a fucken dream. This felt real, but how could that be? Sure, she couldn't remember how long she had been out for, but how could she been out for so long? How could so much time have passed?

The little brunette turned slightly from her mother and glared softly at her father. "Grown up things?" she asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Yes," Michael responded, placing a soft kiss to the top of the girl's head.

"But I can come right back?" she asked, a bit of hope in her voice. Even if there was a bit of hesitation in her voice, there was so much inter-strength in her eyes that it could not be denied, and that hope could uplift anymore.

"Of course," he answered, smiling at the little girl.

The child nodded her head before placing a soft kiss on Alex's cheek. "Love you, Mommy." Without another word, the girl was out of Alex's arm and out of the room before the Chosen One knew what was happening. Feeling a sudden emptiness in her arms, Alex found herself speechless for a few long seconds, unable to form a thought. Unable to do anything, she stared at the door the girl had passed through, wishing she would come back.

Michael doesn't wait for Alex to turn and face him, as he kneeled down next to her and placed a kiss to the side of her face. "Alex," he called softly, wrapping his arm around her.

"I'm fine," she said, softly, speaking the only thing she could think of. 'I'm fine' was her go to.

"As always, those words are not good enough, Alex." Keeping her close, he rested his head against on hers, as he tightened his hold on her. "Our daughter. Do you not remember her?" he asked.

Okay, Alex didn't remember the little girl, and it killed her. Killed her. What if this wasn't a dream? What if this wasal real? For the longest time, she had thought-prayed she was dreaming, as she couldn't think of anything worst, but now, she wasn't so sure. Maybe, this was real? Maybe, she really did lost 5 years of her life somewhere, lost five years with her family. Maybe, she really did hit her head and she lost her memory. Lost her past. If that was true… NO! God, no. Did she really lose the last five years? Did she miss her child grow up? Miss everything? Vega? Claire? "Michael."

"Alex, tell me what troubles you?" He asked, whispering to her. "Talk to me."

Alex struggled in Michael's arms softly, trying to get of his arms, as she wanted nothing more than to bust through those cursed doors. She wanted to break down door between her and her child. Her daughter, her nameless child, was behind that door, thinking something was wrong with her mother, and Alex didn't know a damn about her. She didn't know one damn thing about her child! Sure, the girl was still a child, but Alex had missed everything. _Everything_. She had missed her first cry. She had missed her first smile, her first step, her first word, her first sentence… Her first everything. Unable to stop them, tears fell from her eyes as she thought about everything that she was missing. God, it _hurt_.

"Alex."

The emotional pain was unreal. It felt like someone had stabbed her in the chest and ripped out her heart, leaving her to bleed out. Damn it. Though being a mother scared her, those were things that Alex wanted to experience firsthand. She wanted to feel her children's first kick. She wanted to be there for all of it, and now, she wouldn't. God, she was angry. How was this fair? How? What the hell happened to her? Did she hit her head? Did she really lose all of those years? Damn it! Damn it all it hell.

"Alex."

God, why couldn't this be a dream? Why? Again, she thought it was—well hoped it was, but this was all too real. She could feel the warm breeze of the summer's air on her arm, and she could feel the heat of the sun on her face as it streamed through the window. She could feel Michael's breath on her neck as he held her close. She could sense her nameless daughter in the other room, pacing, and she could see the birds outside of the window. She could feel it all. There was no way that this could be a dream. This was fucken real. Damn it!

"Alex!"

Shaking her head, Alex took a deep breath as she listened to his voice. It was like-

"Alex!"

Before she knew was what happened, everything around her flickered and changed. It was like someone had hit a switch; the small home that she had found herself in disappeared. Not even a second later, she reappeared somewhere else, and this new room was completely different. It had dimed, as the sun disappeared from sight, casting everything into darkness. Everything around her morphed into something cold and hard. It was like someone stole the warmth from her; however, there was one thing remained, keeping strong at her side, and that was Michael. The ever present Archangel had not moved from her side, keeping a close to the blonde.

"Alex," he called yet again.

Feeling like death, she could feel her body crack as she tried to move. She could feel her body protest in distress as she tried to open her eyes. She could feel Michael's hands as he gently tried to keep her still, trying to protect her from something. "Michael," she uttered, croaking. She felt like she weighted a hundred pounds, and nothing she did worked seemed to awaken her stiff body. It was like she was drowning.

"Alex, focus on me," Michael said, softly, as he ran his hand through her hair, breaking it free from the bun.

Still in a haze, it took Alex a few good, long seconds for her to become aware of her surroundings, and it took less than a second for her to realize it was all a dream. A Fucken Dream. For a few long moments after this realization, she didn't know what was worse: losing her fake, no name daughter to a dream world or that dream being real and losing the first four years of her daughter's life. Either way, it felt like a stab to the heart…No, it felt like someone had ripped put her heart and stepped on it. Stomped on it more likely. It felt like someone had taken their good old time and killed her, as her heart beat heavily in her chest.

"Breath, Alex," her angel told her, pulling her close to his chest.

The Chosen One could hear Michael whisper softly in her ears, trying to calm her, but she was too far gone at the moment for his soft words to work. With sweat pouring down her skin and a shiver running through her body, she was too stressed and panicked for Michael's words to have any kind of effect on her. Feeling distant, it was like he was on a different plane, separated by a thick glass, and nothing that he did worked. What made it worst was the ever moving tattoos on her skin that haunted her.

"Alex," he called again. His voice louder and firmer this time. It was like he was ready for a war. "Listen to me." This time, it was a demanding, though Alex ignored it like she always did. "You need to calm down. Calm down now."

She struggled in his arms as he held her close to his chest. It felt like she had been lit on fire, as she was burning up from head to toe. Sweat was coating every inch of her. Normally, being in her angel's arms cooled her- relaxed her, but right now, it wasn't helping. It was making everything worse. It made everything feel like it was the end of the line, like she had nothing else. It made her feel like she had lost everything, and it felt like she couldn't breathe. "O-our c-child."

Michael's expression softened a bit as his right hand dropped to Alex's stomach. With the gentleness that wasn't often used by the angel, he softly pressed on her stomach. There was a tiny bulge under Alex's clothes, but it was barely noticeable-though still present. Still growing. Still innocent. It still provided some kind of comfort. "He is fine. I will not let anything happen to him."

"H-him?" she asked, feeling saddened by the male pronoun. No, it didn't matter to Alex the gender of the child, as she wanted a healthy child. She wanted a happy child, who didn't have a single worry in the world. She wanted a child, who didn't have to worry about food, clothes or pain. She just wanted a child who knew he or she was loved. _Wanted_. She wanted the child to have a family, to have someone who was always there for him or her. If the child had that, she didn't care about the gender. However, that didn't mean she wouldn't want a girl as she had an idea in her mind. She had a picture in her head, and that was a little dirty blonde girl, who had the biggest smile that Alex had ever seen. She didn't want to lose that.

He smiled as he placed a kiss to her forehead. "Yes, he. How can our child be anything else?" he said, certainty. There was such conviction in his voice that it was striking.

"Where is your crystal ball?" Michael's certainty almost made Alex laughed, and it snapped her back to reality. It was a well needed snap, even if it made her laugh. "Where are we?" she asked, pushing out of his arms and looking around. Not able to truly break out of his arms, she could barely make out where they were.

"Old casino vault," he answered, as he glanced toward a glass wall. His eyes were focused on something a few feet away on the other side.

Alex pushed against him, forcing him to drop his hand from her stomach, as she heard the rattling of chains and shuddering sounds of a woman. She could see something move in the distance, triggering the night's before events. "Shit," she cursed as she got to her feet. She felt her legs shake beneath her as she took a few steps.

"Alex, you must rest," Michael said, getting to his feet as well. His eyes followed her every step, keeping close to her. "It wasn't long ago that you fainted."

Wait, she fainted? She didn't recall, but not wanting to be told what to do, Alex kept going and didn't even look back. She didn't care that her legs were shaking, and she really didn't care why she fainted. She wanted to know what was going on. However, trying to figure out the past wouldn't help Alex, especially when it was hard to even think. The last thing she remembered was an angry Archangel advancing on an eight ball, and he looked ready to kill. Though she didn't remember anything after that, she didn't think there was anything that could rid herself of image.

"I am fine," she said through her teeth, as she stepped toward the glass doors. Without stepping into the vault, she stared in, eyeing the eight ball. Why didn't Michael just kill it? She knew he wanted to.

As if the eight ball could sense her glaze, it struggled in its chains, trying to yank free. "Please don't hurt me." The Eight Ball harshly thrashed in the shackles, as its eyes shifted between them.

Michael followed Alex, keeping close to her. He watched her like a hawk, studying every detail of her person. His face expressed changed, still examining the woman next to him. "You radioed in and confirmed the eight-ball had been executed," he said, his tone losing its softness.

Alex barely recalled calling that in. "It was a way to buy time."

"It was a lie." He firmly started.

"I made a judgment call," she protested, strongly.

"A bad one." His tone wasn't exactly friendly. He was angry again, but Alex wasn't sure who he was angry at. Her or the Eight Ball? Or maybe, himself?

"Please let me go!" The Eight Ball cried, sensing his anger. "Please!" She was on the edge of panicking. "I won't hurt the child."

"No, you won't," Michael replied loudly. "I will kill you before you even get the chance."

Anger rushed through Alex, making the pain and haze a distant memory. "That isn't just any eight-ball in there," she snapped, getting over the lightness in her head. "That's Claire's mother."

"Vicious and unpredictable all the same," Michael replied, his tone still cold.

Alex knew Michael could go from hot to ice cold in a matter of seconds on a drop of a pin, but it annoyed her greatly. It was like her relationship with the angel was a daily battle. A battle that she didn't want. "…Wait," she said. Her voice stained. "You already knew it was her mother."

Michael gave her a look, something hidden in his words. "Riesen asked me specifically to handle the situation. And he's under the impression she's been taken care of."

Taking care of? Was this all that this was now? This was still Claire's mother. "She knows things about Claire, things that only Claire's mother could know. I think she's still in there," she said, needing to think there was some kind of hope in this world. She needed there to be hope for her future child. She needed it, damn it. She needed it, because without it, that dream was nothing more than a painful reminder.

"No, she isn't." Michael replied.

The Eight Ball's struggle did not stop as it pulled on the chain. "Archangel, I'll leave Vega. I'll go." If it was human, she would be in tears… It would also be bleeding heavily from her struggle with the chains, but it was not. "I'll go right now, and I will not tell anyone about the child. I won't hurt the child."

"As stated before, you wouldn't have the chance," Michael replied, coldly.

Alex could hear the Eight Ball beg for mercy, promising it wouldn't harm the child. It made her feel sick again, feeling like the whole world was on hers shoulder again. She couldn't have that—couldn't handle it, but what could she do? How could she save the world if she couldn't save this one person? How could she be the Chosen one if she couldn't save everyone? There was no one who wasn't worthy of being saved. Plus, how could she gave her child something to live for? By doing this, she was giving her daughter something.

She didn't care that Michael was ordering her to kill the Eight Ball, because she was going to save Claire's mother. She was going to give her best friend that, even if it killed her. Claire was a friend and Alex would do anything for the woman, including dying for her—though her unborn daughter created second thoughts on that…But that was a different story for another time. Right now, she had to be the Chosen One. She had to be the savior that everyone needed, because the world needed her. If she was incapable of helping this one possessed soul, she was not capable of being the Chose One. She was not the type of person to give up.

"Alex I have seen evictions attempted many times before," Michael said, snapping Alex out of her deep thought. His tone was flat, signaling how irritated he was. "Believe me, the dangers not only to the host but to you are indescribable. I don't want to imagine what could happen to our child." For a brief second, his frustration changed into something else, and that expression was a stab to the heart. It was a shot to the head. However, that expression was gone in a brink of an eye, masked by something else.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," she replied. It was something that she had to do. She had to do this for Claire.

Michael glared at the Eight Ball for a long second before staring at Alex. "And what of our child?"

Alex's mind goes right back to her dream daughter, and for some reason, it was comforting to think of the child. Though she would die if anything happened to her child, she didn't know why that dream world comforted her. It helped her to think about her brunette daughter, even if it was just a fantasy… though it didn't feel like a dream. It felt like a sign. Though Michael thought the child was a boy, all Alex could think of was the little, curly haired, girl who had the biggest smile Alex has ever seen, and she knew she could do it, because she felt ten times stronger just by thinking about her. She felt she could take on the world, thinking of that nameless child. She knew she could do it. "You have little faith. I can do this, and our child will be safe. So you're either with me or against me. What do you say, Michael?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end for now
> 
> Let me know what you think. I hoped you enjoyed it.
> 
> FYI, I didn't name the nameless dream daughter, because I don't know what I want to name the child... I didn't want to name the child and then later hate it.
> 
> So if you want to provide names for the future child, I would love that. Would give me some ideas. Boys or girls' names are good.
> 
> Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> The end for now. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> And if you are a reader of my other two stories: Guilt of the Innocent and Malfunctioning Time, don't worry. I am updating them too, just waiting for my Betas to return them to me. Once they have, I will update them for you.


End file.
